Worth Every Breath
by Hollywood1946
Summary: New twist how Castle gets back in the precinct. Full of fluff, family, friendship, camaraderie, and yes a baby. Will continue on! Has returning side characters. THERES A BABY IN THIS GUYS! Updated: THERE ARE BABIES! IN THIS. Written before Season 8 Finale. Sequel with current characters soon to come.
1. Chapter 1: Unlikely Gun Shooting Hero

**WORTH EVERY BREATH**

Character/Pairings: Castle/Beckett, Esposito/Lanie (I'm shipping them! Those crazy kids deserve happiness too.)

Story starts out with action and fluff. There will be more chapters to come. Everyone knows that Castle saved lives but this time it's a little more dramatic and loud.

I don't own the show Castle or any characters associated with. Show is just legit.

**Chapter 1: Unlikely Gun Shooting Hero**

Kate's eyes slowly opened as the sun rose over New York City piercing the blinds that hung on their bedroom. She was laying naked on the chest of a certain private investigator that she fell in love with a long time ago though he wasn't always a P.I. just a cop helper, the one and only Richard Castle. She looked at him and recalled everything they've been through together and she was thankful, oh was she ever so thankful that he's ALWAYS been there for her even when she wasn't for him at the start. She most definitely loved him a great deal; after all they were married in a fairy tail fashion that surprised most people. She then thought back to what they did last night the passion they both had was unbelievable. She smiled again and kissed his bare chest. He was still sound asleep probably still exhausted from the night workout.

Though Castle can't work with her on cases anymore that haven't stopped her recently for coming to Castle for some…assistance. He actually has been helping her, Ryan, and Esposito on a lot of cases really. Under Gates' radar, Gates actually was a bit sad that Castle couldn't work with them anymore, she might've even started to warm to Castle's personality. But rules are rules and she has to follow her orders to ban Castle from helping the NYPD. But since Kate wasn't much for rules and traditions before she let Castle help out under the radar recently. Even Esposito and Ryan were thrilled to work with Castle under the eyes of Gates. Castle even got a gun license and even owns a Glock G37 .45. He and her even went shooting together just for the fun of it. He isn't a bad shot now as opposed to the past where he couldn't shoot a target even if it presented itself two feet from him. But he always had a miracle shot. Kate shook her head; he sure comes through when he needs to.

She felt Castle stir under her; he was probably going to wake up soon and she can't wait. She loves watching him wake up because every morning when he looks at her; he always seems to look at her like he hasn't seen her in forever. She brought her mind back to the current case. The team (including Castle unofficially) were tracking down a string of five killings and robberies at banks that all involved 7.62x39mm Russian rounds from an Ak-47; obviously illegally brought in country. The owners of the banks or the acting persons in charge were killed, and all security personnel in the banks were also killed. There were five shooters in each bank four of them had covered faces, but one who seemed to be the leader had his face exposed. She didn't know why; maybe he was cocky, but all she cared was catching him. They identified the unmasked man to be Max Muszar a foreign national from Russia who is trying to start up another Russian mob in New York. The banks he attacked were robbed a significant portion of their vault, and they got away clean until now. They figured out a place the gunmen frequently meet thanks to the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives (ATF).

Castle stirred again and opened his eyes to see Kate. She smiled widely at him and he returned the smile. He happily greeted her, "Good morning."

Kate smiled and kissed him, "morning babe."

Castle hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "Last night was AMAZING!" he happily expressed.

Kate laughed and kissed his chest again then his lips. "Worth waking up this late."

"Yeah. Work can wait for a bit." He laughed.

Kate frowned apologetically, "Baby, I'd love to spend the whole day in bed with you but we got a case to finish." She smiled as he kissed her forehead. She placed her head back on his chest. They lay there in silence just enjoying each other's embrace. But their calm and peaceful moment ended when Kate's phone rang. Always the phone.

Kate got up and picked up her pants that she discarded during the night, and grabbed her phone in the pocket. It was the precinct. She answered using her married name; took some getting used to, "Castle."

Ryan was on the phone with her in the precinct, "we narrowed down the area where Muszar and his people like to meet. He's in the warehouse district; corner of Able lane."

"Got it, thanks Ryan. I'll be at the precinct in a bit" She looked over at Castle and smiled sympathetically. He smiled back.

She hung up and crawled back on top of the bed and kissed Castle. "Work calls."

Castle smiles and kisses her, "are you at least going to tell me where the guy is. This is my job too."

Kate smiles; Castle always was the one to follow her lead, "corner of Able lane. Don't go in without me okay?"

"Why would I do that? Have fun without you? Yeah right." He smiles as he moves down her neck kissing her tenderly.

"You usually do." Kate says while giggling as he kisses her neck. She controlled herself just long enough to say, "come on Castle lets get dressed, its time to pay the bills."

* * *

Castle was wearing his usual suit with a red dress shirt with no tie. Kate wore a blue collared shirt and tight jeans AND another pair of heals. Both Castle and Kate walked out of their bedroom smiling happily another wonderful morning in the Castle home. They see Martha and Alexis sitting at the island doing their usual routine in the morning. Martha was getting her purse ready to go to her acting studio and Alexis was still in her pajamas eating a bowl of cereal. It was a Friday her college schedule gave her that day off. Martha greeted the two, "Good morning darlings."

Kate smiled happily and gave her a hug. Castle smiled; "Good morning." He went to his usual process of making two cups of coffee one for Kate and one for him.

Alexis swallowed her cereal and greeted Kate, "Good morning Mom." She's been calling Beckett "Mom" for a while now; Kate thought it was cute and loving, and she didn't mind at all. Kate was actually happy to be called that. Alexis got used to calling Kate "Mom" because in reality Kate has actually been a mother figure (other than Gram) since her dad started to work with her.

Kate smiled at Alexis and hugged her. Castle handed Kate a coffee and gave Alexis a kiss. Kate turned to Castle, "Come on Rick we have to get going."

Castle took Kate's hand and made their way to the door. Before leaving he turned to Martha and Alexis, "I'll see all of you for dinner!" Kate smiled at them as she was leaving with Castle.

Alexis called out before they closed the door, "Bye guys!" Martha waved and smiled.

* * *

**12th Precinct**

Kate was going over some paper work at her desk before pursuing Max Muszar and his gunmen. Castle obviously wasn't with her; she dropped him off a little way from the street. She'll call him when the team is on their way. Esposito and Ryan came in wearing their police Kevlar vests ready to roll out to catch the bad guy. Ryan was carrying Kate's vest and placed it next to her desk.

Esposito whispered to Kate while she was finishing up some paper work, "Is Castle in position?" Kate nodded and closed the file she was working on. She stood up and approached the white board that had a layout of the building placed on it.

Kate looked over the map of the abandoned warehouse the bad guys use and thought out loud, "got our way in?"

Ryan approached the board and pointed a finger at the back exit, "we'll approach from the far side and enter through the alley way. Captain Gates approved using a small team to investigate the building and see if Muszar is there before sending in back up. She doesn't want to risk him going into hiding if a raid fails." He looked over his shoulder to check if Gates was near him; once he was sure the coast was clear he began again, "Muszar has four gunmen with him that makes five. Us three and Castle make four."

Esposito stood next to Kate and chimed in, "Bro, Castle has gotten better at shooting so we should be fine. We have the element of surprise. We should be good bro."

Kate tied her hair back and nodded, "this guy is on the top of New York's most wanted list right now. Did Gate's get the SWAT team just in case?"

Esposito nodded, "Yeah, she says for us to call to get the SWAT team rolling."

Gates walked out of her office, "Detective Beck… I mean Detective Castle. Your team better get going don't give Muszar any time to run. He might know we're coming." She sees Kate nod and grab her weapon. "One more thing Detective Castle SWAT trucks will be near the area for back up. Just call and the SWAT teams will be at the building to back you up."

Kate nodded, "We will." She turned to Esposito and Ryan, "Lets go."

* * *

**Able Lane**

Castle was sitting on a bench observing the building, and noting anything suspicious. Using his very…very good detective skills. When Kate's car finally pulled up to the curb Castle stood up and greeted Esposito and Ryan as they got out of the car. Kate got out and smiled at Castle briefly. Castle was not wearing a Kevlar vest but that didn't stop him for coming along. They drew their weapons and made their way to the building. Since this area of the city is full of unoccupied warehouses there are barely any people around to get caught in the crossfire if the situation turned south.

They made their way to the ally and to the back door of the factory. Kate was in the front and said, "Castle, remember to stick by me."

Castle laughed lightly, "its not my first time Kate. Think I'm going to leave you alone in there?" Kate just smiled.

Esposito looked at Kate, "ready?" Everyone nodded. He kicked the door in. Kate went in first followed by Ryan then Esposito then Castle who obviously took the rear.

Kate slowly moved through the dark hallway with her weapon up, keeping on the alert for the gunmen. Everyone was silent. Leave it to Castle to change that. He whispered, "this looks like Doctor Seuss' worst nightmare."

Kate shook her head. Ryan silently replied, "I love Doctor Seuss."

Esposito moved to the right side of the hallway and shook his head, "seriously Bro? we're in a high stress environment and you're thinking about Doctor Seuss really?"

Kate halted the group as they came to an opening dimmed with little light; the only light was from the sun that was glaring through the warehouse windows at the top. The large warehouse floor was open with untouched dusty crates scattered all over the floor and a maze of catwalks and stairs to go over it. Kate looked over at Esposito, "looks like this place has been abandoned."

Esposito nodded. Castle chimed in from the back and whispered, "Yeah. I'm getting a bad feeling." Ryan nodded in agreement.

Kate moved forward, "we have to keep going and bring down this guy." Ryan followed right behind her.

Ryan looked down and took out his phone with his left hand. He was checking for a signal incase they needed to call SWAT. "No signal in here, we…" There was a loud bang and Ryan jolted to his right and fell to the ground. He'd been shot in the shoulder.

All of a sudden the whole warehouse floor erupted in automatic weapon fire. While bullets were flying in every direction Kate rushed and dragged Ryan behind a thick crate and used it for cover. Esposito and Castle rushed next to her and returned fire against the gunmen. There were a lot more than five guys. More like twenty. Esposito popped out of cover and fired at the targets located on the warehouse floor. He ducked as rounds pinged off the crate. There were shooters on the catwalk with a severe height advantage turning the crates to splinters. Kate checked Ryan briefly; he nodded that he was all right, and got up and fired his weapon. He ducked behind cover and checked his phone again. Nothing. No signal still.

Ryan yelled over the gunfire, "No signal! We need to get out of here!"

Kate yelled back, "Lets go!"

Esposito turned and saw two gunmen in the hallway they came through. He rolled behind this other crate and brought up his weapon. Castle saw them at the same time and realized that they were aiming at Kate. He rushed over and called her name, "Kate!" he stood between her and the shooter. Esposito fired his pistol killing both the gunmen, but not before one of them got off an inaccurate shot at Castle. The bullet hit his right leg from behind, and he collapsed from the shot. Kate panicked and went down to help him. Castle had the look of pain but was still holding together, and he said groggily, "I'm okay… that sucked."

Ryan got up and fired again dropping two gunmen on the catwalk. He reloaded his weapon and called out to Kate, "These guys out number and out gun us! We need to get out now!"

Kate agreed, "Espo! Get to the hallway and cover us!" Esposito silently confirmed and ran for it.

Ryan was returning fire with a weapon that seemed like a peashooter to the assault weapons the gunmen were firing. _If I wanted to be in a firefight I'd join the military_. He thought of Jenny and his daughter. _I'm not dying here._

Esposito got to the entrance of the hallway to find out it got sealed up tight with an iron door possibly right after he took down those gunmen. He was stuck in the open and their way out was closed. He turned around and jumped to his stomach avoiding enemy fire. He cursed as they pinned him. _Ah. Good times…_

Kate was firing back with what little she had. Both she and Ryan were running low on ammunition, and they needed back up and fast. Castle saw Esposito on the ground crawling toward them. Castle forced himself up and limped to pick up Esposito. He picked him up onto his feet and they both made their way to cover. Castle got shot in the shoulder before he fell to cover. He groaned as he tried to get up again.

Kate rushed over to them and dragged Esposito behind cover then went to help her husband. Castle leaned up against the crate and took off his jacket. Kate put pressure to his shoulder wound with a scared look. Castle knew that she was scared. She was scared that he might die, scared that her friends might die, and scared that she might not continue her "happily ever after" journey.

Kate placed a hand on his cheek trying to stay strong but clearly struggling, "you'll be okay babe!" she was supposed to be strong in these situations, but how can she when the man of her dreams has been shot twice.

Gunfire continued to pin them down. Kate shot back with Esposito and Ryan. They returned to cover. Esposito cursed then yelled, "we won't last long here!"

Ryan reloaded, "I don't have much left. I'm running low!"

Kate nodded, "I got one mag left."

Ryan shook his head as he checked his phone, "no signal. Damn it! I'm not going to die here! There is a daughter who needs Parenting!"

Kate shook her head, "we're not dying."

Castle slowly grabbed Ryan's phone from his hand; Ryan gave him a questionable look. Castle took out his remaining magazines and handed them down to Ryan and Kate.

Ryan asked with concern, "Castle what are you doing?"

"Getting you the SWAT team." He looked up to the catwalk that leads to an exposed balcony on the outside of the building.

Kate jumped in concerned and worried, "RICK! NO! You'll get yourself killed!" she shook her head, "No Rick. No!"

"Look at me." He coughed up blood as she looked at him, "I love you. I wont let the love of my life and the greatest friends I ever had die when I have the slightest chance to protect them." He looked down, breathing heavily, "I have to be strong when you're vulnerable…

Esposito sensed Kate's distress, "I can do it Castle!" He called out in between holding back the gunmen.

Castle shook his head, he was starting to cough up blood, "They need you to shoot. I was never good at it anyway..."

Kate crawled over to Castle with tears in her eyes, "Rick, Alexis can't lose her father, and I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN! NOT AFTER EVERYTHING WE BEEN THROUGH!"

Castles leaned forward, bleeding, "Alexis doesn't need me anymore…" He touched her cheek, "I love you. And I'm sorry for those two months I've been gone…" Kate closed her eyes and tears fell. Castle kissed her briefly then quickly limped to the catwalk while taking fire before Kate can stop him.

Kate, Ryan, and Esposito did their best to provide him cover. Castle was halfway up the steps when he was shot again in the same leg. Kate saw and tears continued to fall. She reloaded and fired some more. _Please God I cant lose Rick too. Don't let him go!_

Castle fired his remaining shots before he reached the top. He turned right and limped outside to the balcony. He fell to his side tired and bleeding as gunfire echoed around him. He took out Ryan's phone and checked the signal. Then dialed the precinct.

At the Precinct, Gates stood by the phone waiting for news from Detective Katherine Beckett-Castle. Suddenly the phone rang. Gates answered it quickly, "Captain Gates." short and crisp.

She couldn't make out what was being said. It was muffled. Then she heard a familiar voice. It was Castle, "We need back up… officers under fire…in trouble" Castle lay there on the exposed balcony groaning in pain and bleeding.

Gates yelled in the phone angrily, "MR. CASTLE! HOW MANY TIMES…" she paused as she heard gunfire in the background. She heard Castle scream in pain as he was shot again in the leg.

Castle urged and groaned, "Detectives need help… need help…please"

She realized what was going on, "Castle hang on, the SWAT team is coming! Hang on."

Castle put the phone down and tried to get up as Gates' plea to stay on the phone faded away from Castle. He sat up on to his good leg trying to get up on his feet. An unmasked Russian man walked to the balcony and drew his pistol at Castle with the intent to make the infamous Cop helper suffer. A gunshot echoed behind Castle and a bullet hit the back of his right shoulder; he surged forward coughing more blood. Then another bullet hit the lower left back as his vision began to blur. The third and last bullet hit just below the first one in the shoulder. He fell down onto both of his knees then fell onto his back. He started to fade away as gunfire continued to erupt inside the factory. His last thoughts was that of her…

The man spat on the ground and walked away…

* * *

**I know Castle isn't much of a fighter. Hence I never said he hit anything. Castle has been through a lot over the years, he's been poisoned, frozen, held hostage, and kidnapped. But no one ever said he couldn't be in a gunfight. This is just the beginning.**

**UPDATED GRAMMER AND PUNCTUATION ISSUES 20150125**


	2. Chapter 2: Take Two

**Chapter 2: Take Two**

I DO NOT OWN CASTLE. Who ever owns it owns it.

**Six Months Earlier**

**November 2014**

Castle went through one of the weirdest cases he has ever encountered. Weird to the point he lived through an alternate universe and experienced life without Kate Beckett as his partner and love of his life. In a typical Richard Castle manner he lost his mind for five seconds when he woke up from his alternate reality though time didn't change in the actual reality it just through him off. This journey in the alternate universe made him see life without Kate by his side, and to be honest, it was very miserable. This just added another weight to his shoulders. He already felt extremely guilty for going missing for two months and causing tremendous pain for Kate, and destroying their much-anticipated wedding day. He hadn't had much sleep recently because all he wanted to do was to take the next step forward for their relationship. For a while he just couldn't figure it out. But he feels he and her waited long enough, so he would figure it out nonetheless because he can't give up on the happy ending. So he sought to make everything right between the love of his life and him. So he dropped a bombshell on Kate the day they completed that weird case.

That same day at the precinct Castle gripped Kate's hand and said in his most serious tone, "Kate. Will you marry me?"

Kate smiled widely and full of love, "Castle, I already said yes."

He smiled back at her lovingly, "I have a plan…you're going to love it." She smiled happily at him.

* * *

A few days after the weird alternate reality adventure; Castle started implementing his grand plan to fix his reality. He was back at the Hamptons preparing everything for a wedding with Kate Beckett. A wedding code-named: "Take Two". The last couple of days he has been busting his rear to get the plan rolling, so they could have the picture perfect grand wedding they both yearned for. Since Kate deserves nothing but the best. He couldn't do this plan alone; Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, Alexis, and Martha voluntarily worked extremely hard to make everything perfect for "wedding take two". Everyone put in a whole lot of time to make sure everything would be perfect.

Esposito and Ryan helped Castle organize many of the logistics of the wedding. They got the vendors, photographers, arranged transportation for guests, and many other details the detectives could organize. Lanie on the other hand, was working her magic on getting down the essential guests for the last minute wedding. She was very convincing over the phone…sometimes even scary. Consider the guest list good-to-go. She also helped Alexis and Martha get a magnificent cake, a tall and wide white cake with accurate wedding toppers. The groom topper was in a tux and the bride was in a dress with a gun. But specifically Alexis and Martha organized the appearance of the wedding at the Hamptons, decorating the house and the aisle with flowers, white lace, and everything nice. This was all happening within a week.

Kate on the other hand needed a new wedding dress because the one she wore on "take one" got ruined from water and dirt. So she called an expert to help her. But unfortunately no one could repair or redo the dress in that amount of time, even the person she called for help couldn't fix it. But Matilda King had a better idea; she figured that it would be easier to fit Kate with a new dress than repairing her old one. Plus Matilda King is the best in the business, so there is no doubt she could get Kate a dress before the wedding.

When Castle got the news of the new dress; he and Kate were fully prepared to pay for the whole thing; it was for their special day anyway so they didn't mind. They just needed it ASAP. Kate went with Lanie and Martha to meet up with Matilda King personally at Modern Fashion to try on wedding dresses. Matilda King aided them personally of course. After a long search and debate with Martha and Lanie, Kate finally found the one she was looking for, a stunning strapless wedding gown that was form fitting from her chest down to her thighs, and the dress opened up and flared below the waist. There was shiny white material fabric that was ruffled and draped over the lower body making the bottom of the dress quite stunning in beauty. Lanie and Martha were speechless for the first time, and clearly Matilda King does more than just make designer clothing. Her Modern Fashion also excels in wedding gowns. Kate smiled greatly and was clearly excited after choosing this dress and was ready to pay, but Matilda King refused it. She gave the dress to Kate for free; her reason being that Kate helped her clean up Modern Fashion and her business life, and that she can never repay. Matilda is also confirmed that she was going to the wedding with a reserved seat in the front.

Now Castle had to figure out another problem. Alexis, his "take one" best "man" got asked by Kate to be her bride's maid, and obviously she said yes. So Castle had to choose a new Best Man, but he didn't mind that. He already knew the best two candidates, but the problem was choosing. The choices were Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan his friends that had his back ever since he got to the Precinct. He told them of his conundrum and they both started debating and giving reasons why one of them was the better candidate. After a three hour-long discussion, Castle finally chose Ryan to be his best man because he was always a big family man just like Castle. It took Esposito time to understand but at least he was a groomsmen. Plus at least Esposito would have a plus one in this wedding, since he and Lanie were getting pretty tight. No more singles table.

* * *

**D-DAY**

The sun was beginning to set on the Hamptons on this special day. The day that Richard Castle and Kate Beckett will finally tie the knot. Castle wearing a black tuxedo and bow tie; stood on his side of his massive Hampton home watching the serenity of the ocean from his window. He hasn't seen Kate for twenty-four hours per marriage tradition that states: a groom cannot see his bride before the wedding. They both stayed in the house, but on the just opposite sides and never crossing paths. He was excited beyond measure and his heart was practically about to blow out of his chest…like Alien. He was more than ready; he has never been more ready in his entire life. Kate once told him that, "the third times the charm". Castle smiled to himself, _this just keeps getting better and better. Girl of my dreams is so very close… _

Esposito and Ryan; both wearing black tuxedos walked in together and approached Castle, and flanked him on both sides. Ryan spoke up, "people are starting to gather Castle." He nudged his arm, "it's almost time."

Esposito smiled, "you ready bro?" He looked out to the ocean, "ready to tie the knot?"

Castle nodded, "I'm definitely ready." He looked at both of them, "never been so ready."

Esposito nudged him and said jokingly, "at least you made it to this wedding. Huh." Ryan and Castle just looked over at him and both glared at him. Esposito smiled, "too soon?" Ryan nodded. Honestly Ryan and Esposito haven't left Castle's side during the entire week. They organized things via the phone and computers when they could. They were Castle's bodyguards, and they were going to make sure he was going to make this wedding.

There was a knock on the door behind the trio. They both turned around and saw Martha walk in wearing an elegant sleeveless light pink dress, a little neutral to her taste, but Martha figured the attention should be placed on Kate and her son. Castle smiled as she approached, "Mother? What are you doing up here?"

Martha came up to Castle and hugged and kissed him, "I came to see my son." She fixed his collar, "you're so handsome. You're a lucky man and she's a lucky woman." Everyone smiled. She looked into his eyes, "I'm so proud of you." There was another knock causing the group to look over at the door.

It was Alexis. She was wearing a long light pink bridesmaid dress that fit perfectly and flared at the bottom. She smiled and said simply, "It's time."

* * *

On Kate's side of the Hamptons she was all dressed and ready to go. Wearing her stunning white strapless wedding dress and the earrings Martha gave her; she was more than ready. She was nervous in a good way. It has been a long time and a long journey leading up to this day. Their magical perfect day finally here. Something she could only dream of in the past is finally coming true. They made it through the ups and downs, and now they are finally getting married. She loved Castle deeply; he has been there for her since the start and remained grounded by her side. He always lifted her up when she fell and carried her on his shoulders when she couldn't stand. She couldn't imagine life without him. She looked out the window to see the guests starting to pour in and getting seated. Kate was actually happier on "take two" than on "take one". Even though this wedding was pretty much jerry rigged with a weeklong effort.

Lanie wearing her maid of honor elegant green dress; walked into the room smiling, "Kate you look so beautiful! Better than before! Stunning!" she ran up to Kate and hugged her tightly, "you ready girl?"

Kate smiled widely, "very".

"It's starting to fill up. Almost go time sister." Lanie could barely contain her excitement, "your dad is going to be so happy for you. It's going to be perfect."

"Yeah it is." Kate hugged Lanie again.

Martha and Alexis walked in smiling happily at Kate. Martha spoke up first, and excitedly rushed to Kate, "Katherine you look absolutely stunning. I know I said that at Modern Fashion, but I have to say it again. You look gorgeous!" Kate smiled and hugged Martha.

Kate let go of Martha and held her hands and said, "I know you all worked hard to get this wedding on track for the second time. I just want to thank you for all the hard work, and everything you did for…"

Martha cut her off, by shaking her head with a smile, "You're already part of the family my dear. As I said before; thank you for making my son so very happy." She squeezed Kate's hand, "if we have to do it again. We will. You are worth it to him and to us." She smiled widely at Kate, "but lets try to make this one be it." She winked. They let go of each other smiling.

Alexis smiled, "you look great." Kate reached out and hugged Alexis. Alexis smiled and returned the hug, "He's more than ready." Kate smiled.

Lanie then clapped her hands, "lets go chop chop girl." She smiled widely, "you're getting married!" She rushed out to grab Kate's dad.

* * *

Castle stood to the right of the Officiant facing the magnificent view of the ocean, and waited anxiously for the love of his life. He would wait forever if he needed to, but in a way he did. Lanie was facing the crowd, and already in position to the left of the Officiant. Alexis was standing to the left of Lanie, and like her father; she waited with anticipation with a full smile. Ryan stood to the right of Castle and a step behind facing the crowd with the wedding rings. He also waited with excitement since his best friends were about to get married. Esposito as Castle's groomsmen; was standing far to his right and facing the crowd, with a wide smile. Castle couldn't contain his excitement he couldn't wait. He was looking out to the ocean but wasn't paying attention to it, for he was thinking about all the trials and tribulations he and Kate went through. Finally they are going to get married in a fairy tale setting; facing the majestic ocean in the sunset. Can't get any better than that. To Kate's wish… this will be a magical day.

* * *

Kate and her father appeared at the beginning of the aisle linking their arms together. They paused before taking their step off down the aisle. The guests all turned and saw the stunning and legendary Kate Beckett in her beautiful wedding dress, and in unison the crowd stood up. Her father began to slowly walk Kate down the Aisle.

Castle turned around, and saw the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes upon. An angel if he ever saw one. She was walking down the aisle gracefully toward him. He couldn't help but smile the biggest smile he has ever had. It was surreal.

As Kate walked slowly down the aisle she could see Lanie and Alexis on the left; both smiling brightly at her, and Martha standing on the corner of the first row holding back tears of joy. She looked to the right and saw Ryan and Esposito smiling happily at her waiting with anticipation. The flowers, wedding laces, and all the decorations around the aisle looked perfect to her. Absolutely perfect. She then looked to Castle. The man of her dreams who is waiting for her at the end of the aisle. She thought of the time they first met, he was an annoying and a shameless individual, and at the time she was married to her work. But then over time they became partners in crime and closer friends. Through all that has happened she finally fell for him while he waited for her, for many years. She's glad he did. Her sweet memories they shared ended and she was smiling widely as she neared the end of the aisle with tears of joy in her eyes. She was finally getting married to the one and only Richard Castle. IN a magical manner of course…Disney perfect even.

She and her father reached the front, and her father let go of her arm then turned and sat down next to Martha. Lanie took her bouquet as Kate turned around. Everyone was silently watching the ceremony unfold with excitement and admiration of both the bride and the groom.

The Officiant began to speak, "Who presents this woman and this man to be married to each other?"

Both Jim Beckett and Martha Rodgers stand up and simultaneously said, "We do." Castle and Kate looked at each other lovingly gazing into each other's eyes as the Officiant proceeded.

The Officiant began again, "Family and friends, we gather here this evening to witness and celebrate the union of Katherine Houghton Beckett and Richard Alexander Castle in marriage. Though their time together, they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hope, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family; and so they have decided to live together as husband and wife." He continued to speak about love and marriage. Then he turned to Kate and nodded at her, " Katherine when you're ready."

Katherine smiled at Castle widely with tears of joy and reached for his hand, "The moment I met you, my life became extraordinary." She looked straight into Castle's eyes smiling, "You taught me to be my best self, to look forward to tomorrow's adventures." She paused briefly trying to maintain her composure, "When I was vulnerable, you were strong. I love you, Richard Castle, and I want to live my life in the warmth of your smile and the strength of your embrace. I promise to love you…I will be your friend and your partner in crime… and in life…Always." She dropped the word that meant so much to them. It wasn't just another word. It meant love to them.

The Officiant then nodded at Castle. Castle smiled then started to speak lovingly, "The moment we met…my life became extraordinary." Kate looked deeply into Castle's eyes. Castle paused briefly then continued softly, "You taught me more about myself than I knew there was to learn." He squeezed her hand, "You are the joy in my heart... You're the last person I want to see when I close my eyes… I love you Katherine Beckett, and the mystery of you is the one I want to spend the rest of my life exploring. I promise…to love you and to be your friend, and your partner in crime and in life. Till death do us part." He leaned toward her smiling, "And for the time of our lives…" Kate giggled and smiled with happiness and love.

The Officiant smiled and looked at Kate and nodded. Kate was given the ring then placed it on Castle's finger. The Officiant then spoke toward Kate, "Do you Katherine Houghton Beckett, take Richard Alexander Castle to be your partner in life, to support and respect him in his success as well his failures, to care for him in sickness and in health, to nurture him, to love him, and to grow with him throughout the seasons of your life."

Katherine smiled, "I do."

The Officiant looked over at Castle and nodded. Ryan stepped forward and gave Castle the ring. Castle smiled and placed the ring on Kate's finger. Kate smiled and looked down at her finger briefly as Castle gently held her hand. The Officiant smiled, "Do you Richard Alexander Castle, take Katherine Houghton Beckett to be your partner in life, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

Castle smiled widely, "I do."

The Officiant stepped back and smiled, "By the power invested in me by the state of your New York I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Kate laughed lovingly as both of them reached for each other and kissed. Castle and Kate's magical wedding finally came true a magical wedding in the sunset facing the majestic ocean. It was perfect in every way. A magical and picture perfect wedding as Kate always dreamed it to be. They held the kiss for a while as the crowd clapped happily at the newlyweds. Kate Castle and Richard Castle finally released each other, and smiled lovingly before they made their way arm in arm down the aisle. As they walked down, they were lost in the eruption of cheers. At the end of the aisle she paused and took a long look at Castle. Castle looked at her and lipped "I love you" to her. She smiled and kissed him.

* * *

The reception kicked off at the back of the Hamptons. The grassy backyard of Castle's epic…Castle… was temporarily turned into a dance floor, for the reception. There were plenty of dinner tables dotted around the large secure dance floor, and there were long tables toward the back door of the house for the food.

Castle and Kate danced their first dance on the floor to "In My Veins" by Andrew Belle. The crowd looked upon them with love and admiration while they elegantly danced. After their dance the celebration went on overdrive, as everyone started to enjoy themselves with dancing, eating, and congratulating and taking pictures with the newlyweds. The party continued on with no end in sight, as Mr. and Mrs. Castle spent time with each other and their guests. Esposito and Lanie danced their hearts out lovingly together on the dance floor and got pretty tight. Ryan was with Jenny and his baby girl enjoying every second of life. Life is perfect for them. Alexis and Martha were talking with Jim Beckett; telling each other stories of Castle and Kate. Captain Gates was surprisingly having a tremendous amount of fun. She danced with her husband on the dance floor and had some fun with her sister. She did love to dance after all. The funniest thing was that Captain Gates actually congratulated Castle with a hug AND a smile. Totally out of character for her.

Kate wondered through the crowd happily greeting and conversing with the guests. She lingered a little longer with Matilda King. After talking with Ms. King she went to go find her husband who split off to do the same thing she was doing. He was nowhere to be seen. She weaved through the crowd looking for him. She was smiling in bliss, she took this as a personal challenge of hide and seek. She paused in the middle of the dance floor and spotted someone she thought she'd never see again. Simon Doyle. Her jaw dropped, _What the hell is he doing here? How the hell did he get here? There is no way Castle could've found him_... Doyle didn't say anything. He smiled a wide goofy smile and waved at her. The guy wasn't even wearing a tux. He was wearing a sweater vest. He nodded at her (she guessed that was his brief congratulations to her) and disappeared in the crowd. She shook her head and continued her hunt.

Castle stood down the slope of his backyard out of sight from the dance floor. He had his hands in his pockets, as he watched the sun slowly set beyond the horizon. A cool breeze rushed over him. He closed his eyes and relished the sensation and serenity of his surroundings. He smiled at the thought of Kate being his wife finally. He shook his head; he couldn't wait for the next chapter of their lives. He heard Kate's voice call him from behind. He turned around immediately with a smile as he saw Kate run down from the top of the hill to him.

Kate jumped up and hugged him. Castle holding on to her and swinging her in a circle. She laughed as he slowly put her down. Castle kissed her on the lips gently. Kate smiled, "I was looking for you."

Castle smiled, "I was thinking about you."

Kate kissed him, "Good things right?"

Castle smiled, "Only the best"

* * *

Castle opened his eyes slowly. Breathing heavily as blood pumped from his wounds. He was lying on a cold floor in a pool blood looking up at the sky trying to stay awake. He heard gunfire echoing around him as he lay there helplessly bleeding on the ground. He remembered why he was there in the first place; he needed to save his friends. He needed to save Kate. He slowly turned his head to the right and saw Ryan's cell phone just out of arms reach. He slowly tried to grab for it, but he was unable to reach it. He started to try to crawl the few inches to get to the phone. The pain was excruciating. It was only a few inches, but to him it might as well have been ten yards. He got to the phone and tried his best to dial the precinct but his efforts were in vein. The blood on his fingers got on the touch screen and screwed up his efforts. He laid his head back down on the cold floor and looked up to the sky.

Out of the corner of his vision; four helicopters rapidly approached. They were SWAT helicopters. They flew over the building and then disappeared beyond his sight. Back up was here. He just needed to hang on…

* * *

**I loved the wedding scene from "Time Of Our Lives" but I just felt the need to make a big one for the sake of. "Cause I Can"**

**Plus, I recall Kate saying something about their wedding was supposed to be perfect and ****magical. I did my best to not change much of what was said in the wedding. I just added a few things...Or a lot.**

**Plus I kinda wish Ryan was Castle's best man. Would of been kinda cool.**

**plus... CLIFFHANGER!**

**third Chapter coming soon, should resolve much stress.**

**UPDATED 20150202**


	3. Chapter 3 Stay With Me

Chapter 3: "Stay With Me"

I don't own Castle. Just saying...

**Warehouse **

Kate, Ryan, and Esposito were bunched up behind a splintering crate as automatic weapons fire snapped passed them. So far the trio were able to take down at least three or four gunmen in this firefight, but the gunmen still outnumbered and out gunned them. The trio was running extremely low on ammunition and they already split up Castle's spare magazines amongst themselves… The gunmen clearly had a lot of ammunition and they didn't seem to be letting off the trigger. Esposito tried to get off a shot but had to duck when the gunmen started to snap bullets inches past his head. Ryan was bleeding from the shoulder but he could still fight, "Javie they out gun us! When they stop to reload that's when we open up!"

Esposito leaned against the crate and looked over at Ryan, "these guys don't seem to need to reload!"

Kate shook her head, "we need to get to Castle! He might…" She couldn't imagine what happened to her husband and she didn't want to imagine. She can't imagine life without him, she needed him and he needed her. He came for her when she needed help, and by all means she'll come for him.

Esposito nudged her shoulder gently, "we'll get him. But first lets take down these ass holes."

Ryan shot his weapon blindly over the crate then brought his weapon back down, "hopefully Castle was able to get the back up!" Hostile fire continued to wiz and snap past the trio causing them to stay down behind the damaged crate. The crate itself probably won't last long either. The thing had more holes than Swiss cheese.

Kate looked at Ryan, "Castle called them. I know it."

Esposito shook his head, "we ain't dying here. We made through worse."

Kate nodded, "damn right. Lets do this." Ryan nodded.

They all took a deep breath then simultaneously got up and exposed themselves to be able to take down the gunmen. Time practically froze as both sides started to line their shots. Kate was about to pull the trigger when she heard a loud explosion come from behind her. The force of it knocked them down onto the ground and temporarily knocking the wind out of them. Kate slowly got up to her knees and put her hand up to her face and cringed. Her head was aching and felt like someone hit her in the head with a hammer. There was more automatic weapons fire echoing around her bringing her back to reality. She grabbed her weapon and leaned against the crate. Esposito and Ryan were both gathering their composure under the midst of chaos. Kate turned her head to the door they came through, and saw something so beautiful that she almost could say it is better than her wedding day.

SWAT teams breached the heavy door with a heavy explosive charge and a team of eight SWAT specialists poured through the opening and caught the gunmen by surprise. They were able to eliminate a number of gunmen before the bad guys could mount an effective retaliation. The gunmen started to fall back deeper into the warehouse as they figured out that the SWAT teams now out match them.

Kate and Ryan screamed for joy as the SWAT team pushed deeper into the warehouse, chasing and firing at the retreating gunmen. Kate smiled but then heard another equally loud explosion but it was heard on the other side of the large warehouse. She peaked over her cover and saw another door blown open on the far side, and witnessed more SWAT teams pour into the warehouse cutting off the gunmen's escape. Kate, Ryan, and Esposito stood up straight now that the initiative is now on their side. More SWAT specialists ran through the door on their side pushing deeper into the warehouse. Another team came through but pealed off toward the trio to speak to them. One SWAT specialist spoke up, "Is one of you Richard Castle?" Kate and Ryan shared a worried glance. The specialist spoke up again, "we were told to find a private investigator named Richard Castle."

Kate couldn't say anything. It hurt too much to think about what happened, instead of answering him she rushed off toward the balcony where Castle was. Ryan instead answered, "he went to the balcony over there. Follow her." He pointed toward Kate. The SWAT specialist nodded and ran with the team to follow.

Esposito looked over at Ryan, "we gotta see if Castle is alright too bro."

"I know… I just don't want to see a negative outcome…" Ryan looked down at the ground. His shoulder wound seeming not to hurt him as much as his internal pain. Esposito got his point, but decided to find Castle with Kate anyway. But before he could he heard their names called.

Captain Gates walked in with a concerned expression on her face, "it's such a relief to see you boys still here."

Ryan nodded, "it's a relief back up came."

"Where's detective Kate Castle?" Gates asked concerned.

Ryan dropped his head. Esposito answered for him, "finding her husband."

Gates frowned concerned, "I'm glad she's okay…I'm actually here for…"

Ryan cut her off, "Sir, I know the rules and that Castle shouldn't have been here. But he saved our lives…he might've given his life for us. He went up there by himself." He pointed toward the balcony.

Gates squeezed his healthy shoulder, "that's why I'm here. I'm here to get him..." she smiled a small smile at him, "go see the medic."

Ryan shook his head no, "I got to get Castle first."

Gates spoke honestly, "Esposito and I will take care of him. Go see the medic." Ryan nodded.

* * *

Kate rushed onto the balcony and saw the scariest thing she ever could see, her husband laying on his back in a pool of blood. He had in his right hand Ryan's cell phone bloodied with the Precinct dialed. She approached Castle slowly not believing what she's seeing. Hoping that this was just a bad dream. It brought her a little bit of peace to know that his last action was to save them all. To save her. She got closer to him and then went down on her knees next to him. She didn't know what to do but cry. She put her hands to her face and cried she couldn't believe this. The SWAT specialist that followed her up stood quietly, trying to give Kate her space. Then all of a sudden there was a gasp of air from Castle.

Kate looked up from her hands and saw Castle trying to grasp life. She gasped and leaned forward over Castle, and put her hands on his face, "Rick, babe, stay with me. Stay with me Rick." Her hands started to roam his dying body. His face had a look of pain but his eyes showed relief to see her. She was crying uncontrollably, "I love you Rick. Stay with me please!"

Castle used all his strength to speak, "I love you…Kate…I had to…I…had to try…" he faded away slowly.

Kate grabbed him and shook him, "Babe! Rick! CASTLE!" she shook him again, "STAY WITH ME!"

Captain Gates and Esposito came up and saw what happened. Esposito was speechless. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Gates grabbed the SWAT specialist by his vest and yelled, "you better get an EMT up here because that man is one of ours!" The SWAT specialist nodded nervously and desperately got on the radio to call an EMT.

Gates approached Kate who was sobbing over Castle. Gates kneeled down next to her and patted her back, "Kate… EMT's are coming. They're going to take care of him."

Kate could barely speak while sobbing, "he risked himself for us sir… he risked everything."

Gates nodded, "I know, if it wasn't for him. We might've gotten here too late… to be fair. I fought for him when the Mayor and the commissioner were reviewing his past." She shook her head, "I'm still fighting for him."

Kate tried wiping her tears, "sir?"

Gates smiled gently, "Don't tell Castle I said this but, he was a valuable asset to the Precinct. And he's an outstanding individual. With a high degree of difficulty…I've been trying to get him back for months…"

Kate smiled while crying, "I don't know what to do without him…" she looked at Gates, "did they get Muszar?" Gates looked at the Specialist. The Specialist nodded and Gates nodded at Kate confirming the kill. Kate shook her head.

The EMT's arrived with a stretcher and started to work on Castle. They had to push Kate and Gates away from him to make room for their work. Esposito and Gates held up Kate as she cried. Ryan came up with his arm patched up and in a sling and saw the EMT's working on Castle, and he joined the group watching. No dry eyes as they watched the EMT's getting Castle onto the stretcher. Even Gate's had a tear…

Esposito looked at Gates, "they better let Castle come back."

Gates looked over at him and responded coldly, "I'll make sure they do…"

Ryan chimed in, trying to maintain his composure, "can we go see him at the hospital?"

Gates nodded, "I'll take care of the paper work. Then I'll join you."

Esposito clenched Kate's shoulder, "I'll drive."

Kate shook her head, "I'll call Martha and Alexis…" she tried to maintain her composure. She took out her cell phone and dialed her stepdaughter, her hand was shaking uncontrollably as she dialed the phone.

Gates took out her own phone to call up the chain to report what happened here. She planned to battle for Castle in this case.

Kate stood tried maintain her composure over the phone but it was obvious she couldn't. This hurt way to bad for her to be a rock. Alexis picked up the phone and she answered happily at Kate, "Hey." Obviously oblivious to what has happened…

Kate took a deep breath, "Alexis…something has happened."

* * *

**HOSPITAL 3:00 pm**

Castle was admitted to the emergency room with a bunch of doctors and nurses. All of them were needed to operate on him to get the bullets out of his body and to stop the bleeding. He was extremely weak to begin with when the ambulance brought him to the hospital he was slipping away rapidly. His condition was worsening by the minute and needed surgery ASAP. The attending nurse had to stop a distraught Kate from following the stretcher into the ER with Kate's disapproval. Kate, Ryan, and Esposito were sent to a waiting room instead to wait for news.

Kate sat down and put her hands to her face and continued to cry. Ryan sat to her right and Esposito sat to her left, both were concerned for Castle. Ryan rubbed Kate's back gently, "Kate…we don't belong in there. All we can do is hope."

Kate nodded still trying to maintain her composure. She couldn't keep it together like she usually could. She couldn't fathom it, this was worse when he got poisoned and this was a lot worse than when Castle went missing for two months. When he was missing there was a possibility of him returning, but now he is barely hanging on and in the hands of a few doctors. He saved her life again probably for the millionth time. She couldn't imagine life without him being there, they were going to start something great. He can't clock out now. _I can't lose you too Rick. I can't…_

Kate slouched, "First my mother… and... What is with life and putting me through all this…"

Esposito interrupted her, "don't count him out yet. You know he's crazy strong… What would Castle do in this situation?"

She smiled through her tears, "not give up and find a way to make things better."

Ryan nudged Kate, "you know, Castle never gave up on you when you got shot all those years ago. He was on a mission to help you. Until Gates through him out."

Kate laughed gently, "yeah. I remember him telling me that. He's pretty amazing when he needs to be huh?" Esposito and Ryan both smiled at her. Kate continued, "I won't give up on him either…" At that moment Martha, Alexis, and Lanie walked through the door into the waiting room. Kate stood up and rushed to them. She hugged Alexis tightly. Alexis was crying and was very apparent. Esposito rushed over to Lanie who was rushing toward him and they hugged. Ryan stood up and gave a gentle smile. His arm still hurt but he wasn't going to complain.

Lanie kissed Esposito gently on the lips. She too was extremely worried about Castle but was relieved to see Esposito in good shape. She hugged him tightly and Esposito kissed the top of her head gently. Esposito spoke softly, "he saved us. He really did. Took a lot of bravery… I don't know if…"

Lanie let go for a bit and looked at his eyes. She could tell he was crying but he was trying to hide it. She kissed him gently again then spoke softly, "Javie… I know he will be fine. I know it. Kate is waiting for him. No way he'd leave her here." Esposito smiled and kissed her forehead. Truthfully, not even Lanie was sure if Castle was going to pull through.

Kate released Alexis. She tried to maintain her composure in front of her stepdaughter but it was clear she couldn't, "Alexis. Honey. I'm… I'm sorry…"

Martha put her arm around Kate and said gently, "Kate, it wasn't your fault. He'd be the first to tell you that." Kate smiled at her and hugged Martha. Martha was also crying but was way better in keeping her composure than everyone else.

Alexis joined and hugged the group, she was able to control her tears temporarily, "Mom. I know it wasn't your fault. Dad enjoyed going through the unknown with you. And he'd do it again with and for you. I just want him to make it…" She began to cry again.

Kate smiled in the group hug and held on tightly to the most important people in her life right now. _Alexis is definitely a Castle. Most definitely. _Then all of a sudden Kate felt arms over her shoulders. Ryan joined in the hug. Followed by Esposito and Lanie. They all hoped for Castle.

Captain Gates slowly entered the waiting room and saw everyone in a group hug with their heads down. She leaned against the doorframe and watched silently giving a small smile. She too hoped for Castle. Surprisingly the precinct had way better efficiency when he was around, he gave many people in the Precinct a good laugh and made their day-to-day basis a little entertaining. Plus Captain Gates did enjoy toying with Castle and making him freak out. She sure hoped that the news will be soon and be good.

* * *

**1:00 AM**

It has been ten hours since Castle has been admitted into surgery and still there has been no word. Everyone who was waiting for Castle remained in the hospital or in the waiting room. Esposito and Lanie checked out to go grab dinner from the cafeteria, Martha left the waiting room to go for a walk to calm herself down, Ryan had to greet Jenny and his baby girl at the lobby, and Gates had to make phone calls to multiple important people about the outcome of the raid. The only ones who didn't leave the waiting room were Alexis and Kate.

Kate fully intended to be there to hear the news of the surgery. Alexis too wanted to be there but she wasn't awake. She was resting her head on Kate's shoulder as she slept waiting for the news. Her tears can be seen dried up on her face from a very trying day for her. Kate on the other hand refused to sleep; her reason being that she wanted to be awake when the news came. She shook her head trying to keep the positive. Her attention was drawn away when Martha entered the room. Martha sat down next to Kate and hugged her silently. She smiled at her gently trying to keep the positives in the room. Kate returned the smile and slowly put her head on her shoulders, not disturbing Alexis.

Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, and Jenny who was carrying Sarah Grace entered the room after their walks. Gates was still on the phone arguing with someone; no one knew what it was about though. Lanie and Esposito sat across from the Castle's and waited silently with them. Ryan sat next to Martha, and Jenny sat down next to Ryan. Jenny leaned forward (still holding Sarah Grace), "Kate. I'm sure it'll be soon. Rick will make it. I know it." Kate couldn't say anything. All she could do was smile. It has been ten long hours for everyone and especially for Kate.

The clock ticked slowly as 1:00 AM rolled into 1:30 AM. Lanie and Jenny fell asleep on their respective partners shoulders. Martha too fell asleep but leaned her head against the wall. Kate, Ryan, and Esposito remained vigil waiting and praying for good news.

* * *

Then at 2:00 AM a clearly tired and sore doctor entered the room and grabbed everyone's attention. Everyone who was asleep was now awake and waited anxiously for news. Kate especially. She was literally about to shoot the doctor if he didn't start talking. The doctor nodded tiredly, but then smiled at the group gently and spoke softly, "After a long surgery. His operation is a success. Mr. Richard Castle is out of surgery and is being transported to another room so he can rest. Overall he is going to make a full recovery." Everyone was speechless. It was still a shock. The doctor realized this and continued softly, "All the bullets he had received are out of his body so he'll again make a full recovery."

The shock wore off and everyone sighed a deep sigh of relief and celebrated amongst each other. The doctor smiled, happy that he saved a life and brought joy to people. Kate broke down with tears of happiness as everyone cheered for the good news. Alexis hugged Kate tightly as both cried their tears of joy. Martha stood up and walked over to the doctor and clenched his arm and smiled, "thank you. Thank you for bringing back my son." The doctor smiled and acknowledged her thanks. He was too tired to say anything else.

Kate stood up and hugged Alexis tightly not saying a word. Lanie and Esposito joined in the hug. Followed by Ryan, and Jenny who was still holding Sarah Grace, stayed on the outside and rubbed Kate's back while the wave of emotion ran its course through the group. Esposito spoke softly to Kate, "I told you. I told you he'd make it."

Ryan hugged tighter, "that magnificent son of a…He made it! He made it!"

Gates walked in after getting off a long phone call and saw everyone hugging. She heard sniffles and heard mumbling. She couldn't tell if this was good or bad. So she treaded carefully and asked, "any news?" The group opened up and not a single dry eye was seen. Esposito was surprisingly balling just as much as Kate. Lanie was smiling for two reasons that and Castle.

Kate walked forward to Captain Gates and smiled through her tears of joy, "the doctor said he'll make a full recovery." Before Gates could answer, Kate turned around and spoke to the doctor, "can I see him?"

The doctor smiled, "just follow me."

Kate turned back to Gates. Gates walked up and hugged her tightly, "I'm so happy for you and him. I'm so glad!" She let go of Kate and held her arms. She began again, "I just got off the phone with the commissioner and the Mayor… after Castle's heroic effort, they unanimously agreed to let Castle return to the 12th."

Kate smiled happily and jumped with joy. Everyone in the room smiled as well, thrilled to hear the news of Castle being able to return. Ryan chimed in, "Sir. What was with the argument earlier then?"

Gates shook her head, "I was trying to clear Castle's history." Everyone smiled at her, surprised that she was doing that much for Castle. Most aren't even sure if that's possible. Gates nodded, "needless to say. Don't get in my way." Everyone laughed. The whole atmosphere was in "feel good" mode.

The doctor smiled happily at the new energized group and said, "Mrs. Castle. He's waiting."

* * *

Just outside Castle's room everyone gathered just in front waiting to go in. It was surreal for Kate, she froze just before entering, not being able to comprehend this whole thing. It so close to being over she had to take a moment. Martha stepped forward and put her arm around her shoulder, "Kate. He's real. He's alive. And he's waiting for you." Kate turned to Martha and smiled.

Kate slowly walked into the room still feeling surreal. She couldn't believe how close she was to losing him again. She saw Castle turn his head to see her. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. He just smiled a gentle and happy smile to her. She couldn't hold it back anymore, she smiled the widest smile she could muster, and rushed to the side of the bed to touch Castle.

At first she didn't do or say anything and her smile faded. Castle didn't say anything either. She slowly touched his face to make sure that this wasn't a dream then her hand made it's way to his lips. Castle smiled and kissed her small fingers. Kate smiled once more and crushed her lips to his in a passionate lip lock. After some time they had to separate for the need of air, Kate still flushed with a huge smile. Castle spoke up softly, "I love you Kate."

Kate kissed him again, "And I love you. So so much." Her left hand rested on his left hand and her right continued to caress his face gently, "I never stopped believing. You didn't give up on me. I didn't give up on you."

Castle smiled tiredly, "thank you…"

Kate clenched his hand, "Baby, you saved my life. You saved our lives." She kissed him gently, "that was extremely brave. I was so scared…Babe, I want to spend the rest of life with you. I…"

Castle said apologetically, "I know. I'm sorry I caused you pain again… But I'd do it again for you and for.."

Kate smiled and said gently, "Babe, I'm not mad at you for doing this. I'd do it too. I was scared."

Castle just smiled, "You're worth every breath." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kate smiled widely and kissed him again, "I love you." She paused for a moment as they shared the moment but then she spoke up again gently, "There are people here to see you."

* * *

Everyone greeted Castle happily. Martha and Alexis were first to greet him with tears of joy. Castle apologized for his actions like it was his fault for getting shot in the first place. Kate shook her head; technically he wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. But if he wasn't there, she'd probably be dead. So in a way everything worked out. Alexis and Martha dismissed his apology and remained grounded by his side. Next Ryan and Jenny and greeted Castle.

Jenny put Sarah Grace on his chest and said, "Go say hi to Uncle Castle Sarah. He saved daddy today." Castle smiled as Sarah Grace who was getting pretty big and was playing with his facial features.

Ryan patted Castle on his non-wounded shoulder, "thanks Castle. For getting us the back up." Jenny picked up Sarah Grace from his chest and rocked her.

Castle smiled, "you'd do the same if I couldn't." He laughed, "sorry about making you phone all bloody. I probably broke it too.."

Ryan shook his head and laughed, "Meh don't worry about it. I'm alive aren't I?" _Yeah. Typical Castle. Good to have him back. _Though it has been an intense day. It felt like he's been out for weeks.

Lanie and Esposito stepped forward and greeted Castle. Esposito was trying really hard not to show that he was crying. Castle noticed and said, "Esposito. Are you crying?"

Esposito coughed and shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about." Everyone laughed at his attempt to guard his masculinity.

Lanie shook her head, "oh he's crying all right." Castle smiled at her. Lanie sat on the bed and touched his arm and said gently, "thank you Rick, for saving Javie and our friends. I hope you get better soon." Castle nodded acknowledging her thanks.

Last but not least. Captain Gates. She walked in and leaned over the end of his bed glaring at him intensely. Everyone was looking at her. The detectives of the 12th thought she was happy that Castle was coming back, instead it looked like she was going to shoot him herself. For Castle, he was about to have a heart attack. He was freaking out and everyone could see it. Was she about to destroy him for interfering with another police case that could've cost the lives of her detective or…

Gates instead smiled and said happily, "good to see you Mr. Castle." Castle's heart practically stopped. Kate could've sworn she saw his heart monitor flat line. Everyone started laughing at what had transpired. Gates spoke again, "you surprise me Mr. Castle. You do most things some men I know won't do." Castle just smiled. Gates looked over at Kate and said, "you want to tell him?"

Kate shook her head, "I think he'd like it better if you told him." Castle had a questioning look.

Gates just smiled, "In light with your acts of heroism, the Police Commissioner and the mayor have lifter their ban on you from working with the 12th. Welcome back to the force Mr. Castle." Castle's jaw dropped and once in his life, he was speechless. Gates continued, "Also the mayor would like to offer you an award for your act of heroism. When you're healthy we can work it out."

Castle was so happy that he was back with the 12th. Kate leaned closer to Castle to kiss him but instead Castle grabbed her causing Kate to fall on Castle. He hugged her tightly. Did that hurt his wounds? Yes it did, but he didn't care. Kate giggled in public. Everyone laughed happily. Everything was perfect in the world to them.

* * *

**WABLAM! Apologize for some grammar errors and such. And making things pretty corny. But I mean it's Castle! What are you going to do?**

**ENjoy **


	4. Chapter 4 I owe it all to you

Chapter 4: I owe it all to you

**I DONT OWN CASTLE... Though that last episode hit me hard. GG**

**HOSPITAL**

The sun rose above the New York City skyline on another cool morning, as people went about their same daily routine in another day in the Big Apple. For Castle this wasn't his typical routine since he's in the hospital still. He sat up on the hospital bed looking out the window and thought to himself as he waited for the final check up with the doctor. He has been in the hospital for the past two and a half months slowly recuperating from his wounds. He has been going through the healing process of seeing physical therapists, psychiatrists, and of course seeing his wife and family. He even spend a good few holidays in the hospital but it was bearable with his family always present. In fact Castle's little "vacation" in this hospital will soon come to a close because he's being discharged today in a few hours since the doctors and nurses have seen no signs of infection and blood loss. After months of recuperation, physical pain, and boredom he's finally going home. Best news he heard in the months he has been here.

It's Castle's new favorite day. Actually it's his current favorite day, third to his wedding with Kate and the birth of Alexis. Plus the day will keep getting better, Kate is actually getting time off to go to the hospital to pick him up and they'll spend the rest of the day together. It's going to be a great day. Castle thought of Kate and smiled widely of all the good times and adventures they had been through. He shook his head with a smile, _it's been one hell of a…_ His smile disappeared as he remembered all the pain he has caused for her. Let alone his family. He looked down ashamed at himself for all he has done to them. He shook his head, _I didn't see it before. But now I do. All the pain I have cause to the people I care for the most. Maybe Kate is ashamed of me…_ The smiling doctor and nurse coming into his room interrupted his thoughts. They approached him and asked if he was ready for a final check up before being discharged from the hospital. He just nodded gently in response.

* * *

Kate walked into the hospital wearing a light brown overcoat with a soft belt tied around the middle, tight dark blue jeans, and her typical high heels. She got permission from Gates to take the day off to pick up her husband from the hospital. Besides the only thing they were doing today was paper work. There was no cases open or cases to solve so it was in her favor to get the rest of the day off. She walked over to the front desk smiling and checked in. They nodded and directed her to Castle's floor and room. She strolled over to the elevator feeling content and happy with life. She pushed the button to the floor her husband was on. It's going to be a good day; they're going to spend the whole day together. She smiled thinking of all the things they could be doing…naps could be something they could do. _I'm sure Castle wouldn't mind naps at all. _She smiled happily to herself. _I'll be gentle…_

The elevator ringed and the door opened to Castle's floor. She stepped out and headed straight to his room. His room door was open and she could see Castle sitting on the bed looking out to the widow. She paused and smiled seeing him all healthy; she was excited to finally take him out of the hospital. He was wearing the clothes she brought him the day before; a tight black shirt that was form fitting, a pair of blue jeans, and dress shoes. To be honest Kate brought the tight black shirt because she thought it made him look sexy in it. She thought he looked good in anything…or nothing. She smiled again and she took a step forward then stopped. She noticed Castle frowning and she even noticed he was crying a bit. Her smile faded and rushed toward him to see what was wrong.

* * *

Castle put his hands to his face and shook his head. He was beating himself up over the tremendous pain he caused many people especially to Kate. He knew he shouldn't be thinking this but the truth is still there. He caused the pain to the love of his life and to his family. Tears fell from his face into his hands. Then he felt gentle arms slowly wrap around his body and lips gently pressing against his head. Her gentle tone broke through his thoughts. She gently whispered, "Don't cry. I'm right here. Shhhhh" He knew who it was. It was Kate. She hugged him tightly refusing to let him go. Castle looked up from his hands to the window still crying. It seems to be his turn anyway.

Kate let go of him and turned his face toward hers and looked deeply into his eyes, "why are you crying?" she asked concerned.

Castle couldn't look at her. He dropped his head ashamed and said, "Because of me, you have gone through all this pain and heart ache. I caused you all this pain."

"Rick…" Kate tried to continue but Castle couldn't stop his venting. Everything that was bottled up was now coming out to the surface.

"Kate. I reopened your mothers case all those years ago without your permission, I went missing for two months on OUR wedding day, I lost you to that psychopath and almost lost you forever to him…" He couldn't stop cause he knew that he should've been better, "And on top of that I got shot and almost died on you…" He leaned on her and puts his head down to her chest and cries, "I should've been a better man for you… I hope you're not ashamed of me."

Kate kissed the top of his head and said gently, "shh it's alright babe. I'm never ashamed of you. You are the best man for me. You are the best." She kissed the top of his head and again and rested her chin on it, "I remember you saying once, 'if things have to difficult then we'll figure them out.'" She smiled, "we'll always bounce back up. We'll face them together like we always do. We'll always face them together. We're a team." Castle raised his head from her chest and looked deeply into her eyes and smiled gently, not being able to say anything. Kate took hold of his right hand and caressed his hand with her thumb, "Rick I love you. I'll always love you. And I'm not leaving your side." Castle smiled and nodded. Kate continued again, "I do not blame you for any of it. You helped me find my mothers killer. Actually. You were the one who DID find my mother's killer." She kissed him gently then continued, "You saved my life multiple times and it wasn't your fault for going missing. It wasn't your fault." Kate just raised her eyebrow and smiled slyly, "If we are apologizing for the past then… I'm sorry I waited for so long to be with you." They both smile happily at each other then kiss gently. They held the kiss until the need for air overwhelmed them.

Castle smiled at her, he wasn't crying anymore, "I love you Kate."

Kate smiled and kissed him gently, "And I love you." She brushed his hair gently, "Don't worry about that anymore ok? I'll always be with you." She and Castle smiled happily at each other. She fixed his collar then kissed his cheek happily, "Now. You ready to get out of here?"

Castle smiled happily, "Yes!" He got up from the bed and slowly walked over to a small table next to his hospital bed and picked up his belongings. He turned to Kate and smiled, "got the day off?"

Kate smiled happily and stood up from the bed, "Gates gave me the WHOLE day off."

Castle smiled happily and offered his arm to Kate. She linked her arm around his and they began their trip out of the hospital. As they got to the elevator Castle voiced his plan for the day, "I got a nice surprise for you. You'll love it. It'll be just me and you."

As the elevator door opened up for the couple, Kate tightened her grip on his arm and smiled happily, "I like your surprises." She stood up on to her toes and kissed the side of his head lovingly. Their day together begins here.

* * *

Kate drove to their loft so Castle could pick up a few things and say hi to Alexis and Martha, they'd be excited to see him home after his hiatus in the hospital. They walked down the hallway arm in arm to their front door, once they got there Castle unlocked the door and stepped in to a surprise his family set up for him. Martha and Alexis were smiling under a banner hanging from the ceiling that read, "Welcome Home!" To Castle's surprise there were a few "get well" gifts for him on the table. Castle stepped in with a huge smile. Kate kissed his cheek and said lovingly, "Welcome home."

Martha rushed over to her son and hugged him tightly, "Welcome home hero!" Castle reciprocated the hug with a questioning look.

Martha released him as Alexis rushed over and hugged her father. She hugged him tightly, "God Dad, when are you not going to get into trouble."

Castle hugged her back and looked over at Kate smiling, "As soon as Kate stops getting into danger."

Kate laughed, "Oh really? I'm the one who gets into trouble more? Yeah right."

Everyone laughed. Castle grabbed everyone into a group hug, "You have no idea Kate." Everyone laughed again.

Martha smiled excitedly, "Now. Katherine has the day off. What is your plan darling?"

Castle smiled slyly at Martha and Alexis, "I have a surprise for her. Care to come along for the ride?" He winked and Martha and Alexis smiled and nodded. Understanding the code that was said. Kate stood their smiling to herself wondering about the surprise. Castle clapped his hands, "Ladies. Let us go then!" They all gathered their things and went out to his Mercedes.

* * *

Castle was driving his Mercedes on I-478 S from Broadway and West Street heading down to his little surprise trip for Kate. Kate was sitting in the front passenger seat smiling happily while conversing with the other two most important women in his life. He was silently smiling at this wonderful life he had managed with Kate. It's been quite an adventure. Then all of a sudden...

One of his random songs came onto the speakers from his playlist. "Shout" by the Isley Brothers. Kate was surprised by a sudden silence then a burst from Castle singing, "wee-eee-eell… You know you make me wanna SHOUT!" Alexis and Martha started to sing along as well snapping their fingers to the beat. Kate laughed and shook her head to their shenanigans, then joined in the sing along. It was a very energetic song she couldn't resist. The good vibes Castle produced were contagious she could never resist.

Castle turned the car left onto Surf Ave and Kate then realized where they were heading. Coney Island. She smiled excitedly at where they were going, "we're going to Coney Island!"

Castle looked over at her and nodded happily, "you better believe it." He smiled and looked into the rear view mirror to Martha and Alexis, "You guys can talk about it now."

Alexis exaggerated a sigh of relief, "oh thank God. I wanted to tell her so bad!" Kate and Castle laughed.

Martha leaned forward in between Kate and Castle and said, "don't worry darlings. Alexis and I won't bother you too much if you want some alone time. If you know what I mean?" Castle and Kate laughed and shook their heads.

* * *

They were at Coney Island the whole day. The Castle's for the first half of their adventure had a blast taking funny pictures, eating carney food, and riding roller coasters till Alexis almost puked her guts out, a typical Castle thing to do. Martha didn't want to go on the roller coasters because she has a fear of heights and that falling sensation they produced. The Castle's even went through one of those photo shops that dressed their guests as certain themes like 1920s Gangsters, Cowboys, and even civil war soldiers. They took multiple pictures as a family. First couples of photos were of the Wild West for example. Castle had a 19th century suit, slick smile, eyebrow raised, and hands in his pockets, and was at the center in front of a bar. To his right there was Kate with a dirty smile dressed as a barmaid with her arm draped over his shoulder and another hand caressing his collar. To his left there was Alexis dressed like a barmaid as well (to Castle's questioning approval) doing roughly the same thing as Kate. Martha was dressed in a big puffy dress of that era and was standing to the side of Alexis. After taking photos as a family, Kate and Castle took some just as a couple. They were dressed as a 1940s couple. The picture was quite hilarious. Castle was wearing a 1940 suit with suspenders, and had lip stick on his collar and on his cheek, his hair was messed up, and he had a funky grin like he just got hit with one too many shots of whiskey. Kate was wearing a green dress and had a surprised look on her face, and her hand was covering her lips like she was caught doing something naughty. Making memories.

* * *

As the sun set the nightlife of Coney Island awoke. The Castle's were strolling through the park heading back to the car satisfied with their day in Coney Island. Castle draped his arm over Kate's shoulder as they continued to walk happily to the exit of the park. He brought her close and kissed the top of her head lovingly as they walked. Kate looked up and kissed his lips passionately caressing his chest lovingly.

Kate smiled at Castle, "I owe it all to you."

Castle looked at her, "hm?"

She looked around, "All this." She focused back on Castle, "This wonderful life. Everything." She nestled her head under his chin, "for being there."

Castle smiled and held her tightly, "Always." The family walked happily and silently to the exit of the park. "Ready to go home ladies?" He said happily. Everyone nodded. It has been a good long day. He reached with his free arm to hug Alexis lovingly as they walked out.

For Kate, being married to Castle presented a nice chance for her to experience something new everyday.

* * *

**Not a very long chapter. Had a bunch of feels and fluff in it. It's to link the events of what is coming up next in their crazy adventure. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Castle is a pretty strong guy. I believe he could heal in the 2.5 months he's been in the hospital. Important to note that he spent that much time in the hospital to heal.**

**And P.S. **

**3XK SUCKS!**

**Burn in hell 3XK**

**sincerely,**

**me**


	5. Chapter 5: Endless Affection

Chapter 5: Endless Affection

I DONT OWN CASTLE

**I did try threading the needle for Valentines Day though.** **Hope you enjoy**

It has been a month since Castle has been in the hospital and surprisingly to everyone everything has more or less returned to normal. What passes for normal in the Castle family that is. He hasn't been to the Precinct yet though because he's still technically recuperating. Martha continued to make her outstanding performances on Broadway and Castle, Kate, and Alexis always making at least one of her shows. Alexis is continuing to kick butt and take names in college, and already making a reputation for herself to be a little version of Castle with her way with words. Kate, she's been doing even better than before. Her husband is allowed back with her in the 12th Precinct (when he fully heals) as their secret weapon for performance and catching the culprit, and she's having the time of her life. The only down side was, she was sick with some sort of stomach flu. She's been feeling sick for the past few weeks. She hasn't vomited but she has been nausea's for a while. It made her mad because she wanted to throw up but couldn't. It really pissed her off. On a high note, it's Valentines Day today.

The sun rose above the Castle's Castle in their prime New York City real estate just another wonderful day for the family. Kate woke up with her head laying on Castle's chest. She closed her eyes and listened to his calm and soothing breath and relished in the warmth of his body. She smiled and kissed his chest. His head slowly turned toward her but he didn't wake up. She smiled and shook her head; she started to kiss in a line up to his chin and paused just above his lips. He opened his eyes to see an angel looking down at him, he smiled at her and they both gave each other a nice kiss on the lips. Kate released the kiss and lay back down on his chest and gently said, "Morning Babe. Happy Valentines day." She kissed his chest.

Castle gently stroke her soft hair, "Happy Valentines Day to you too." He paused and relished in the morning bliss, "Sleep well?"

"Oh yes." She smiled and traced his chest with his fingers. She paused then her smile disappeared. She groaned as the feeling of nausea set in.

"Everything okay?" Castle asked worriedly.

Kate shook her head, "I'm fine. Just something I ate. Probably from that Mexican restaurant a while ago."

"It's still bugging you? Dang. They got real killer Mexican food then…" He responded surprisingly.

Kate got up on her elbows and looked into Castle's eyes, "I'm fine babe."

Castle smiled, "I know you are." They shared a kiss.

They heard Martha calling from the kitchen, interrupting their intimate moment, "Darlings! I'm heading out to the theatre! I'll see you all for dinner! Alexis will be there too!" Castle and Kate heard the front door open and close.

Castle decided now was time to get up. He kissed Kate once more before he slowly sat up on his side of the bed. He groaned as he slowly made it up right. The wounds he received have healed but he still felt some residual pain. Guess some pain isn't meant to go away. He rolled his shoulders back stretching his body. Kate sat up behind him, kissing his shoulders. She placed her chin on his right shoulder and looked at him, "still hurting?" Castle groaned and nodded. She gently traced her fingers over the scars he received in the back and kissed his shoulders as she did so. His body was pretty scarred from the firefight but he seemed not to mind. But she did. She frowned at the scars and the fact that she was so close to losing him. She kissed his cheek.

Castle pretty much read her mind, "I'm okay Kate. I'm right here. I'm not leaving you." She smiled at him and kissed him. Castle smiled back and stood up and headed toward the shower to get ready for the day. Kate smiled and trailed him with her eyes as he made his way to the bathroom. She felt sick again. She shook her head and got up to the bathroom. _Can't even enjoy a simple moment without something bugging me. _

* * *

The couple was sitting at the counter drinking their coffee and enjoying their breakfast. That's what they usually did in the morning. But since today is Valentines day, Castle made Kate a nice big omelet, and had set up a nice bouquet of Kate's favorite flowers. They are living the dream. Kate was having a great day mostly but didn't understand why she was feeling so bad. There was no way she could be sick from Mexican food that she ate a while back. Everything Castle cooks for her is always well cooked and never made her sick. Guess there is always a first, but she refused to believe it. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. She took a sip of her coffee then paused and looked down at her coffee. A sudden realization dawned on her, she had a theory but she needed to make sure. Castle's happy voice broke through her thoughts.

Castle laughed and turned the page of his newspaper, "Hey. Another guy went on a drug rampage in the subway again."

Kate looked at him with surprise, "Another one?"

"Right? So funny." He folded his newspaper, "remember that one case?"

"Ugh how could I forget."

Castle laughed, "Poor Ryan. He has a heart of a lion." He shook his head, "Me, Ryan, Esposito. We're virtually unstoppable." He paused and raised his eyebrow remembering, "virtually…" Kate laughed.

* * *

-Flashback-

Lanie found large amounts of PCP in the blood of a dead body the team found in a subway. After working the case a couple days they got wind of another person on PCP, but this person was still alive, and going on a rampage in the same subway station. Naturally Kate, Castle, Ryan, and Esposito went down there to stop him and secure him. They wanted to know where he got the PCP to see if it might give them a lead. Since this guy is going nuts in the same station.

Upon getting on the scene in the subterranean station, they found their suspect with a knife in his right leg in the upper thigh. He was a 6 foot 7 inch black male who was on PCP and was able to fight off five police officers. Ryan and Esposito watched with shock. Castle cut in between them, "You hit him high. I'll hit him low?"

Ryan looked at Castle with fear in his eyes, "I don't like the sound of that."

Esposito said nervously, "Fine, you hit him low, we'll hit him high!" Ryan cringed.

Esposito rushed forward. Castle following. Ryan sucked in his gut and dove for the right leg. The suspect was yelling and screaming, he was throwing trashcans like they were paper airplanes. He didn't take it well, when Esposito and Castle jumped onto his shoulders. Nor did he like it when Ryan jumped at his leg.

The suspect was screaming, yelling, kicking, and punching everything and everyone. He was continuing to move without resistance like the guys weren't even holding him. Kate stood on the sidelines watching with her jaw wide open. Castle, Esposito, and Ryan were holding on for dear life trying to bring the guy down. They were death gripping the suspect and trying to bring him down with gravity alone. Castle yelled at the top of his lungs, "This guy is crazy strong!"

Esposito had his eyes closed, "No shit!"

Ryan was being dragged along the ground in his suit while he was holding onto the suspect's leg. He looked up to see him reaching for the knife in his leg. Ryan cursed under his breath before yelling, "Guys! He's going for the knife!"

Esposito cursed, "We gotta stop him!" They all screamed and grunted trying to bring him down. All of a sudden there was a large metal clang. The suspect stopped moving and fell over face first onto the ground. Castle and Esposito joining him on the concrete, the trio were out of breath. Kate had knocked the suspect out with a metal sign that was thrown during the chaos.

Castle sat up panting heavily, "Piece of cake…"

Ryan responded tiredly, "Smooth as silk" Esposito laid his head on the ground feeling defeated.

* * *

-Present day-

Castle had a blank expression across his face. Remembering the chaos that ensued during their death match with a super human. Kate laughed at his facial expression, "you should've seen your faces when you were trying to take the guy down!"

"It was a scary experience Kate!" He said seriously.

"Oh I bet." Kate laughed, "'Ryan has a heart of a lion.'" She laughed at Castle's statement about him, "Some lions you are. Took three lions to try to slow him down and one lioness to take him down."

Castle pointed a finger at Kate, "Hey, the male strategy had merit."

Kate laughed, "Had the merit of disaster more like." She shrugged, "hence the outcome of the fight." Castle shook his head and took a sip of his coffee defeated. Kate nodded, "thought so."

Castle started to clean the dishes as Kate stood up. Kate kissed him on the cheek then said, "before we spend the whole day together I need to make a quick stop at the store real quick." She winked, "to get you something a little extra."

Castle smiled, "I'll be here preparing everything for your return. Nice little day to ourselves."

"Sounds great. I'll be back soon babe." She kissed him again and went to go put on her boots before leaving.

* * *

It was about midday when Kate returned to their loft. She went to the store and bought a few things and picked up the gift she ordered, a nice little gift for her writer in a small red bag. She opened the door to see Castle writing things down on a small card, he didn't see or hear her come in. She walked in and closed the door, which grabbed his attention. He looked up and smiled happily at her, "hey."

Kate smiled back, "hey. I picked up your gift." she held up the bag to show him while walking over. Castle smiled while finishing up his card.

He signed the card then the envelope and placed the card inside. He looked up and smiled, "I got your gift right here." He picked up his red bag then continued, "and I finished my card to you. I've been working on it for about a week actually."

Kate laughed and sat down next to Castle, "a whole week huh?" She cuddled up next to Castle then spoke again, "Must be some card. What is it like? These cards give me a hint."

Castle kissed her then looked deeply into her eyes, "best thing I ever wrote." Kate smiled then kissed him on the lips.

She sat up and grabbed her bag and handed it to Castle with a smile, "I'm pretty excited to see your expression when you open this. It'll be so you."

Castle took the bag with a smile. He reached into the bag and pulled out a small platinum box that read, "Richard Castle" on the top. He smiled at Kate then slowly opened the box that revealed a stunning three-inch wide sterling silver bracelet, which can be slapped onto the wrist. The bracelet had engraved, "Property of Katherine Beckett-Castle: Richard Castle: Mental Ward" Castle laughed happily and kissed Kate gently, "I love it." He put it on his left wrist then kissed her again.

Kate laughed, "Now everyone will see that you're in a mental ward. And of course mine forever."

Castle smiled and raised his eyebrow and showed his wedding ring, "this wasn't enough?"

Kate shook her head, "Nope."

Castle smiled and handed her the Valentines Day card and the gift bag. Kate opened up the card and snuggled up to Castle as she read it to herself. The card read, "My dearest Kate, in the past I was arrogant and I did not see it, I was self centered and did not know it, and then I had love but did not feel it, Alexis and mother being the exception for my love. But many years would pass before I would figure out those things in life. When I met you I learned everything I needed to become a gentlemen. I finally figured out what love actually meant between two people. Love, is the fuel of my life that keeps it going. Love for you, for Alexis, for my mother, and especially for you keeps me happy and keeps me guessing. Endless affection my, Kate. Forever Yours, Rick" Kate was speechless, she couldn't figure out what to say. This letter was…very sweet and very elegant and…She just didn't know what to say. Her actions spoke for her instead. She sat up and kissed Castle passionately. She broke for air then placed her forehead against his and smiled, "that was very sweet." She kissed him again, "I love you."

Castle smiled, "And I love you." He looked over to the gift, "you going to open it?"

Kate was surprised. She totally forgot about it. She grabbed the bag and reached into it and pulled out a black box that read, "Richard Mille Caliber" in gold letters. Her jaw dropped, Richard Mille is one of the most expensive and famous watch companies in the world, they make very high quality expensive watches, which cost thousands of dollars. She slowly opened the box to see a Richard Mille Caliber RM 109 Celtic Knot Tourbillion watch. Her jaw couldn't drop any farther. She removed it from the box and admired its work. It was beautiful. She looked over at Castle with a shock, "Castle. Do you know what this is?"

Castle smiled, "I most definitely know what it is. Do you like it? I know you have a fine collection of watches so…"

Kate smiled, "I love it!" her smile faded, "but how much did it cost you? These watches are expensive."

Castle kissed her gently and smiled, "Kate, I love you. Don't worry about the price."

Kate smiled, "okay." She kissed him. Their kisses deepened as their lust for one another grew. Kate grabbed Castle by the collar of his shirt and dragged him down onto the couch with her, still continuing their passionate session. She hugged his body tightly like she was afraid to let him go. Castle skill fully (probably for the first time ever) unbuttoned her shirt. Kate broke their kiss to unbutton Castle's shirt. She leaned up and kissed him again. Then broke it again. She put a hand on his chest then said, "lets go to the bedroom. I don't want Alexis or Martha catching us like this." Castle smiled in agreement.

* * *

A few hours later Castle strolled out of the bedroom, refreshed and cleaned up to be presentable for Alexis and Martha. They were going to be coming home soon anyway so he best be ready. He went to the kitchen to prepare dinner for the family. As he was getting the meat out of the fridge he noticed Kate slowly walking out of their room fully dressed with the same clothes as earlier with a nervous expression on her face. He stopped what he was doing and asked concern, "Everything okay Kate?"

Kate stopped just in front of the counter, "um. I need to tell you something…"

Castle came around the kitchen to comfort her, "you can tell me anything Kate. You know that."

Kate smiled nervously, "I know babe…" She grabbed his right hand and placed it on her stomach. Before she could say anything, Castle's eyes expanded in shock. She gently said, "I'm pregnant…" Castle looked down at her stomach then looked into her eyes then back at her stomach. Kate started to get worried. She knew Castle wanted to have children with her sometime and she did too. But this was a surprise to her and she hoped Castle wouldn't be upset or worried. Then she noticed the BIGGEST grin she ever seen on his face.

Castle wrapped his arms around Kate and picked her up and twirled her around, "WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kate giggled as she was twirled around by Castle's strong grip. Castle was beyond happy, "I'm going to be a Dad… AGAIN!" He had to think about that one for a second. He put Kate down and she kissed him gently.

"So you're okay with this? Even if…"

"Yeah I'm okay with it! Of course I'm okay with it. Why wouldn't I be." Castle couldn't contain his excitement. He kissed her then hugged her tightly. "But wait…when did you… there's no way you'd…"

Kate smiled, "Well, One: I'm late, two: I've been feeling like trash for the past forever weeks."

Castle laughed, "Told you not to blame the Mexican food!" Kate laughed. Castle went down onto a knee and kissed her stomach gently receiving a giggle from Kate.

"Keep going that feels good." She said happily.

Then the front door opened revealing Alexis and Martha. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Castle kissing Kate's stomach. Castle and Kate both had blank expressions on their face. It took a moment for Alexis and Martha to connect the dots, but when they did… Martha cheered and ran towards the couple. Took Alexis a little longer before there was a huge grin on her face….

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed a quick valentines Day story I tried getting in time**

**Some Ideas were from NCIS and Assassins Creed Embers**

**Little to early for the baby boom news? No? oh well there is no going back now XD**


	6. Chapter 6 Got Some News

Chapter 6: Got Some News

**There is a case in this but I'm not going to go into super detail with it. Will mention it and solve it but it wont be in detail. This is pretty much fluffy goodness.**

It's been a few weeks since Kate and Castle found out she was pregnant and it's been quite the weeks so far. For some reason the effects of pregnancy didn't start bugging her until AFTER she found out she was pregnant. She's been waking up every once and a while lately to use the bathroom and she needed to use the bathroom more frequently during the day recently, another sign of pregnancy. Castle didn't seem to mind, if she got up at night to use the bathroom, he would wake up and ask her how she was doing when she returned back to bed. Kate would smile and say that she was fine. Castle would naturally smile back and kiss her on the cheek and go back to sleep, and sometimes cuddle with her. Been every time so far. It was very sweet, Kate thought that she would bug him, but he still didn't seem to mind. Everyday Kate felt extremely lucky to have Castle.

She hid the effects from her friends and coworkers the best she could but they'd eventually find out, but she would soon tell them anyway. But she'd only tell them the news when Castle returned to the precinct, for now she'll keep it to herself and her family. Castle hasn't been around the precinct yet because he was still recuperating, but just the other day he told her that he was ready to come back. She was super excited for five minutes before she had to use the bathroom again, but this time to vomit too much of her displeasure. Castle naturally comforted her and of course…made a few jokes. So far the only people who knew she was pregnant was Alexis, Martha, and Castle. Esposito, Lanie, Ryan, Jenny, Gates, and even her father didn't know. She vowed to tell everyone when Castle finally joins her.

The sun rose above the New York City skyline in another beautiful morning and so far it's like any other day. Kate rolled over to cuddle with Castle, which was her usual routine in the morning. She stretched her arm and she grasped nothing. She slowly opened her eyes and moaned, and saw that his side of the bed was empty. She got up on one of her elbows and looked around the room for any signs of him. He was nowhere to be seen. He's always next to her in the morning and she's always the one who is up first. She got out of bed and stretched for a moment before putting her grey robe on and covered her bare chest. She then started to make her way to the door when she smelled a quite wondrous smell, a smell of delicious food that would fit her craving. She walked out of their room and she saw Castle fully dressed in a blue dress shirt with no tie, black dress pants, and black socks. He had his headphones on and was head banging to some of his music while cooking up breakfast. He was making omelets and specifically her favorite. She slowly snuck toward Castle; he had no idea that she was coming.

Castle was making the third omelet, this one was his, and he already made Kate's and Alexis' who weren't up at the moment. He also made Alexis a hot cup of coffee and for Kate he made hot jasmine tea because she was pregnant; hopefully they'll be here before it gets cold. He continued listening to his upbeat Big Band swing music and was enjoying it a great deal; he was head banging and doing a little personal swing dance in between cooking and walking. He slid over to the refrigerator and took out a couple of eggs and peppers to make his omelet. He closed the door and turned around and freaked out, "DOHHH!" he dropped the peppers and the eggs on the floor and the eggs shattered and got all over their feet and legs. Kate figuratively scared the shit out of him…

Kate laughed and clapped her hands and made her way to hug Castle and kiss him good morning. Castle was leaning against the counter with his eyes closes trying to regain his fragile composure. He removed his headphones and took out his Iphone from his pocket and put it on the counter. Kate stepped over the carnage and kissed Castle on the cheek and hugged him, she rested her head on his back. She laughed, "You should've seen your face! You totally lost it!"

Castle shook his head, "you scared the hell out of me!"

Kate lifter her head and kissed his cheek then turned his head and kissed his lips gently, "Aw did I scare you."

Castle kissed her again then smiled, "you always scare me."

Kate smiled and laughed, "oh do I now? That's not what you said on Valentines Day."

Castle smiled, "honest mistake considering what you were wearing." Then he raised his eyebrows, "or the lack of what you were wearing."

Kate rolled her eyes smiling. Then she looked over at the food on the counter, "mmm everything smells so good."

"The omelet on the left is yours. Just the way you like it." He kissed her on the check then went to go fetch a rag to clean up the mess.

"How did you know I was craving an omelet?" She went over to sit behind the counter to eat.

Castle was cleaning up the floor from the surprise Kate attack, "it was just a lucky guess."

Kate started to chow down on her omelet and noticed Castle cleaning the floor. She felt bad, "Hey babe, I will clean it. I'm sorry I made you drop it all."

Castle picked up the egg shells and threw them in the trash, "Don't worry I got it." He laughed, "I will not have my pregnant wife do this! What would the world think?"

Kate smiled and shook her head. She took a bite of her omelet then said, "so you coming if there is a case?"

Castle finished cleaning up, "Heck Yeah I'm coming!"

Kate smiled and nodded as Castle made himself another coffee. They continued light conversation as Kate finished her omelet. Then Alexis came down from her room and greeted her parents with a smile, "Good morning!"

Both Castle and Kate smiled, "Good Morning."

Alexis sat down at the counter to eat her omelet next to Kate, "looks good dad."

Kate smiled, "it's always good. He's the master at work."

Alexis smiled, "so, I heard my dad scream. What was that about?"

Castle rolled his eyes and shook his head with a light smile. Kate smiled at Castle then to Alexis, "I scared your dad. He dropped a few things for his omelet." Alexis laughed at her father's poor demise. Kate took a sip of her coffee, "so what is your plan today?"

Alexis took a sip of her cup, "going to the library to study and do some homework."

Kate shook her head, "enjoy life too Alexis. Go have fun with your friends. Make memories. It's not all about School okay?" Castle smiled at Kate. It was loveable to see her like this; she'd be a GREAT mom. But the moment ended when Kate stood up quickly and excused herself and rushed to the bathroom.

Alexis smiled and continued to eat her omelet. "So how my baby sister doing?"

Castle rose an eyebrow, "What? It's only been a few weeks, how do you know it'll be a girl."

Alexis took a sip of her coffee and shook her head, "Oh Dad, its obviously going to be a girl." She smiled, "call it Woman's intuition."

Castle laughed, "Ha! It obviously going to be a boy. Call it a gut feeling. A father knows these things." All of a sudden their conversation was interrupted when Kate's phone started to ring. Castle reached over and grabbed it next to her plate and answered, "Detective Castle's phone."

Kate walked back into the kitchen grumbling, "Miracle of nature…right. I can make do with out the vomiting and the constant trips to the bathroom."

Castle put Kate's phone back down and laughed, "What's the fun in that."

Kate sat next to Alexis again and groaned, "You have no idea what it's like."

Castle laughed, "Yeah, cause I'm not pregnant."

Alexis and Kate laughed. Kate smiled at Castle while calming her stomach, "I hope you're not pregnant." Alexis and Castle laughed. Kate picked up her phone, "who called?"

Castle walked around the counter to get ready to go, "we got a case in Central Park."

Kate shook her head, "I thought Central Park was supposed to be magical and peaceful. Not a graveyard." She got up to get ready and kissed Alexis on the cheek, "See ya later."

Alexis smiled, "see you two for dinner?"

Castle smiled, "better believe it." Kate rushed into their bedroom to get dressed. Castle was already dressed but got on his suit jacket he left hanging on the coat hangar near the door.

Moments later Kate walked out groaning again. She clearly speed dressed, she had a dark blue dress shirt with the top three buttons unbuttoned tucked into tight black jeans, and she was wearing black high heels. Everything accented her perfect figure. Well for now until the baby bump happens. Castle stared because to him, she was the most perfect person in the world. Well tied with Alexis but the point still stands. Kate rushed and got her black overcoat on and looked at Castle who was lost in his thoughts, "Hey. You alright?"

Castle shook his head, "Yeah. Just uh…" He couldn't find a good cover, "…I was staring…" Kate laughed lightly and kissed his cheek. Castle opened the door and linked arms with her and exited their home. Castle called out to Alexis before closing the door, "have a good day!" Alexis laughed and shook her head then continued to drink her coffee.

* * *

Kate and Castle appeared arm in arm at Central Park at the famous Mall and Literary Walk. They strolled together through the hallway of trees to the victim who was surrounded by police and detectives. The victim was a young man face down on the ground in the middle of the path and was discovered dead by a jogger passing through. As Castle and Kate neared the scene the police officers on guard immediately let them through, one of the police officers gave Castle a knuckle bump as he passed. Esposito was taking evidence near the body when he saw Castle and Kate appear. Esposito stood up and walked over to his good friends with a smile, "Sup. Nice of you to join us Castle"

Castle knuckle bumped Esposito and laughed, "Got kind of bored."

Esposito nodded, "I don't blame you. Welcome back bro."

Kate smiled at the both of them before getting to work, "What do we got?"

Esposito guided them to the body where Lanie was observing the wounds. Esposito looked at his notes and said, "Victim's name is Tyler Williams, he worked for a local Starbucks in the city."

Lanie looked over at Kate, "multiple GSW's to the back; two wounds in both shoulders and three wounds to the lower back. The lower middle GSW was most likely the kill shot it hit him square in the spine." She shook her head, "who ever did this wasn't a trained with handling a weapon, the spread is way to wide. Time of death was about 4 AM to 5 AM." Kate nodded. Lanie looked over at Castle, "hey there you big lug. Welcome back!"

Castle laughed and smiled, "Good to be back with you guys. No more banishment for me." Kate laughed and hugged Castle's shoulder.

Esposito rose an eyebrow to Lanie and asked playfully, "I thought I was your big lug."

Lanie rolled her eyes, "please Javie; Castle obviously is the man of the hour."

Castle laughed while Kate rolled her eyes. Ryan quickly approached the trio and greeted Castle before reporting what he gathered, "Hey Castle." Castle nodded at him with a smile. Ryan looked at his information then at Kate, "the witness said she found the body around 5 AM and she said that no one else was there at the park at that time but her."

Kate nodded, "the killer couldn't have gotten far then. The time of death was roughly around 4 to 5." She looked around then focused on the group, "Alright Canvas the area. Cover the park, there might've been other people here at that time. They might've seen the killer fleeing the scene." Everyone nodded and got to work.

* * *

**12th Precinct**

Castle, Kate, Esposito, and Ryan made it back to the precinct to look over the case and check their facts. Before anyone said a word, Castle let out his new revised theory, "Maybe, he was like Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan. He's an analyst for the CIA finds out some deep dark Russian secret then the FSB tracks him down and kills him."

Kate took off her coat and draped it over her desk chair, "I thought we discovered the killer was untrained."

Castle sat down in his usual chair like he never left, "Maybe that's what the FSB wants you to think. Cover up their skill by making it look like an untrained person killed him. We'll be looking at the spread not the kill shot."

Ryan smiled, "yup, definitely missed your theories."

Esposito was standing next to the board, he nodded, "Yup me too." He smiled and looked over at Ryan, "Ryan here tried taking over the Castle theory job."

Castle looked over at them and smiled, "I heard. Good job Ryan. Couldn't think of anyone else to fill my shoes." Kate smiled and shook her head.

Kate walked over to the board and put up the victims picture and the crime scene pictures, "Hate to burst your bubble babe. But this isn't the FSB." Before Castle could say anything, Gates appeared out of her office and interrupted them.

Gates had the classic Gates Malice glare, "Mr. Castle!" Castle looked at her and almost crapped his pants. She pointed to her office, "my office. Now."

Kate looked at him with worry; she didn't know what Castle could be in trouble for. Ryan and Esposito didn't know either, they looked at Kate, and she shrugged and gave them a worried look. Castle walked into Gates' office nervously and stopped just inside, and said nervously, "uh. You wanted to see me Captain?"

Gates glared at him from behind her desk, "close the door." Castle complied without a second thought. He had no idea what he did wrong, he was unbanned and this was his first day back. He closed the door then centered himself two feet in front of her desk and waited. Gates looked at him with malice for what seemed to be an eternity. Then she smiled, "Welcome back Mr. Castle." Castle stood there in shock not able to comprehend what just happened. He didn't know WHAT just happened. Gates shook her head, "A simple thank you would be nice."

Castle muttered, "Thanks…" Gates looked down, smiled, and shook her head. Castle returned his composure, "what just happened?"

Gates smiled, "I just enjoy messing with you Mr. Castle. My way of welcoming you back." Castle gave a small smile and shook his head. She nodded, "Oh I got a few things for you. Some of your possessions you left at the ware house." She opened a drawer and removed a few things. She walked around her desk and stood in front of him then handed him his weapon in its holster. Castle slowly took it from her and kept it by his side. She then handed him a New York Police Detective Badge. He looked at it then looked back at her.

Castle shook his head, "Captain this isn't mine?"

Gates smiled and nodded, "I know this isn't conventional, but the D.A., the Mayor, and even the police commissioner agreed to make you an honorary detective, in light of your reckless…and heroic actions." Castle had a look of confusion for a moment before he slowly took the badge. She turned serious for a moment, "this badge is only a formality. It does not carry wait alone. It only functions as a badge when you are with Beckett and other detectives. Got it?"

Castle smiled and nodded, "Got it. Absolutely got it. It's only a formality for good."

Gates smiled, "Welcome back Mr. Castle." She shook his hand, "just between you and me. Pretend I got mad at you before I gave you that."

Castle smiled, "You got it sir." He turned around and left her office.

Kate, Esposito, and Ryan were discussing the case around the white board as usual when they saw Castle come out of Gates' office. Kate looked at her husband and asked as he approached them, "Everything okay?" Esposito and Ryan looked at each other with a worried look.

Castle shook his head, "she destroyed me."

Ryan asked defiantly, "Why? You didn't do anything wrong?"

Castle shrugged, "eh, don't worry about it too much fellas." He put his weapon on Kate's desk then slowly pulled out his honorary badge, "Gates gave this to me." Kate, Esposito, and Ryan all looked at each other and smiled. Castle couldn't hold his smile back any longer, "she said that I'm an honorary detective approved by the Mayor, the D.A., and the commissioner. Only when I'm with you though."

Ryan stood up on a chair and called out to everyone in the precinct, "Hey everyone! Richard Castle is finally back!" Everyone cheered and clapped for the return of the lively writer that brought new adventures for everyone in the precinct.

Esposito patted Castle on the shoulder, "welcome back bro."

Kate hugged Castle and kissed him briefly, "welcome back babe."

As the applause dissipated Castle turned to his fellow detectives, "shall we?" Ryan and Esposito nodded confidently. Their secret weapon is back.

But before anyone could do anything Kate excused herself for the obvious reasons, "One second. I'll be… I'll be right back." She turned and ran off to the bathroom.

Esposito looked over to where she was running. She was running to the bathroom. He looked at Castle with a questionable look, "Hey Castle, what's with Beckett? She's been acting strange recently. Everything okay?"

Castle figured Kate didn't tell them she was pregnant yet, so he decided to let her tell them. He just decided to lie, "I don't know guys. She's been acting strangely at home too. I hope she's okay"

Ryan nodded in acknowledgement, "yeah me too."

Then all of a sudden Esposito's phone rings. He answers it nice and fast, "Hey beautiful." It was Lanie obviously. Ryan and Castle shared a glance with a smile, making fun of him. Esposito gave them a dirty look as he spoke on the phone, "I'll be down there in no time mi amor." He hung up his phone and looked at both Ryan and Castle, whom both had goofy expression on their faces. He shook his head and walked between them then smelled his arms to see if he smells fresh for Lanie.

* * *

**Morgue**

Esposito walks into the Morgue with style approaching his main squeeze and stopped two feet behind her, "Hey gorgeous."

Lanie shook her head and put down her clipboard, "And hello there to you too sexy." She put her arms on his shoulders and kissed him gently.

After a long moment, Esposito broke the kiss with a smile, "doesn't it bother you that we are kissing in a morgue?"

Lanie shook her head, "not even a little bit. The victim isn't watching us."

Esposito smiled, "fair enough. So you got something on the body?"

Lanie shook her head, "first, I want to ask what's up with Kate? I called but she didn't answer. She always answers my calls."

Esposito shrugged, "she rushed to the bathroom and that was it."

Lanie thought for a moment. Kate has been acting erratically for a while and it seems it has been getting worse the past weeks. If it were a big deal Kate would've told her right away, but Lanie couldn't help but worry for her best friend. She shrugged, "Hm. I don't know. I'll ask her later." She turned around and picked up her clipboard to brief Esposito with what she found. _It must be really bad if she hasn't told me. _

* * *

**Castle Loft**

**6:30 PM**

That evening Kate and Castle walked into the loft together arm in arm. Kate hung her coat on the hangar and then went to the couches followed by Castle. She sat down and started to remove her heels, he sat on her right and put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. She smiled at his gesture and purred with content. She removed the last heel and turned in Castle's grasps then draped her arms around his shoulders and caressed the back of his head. Kate kissed his lips gently, "hey." She looked into his eyes sensing his hesitation, "what's going on up there?" she was referring to his silence.

Castle spoke truthfully, "Lanie and the guys are worried about you.

They think you're sick." He had a look of concern, "maybe we should tell them."

Kate shook her head, "we will but not now." She kissed him, "we will obviously tell them babe. But right now they need to focus on the case." Castle smiled and shook his head. Kate brought her lips to his gently and they held it together for what seemed like forever. She broke the kiss and smiled, "you know what Castle?"

Castle smiled at her, "what?"

"I never tell you this enough…" Kate kissed his lips gently, "but you're the most perfect man I have ever met and the absolute best husband any woman could ever ask for." Castle smiled and kissed her with emphasized passion, which she reciprocated. She broke their frenzy for a moment, "good thing your ex wives couldn't see the good thing they let go." Castle didn't say a word, all he did was smile and gently kiss her again. Kate smiled at him and brushed his hair, "I love you Richard Castle."

Castle smiled, "I love you too Kate Castle." They kissed again gently. The sound of the front door opening finally broke them apart after some time.

Martha and Alexis walked in. Martha smiled, "Hello you two. Do anything remotely crazy a mother doesn't want to know about?" Kate and Castle separated and got up to greet their family.

Alexis was still taking off her coat when Martha walked passed her and gave her dad and mom a kiss on the check. Alexis smiled, "So how's my baby sister doing?"

Castle was shocked and he shook his head, "not you too. It's obviously a boy what do you guys don't get about that." Alexis and Kate shook their heads.

Alexis smiled at her father and walked up and hugged Kate, "Dad, its woman's intuition. I can't really describe it." When Kate and Alexis broke the hug, Kate fist bumped her.

Castle sighed, "Prepare to be disappointed ladies. Victory will be sweet."

Kate laughed, "No, I think it'll be sweet to see you defeated."

Martha smiled, "what a perfect family. Full of laughter and love." Castle hugged her. Martha looked down and said slyly, "It's going to be a girl no doubt."

Castle sighed, "This is far from over." He clapped his hands and said happily, "Ladies. What do you want to eat?"

Kate shrugged and said urgently, "anything with chocolate. Please. Something with chocolate, I got a sensational sweet tooth right now." Alexis and Castle laughed at her urgent need for sweets.

Martha touched her arm gently, "trust me darling, the cravings will get weirder."

Kate sighed, "Great. I need to hurry up and finish all those pregnancy and motherly books."

Castle kissed his girls on the cheeks, "well I will try to satisfy that craving but for everyone else. How does tri tip sound?" Alexis and Martha let out a collective 'Yes'. Castle then took his leave to the kitchen. While Kate went back to their room to grab her books she bought recently. Alexis and Martha went to their respective rooms to drop off their things and to get ready for dinner.

After dinner Alexis went to her room to study and Martha went to her room to work on her character for the play. For Kate and Castle they headed to the couches to relax; Kate was laying on Castle's lap reading a book on being a mother and Castle was reading a book on his Ipad. It was a nice way to end the day. Castle put down his Ipad for a moment to gaze upon Kate who was engrossed in her book to notice him. He smiled at her and started to brush her hair with his hand. Kate put down her book and smiled, "what are you doing?"

Castle smiled back at her, "gazing at you." Kate smiled up at him and reached up and caressed his chin.

* * *

A week later the team caught the killer of Tyler Williams. The killer was his soon to be ex wife, she wanted control of his money and assets. They caught her at the bank withdrawing a large sum of cash. Kate was going to have some fun with this follow up with Castle. A little ex wife bash should be a little fun.

**12th Precinct**

Esposito, Lanie, and Ryan were all hanging around in front of the whiteboard because Kate and Castle told them to. Ryan was leaning on his desk waiting to know what is going on. Esposito and Lanie were doing whispering sweet nothings to each other. Then all of a sudden Gates appears out of her office and approaches the group. She leans on a poll, "what's this about? Detective Castle asked me to meet her out here."

Ryan shrugged, "I don't know sir. She told us to wait here for her too."

Esposito whispered into Lanie's ear, "you should hang up here with us more often."

Lanie smiled, "New point of view up here but."

Esposito smiled and raised his eye brows, "you are powerless to resist me and you always have been."

Lanie laughed, "that sounds like something Castle would say. Did he tell you to say that?"

Esposito looked down, "uhh."

Kate and Castle walked in hand in hand and stopped just in front of the group with straight faces. The grouped looked at them with questioning and concerned looks on their face. Except for Gates, she had the look of impatience. Maybe she had the look on just to freak Castle out. Castle spoke up first, "You guys, we have an announcement."

Kate couldn't hold it back. She smiled one of her wide beautiful smiles, "I'm pregnant!"

Lanie was the first to cheer and she screamed over to Kate and gave her a big hug. Gates smiled and laughed which was out of character for her in public. She too walked over to Kate and gave her a hug. Then Gates slowly made her way to Castle and shook his hand and offered her congratulations. But for some strange reason Ryan and Esposito were a little slow. They had blank expressions across their faces.

Castle raised his eyebrow, "guys?" He smiled, "you okay?"

Ryan and Esposito looked at each other then back at Kate and Castle. Ryan snapped out of it and smiled. Esposito was still in his own little world. Ryan got up got up and hugged Kate, "Sorry, it took me a moment to process the whole thing. Congratulations." Kate laughed as Ryan made his way to Castle. He shook Castle's hand and hugged him, "Congratulations, knowing you, you'd be an excellent dad no doubt." Everyone including Gates laughed at the scene of Ryan slowly grasping the concept.

Castle smiled back at Ryan, "Thank you Ryan. Better spend some time with the little one okay?"

Ryan nodded, "no doubt."

Kate laughed as she looked at Esposito's blank face, "what's up with him?"

Ryan laughed, "same thing that happened to me. He's just a little slow."

Lanie laughed and smacked the back of Esposito's head. Esposito shook his head and snapped out of hit, he looked at Lanie then at Kate, "what happened?"

Lanie looked at him with a questioning look, "Kate. She's pregnant…"

Esposito looked at Kate then back at Lanie, "Since when?"

Lanie shook her head, "she just told us." Esposito looked at Kate with a blank face again. Lanie sighed, "oh my god."

All of a sudden Esposito shot up and hugged Kate tightly, "Congrats Kate."

Kate laughed, "what took so long for you to understand that?"

Esposito released Kate and made his way to Castle, "I don't actually know." Everyone laughed. Esposito hugged Castle, "Congrats bro." Castle laughed and patted him on the back.

Gates smiled at Kate, "You're going to be an excellent mother Kate."

Kate nodded at her and smiled, "Thank you."

Castle spoke up so everyone in the precinct could hear him, "Ladies and gentlemen, tonight at the Old Haunt drinks are on the house!" Everyone cheered and clapped. He then looked at Kate and raised his eyebrow, "except you cant drink because…" Kate cut him off before he could finish.

Kate smiled, "I'm pregnant." She kissed his check.

Castle looked at Gates, "Captain. Care to join us? It'll be a first."

Gates looked at Kate then smiled, "why not?" The group cheered.

Kate took out her cell phone, "before we go, I have to call someone first." She dialed the phone to call.

Her dad answered with a loving greeting, "Hi Katie!"

* * *

**A little more Fluff. Hope You Enjoy **

**FLuff and Family**


	7. Chapter 7 Family Gathering

Chapter 7: Family Gathering

**I DONT OWN CASTLE. that being said, enjoy the story**

Castle was running through the empty streets of New York City alone, it was around 9 AM and no one was in sight. He had no idea what was going on, he was lost, he was confused, and he was scared. He continued to run down the streets of the City but each street looked exactly the same, no matter what turn he took. After running for what felt like hours he decided to stop in the middle of an intersection. He panted heavily and looked around for any sign of life specifically Kate and his family. He looked left and he looked right but then suddenly he heard a familiar voice in distress calling out to him, "CASTLE!" it was Kate. Her voice was coming from the street to his left; he turned and ran hard in the direction of her voice.

He kept running toward the direction of her voice, but then he stopped when he heard her voice again calling out to him in distress from behind him this time, "CASTLE!" He turned around and ran in the other direction toward her.

He heard Alexis' voice to his right calling in fear, "DAD!" Castle turned and ran toward her. Then all of a sudden both of them were calling out to him from every direction with increased distress. He didn't know what to do. He was scared and lost and he couldn't find the people he loved. Castle then saw a figure from the corner of his eye. He turned to see who it was only to find out it was the one person who caused him and his friend's pain for so long. Jerry Tyson.

Jerry Tyson walked in a slow circle around Castle with a devilish grin. He had in one hand a black gun and in the other a knife. Tyson stopped walking then cocked his head to the right, "So you thought it was over huh?" He laughed evilly before speaking again, "Hey Castle… I have your girls." Castle froze. He didn't know what to do. Tyson slowly pointed his gun at Castle and said happily, "this time. I get to see you die."

**Castle Loft **

Castle shot up with a gasp practically throwing Kate over the bed. She had her arm draped over his chest and her head was resting on his shoulder before he jolted awake. Castle found him self shaking lightly and covered in a cold sweat. It was still early in the morning and the sun wasn't even up, it was pitch black in their bedroom and nothing seemed out of place. Castle scanned his surroundings then quickly looked to Kate to see if she was next to him. He calmed down slowly as he saw her, the covers weren't fully covering her body so he could still see her naked legs and spot her small baby bump. Even through the light grey shirt she wore he could tell. He knows every inch of her like she knows every inch of him. He sighed. It's been about a month and a half since they announced her pregnancy to their friends and this whole time, life seemed to move inexplicably fast. He saw Kate prop herself up on her elbows and through the darkness he could see a worried look on her face. She clearly was woken up by his sudden jolt from her arms.

Kate sat up then ran a hand across his back and spoke softly, "hey. Are you okay?"

Castle nodded and said plainly, "Yeah…just a bad dream. That's all."

Kate sensed his hesitation, "It's okay to talk to me babe." She put her arm around his shoulder and kissed him gently on the cheek then spoke softly again, "Come here."

Castle didn't resist her embrace while being pulled toward her chest with her arms wrapping him tightly, like it was her way of shielding him from his dreams. He felt her stomach gently like he was afraid she would disappear along with their unborn child. He gently kissed her chest.

Kate placed a kiss on his head, "it's okay to talk to me Rick. I'm here to listen."

Castle sighed and caved into her pressure. He could never resist her at all. He extracted himself from her grip then looked down ashamed, "Tyson…"

Kate played with his hair gently, "what about him?"

Castle shook his head, "I was running around an empty city following you and Alexis' cries for help. But then Jerry Tyson appeared." He looked down again, "He said he had you and Alexis."

Kate smiled gently and caressed his cheek, "Oh. It's just a dream. I'm right here." She then gently held his hands and kissed his cheek. She spoke softly, "do you remember when you came for me? Do you remember what you said that night when I asked how you get over seeing his face?" Castle looked up at her with a blank expression of fear from his dream. Kate held his hands, "I open my eyes and look at you." She kissed his cheek gently then continued, "So look at me." He complied, Kate kissed him then continued, "and feel me." Castle smiled and kissed her. They lay back down on the bed and cuddled up with each other to go back to sleep. Kate held onto Castle like it was her way to protect him from his dreams. But… the moment didn't last.

Kate got up and rushed to the bathroom, Castle smiled lightly and got up to follow her. He leaned against the doorframe and laughed lightly as Kate bent over the toilet throwing up. He walked forward and kneeled beside her and rubbed her back lightly. Kate coughed and looked down and sighed, "you don't have a weird fetish about vomit do you?"

Castle laughed and brushed her hair back, "hell no. That's gross."

Kate put her weight back and looked up at Castle, "Just making sure. Don't want the father of our child to get off on gross things like that." Castle laughed. Kate turned a little bit more serious, "you okay?"

Castle smiled at her, "why are you asking me? You're the one who's vomiting."

"I meant from your bad dream." She said gently as she caressed his cheek.

"I'm okay Kate. Really." He said as truthfully as he could. Kate smiled at him then looked down at the toilet and sighed.

"Morning sickness…I think I can deal with pregnancy if it didn't have all this side effects…" Kate shook her head, "Castle can you get me some water."

Castle complied without hesitation. He took one of the cups he had on the sink and rinsed it with cold water before he filled it to the top. He brought it to her and smiled, "Hey, we're living the dream."

Kate took the cup of water and rinsed out her mouth and spat into the toilet. "Are you still going to think I'm beautiful when I'm over weight and carrying our child?" She said humorously.

Castle continued to rub her back and chuckled, "hey you'll always be perfect in my eyes Kate. Even if you were a thousand pounds and pregnant."

Kate spat out and laughed, "I love you Rick." Castle smiled and rubbed her back gently.

* * *

**9:00 AM **

Kate was wearing a light blue shirt and tight black jeans in the bathroom as she finished putting on her light make up over the sink. Castle walked in with his coffee and leaned against the doorframe and stared lovingly at her, he smiled as she finished getting ready. Kate knew he was there and smiled as she did her routine. She looked briefly at Castle then back at the mirror, "Hey Castle, remember my dad is coming over later to spend the day."

Castle took a sip of his coffee, "oh I haven't forgotten."

Kate finished up and put her things away neatly, then turned to face Castle, "Is Alexis and Martha coming by?"

Castle smiled, "Alexis will be back around noon from the library." He shrugged, "with Mother…it's a hit or miss. I told her but she might be busy with her play and hanging around her place."

Kate made a serious grin for a moment, "oh yeah. I forgot about her other apartment." She chuckled, "for someone who said she was going to move out. She still spends lots of nights here still."

Castle laughed, "I know right?" He paused remembering something that he wanted to ask her, "Hey Kate, why did you take so long to tell your dad?"

Kate walked over to Castle and put her arms on his shoulders and smiled, "tell my dad what?"

Castle kissed her cheek, "that you're pregnant."

She nodded and smiled, "oh right. Well. I didn't know how to exactly tell him."

"What do you mean?" He laughed, "you're a consenting adult, you're married, and doing very well. I don't see what the problem is." Then he raised his eyebrow and said humorously, "Does he hate me?"

Kate smiled and rolled her eyes, "No. He does not hate you Rick." She shrugged while keeping her arms on his shoulders, "when I was a younger, my dad was worried that I'd be THAT person who got pregnant when they weren't ready." Castle raised an eyebrow shocked. Kate laughed, "He wasn't mean or anything. He was just very intimidating."

Castle smiled and nodded understanding her father's feelings, "Yeah. I can totally understand that."

Kate kissed him gently and briefly, "well you should. You are a father of a beautiful daughter." She kissed him again, "And a father to be of another beautiful daughter."

Castle rolled his eyes, "How many times do I have to say it. I'm 100% positive it's going to be a boy." Kate raised an eyebrow and gave him a mock serious glare. Castle softened, "Uh 80% positive." Kate smiled and shook her head and kissed him.

Kate looked over his shoulder to see the clock to check the time. It was half past nine; she looked back at him and asked, "So my dad is okay with having dinner with Ryan, Jenny, Espo, and Lanie. What time are they coming over?"

Castle smiled, "Espo and Lanie are coming up around four. Jenny and Ryan will come up a little after that." He paused for a moment to remember something, "Wait, didn't you invite Gates?"

Kate nodded, "Yeah but her In-Laws decided to drop in." She laughed to herself, "Pretty funny actually." Castle chuckled along with Kate. Then there couple talk was cut short when there was a knock on the door.

Castle turned around and extracted himself from her grasp, "I'll get it."

* * *

Castle opens the front door to see Jim Beckett, his father-in-law waiting happily on his doorstep. Castle smiles at his father in law and says genuinely, "Mr. Beckett! Glad you can come by!"

Jim smiled at his son-in-law and shook his head, "Damn it Richard, how many times do I have to say it. Just call me Jim." Both of them laughed as Castle offered a handshake. Jim took it, "Come here." They shared a manly hug between the two of them.

Castle offered him in and they both walked over to the kitchen area to talk. Castle poured him a nice cup of coffee; Jim smiled as he received the nice hot cup of Joe. Castle leaned on his side of the counter and both relished the smell and taste of their respective cups of coffee. Good talk. Jim finished a couple of sips and said, "Katie always did mention you're magic with coffee." He laughed, "It's a shame she can't have any." Castle smiled and raised his cup, Jim did the same then they both drank their cups silently.

Kate walked into the living room and shook her head at the sight, "Geez guys, it's okay to talk."

Castle looked around Jim and smiled at his gorgeous pregnant wife, "we are talking! We are conversing through these outstanding cups of coffee." Jim turned around and raised his cup silently with a smile to Kate.

Kate shook her head and approached the duo. She came over and kissed her dad on the cheek, "Hi dad." Her dad smiled silently and continued to drink his coffee with content. She then went around the counter and kissed her husband on the cheek.

Castle turned around and walked over to another hot cup and brought it to Kate and kissed her on the cheek, "here's your tea honey." Kate smiled and took the tea. She won't lie, she was insanely jealous that she couldn't have coffee. Especially Castle's specially made coffee.

Jim took a few more sips of his outstanding coffee, "you guys ready for a great ball game!"

Castle put down his coffee, "You bet! And Jim. I got a surprise for you." Jim looked at him with a questioning look. Castle smiled, "I scored box seats to the game."

Jim smiled then placed his coffee down on the counter and leaned forward, "But first. I would like to offer you two my congratulations for a little one on the way." Kate and Castle shared a happy look with one another. He smiled and continued, "My beautiful Katie, you're mother would be so happy for you. She'd be happy that you married such a man like Richard." He maintained his strength, "You'll make an excellent mom." He looked at Castle with a happy grin, "And Richard. I hear you are quite the father."

Castle put an arm around Kate and smiled, "I don't know what to say about that one. Just don't want to jinx it." Kate smiled and shook her head as her father laughed.

Jim reached out over the counter to touch Kate's hand; "I'll keep saying this to you Kate. I'm glad you opened your eyes and found each other."

Castle looked at her and smiled. Kate smiled, "Me too dad. Thank you."

Jim stood straighter and swung his arms out, "So! Are we going to the ball game or what? See some of the pregame!"

Castle smiled and placed his coffee on the counter then went to the front door to get his jacket, "I got money running on the Yankees."

Kate placed her tea in the sink before following her husband to the door, "that's because you know the owner."

Jim smiled at the two of them, "Are you not rooting for our home team Katie?"

Kate shook her head with a smile, "Only rooting for Boston because it's going to spite you and Castle."

Castle kissed her cheek, "Better be ready to lose two bets then."

"Wait, two bets?" Kate gave him a questioning look.

Castle smiled, "Yup, Boston loosing to the Yankees, and our child being a boy not a girl." Kate spat out laughing and slapped his shoulder playfully.

Jim approached the couple and shook his head, "I'm staying out of this one."

* * *

The game ended with the New York Yankees winning 9 to 3 against the Boston Red Sox. It was a great game to watch and a great family bonding moment between the three. Kate was still extremely happy that her father and her husband got along great. So great that it seems that her father and her husband have known each other forever. It is a great day so far, and now they are on the way back to the loft to have a big family and extended family dinner.

Castle was driving happily back to their home and conversing with his wife and father-in-law about the game, a quite enjoyable car ride through the city. For what counts as enjoyable in the hustle and bustle of the Big Apple. Kate sat in the front passenger seat next to him caressing his hand that was resting on the console while talking with her husband and father, Jim sat behind Kate and enjoying the ride. But Jim just remembered something that he needed to do, and they were so close to home too, "Oh shoot. Sorry you two. I forgot to pick up some of the groceries for the dinner tonight, do you mind if we stop by at the super market?"

Castle looked into the rear view mirror and smiled, "not at all. Guests shouldn't be here anyway." He looked at Kate, "Just worried if Kate's morning sickness will kick in before we get there."

Kate shook her head, "I'll be fine babe."

Jim tilted his head to see her, "he's right. You made a couple of trips during the game. Probably best if we drop you off at your place and we'll take care of the groceries." Kate was about to refuse before her father cut in again, "Not going to have my pregnant daughter go grocery shopping."

Kate looked back at her father with a confused face, "Dad, I'm only a month and a half pregnant!" She then glared at Castle, who was smiling, "You two are spoiling me."

Jim smiled, "well it's his job as the husband and my job as the father. This isn't a debate Katie."

Castle pulled up to their building and parked next to the curb then Jim got out from the back and opened the door for Kate. Kate smiled and kissed Castle briefly, "I'll see you two later. Love you."

Castle smiled, "I love you too." Kate walked out of the car and into the building. Jim got in and sat in Kate's seat and closed the door. Castle drove off toward the supermarket.

* * *

Kate arrived at their loft and opened the door to see Lanie and Esposito sitting at the counter in the kitchen. Kate had a surprise expression on her face. Lanie and Esposito turned to face the door to see who came in and saw Kate. Lanie launched her self for Kate and hugged her tightly, "There's my mother soon to be!"

Kate laughed and hugged her best friend back, "you know you're going to be her god mother!"

Esposito happily approached the two of them, "why do you both think it's going to a girl. It's obviously going to be a boy." Kate and Lanie released each other from the hug and gave him the glare. Esposito shrugged, "What? Castle seems to know these strange things all the time. It won't surprise me if it's a boy. I'm just saying."

Kate shook her head and hugged him, "Nonetheless, you and Ryan will have to fight for the god father position."

Esposito released himself form her hug with haste, "Say what! I have to compete! Can't have two? He took the best man position from me already! There is no way the Castle son will have Ryan be the God Father too!" Kate and Lanie laughed.

Lanie took Esposito by the arm and kissed his cheek, and lead him to the couches, "come on baby before you give yourself a brain aneurism." She shrugged, "besides we all know it's a girl."

Kate removed her shoes and followed them to the sitting area, "how did you guys get in here anyway?"

Before they could answer Alexis ran down the stairs to greet her mom, "I did. I was home and they were here a little early, so I let them in." Alexis kissed Kate on the cheek.

Kate smiled, "Oh! Thanks Alexis!" She offered her hand to Alexis, "Care to join us?" Alexis smiled and took Kate's hand and they both walked to talk with Esposito and Lanie.

* * *

Now was the son-in-law and father talk Jim needed to have with Castle in light of Kate's announcement of her pregnancy. It wasn't going to be bad. He just wanted to talk with Castle. He looked at him, "I'm happy for you two Castle." Castle looked at him briefly then back to the busy streets. Jim continued, "You and my little girl are the best for each other. I'm sure you hear it a lot but I'm extremely happy she's with you. You saved her life countless times I imagine, and in a special way you helped reshape mine for the better."

Castle smiled, "Jim. Kate is an extraordinary, extraordinary woman and you are a great, great man. She saved my life multiple times too and she speaks very highly of you and I know why."

Jim nodded, "I always liked you Richard. You were good for my daughter since day one. Even when she didn't think so at the start, I believe there was a little spark in there." Castle chuckled lightly. Jim also laughed, "looks like I was right. You and her got married AND going to have a child."

Castle looked briefly at Jim before pulling into the parking lot of the store, "Everything is perfect." Jim nodded in agreement. Castle parked the car and before he got out, Jim held up a few pictures he had in his wallet for him to look through. Castle slowly and gently took them. The first picture was a family portrait of Jim, Johanna, and Kate as a little girl it was a beautiful picture.

Jim narrated, "Kate has her mothers eyes, hair, nose, and laugh. She got her demeanor from me." Castle laughed and flipped to the second picture, which was Kate, Castle, and the Precinct team with Montgomery. Castle shook his head gently, Jim noticed and spoke up, "That picture was sent to me with a letter from Kate, telling me that you were of some use to them after all." Jim shook his head, "Montgomery was a good man."

Castle nodded, "Yeah he was." He flipped to the third picture, which were Kate and Castle holding each other. Kate in a gold dress with a wide happy smile and Castle in a black tux, in fact it was a picture the couple used in their wedding invitations for "take one", but it was wallet sized.

Jim smiled, "that was the photo Katie sent to me when she announced the engagement to be. I was ecstatic." Castle smiled and continued to the next one. This one was their wedding photo for "take two", Kate in her beautiful angel like white dress and Castle in his sharp looking tux, both with the widest smiles ever seen. Jim looked at Castle, "now that was the best day of her life."

Castle nodded, "mine too. Tied with the birth of Alexis…" Jim laughed understandably. Castle flipped to the last picture and he was shocked. It was a laminated picture from the newspaper taken months ago. The picture was shrunk to fit in the wallet but that didn't shock Castle. The picture was of him on a stretcher taken from a distance. Castle looked at Jim, "why is this one here?"

Jim took the pictures and placed them back in his wallet then said, "to remind me about the risks you two take. You are as much part of my family as she is to yours." Castle smiled and offered a friendly handshake. They both shook hands and nodded. Jim looked at the time, "shoot, we should probably get to it."

* * *

Castle and Jim arrived to the loft a little later than expected but they got the things they needed to make the dinner perfect. Jim opened the door for Castle who was carrying the majority of the groceries, as Castle walked in he saw his friends and family sitting down and watching a movie. Kate, Alexis, Esposito, Lanie, Ryan, Jenny, Sarah Grace, and Martha were sitting on the couches watching Bourne Supremacy. As Jim closed the door everyone turned to see who it was. Kate got up to greet her father and her husband; she walked over and gave them both a kiss on the cheek then helped take the groceries to the kitchen. Alexis paused the movie as everyone got up to greet the arrivals, except for Jenny who was busy playing with Sarah Grace.

Esposito and Ryan approached Castle in the kitchen and shook his hand. Esposito smiled, "Sup bro." He patted Castle on the shoulder, "we going to play madden on the big screen?"

Castle smiled, "oh yeah!" He nudged Esposito, "You're going down."

Esposito laughed, "What? No way!"

Ryan laughed, "He's just worried that you'll beat him too because I shut him out last time."

Esposito shook his head, "Hey! My controller was running out of batteries."

"Right…" Ryan said sarcastically.

"Psh. Whatever man. I'm going back to watch Bourne." Esposito shook his head and walked back to the couches. Castle laughed and started to get to work on the food.

Castle was making the steaks and getting all the food ready as most of the guests went back to the couches to continue watching the movie. Lanie, Jenny holding Sarah Grace, and Kate decided to stay behind in the kitchen to help Castle with things. Lanie and Jenny were setting the table while Kate stayed next to a clear part of the counter playing with Sarah Grace. As Castle put the meat in the oven he took a couple glances at Kate who was playing with the little baby, both of them looked like they were having so much fun. Sarah Grace was laughing uncontrollably and contagiously as Kate bounced her on her leg. Castle noticed Lanie and Jenny staring too, they all knew it was adorable. Kate is going to be a great mom.

* * *

Everyone was sitting at the table happily engaged in conversation listening to smooth Jazz Castle put on moments earlier for everyone to enjoy. The empty seat at the head of the table closest to the front door was for Castle. Seat next to the head facing the counter was occupied by Kate who was bouncing Sarah Grace on her knee happily, on Kate's left was Jenny who was making silly faces at her daughter, next to Jenny was Ryan, and next to him sat Jim Beckett. Facing away from the counter closest to the head sat Alexis who was also making faces at Sarah Grace from across the table, next to her sat Lanie, Esposito, and finally Martha who sat near to Jim. Everyone had a glass of wine except for Kate because she was obviously pregnant. Kate decided to stay away from caffeine and alcohol of all types. Castle appeared and put down two large plates of cut Prime Rib down on both ends of the massive table. There were now two plates of steaks, mash potatoes, beans, vegetables of many kinds, gravy, and fruits of the gods.

Castle stood by his seat at the head of the table and picked up his glass of wine, "Before we feast. A toast." He looked at Kate then to his family and extended, "To family including my precinct extended family." Everyone held up their glasses and drank to the toast. Castle smiled and sat down and placed his napkin on his leg. Jenny grabbed Sarah Grace from Kate's leg and placed her on her own lap to get ready for dinner.

Martha smiled, "Everything looks so wonderful Richard. As always."

Castle reached out to Kate and held her hand on the table and they both shared a sweet glance and smile. He then looked over to his guests and with excitement, "So shall we feast!" He roared with joy, "LET'S FEAST!" Kate laughed as she reached for some of the steak in front of her.

Everyone started to grab their food and engage in conversation. The food was perfect and the company was great. Jenny had baby food at the same time on the table to feed Sarah Grace on her lap, and while she fed her daughter Ryan cut her food for her so she can use one hand to eat. Martha and Jim were engaged in a deep nostalgic discussion about family, Alexis was talking with her parents, and Lanie and Esposito were talking sweet nothings to each other as everyone enjoyed the atmosphere with Castle's smooth jazz in the background.

Half way through the dinner, Lanie nudged Esposito lovingly while he was about to eat mash potatoes and gravy causing him to get it all over his face. Lanie laughed at the carnage that was his face. Ryan looked up and smiled at Esposito, "He looks better that way." Everyone laughed. Esposito shook his head and was about to wipe his face when Sarah Grace turned his way and cracked up laughing. Kate turned to Sarah Grace and tickled her chin.

Esposito wiped his face and looked over to Lanie, "two can play at this game." He took a spoon full of mash potatoes and splat her across the face with it. Lanie gave him a death stare but everyone around them laughed. Lanie soon came around and laughed with everyone else. She wiped her face and then kissed Esposito before continuing her feast of great food. Everyone returned to their food and conversation enjoying the nice evening.

Lanie looked at Esposito playfully, "so that's how it's going to be?"

Esposito looked right back at her defiantly, "hey don't look at me baby. You started it."

On the far end of the table Martha and Jim were conversing happily over their food. She smiled at him, "Boy has my boy changed since meeting your daughter."

Jim swallowed his bite and smiled at Martha, "my daughter has changed drastically since meeting your son." He took a sip of his wine then laughed, "she used to talk about how annoying your son was when he first joined the precinct." He was about to take a bite but felt guilty for saying that, "I mean no offense Martha."

Martha patted Jim's hand and laughed, "Oh Jim, it's no problem." She leaned closer to whisper, "Between you and me. He was very annoying before he met your daughter." Then she leaned back and took her wine in her hand, "But, they are married now, and they are perfect for each other." Jim lifted his glass to Martha and toasted with her.

On the other side of the table Kate took Sarah Grace from Jenny so she could eat unhindered without Sarah Grace on her lap. Kate was pretty full already so she didn't really mind. She bounced the baby girl on her leg and cooed, "Getting so big Sarah!" She lifted the laughing growing baby up and down, "you're going to be such a beautiful girl!"

Alexis and Castle watched Kate play with Sarah Grace, and they both shared a look and nodded silently agreeing that Kate would be great as a parent. Alexis touched her dad on the shoulder, "Oh Dad before I forget. Can friends come over tomorrow?"

Castle smiled, "Of course. You can feed them these outstanding left overs." He looked down at his plate, "because we're going to have left overs." Alexis laughed and continued eating her food.

Castle leaned over toward Kate and Sarah Grace and started to play with her tiny hand. Kate looked at him and smiled then looked down to Sarah Grace and said in a playful tone, "Say hi to Uncle Castle." Kate and him both laughed as Sarah Grace shined a brilliant smile.

Jenny leaned over to her daughter and tickled her, "Sarah Grace, this is Auntie Castle." She directed her daughter's stare to Kate then pointed to Castle, "And that's Uncle Castle." The growing baby girl clapped happily.

Castle looked over at Jenny, "she talk yet?"

Jenny shook her head, "Not yet. We're hoping it might be soon." She nudged Ryan, which got his attention, "Kevin always spends the last few hours of the night with our little girl, reading bed time stories and such." She smiled at him and kissed him.

Ryan smiled, "It's our baby girl. Trying to hold onto everything. She's growing up so fast."

Kate nodded in agreement, "Yeah she is!" She lifted the little girl up, "Look at her! She's getting tall too!"

Lanie called from her side of the table, "She's a beautiful baby Ryan." She looked over at Espo, "Way better looking than Javie's baby pictures."

Esposito shook his head smiling, "It's because I'm a boy."

Ryan laughed, "still though."

* * *

It was late at night and all their friends and family left for home after watching Esposito get destroyed on Madden by both Ryan, Castle, and even Kate. All the guests left except for Martha who decided to stay in her usual room. After the guests left Castle, Kate, and Alexis cleaned up the table and kitchen; boxing up left overs, cleaning the table and counters, and cleaning the dishes. After that Alexis retreated to her room to sleep off the food coma from the epic meal. So that left the Kate and Castle alone. They were cuddled up on the couch enjoying each other's company and enjoying the final stages of the night.

Kate kissed Castle's chest, "perfect day."

Castle nodded in agreement, "yeah it was." He kissed her head, "Bonded with your father, enjoyed the company at home, had great food, and enjoyed this family time."

Kate couldn't help but Smile. She stood up and offered her hand for Castle, "ready to sleep babe?"

Castle took her hand and slowly got up, "the food coma…is real." Kate took a step forward but then yelled in surprise as Castle picked her up and held her in his arms. He looked at her with a mischievous grin, "Now pretty lady… are you ready to 'sleep'?"

Kate smiled and placed her hands on his face and kissed him gently, "You can do whatever you want." She kissed his cheek, "Just remember I'm the mother of your child."

Castle kissed her, "I haven't forgotten pretty lady." He then carried her into their bedroom.

* * *

**HOPE you enjoyed the story**

**I don't want baseball so don't blast me for having the Yankees win. I like football, basketball, and formula 1**


	8. Chapter 8 Wonder Woman

**Chapter 8: Wonder Woman**

**I do not own Castle nor the majority of this plot. Plot belongs to NCIS.**

**I apologize for grammar errors. Will fix soon.**

Another morning in the hustle bustle of the big city and it was looking like any other day. People rushing to work at the height of rush hour, parents driving their kids to day cares, joggers running through the park and the city, and everyone walking were carrying a cup of coffee, just another standard day.

Wynonna Jackson was driving her three kids to their day care in Woodside, as it was her usual routine before going to her law firm in the city. Like always she drank her coffee while driving and singing fun songs with her happily energetic kids. As she got about ten blocks from the school, traffic started to pick up because it was around the time everyone was on the road. She brought her coffee to her lips as she slowly got closer to the car in front of her, but a white SUV cut her off causing her to drop her coffee on her lap as she slammed on her breaks and grabbing the wheel with both hands. She silently cursed under her breath but noticed something odd with that SUV driving away rapidly. There was blood on the windows and a young bloodied and bruised white girl crying behind the SUV rear window. She was shocked, she turned to check if her kids were all right then got her phone to call the police.

* * *

**Castle Loft**

It has been four months since Kate announced her pregnancy to her friends and family, and her stomach was several inches larger since then. Several inches being used generously. It didn't bother her as much as she thought she was happy to be living the dream with the best man in the world. Everything was perfect, her career was going well, she's been spending a lot of time with her family, and of course she was spending quality private time with her husband when Alexis and Martha aren't around.

She woke up on her side with Castle's arm draped over her lazily. She smiled and reached down and slowly brought his arm to her lips and planted kisses on his hand gently. Then she slowly extracted herself from his grasp and made sure she didn't wake him. She quietly made her way to the bathroom to get dressed in sweats so she could exercise; she's been doing a workout routine every day for the last few months to maintain her health and stay fit. She generally does it during the day but if she can't she'll do it during the night. She exercised once a day and nothing crazy, only things that won't negatively affect her pregnancy. She slowly walked out of the bathroom quietly and paused to turn look at a sleeping Castle as she was walking out of their room. She smiled gently as she gazed upon his perfect silent form. She rubbed her baby bump gently then turned to go to the living room to exercise.

Couple hours later Castle walked out from their room fully dressed and freshly showered to see a sweaty Kate stretching on the carpet in front of the couches. He smiled at her as he approached, "Good morning beautiful, have a good workout?"

Kate smiled at him as he walked over to her, "Good morning and I did." She leaned forward to her toes, "have to make sure I stay healthy." She sat straight again and winked at Castle, "And to make sure I look good for you."

Castle sat on the couch behind her and leaned forward and kissed her cheek, "You always look perfect to me Kate come on." He put his hands on her shoulders and began massaging her, "Always will."

Kate purred in contentment to his movement, "That feels good Rick."

Castle leaned forward again and kissed the top of her head, "Any plans for today?"

Kate relaxed into Castle's touch and said smoothly, "I'm on call today. So I'm off till they call."

"Outstanding." He kissed her head again then her neck then her cheek. Kate moved her hand up to caress his face as he slowly kissed his way to her left shoulder. Then a cell phone destroyed the romantic moment.

Kate groaned because the phone destroyed the romantic atmosphere. She reached for her phone and answered it, "Yes, this is Castle?" She dipped her head down, "We're on our way."

* * *

A terribly parked high end white SUV sat idly in a parking lot with blood smeared in the interior of the trunk and on all the back windows. The SUV was at an angle taking four spaces and was about fifty yards away from a fitness center and twenty-five yards from the main road. The sidewalks adjacent to the main road had trees in ten feet intervals with grass in between. Overall it was a pretty calm and usually nice area in New York, but not today.

Perlmutter was standing behind the SUV taking notes on his clipboard while Ryan and Esposito did their best to figure out what happened in the trunk. Local police as usual blocked off the parking lot and patrolled the area to make sure no one crosses the tape. Ryan stood behind the SUV facing the rear window and shrugged, "Since when do we investigate stolen vehicles."

Esposito was to Ryan's right and shook his head, "Bro, we're investigating this stolen vehicle because it looks like there's been someone who was slaughtered inside it." He walked forward and opened the trunk and discovered more blood on the back carpet. He shook his head at the blood.

Ryan looked into the windows, "so where's the body?"

Esposito shook his head, "That's kind of the reason why we're here. Goes with the whole detective bit."

Perlmutter stopped writing on his clipboard and approached the two detectives, "who ever was in this vehicle was not killed in it. If the person was killed in it, there would be more blood."

Ryan looked over at him, "so who ever was in this vehicle might not be dead?"

Esposito shrugged, "Yet. Still got a missing person on our hands."

Castle and a significantly bigger Kate in terms of belly size approached the crime scene and the trio. Perlmutter who hasn't had seen Kate since before her pregnancy rolled his eyes at the sight of Castle. Kate stopped next to the car and Perlmutter spoke up before she could say anything, "Ah. Always a pleasure detective Beckett, I refuse to call you by any other name." He looked down at her, "And it seems you have been implanted with an Alien organism." Castle was standing behind Kate and was holding back a loud laugh as much as possible.

Kate rolled her eyes and Perlmutter, "You know Perlmutter. It's getting to the point where your constant attitude to my husband is becoming more annoying than my husband talking about ninjas and zombies." Castle almost slipped a loud laugh but he was able to catch himself. Ryan and Esposito looked at each other.

Ryan looked over to Esposito and whispered, "Oh Snap!"

Kate continued on her rampage where it seemed to come from nowhere, "Also I'm carrying his child. In turn she is my child. Do you get me?" Perlmutter just stood there in a bit of a shock. It wasn't Castle who snapped it was Kate of all people. Castle theorized it was because she's pregnant. Pregnancy does strange wonders.

Castle put a hand on the small of her back and whispered, "Kate, let it go. We got a case remember?"

Kate nodded and focused on Ryan and Esposito who were holding back a smile. Kate dropped the subject and rolled her eyes and the two, "So what do we got."

Esposito looked down at his phone, "911 call from a mother driving her kids to school reported a man driving a vehicle and a bloody woman screaming in the back." He looked back at the SUV, "Vehicle belongs to a Tyler Pineda he's a high end stock broker on Wall Street."

Kate nodded, "Could he be our kidnapper?"

Ryan chimed in, "Local police has descriptions on both the woman and the abductor and will bring them to the precinct as soon as possible. We'll know soon enough."

Kate walked around to see the trunk, "Does seem to have been a struggle in the trunk alright." She looked over at Castle who looked like he was connecting dots in his head. Kate smiled, "hey? You with us?"

Castle smiled, "Oh yeah." He pointed to a pair of glasses and a single high heel that were on opposite ends of the trunk, "A super villain finally discovered that Diana Prince isn't who he thought he was."

Ryan raised an eyebrow, "Diana Prince. Wonder Woman?"

Castle nodded, "Exactly. This super villain ambushed an unaware Diana Prince and kid napped her."

Kate smiled and shook her head, "Okay maybe it isn't Wonder Woman, but there is a sign of struggle in the back. Lost high heel and pair of glasses." She looked over at Ryan and Esposito, "Espo take Ryan and head back to the Precinct. Inform Captain Gates of the case and see if those descriptions arrived and find out if Pineda is the kidnapper." Esposito and Ryan nodded and took off for their car.

Kate turned around to Castle and leaned against the SUV and smiled at her husband, "Really?"

Castle looked at her confused, "what?"

She rolled her eyes, "Wonder Woman? That's your theory?"

"Hey, I like super heroes too. Come on. The high heel the glasses that look like the comics. It's totally Wonder Woman."

Kate focused then looked back into the trunk, "Why is there only one high heel." She looked at Castle, "A woman trying to walk with one high heel isn't pretty."

Castle looked around the parking lot, "I know. I seen you try to do it once or twice." Kate playfully slapped him. He walked away from the SUV toward the street with Kate following. He noticed blood on the ground and pointed it out, "Blood smears on the pavement."

Kate looked around, "She must've been carried out of the trunk by someone." She took lead this time and walked over the grass to the street. On the curb she found the other high heel and pointed it out to Castle, "There's the other high heel."

Castle walked past Kate on her right to the street and pointed out the tire skid marks. Castle squatted over the skid marks, "looks like someone left in quite a hurry. Probably the vehicle they took our Wonder Woman in."

Kate shook her head, "She's not Wonder Woman Castle. She's a poor girl who is facing danger and she's running out of time." She squatted over the skid marks, "As far I can tell she's alive until proven other wise." She stood up and looked around, "We'll get CSU over here and see if they can match the tires to see if we can find the make and model." Kate put her hands on her back and stretched for a moment then placed one of her hands and rubbed her large belly. Her back and her feet were hurting from the obvious reasons but she knew she can deal with it. Besides she works out daily so the pain wasn't new to her.

Castle stood up and rubbed Kate's back, "Hey, you okay?"

Kate stretched again and smiled, "Yeah. Our girl is getting big." Castle gave her a face, which Kate laughed at. She gently squeezed Castle's forearm lovingly, "Come on. Lets head back to the Precinct."

* * *

**12****th**

Kate and Castle walked into the Precinct and greeted Esposito and Ryan who were standing in front of the white board looking at what they got. Captain Gates walked out of her office and nodded at the couple as they walked in. Castle sat back down on his signature chair and faced the whiteboard as Kate sat at her desk and did the same to rest her feet. Kate looked at the board, "So anything solid with the sketch?"

Esposito walked up to the whiteboard and tapped the photograph of the missing person, which was to the right of the sketch. It was a plain photo of a young white woman with red hair tied in a bun behind her head, she was wearing a black business suit, and had no make up on. It was a formal portrait, obviously for her work. Esposito spoke up, "Missing person is Ms. Veronica Taylor. She's a high-powered lawyer for a large medical insurance company based in the city. She lives in a nice apartment complex in the heart of the city."

Ryan stepped forward, "didn't show up for work today. First time in her career that she took time off."

Castle looked over at them, "What about the driver? Anything on him?"

Esposito pointed at the pair of pictures that were at the top of the board. The left was the sketch and the right was a photo. The photo was a young fair skinned man with thin facial hair, combed back hair, and wearing a black t-shirt. He spoke up, "No hits yet. But police matched the sketch to a mug shot. John Hansen arrested for car theft three years ago and claiming to live with his mother."

Gates finally spoke up, "So how does Mr. Tyler Pineda fit into this."

Ryan stepped forward, "turns out he reported his car stolen two days ago."

Kate leaned forward on her chair, "Okay. Ryan, Esposito, head to Veronica's place and see what you can find there. See if there's any clues to why someone would kidnap her." She looked over at Castle, "mean while Castle and I will head over to John Hansen's mother and see if she knows any frequent hangouts of her son."

Gates nodded and spoke up with a stern voice, "we better hurry up. That young woman's trail might go cold and I'm not going to let that happen." Everyone nodded in agreement. She turned around and left for her office.

Ryan and Esposito gathered their things and left for Veronica's apartment. Kate leaned back on her chair for a moment relishing the good feeling of no aches in her feet. She slid open a drawer on the right side of her desk and got out a box of tea. She took out a tea bag and looked over at Castle who was observing the board. She smiled, "alright. Let's here it."

Castle stood up and pointed a finger at Veronica's picture, "Isn't it obvious. She's Wonder Woman undercover as a lawyer. She probably heard the bad dealings of that Health Insurance Company and took it upon herself to bring them down from the inside." He walked over to Kate and used hand gestures to emphasize his point, "But the head of the company is actually a sinister villain with crazy powers too and found out who she really was and made it his mission to get rid of her. But not publicly because that would draw attention to his multi million dollar company…" He noticed Kate smiling up at him with a hand slightly covering her mouth. Castle looked at her with confusion, "What?"

Kate shook her head, "Nothing." She giggled gently, "It's pretty cute when you get excited with your theories." She calmed herself down then continued, "Castle can you make tea for me before we go?" She held out her hand that was holding a tea bag.

Castle smiled and took the bag from her, "Of course." He turned and went to the coffee machine to boil some water. While the water was boiling in the machine, he put the tea bag in an empty cup and waited. Once the water finished he poured the boiling water in a cup and stirred gently. He knew how she liked her tea. Nice and strong, well it had to be since she refused to drink coffee while pregnant, for good reasons. Once he finished he walked out of the break room and into the hallway. He turned his head to see the elevator open to reveal two police officers escorting a very familiar man. Castle looked over at the white board across the way and recognized that the man from the picture is the man the police have. He looked back and saw the officers bringing John Hansen toward him. Hansen look ashamed and even sad. Castle sensed no trace of anger or malice when he looked at him.

The officers stopped in front of Castle and one of them spoke up, "We got John Hansen for interrogation." Castle smiled and nodded. The officer nodded, "Can we leave him with you?"

Castle raised his eyebrows and nodded, "Of course." The officers released their grip on Hansen and turned and made their way back to the elevator. Castle smiled and said to himself, "Castle you done it again."

Castle took Hansen by the arm and slowly guided him back to Kate's desk while carrying her tea. Kate was focusing on her notes and didn't see Castle bringing Hansen over. Castle put the tea down on her desk on her right; Kate smiled to herself and picked up the cup without looking up. Then she noticed something odd. She looked up and saw Hansen and Castle who had a big smile across his face. She was shocked, she tilted her head to get a look at the board and saw the picture. Kate looked over at Castle and lipped, "How?" Castle shrugged and shook his head. Kate smiled and got up.

**Interrogation **

Both Kate and Castle were interrogating John Hansen, as it was their way. The unstoppable power couple in the cage with the suspect, there is nothing they can't do. John Hansen leaned back on his chair with an ashamed look. He spoke up gently, "I voluntarily turned my self in Detective Castle. I just want to do the right thing." Castle looked over at Kate with a confident smile. Kate leaned forward and said nothing. Hansen continued, "Look, I'm admitting it. I stole the damn SUV. But I didn't kidnap anyone."

Kate opened up her folder and took out the two witness sketches of him and the victim silently. Then she spoke, "How do you explain these?"

Hansen looked down and back up at her, "Look, I didn't know that chick was in there. I boosted the car without looking in the back. I didn't know she was in there."

Kate took out a photograph of Veronica and held it up, "Her name is Veronica Taylor! Where is she?!" Castle remained silent and stared silently at Hansen.

Hansen was flustered, "I told you I don't know! Look, I'm just telling you I committed grand theft auto why the hell would I do that if I wasn't telling the truth?"

Kate slammed the picture on the table. Castle spoke up, "To avoid kidnap and murder charges."

Hansen looked at Castle then at the cold stare of Kate and said frantically, "Woah! What? She's dead? No, she was alive and screaming at the back of the SUV the last time I saw her."

Kate continued her cold stare, "Screaming what?"

Hansen shook his head frantically, "I don't know, something about being singled out by some guy!"

Castle tilted his head, "What guy? We need details?"

Hansen looked down, "I didn't stick around to find out. I'm telling you I didn't kill her." Kate shook her head and drank her tea leaning back on her chair. Castle continued to stare him down. Hansen started to ramble on, "I knew it was too good to be true. Door was wide open, engine running, I couldn't help myself."

Kate put down her tea and leaned forward, "Where?"

Hansen shook his head, "At this corner store on Greene Street. I'm telling you, the first time I saw this chick. Sorry, Veronica Taylor, was in the rear view mirror when she woke up and started screaming."

Castle tilted his head and held his stare, "Last time?"

Hansen shook his head, "In the lot where I dumped the ride." He leaned forward, "I even dialed 911." He stuttered, "Yeah, I hung up, but that's got to count for something right?" Kate looked down and started to clean up the table, she closed her folder and grabbed her tea and was about to get up with Castle. Hansen noticed and nervously spoke, "wait, wait. There might've been another car… there was a silver Mercedes Benz I thought was tailing me. Thought somebody saw me boost the SUV at the garage."

Kate leaned forward again, "Did you see the driver?"

Hansen shook his head, "No. I couldn't see his face; he was wearing a ball cap. I didn't get a good look at his face." He began nervously again, "He must've followed me. He's the one you need to be looking for. I'm not a kidnapper!"

Kate got up and leaned toward him, "No. You're just the one who left that poor woman to die." Kate got up and left with Castle in tow. Hansen put his head down ashamed.

Kate and Castle exited the interrogation room and saw Gates waiting for them next to the observation room door. Gates nodded, "We're looking into that corner store lead. The 911 hang up was traced to Hansen's cell."

Kate's phone rang from her desk; she nodded at Gates then turned to answer her phone. Kate answered her desk phone, "Castle." She nodded, "We'll be right there."

* * *

**Veronica Taylor's Apt**

Esposito and Ryan were walking side by side down the hallway of a very fancy apartment complex, a place where only really rich people can live, like Veronica Taylor. Esposito shook his head, "Look bro, all I'm saying is that Perlmutter never liked Castle, it was about time that some one called him out on it."

Ryan nodded, "We all knew Perlmutter hated Castle but we never done anything about it."

"Yet Kate been with Castle forever, then dated him, and then married him. Now she's carrying his child. So she calls Perlmutter out on it today." Esposito was smiling after remembering the ripping Kate gave him. It was rather funny.

Ryan looked at him confused, "Wait. What are you trying to say?"

Esposito shrugged, "We should've talked to Perlmutter about his attitude before leaving it to a hormonal pregnant woman who wears a gun."

Ryan nodded in understanding, "That's true. But, Kate was standing up for her husband, so I think that's okay." He shrugged, "Besides, Castle never expressed being bothered by Perlmutter. Actually I think Castle loves to push his buttons."

Esposito laughed, "As much as pushing Kate's buttons and among other things right?"

Ryan hit him on the shoulder, "Come on bro." They rounded the corner and were getting closer to her apartment. Ryan continued their light conversation, "Anyway, how are you and Lanie doing anyway?"

Esposito smiled and shook his head, "Ah man. It's going great. Better than I ever thought. Way better than before." He smiled to himself, "It's like we got more mature since we dated last time. Ah man. It's going great."

They neared the apartment. Ryan smiled and said genuinely, "Glad to hear it man. That's great." They got to the apartment and Ryan noticed the door was slightly open and clearly looked forced opem, he quickly drew his weapon, and Esposito did the same. They flanked the door on both sides, Ryan on the left and Esposito on the right, Espo nodded to Ryan. Ryan pushed the door open and quickly entered the apartment crossing over and hugging the right side of the entrance way. Esposito followed and crossed over to the left.

The apartment was a pretty large fancy apartment that could essentially be considered a loft and it was almost as nice as Castle's except with shiny white floors. There are large panoramic windows on the far side of the apartment giving a nice view of the city skyline. White paint and shiny white surfaces, on their left is the kitchen that is shaped like an "L". Shiny black surface counters and white bottoms, stove and oven were all black were located adjacent to each other, over head cabinets were black, and the refrigerator was closest to the entrance was all white. A little further is the living room, the medium sized sitting area is square in shape and a step lower than the floor with a coffee table in the center, and couches in an "L" shape facing the windows. To the right up against the wall was a rather large HD TV with black cabinets under it that are also up against the wall. There is a coffee table just a little bit in front of the TV and a rather large L-shaped couch behind it and facing the TV. To the right of the TV was a hallway that would lead to bathrooms and bedrooms. On the walls, hung fancy modern art paintings, pictures of Europe, and pictures of her and her parents. All round fancy place to live.

But, everything looked way to pristine for the boys. The door was forced open, so something wasn't right here. Ryan nodded signaling Esposito to move forward who slowly went over to the opening of the hallway. Ryan moved over to the left and slowly searched and clearing the kitchen and living room. At that same time Esposito pushed further into the apartment to make sure it was clear. Ryan holstered his weapon, "Clear!" He began to look around her apartment to find anything that would indicate why someone would break in to Veronica's apartment. It was too perfect, something had to be missing, the door was forced open so there had to be something.

Esposito returned to the living room, "Clear." He holstered his weapon and shook his head, "Everything looks way to nice. Someone broke in, but at first glance I can't see what they took." Ryan nodded and put gloves on making his way to the counters in the kitchen. He noticed a pretty beat up purple notebook on one of the counter tops closest to the windows. He opened it up and noticed it had pages forcefully torn out of it. Ryan searched through the remnants of the torn pages and continued flipping through the notebook. He realized it was a journal.

Ryan looked up at Esposito who was searching the sitting area and called him over, "Javie! Found something." He held up a notebook, "Journal with a lot pages taken out of it." Esposito walked over to take a look. Ryan showed him the notebook, "by the way it looks of it, Veronica writes in her notebook everyday. Probably even when she travels."

Esposito shook his head, "There had to be something on these pages that made who ever broke in take them." He looked over to his right and saw a lap top resting next to cook books, "I bet who ever kidnapped her is the one who broke in here." He grabbed the laptop; "there might be something in this."

Ryan nodded, "Who ever broke in here, knew exactly what to find and where to find it."

Esposito opened up the laptop but realized it was password protected, "This has a password. We have to take it back. She might have something on here we could use." Ryan nodded.

* * *

**Castle's Loft**

It was late in the evening and Kate and Castle just arrived back home. Castle opened the front door and let the pregnant Kate walk in first. She made her way straight for the couches, but before she made it Castle strolled passed her and love tapped her rear causing a surprised gasp from her. She put her things down on the couch and quickly sat down, "Couldn't resist huh Castle?"

Castle was in the kitchen grabbing some fruits, "Could you blame me?" He laughed, "Even while pregnant I still think you're the prettiest woman on the block."

Kate raised her eyebrow and said in a mock hurt tone, "Only the block huh?"

He looked up and immediately regretted his decision. He stuttered, "No-no. I-I-I meant more than…" Kate laughed cutting him off.

Kate smiled at him, "You're so easy to fluster babe." She laughed, "Hey, unlike your thoughts of me. I think you're the perfect man."

Castle walked over to the couches, "You know what I meant." He handed her the bowl of fruits.

She popped a grape into her mouth, "Do I?" Castle sat down next to her at an angle. She leaned back into him and started to caress his face.

Castle smiled, "I know you do. You know that I love you. You know that I know you're the most perfect woman on the planet." He kissed the top of her head.

Kate smiled, "I love you too." She put her arm down and leaned her head back to rest on his chest. She closed her eyes, "My feet are killing me. I swear it." She felt lips kiss the top of her head causing her to smile. She continued, "Where's Alexis anyway?"

All of a sudden they heard voice call from the stairs followed by steps, "Right here!" Alexis came down and greeted her parents, "Hey Mom, Dad." She strolled to the fridge for a bottle of water.

* * *

**PRECINCT **

In the morning, Ryan, Esposito, Kate, Castle, and Gates were all in the Video and Tech room with Tory as she cracked Veronica Taylor's laptop. Kate and Castle were sitting on a table at the back of the room facing the TV, Ryan and Esposito were leaning on another next to Tory, and Gates was leaning on the door frame looking in. Kate whispered into Castle's ear, "is your password to your laptop something trivial and stupid?"

Castle whispered back, "Why? So you can see what picture I have of you on there?"

Kate dropped her jaw with a slight smile and gave him a playful slap, "Now I want to know you're password." She whispered again, "Married couples tell each other everything."

Castle smiled, "It's 'Alexis_Harper1994'. Her first and middle name and her birth year."

Kate smiled, "I trust you Castle. I was only kidding about the password. But its adorable that your password is your daughter."

Tory turned around to face the group, "got it." She displayed what was on the laptop to the extremely large TV in front of everyone. She nodded, "who ever broke into the apartment may have been careful not to leave any evidence of him being there, but they left this computer here untouched."

Kate leaned forward, "what did you find?"

Tory typed into the computer, "I found out what our lawyer was doing the day she was abducted." She brought up a website. Specifically a dating website named New York Singled Out.

Esposito looked at Tory, "Speed dating?"

Tory nodded, "There wan an email invitation on her computer, it's a three day event and she went missing after the first day."

Ryan realized something, "You guys said that Hansen heard Veronica screaming about being singled out right?" He pointed at the screen, "I think she was talking about New York Singled Out."

Kate leaned forward, "The corner store where Hansen stole the SUV was two blocks away from the hotel hosting it."

Ryan had gloves on as he opened Veronica's journal to one of the pages toward the beginning, "This speed dating thing makes sense because she says here that 'it is hard to look for true love since I'm always working.'" He closed the notebook, "She was looking for true love."

Gates stepped forward into the room, "But instead she found a psycho." She looked at Kate, "We're running out of time. Odds of finding a missing person alive drops after 48 hours."

Castle leaned forward, "I heard of New York Singled Out. Apparently they have an 85% success rate. Every night promises a chance of romance and finding your true love. Introduces successful men and successful women to each other which increases your chances of finding your soul mate."

Kate looked at him, "Success in what?"

Castle said plainly, "For marriages."

Kate shook her head with a smile and whispered, "How do you know this?"

Castle whispered without looking, "I'll tell you later." She shook her head.

Gates interrupted, "How about kidnappings?"

"We can work on getting a client list of the event." Castle proposed with seriousness.

Tory shook her head, "I already looked into it. Their lawyers said New York Singles is a confidential service, so they keep their client list hush-hush."

Esposito looked at Kate, "We can get a search warrant."

Kate shook her head, "Not enough time. It ends tonight."

Tory nods, "I can't tell you who is there, but I can tell you that it's the same men from Sunday night." She turns back to the monitor, "Men remain the same but the women change every night."

Gates stepped forward, "Looks like we're doing this the old fashioned way." She looked over at Kate, "Kate."

Kate stood up and stepped toward Tory, "So Tory. Do you think you can go undercover?"

Tory looked confused, "Say what?"

Ryan looked around the room, "You're the only one eligible to get in and get us information. The men stay the same so none of us can do it." He looked at Kate, "And Kate is pregnant and won't be able to move if things get hot."

Esposito spoke up, "And Lanie is out of the city right now with her parents. You're it." Kate nodded in agreement.

Castle stepped forward as well and put his hand on her shoulder, "you'll be fine." Tory looked shocked and even more scared. Gates nodded with the plan.

* * *

Later that evening the team gathered around Tory who was gearing up for her little undercover work. Tory was wearing a very nice elegant purple dress that went down to her knees and was wearing black high heels. On top of that she was wearing a gold necklace and had on reserved amount of make up. Ryan approached Tory with a pair of glasses and handed them to her, "These are video surveillance glasses. State of the art." The glasses looked like a normal pair of glasses; rectangular lenses with a black frame and silver accents. The camera was hidden in the front left of the frame.

Castle got closer and observed the glasses, "Woah! No way! Those exist?" Ryan nodded with a smile. Castle got closer to Tory to check them out, "Total James Bond. Got a laser watch too?" Ryan laughed and shook his head.

Kate shook her head, "Now. Back to work."

Tory looked at her confused, "So what am I supposed to be doing? We don't even know what the kidnapper looks like."

Esposito nodded, "That would be a problem if we didn't know what we were doing." He picked up an evidence bag that held Veronica Taylor's journal in it, "But we found a partial print that didn't belong to Veronica's on one of the torn up pages."

Tory shrugged, "So what do I do?"

Ryan handed her a small solid black device that looks remarkably like a USB drive with one side shiny and the other side not. He held out his hand for demonstration, "Use this device to scan finger prints. Shiny side is the scanner. Make sure you get everyone man you meet okay?" He leaned on Kate's desk and patted a laptop, "The scans will wirelessly upload to this computer and we'll be able to match it from there."

She shook her head, "You want me to get everyone's fingerprints?"

Kate laughed, "I know it'll be hard. But you're a knock out, I'm sure it'll be fine." Tory slouched and shook her head nervously.

Castle at the other hand was completely intrigued with this technology and said, "This is so spy movie right now." He smiled happily, "this is outstanding."

Kate smiled, "Alright. We got work to do." She got her things but then stopped and remembered something. "You're name is Lois Prince."

Castle looked at his wife shocked, "Louis Lane and Diana Prince mash up huh." Kate shook her head.

* * *

**Hotel NYC **

The speed dating event was taking place in a rather large hotel bar and restaurant area. The hotel is a five star hotel so it could easily manage this. The lights were dim as it was its standard procedure and it gave an added romantic effect. Smooth jazz played in the background, candles lit every table, and bar tenders tending their bar. The men of the speed-dating event were getting their nametags and making their way to the far wall near the announcer preparing for their last night with this event. The women were each sitting at individual tables waiting for the event to start. Tory was located toward one of the corners since it gave a good view of everyone coming and going. She tapped her foot rapidly under the tablecloth she was no doubt nervous.

Ryan and Castle were leaning against the bar counter in nice suits like they were guests of hotel, while Kate and Esposito sat in a van across the street monitoring Tory's camera. Kate had chosen Ryan and Castle for back up because Esposito looked too much like a cop and it would be pretty hard for her to react if something went wrong. Plus Castle being out there made it easier to track movements since he is so good at that sort of thing.

Tory looked over at Ryan and Castle at the bar nervously. Castle noticed and took a sip of his drink then smiled, "Looks like our girl on fire is a little nervous."

Tory looked forward again, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't."

Kate who was sitting next to Esposito in the van and looking at the monitors that displayed the Tory Cam smiled gently. "You'll be okay." She said sincerely over the radio to Tory's ear piece. She took a sip of her tea before speaking, "Ryan and Castle are out there to help you if things go wrong. Which they wont."

Esposito spoke into his radio, "Just get the fingerprints. Act cute about it."

Tory tapped her foot some more, "I'll do my best."

Ryan looked over at Castle and nodded, "she got this." Castle nodded back.

The announcer of the event took a microphone and announced the beginning of the event, "Okay daters! We have a really full house tonight. So as always, be courteous to others and move to the sound of the chime. Please begin now!" The chime rang signaling the start.

Ryan and Castle leaned back against the bar and watched closely as people moved about. A rather plump man wearing a standard suit with a red tie sat down in front of Tory with a smile. He had short-combed hair, no facial hair, and a rather large neck. He smiled at her, "Hey, Lois, I'm Wade."

Tory smiled nervously and said, "Hi." She started to play with her hands under the table.

Wade smiled eagerly, obviously liking what he sees, "I'm Wade Shanahan and I'm a banker by trade, but my passion is in the form of art." Tory smiled and nodded. Wade leaned forward and continued eagerly, "How about you tell me a little bit about yourself."

Tory said nothing at first because she didn't know what to say. Kate quickly spoke into the radio, "Tell him you like computers and electronics."

Esposito jumped in as well, "Because you do. So elaborate on that super star."

Tory began nervously, her smile disappearing, "I… like computers." Wade's confident smile started to fade as he was getting a bad feeling. Tory continued nervously, "I love electronics…and… I… just really love computers really." He nodded. She began again with a little more confidence, "you can do so many things with computers. You can make art, edit pictures, edit your art, and pretty much anything." Wade smiled.

Wade leaned forward, "So Lois. Did anyone tell you that you're very attractive?"

Tory looked down, "Uh. My coworkers say things like that… sometimes." Wade smiled.

Kate spoke into the radio, "Get his prints Tory."

Tory had been fumbling with the finger print scanner under the table. She hid the scanner in her hand as she reached for Wade's that were resting on top of the table. She smoothly placed the scanner on one of his fingers and made it look like she was caressing his hand. She smiled, "I…think we may have a connection Wade."

Wade smiled and noticed a strange feeling on his fingers, "What do you have there?"

The scan of the fingerprint got transmitted to the van before Tory removed it and showed it to Wade. She smiled and said smoothly, "It's a mood reader. Tells me if you're in the mood… by the… temperature of your blood in your hand." Wade smiled and nodded. Clearly he was impressed he totally believed it.

Kate looked over to another screen in the van that showed the fingerprint scanning for matches. She looked back at the main screen and said, "Ask what car he drives."

Tory caressed his hand, "What car do you drive."

Wade leaned forward, "didn't think you were a car type of girl."

Tory leaned forward and purred, "I can be whatever you want me to be." Esposito was surprised and bit his fist. Kate looked at him in shock. Ryan and Castle who heard every word, looked at each other with amazement.

Wade smiled, "I drive a 2014 Corvette. Red with a black racing stripe over the top." The chime rang causing all the men to get up and begin rotating. Wade got up and kissed Tory's hand, "it was a pleasure." Tory smiled.

Kate took a quick sip of her tea then spoke on the radio, "Keep up that charm Tory. Just make sure you don't sound like Castle when he's in trouble."

Castle replied over the radio, "I heard that."

Esposito looked over at the fingerprint scanner and saw a negative match. He looked over at Kate, "zero for one. He's clean" He sighed, "twenty-four guys to go…"

For the next few hours Tory met with all assortment of different men. She laughed, she smiled, she questioned them, and she scanned their fingerprints on her little device. She was getting rather good with this undercover speed dating case. Ryan, Esposito, and the Castle's leaned back and watched her work and hoping for a break. Tory even seemed like she was having fun. Some of the reactions to her little fingerprint scanner were too funny for Kate and Esposito to hold a straight face. Kate and Esposito were having a little fun watching Tory work. But it was negative match to another. This lead was getting them nowhere.

* * *

Castle turned around to face the bar and sighed. The bartender with blue eyes, short combed back hair, and spoke with an Irish accent came over and asked, "get another drink for you sir?"

Castle smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Sure. Why not?" He looked at the bartender's nametag, "Thanks Denver."

Denver poured him a drink, "No problem." He placed a new napkin on the counter in front of Castle and asked, "Are you with the speed dating event sir?"

Castle shook his head, "I'm married to a really sexy cop." Denver nodded sarcastically. Kate heard that over the radio and shook her head with a smile. Esposito looking at her with a funny grin.

Denver nodded, "Had to ask sir, they get 15% off drinks."

Castle decided on a course of action. Ryan was off using the bathroom so it was easier to do this plan without him. Since this plan could only work if he is alone. Castle leaned forward, "I'm actually looking for my sister. She was supposed to meet me here an hour ago." He laughed, "Want to see a picture?" He took out his phone and showed the bartender a picture of Veronica Taylor. He smiled, "Recognize her?"

Denver's curious smile disappeared as he focused on the picture. He gave a small smile, "Vodka Martini." Castle looked at him confused. Denver continued, "She's a regular here. I seen her on Sunday evening I believe."

Castle looked a little shocked, "Really? Was she alone?"

Denver shook his head and began to clean some cups, "She was with the speed dating event. Couple guys were buying drinks for her afterwards." He gave Castle a sly smile, "you know how that goes."

"Yeah. I hear ya" Castle smiled. He continued to dig, "Any of those fellas here now? Have to make sure my sister hasn't been…violated. You know how that goes?"

Denver smiled slyly and pointed over to the man sitting in front of Tory, "There's one sitting in front of that hot girl in purple." The man was an older gentlemen around forty years old with glasses and a full head of grey hair wearing a black suit.

Castle smiled and nodded, "Thanks." Denver smiled and continued his work. Castle turned around to face in Tory's direction and spoke into the radio, "You hear that Kate?"

Kate nodded, "Yeah. I heard you." She looked at her screen and spoke to Tory over the radio, "Tory, get a print you're out of time." Before Tory could get the man's print the chime rang. The man got up with a smile and started to leave. Kate called on the radio to Ryan and Castle, "Ryan and Castle intercept that man." Ryan just got out of the bathroom and realized whom she was talking about. Both Ryan and Castle made a pincer movement to intercept.

Tory got up before another man sat down in front of her. She rushed to her last partner and grabbed his hand, turned him around, and slapped the scanner on his finger and pretended to caress his hand. She said smoothly, "I feel a connection with you Mike, I think we should…go to some place quieter." She smiled nervously, "What do you think?" The print was now being searched on their database.

The gentlemen smiled slyly and leaned into Tory and whispered, "Oh. I like that idea." He grabbed her butt with his free hand. Tory jolted.

Ryan and Castle surrounded the gentlemen and they both gave a heavy presence. Ryan spoke up, "Remove your hand before I decide to shoot you in the shoulder." The man looked over at Castle who was showing a NYPD detective badge.

In the van the scan proved unfruitful. It was a negative match. Esposito looked over and said plainly, "it's not a match."

Kate looked over at him, "What?" She looked at the scan, "Run it again."

Esposito shook his head, "He's not our guy." Kate bit her lip and shook her head. They already tipped their hand.

* * *

Precinct Interrogation Room

The older gentlemen by the name of Mike sat in the interrogation room across from Kate and Captain Gates, the heavy hitters of the mighty 12th. Gates is there because Veronica has been missing for far too long, and she decided she would help speed up the process of finding her by directly acting in this interrogation. Mike shook his head, "You have no right to arrest me."

Kate shook her head, "you're not under arrest."

Gates got up and leaned forward over to Mike and said sternly, "We just want to clear up a few things."

Mike swallowed a lump in his throat, "No one had read me my Miranda rights."

Kate shook her head, "It's because you're not under arrest."

Gates walked over and leaned next to Mike, "So you reported your car stolen Sunday night."

Mike raised an eyebrow, "Yes…is that some sort of crime?" He said nervously.

Gates shook her head, "No. Of course not." She said sternly, "But, filing a false police report is a crime."

Mike didn't like where this was going, "I think I want a lawyer now."

Kate smiled humorously, "What part of 'you're not under arrest' do you not understand Mike."

Mike looked at the malice beam of Gates then back at Kate, "So I can leave whenever I want?"

Kate sarcastically nodded. Mike tried to get up but Gates pushed him back down on the chair. Gates said sternly, "unless we charge you with a crime."

Kate spoke up, "See the thing is Mike. I need the truth. Or else I will have to arrest you for lying and throwing off a criminal investigation."

Mike leaned forward and said urgently, "But my car really was stolen."

"Which is really rough for you, but you reported it stolen from your home in Brooklyn." Kate said plainly.

Gates spoke up sternly, "Speed dating is a three day event. You stayed at The Peninsula every night. You paid cash up front."

Kate looked at her notes then looked back at him directly, "Which was wise considering you're married and attending a speed dating service."

Gates looked over at Kate, "I think I will call his wife." The boys and Tory (who was still in her dress) watched with amusement as Gates and Kate tore him apart.

Mike called out urgently, "No! Please! It wasn't stolen from my home…but you can't…" He stuttered, "My wife is at her sisters place in Union City. They just had a baby. I've been married eighteen years now… I was just trying to have a little fun."

Kate shook her head, "What we need to know is the where and when Mike."

"First day of the event I struck out. So I went to a restaurant on Greene Street and left my car near this store called Spice Corner I think, but when I was on my way back to get my car, I saw some guy drive off with it."

Kate leaned forward, "Please describe him."

Mike looked over at Gates, "White and pretty tall like that one buff guy who picked me up with the short one. He was wearing one a New York Yankees hat. I didn't get a real good look."

Behind the glass Ryan turned to Castle and Esposito and asked, "Am I really that short?" Castle and Esposito just shrugged then gave him a little nod. Ryan leaned forward to look at Tory, "Tory, am I that short?" She just smiled.

Gates shook her head, "Not good enough. You sexually molested one of my people Mike." She dialed the phone.

Mike freaked out, "No wait. Hold on. Give me a second!" Gates put down the phone. Mike continued eagerly, "When I drove up he was standing out front and he was on a pay phone." He shook his head, "I swear that's all I remember."

* * *

The team including Tory and Gates were standing in front of the large TV screen in the Video and Tech Room going over what they've learned so far. On the screen was a Google map that displayed the start and end of the vehicle Veronica was in. Esposito leaned on his right leg, "Hansen stole the SUV with Veronica in it from the store around 6 pm."

Castle nodded, "Then Yankee hat steals Mike's car at the same time and same place." He shook his head, "Wonder Woman is in deep and she needs help."

Gates glared at Castle, "Focus Mr. Castle."

Kate leaned forward and pointed at the store, which was the starting point of reference, and she spoke, "Our kidnapper in the Yankee hat stopped and used the pay phone, probably didn't want to risk being over heard by Veronica. Probably didn't figure that Hansen would come by at steal his car."

Castle looked at his wife, "So he had to steal the Mercedes to follow Hansen if he wanted Veronica back."

Ryan looked at the duo, "But we need the pay phone to find out who he was calling."

Gates looked over he shoulder at the entrance of the room and saw two police officers holding up a pay phone. Gates looked at the team and smiled, "We just got it." Kate smiled.

* * *

Tory spent her time working on the payphone to track anything and everything she could. It was already rather late at night and she was working as fast as she could. Knowing that a young woman is in danger as she is working. The team was gathered in front of their white board talking about what they know and discussing theories, including Castle's wild ones.

Tory (still dressed in her dress) popped her head out of her tech domain and called Kate, "Detective Castle. I got something." The team including Gates rushed into the Tech and Video room.

Everyone gathered around Tory who presented two partial fingerprints on the TV linked from her computer. She spoke confidently, "I was able to work through the prints on this phone and was able to match the mystery print that we got from Veronica's notebook." She turned around, "The man in the Yankee hat is definitely our kidnapper."

Kate stepped forward to Tory's right, "Did you run the calls made Sunday night?"

Tory nodded, "Already done. I already ran a trace." She looked over her shoulder to Kate standing on her right, "There were only four calls made from the pay phone that night. Three of them were used for Taxi companies." She brought up the forth with a location, "And the last one was to a warehouse in Midtown. It's a rental space." Kate was about to ask for the address but Tory beat her to it and handed her a sticky note.

Castle sighed, "Oh joy…warehouse."

Kate laughed, "Don't worry Castle I'll protect you." She said in a playful tone.

Ryan just shrugged, "Don't mind us. We'll just cover you." The team gathered their things and rushed out of the precinct.

* * *

Midtown

Kate, Castle, Ryan, and Esposito arrived to the warehouse at the dead of night in two cars. They got out and rushed to the large warehouse roll up door. The only light that was shining was the blinking streetlight, the small light over the door, and their flashlights. Ryan stacked on the left and Kate and Castle stacked on their right with weapons drawn while Esposito picked the lock.

Once Esposito picked the lock he drew his weapon as Kate and Ryan rolled up the door to reveal a dark area. Kate looked at Ryan, "Inform Gates we're going in." Ryan nodded as he got on the radio to let Captain Gates know about what was going on. Kate, Esposito, and Castle walked in first slowly. Ryan slowly followed taking up the rear. They could barely see, only thing they could see was what the flash lights were able to illuminate. This is true darkness.

Castle walked slowly behind Kate with his weapon at the ready. He was trailing near the wall when he bumped into a circuit box. He shined his light down on it and realized this was the key to the power. He whispered to Kate, "Got the power." He opened the box as Kate, Ryan, and Esposito braced for whatever would be revealed by the illumination. Castle flicked on the power illuminating the entirety of the warehouse. It wasn't as big as they thought. It was marginally long but it was not at all wide. The only things in the warehouse were beds, chairs, crates, a whiteboard, a corkboard on the wall, a cage with a single chair, and a table with a model building on top.

Ryan and Esposito pushed farther into the warehouse to clear it. Kate and Castle searched around the only things in the warehouse to search for clues. Ryan called out from the other side of the warehouse, "clear!"

Esposito also called out, "Clear!" He ran over to Kate and asked urgently, "What do we got?"

Castle opened the cage and checked what was inside. He saw ropes laying next to a bloodied chair, a purse, and cell phone. He holstered his weapon and put gloves on and searched the purse. He dug through it and found the wallet and checked the ID inside. It was Veronica's. He looked over at Kate, "It's Veronica's purse and cell. Everything still in side it seems. She clearly was tortured in here."

Kate looked down and paced the floor, "they knew we were coming."

Ryan was looking at the whiteboard, "Maybe not. You need to see this." Kate, Esposito, and Castle came over to Ryan. Ryan walked them through what he saw, "Looks like a professional crew. We got detailed itinerary, blueprints." He walked over to the table and pointed, "And a scale model."

Esposito looked at one of the blueprints, "This is for The Peninsula hotel."

Castle looked at the boards, "They are planning a heist. Looks like straight from 'The Italian Job'."

Kate looked around, "But I don't remember the crew kidnapping and torturing a woman."

Ryan was looking through some papers, "Looks like a big heist. A coin convention and auction. They are planning to hit the hotels vault."

Castle looked over curiously, "They say how?" Kate opened up a crate from the side.

Kate removed a hotel uniform on the crate and threw it on top of the table, "From the inside. They are working the place."

Ryan looked confused, "What does Ms. Veronica Taylor have to do with this?"

Castle dug through papers and saw pages of Veronica's journal and speed-read them before answering. "She was dating one of them. It says on this page that he said he is a hotel bartender and lied to her about his entire past." He flipped the page, "She also says she ran a background check on his cover. He must've panicked and kidnapped her."

Esposito looked around, "We need to hit them before they get to the vault or else Veronica is dead."

Kate looked at the timetable on the whiteboard then looked down at her watch. She called out, "They started five minutes ago." She ran to the exit, "Come on!"

* * *

Hotel

There was a white and blue single unit truck (like U-haul) with "Clean And Go" laundry supply logo on the sides, parked at the back of the hotel. Ms. Veronica Taylor was tied up and gagged in the back sitting on a pile of white duffle bags against the wall. She was scared, she was crying, she was bloodied and bruised. Every time she moved it seemed like the ropes would get tighter around her ankles and wrists, she knew she was going to die. She cried some more and prayed for a way out.

From the far end of the truck toward the roll up door she heard the Irishmen voice, the man that brought her dread. She saw him roll his neck and he said, "You really had us scared there for a minute Veronica." He had blue eyes, hair was short and combed back, spoke with an Irish accent, and was wearing white overalls. He approached Veronica slowly and smiled a devilish grin, "Thought you were FBI" He gave a nod, "Or even a detective working for the hotel… or even a cop." He reached around to his back and continued to speak menacingly, "Looks like you were telling the truth…" He took out a pistol from his back overall pocket and squatted in front of her. He licked his lips as he slowly put the suppressor on the end of his weapon then spoke in a devilish tone, "I'd wish you luck with the whole true love thing." He made eye contact with her as he screwed on the suppressor, "But I don't think it's really going to work for you. Hate to break it to you, but true love…doesn't exist today." She cried harder and harder as he spoke. She shook her head slowly in a futile attempt to spare her life. He smiled evilly, "Besides I'm not exactly the marrying type. Too much time and commitment, it's not my thing." There was a knock on the roll up door at the back of the truck catching both their attention. Veronica calmed down and looked over as He got up to roll up the door.

It was a young red headed woman with a serious expression wearing a hotel housekeeping uniform and stood behind a white and blue covered hotel laundry cart. The Irishmen looked around and nodded, "Get ready to go. Meet at the airport in two hours, take the third route just to be safe." The woman nodded silently. He continued to speak, "Clean up the warehouse. Leave no trace that we were ever there." He took the cart and rolled it up into the truck then closed the door. Veronica leaned back and cried, her hope of rescue diminished. The man walked back toward her, cocked the hammer, and pointed his gun at her and smiled, "It's nothing personal Veronica… But you just know too much."

From behind he heard a hammer cock behind him and a stern female voice saying, "Don't move. Drop your weapon." Police sirens sounded all around the truck. Kate had her weapon trained at the back of his head but then lowered it to his spine, "Or you rather have me shoot you in the spine. Do you want to be a quadriplegic in jail?" He turned his head not lowering his weapon. He was clearly thinking on a course of action. Veronica continued to cry not knowing what the immediate future holds for her.

Police cars parked in front of the truck and police officers ran up and surrounded the truck. Esposito, Ryan, and Castle with their weapons drawn went to the back and stacked at the end of the truck. Ryan slowly rolled up the door and announced, "NYPD! Drop the weapon!"

The man clearly knew he was out matched. He dropped his weapon on the ground and put his hands up. Ryan and Esposito approached him and handcuffed the man. Veronica tilted her head back and cried. Castle approached Kate and rubbed her back gently. She smiled as she holstered her weapon. Castle recognized the man, "Denver?" Denver turned and looked at him in defeat.

Kate looked at Castle, "You know him Castle?"

Castle shook his head, "No. He just served me and Ryan drinks. He was also the one who told us about Mike." Kate nodded connecting the dots.

Ryan and Esposito took Denver outside to the police cars, while Kate and Castle escorted the now unbound Veronica Taylor back to the ambulance. Veronica sat down next to a couple of paramedics and smiled genuinely, "Thank you." Kate patted her on the shoulder.

Castle kneeled in front of her with alcohol wipes and started to clean her bloodied feet. He looked up at her, "You're safe now. You're going to a hospital to get cleaned up." She smiled. Kate smiled at her then leaned back and rubbed her belly gently.

Veronica shook her head, "thank god you came… I could've"

Kate patted her shoulder, "We got you out. Don't live in the 'what if's' it'll drive you mad. Okay?" Veronica smiled gently and nodded. She calmed down enough to realize whom she was talking to, and who was cleaning her feet.

Veronica spoke gently, "Are you Mr. Castle?" She turned to Kate, "And are you Detective Beckett?" Castle and Kate looked at her, smiled, and nodded. Veronica smiled at both of them, "Its such an honor to meet you. I'm a huge fan of your books. I…"

Castle cut her off and patted her shoulder, "I'm glad your safe Ms. Taylor. I'll get you an autograph book at the hospital with a picture." She and Kate smiled.

* * *

**LOFT**

Castle and Kate walked back into their home late, late at night. Some could argue it was super early morning. Castle took off his jacked and helped Kate out of hers then hung both of them up on the wall. They both walked to the couches and sat down. Castle looked at his watch and saw the time. It was 03:00 AM. He smiled and leaned back on the couch. Kate found her spot, leaning back onto his chest. Castle kissed her head and said softly, "End of a hard day. Happy ending."

Kate reached for his arm and caressed his hand, "That is the difference between putting a young woman in a body bag or in an ambulance." She kissed his hand and continued, "At least we found her."

Castle smiled, "She turned out to be just like Wonder Woman." Kate laughed and dozed off on Castle.

* * *

**Sorry took a while ladies and gents. Had a lot to do and lots of detail to put in this. Will fix grammatical errors ASAP.**

**99.99% Based on the NCIS episode "SINGLED OUT" The episode where Seamus Denver was the guest star as the bad guy. Thought it was an appropriate fit. **


	9. Chapter 9 My Life is Extraordinary

**Chapter 9: My Life Is Extraordinary **

**I do not own Castle!**

**Precinct**

A very pregnant Kate Beckett-Castle sat at her desk counting down the time left at work. She's roughly seven and a half months pregnant and her negatives thoughts of being pregnant at this stage is; being big, unable to do as much of the physical police work as she used to, and the paper work she has to do since she cant do many of the said physical things. It's the fact that Ryan, Esposito, and even Captain Gates restrict her from doing many of the physical things she used to do. She was tired of being restricted to the precinct most of the time during active cases but she made do. She might as well take maternity leave instead. But today was going to be different. So far on this sunny Friday morning there hasn't been any murder calls and Captain Gates said her and the team would be able to take the weekend off if there were no cases by noon. That means no paperwork to do and no crime to solve behind a desk.

Kate smiled as she anxiously waited as she watched the clock tick slowly away. She remembered the first time when Castle and her took a little trip to the Hamptons; she was doing something similar to this. In fact Castle would be coming down to the Precinct with the car packed for a weekend trip to the Hamptons. It'll be perfect. She shook her head remembering that they got stuck solving a murder case down there; she hoped it wouldn't be the same again. Right now she wasn't writing, she wasn't typing, and she pretty much was avoiding her work until noon.

Ryan and Esposito walked in from the break room smiling at Kate for her lack of productivity. Esposito laughed, "Miss him already huh?" He stopped next to Kate's desk and nodded at her, "where you guys going?"

Kate smiled, "We're going back to the Hamptons for the weekend."

Ryan nodded remembering how AWSOME that place was. He was staring off into the distance when he spoke, "Ah yeah. The Hamptons. That place was magical…"

Kate shook her head, "Yeah it is." Esposito shook his head smiling. Kate noticed and asked, "What are you and Lanie going to be doing on this weekend?"

Esposito shrugged, "Who says I was spending it with Lanie."

Ryan shared a look with Kate. Kate shook her head; "Lanie told me that she was spending a very 'romantic' weekend with you." She emphasized the word "romantic".

Esposito looked forward breaking eye contact, "I knew she'd spill." He looked back at Kate, "It's none of your business." Kate and Ryan laughed.

Kate smiled and looked at Ryan, "So Ryan. What are you planning."

Ryan leaned back on his heels and sighed with ease, "Ah. Spend some quality time with family. Since I have been working to make sure I can get Sarah Grace into college I haven't been around too much."

Kate nodded and said sincerely, "You know Ryan." She tapped her finger on her desk, "You know I'm not a parent of experience, but I've been a parent of a step daughter for a while now and I'm going to be a parent very soon." She paused then continued, "But I am married to a very dedicated family man."

Ryan nodded, "That Castle is."

Kate nodded too, "What I'm saying is…Castle was always there for his daughter even when times were hard. He always made time for his daughter regardless what he was doing." Ryan nodded. Kate continued, "The point of this is not to over work and not figure out what's important." She remembered Zhang and what she said and Kate wanted to make sure Ryan does it right. She wanted to make sure she does it right too. Kate smiled at him, "You can always figure out how to get your baby girl to college, but you can not make up for the time lost. So spend more time with her than working in other jobs."

Ryan understood, "Right. Thanks Kate." Kate looked at the clock and saw it was 12:01. Their weekend starts now. But all of a sudden the phones rang causing everyone to grumble.

But Gates walked out of her office and said, "Go. We got the backups working this one." Everyone smiled and thanked the Captain and gathered their things to head out for their vacation.

* * *

Kate walked outside and down a block to see a waiting Castle leaning against his silver Mercedes. She walked over with a happy smile and kissed him on the lips tenderly. She smiled, "Hey."

Castle greeted her, "Good morning my darling." He opened the door for her, "Care to go for a little ride." She smiled and nodded. Castle took her hand and helped her into the car like he was a stagecoach driver in the old days. He closed her door then walked around and jumped into the driver side. He closed his door and looked at Kate lovingly. She smiled and reached for his face gently and slowly brought her lips to his for a long soft kiss. They broke off so Castle could start the car.

Each time they go to the Hamptons, Kate feels like she's going to a fairy tale in a far away land. It was perfect to her in every way.

* * *

**Hamptons**

Castle pulled up to the Hamptons and Kate still stared excitedly at his house like it was her first time. Castle got out of the car and ran around to go open the door for her. Kate looked down and rubbed her belly, "this is going to be your playground someday little one." To be honest neither Kate nor Castle chose a name for the baby yet. Her reverie was interrupted when her door opened, revealing an extremely happy Castle. She smiled as Castle offered his hand to her. She took it and was gently helped out of the car. She is indeed a very strong woman who could do all these things by herself, but she rather enjoys being pampered by Castle. It was rather entertaining.

They both stood outside the car and for a moment enjoyed the view of the massive house before them. Castle placed his hand at the small of her back and kissed her cheek. He laughed lightly and said, "Welcome home." She smiled at him. He kissed her again, "this is your home too."

Kate smiled at him, "Are we going inside or what?"

Castle raised his eyebrows, "Whatever the lady wants." They both laughed as they made their way to the door. Castle opened up the door for Kate and said happily, "I'm going to get our bags. I'll be right back."

Kate smiled, "Alright. I'll be out in the back."

* * *

After Castle unpacked the car and most of their bags in the super duper master bedroom he went out to go find his wonderful wife in the back. He walked down stairs and out to the back and Kate was nowhere to be seen. He looked confused and turned around to go back in the house to see if she was there, but then spotted a white note on the wall and a brown box under it. He approached the note and it read, "Babe, I'm around in the house somewhere. Take what's in the box. Loser makes dinner. Three hits equal a win. When you pick up what's inside the box, the game starts." Castle looked even more confused and opened the box at his feet, and saw a Nerf gun with an eight round magazine. He laughed lightly and picked up the toy gun. _Got the best wife ever. _He thought to himself. All of a sudden there was a thud to the back of his head. He turned around and saw Kate smiling at him with a Nerf gun in her hand hands. He looked down at his feet and saw an orange and red Nerf bullet.

Kate laughed and jogged off, "Game starts now!" Castle laughed and decided to try to cut her off by making his way into the house….

* * *

Its now early evening and the Castle's have been waging all out war for hours. Castle was ambushed on the second floor and barely made it down stairs with one life point left. But as Kate pushed down stairs into the kitchen, Castle shot off a cork from a wine bottle to distract her. As she tried to figure out where the cork came from, Castle was able to nail a shot on her belly. She turned around and shot back and barely missed Castle's head by an inch. The long firefight came to an end when Kate breached Fort Richard in the family room. Fort Richard was Castle's secure pillow fort that took up two couches. Kate was able to break down his walls and shoot him in the forehead with her Nerf Gun. She officially won the game. It took a lot longer than any of them expected. A great way to spend their first day at the Hamptons…

Castle was spread out on his back staring at the ceiling reevaluating his life. How could he lose a Nerf Gun fight to Kate! Granted she is a cop who's an expert marksman with a variety of weapons but only HE could make a Nerf gun dance. He wrote the book! He saw Kate's massive pregnant form cover his light; she was smiling down at him. She slowly kneeled down onto her knees and said with a gentle voice, "What's wrong babe? Disappointed that I beat you at another thing you were good at?" She laughed, "A pregnant woman…beat you."

Castle replied with defeat, "I'm just going to lay here and rethink my life."

Kate laughed, "Alright Babe." She grabbed his hand and kissed it gently then said again, "I'll be back in a bit. Going to use the bathroom then come back down here to read."

"You got it." Castle said plainly.

* * *

An hour late Kate walked down the stairs back into their large luxurious family room carrying a handful of hardcover books. She walked over to the pair of couches that formed an "L" shape. She spotted her husband still lying in the same spot as before, she looked down at him, "Have you seriously been sitting there sulking about losing."

Castle smiled gently up at her, "something like that."

Kate smiled and shook her head and sat down on the couch and placed a nice soft pillow on her back for support. Being pregnant sure took a toll on her body. Kate laughed, "If it makes you feel any better, it was a pretty close match." Castle laughed. Kate sighed as she tried to get comfortable.

Castle sat up and looked over at a struggling Kate. He smiled, "Hang on. I'll be right there." He got up and kissed her cheek then moved her legs over so he could sit down then put her legs back onto his lap. He then proceeded to massage her lower body to try to make her more comfortable.

Kate purred in contentment as Castle worked his massaging magic on her feet. She opened one of her baby books to a marked page and laid it over her stomach then reached to caress Castle's left arms lovingly. She smiled at him, "Perfect day?"

Castle nodded with a smile, "Perfect day…mostly." Kate laughed and shook her head. Castle gently took her hand and kissed the top gently then looked over curiously at the book she was reading. He smiled and asked as he returned back to massaging her feet, "What book is that there."

Kate picked it up and showed it to him, "Oh, just a book about parenting. You know, how to be a good mother." She smiled at him, "I want to be just a good of a parent like you."

Castle leaned over and kissed her belly, knowing all to well that Kate couldn't reach him. He smiled at her, "Kate, you'll make a great mother. I know it."

"You're just saying that." Kate said smiling.

"No, I'm serious. You will!" He caressed her thigh, "Think about it Kate." He smiled at her, "You were raised by an outstanding mother. You are dedicated, caring, and loving." He kissed her hand again, "An already outstanding step mother."

Kate smiled, "Thanks Rick. But, I wasn't there when Alexis was a kid."

Castle smiled, "No, but you handled college girl drama very well. That alone says you will be a great parent." Kate laughed. Castle held her had and said lovingly, "Plus. You already have three kids. Me, Ryan, and Esposito, so…"

Kate laughed, "That's true huh?" She smiled. Castle always knew what to say to make her feel good. He really does have a way of words. He is also very good with other…intimate things she likes. She smiled at him, "I love you Rick."

Castle smiled at her, "I love you too." The both stared into each other's eyes and simultaneously said, "Always." They both laughed. Castle looked at her book and asked curiously, "Do they have baby names in that book somewhere?"

Kate looked through the book for a moment and found a long list of boy and girl names in the last hundred pages of her parenting book. She smiled, "Yeah there are some. You feel like choosing a name right now?"

Castle nodded and asked for the book, "May I?" Kate handed him the book and Castle flipped to the last hundred pages where the names were and started hunting for a very…important name.

Kate smiled, "Choose a girls name first! She's going to be a girl. I know it."

Castle shook his head, "He's going to be a boy for sure." He smiled at her, "Obviously…" He then spotted the name he was searching for. He grinned from ear to ear, which Kate took immediate notice of.

Kate looked at him suspiciously, "Uh oh… what is it?"

Castle turned the book to show her and pointed at the name in question, he made sure the book was out of her reach. The name he found was indeed "Cosmo". He laughed, "Ha, found it."

Kate's jaw dropped with a smile as she tried reaching for the book, "No Castle. If our child is a boy, he will not be named Cosmo!" She kept trying to reach but she couldn't because of her new lack of flexibility with a pregnancy belly. She smiled as she tried to reach for the book and said playfully, "Castle, give me the book!" Castle kept his finger on the name Cosmo as he kept the book away from her grasp. She slapped his left arm playfully, "Castle, He will not be named Cosmo!"

Castle laughed, "Ha! You admit he will be a boy!"

Kate shook her head, "I admit nothing. If he is a boy he will not be named Cosmo."

He laughed and took Kate's hand and gently kissed it. He smiled, "Alright…Fine. Lets choose a girls name first." Kate nodded victoriously.

The lovely couple spent the next few hours deciding on a girl's name. Castle was looking through the book he found Cosmo in, while Kate used another book that had a variety of names in it. She also brained stormed to find names because they both decided to give their child a unique name. Because the Beckett Castle duo are unique in there own right. As it got late Castle reluctantly had to get up off the couch and make dinner for the two of them. Kate continued to lie in her comfy position thinking of names as Castle made dinner for the two of them.

Castle was cooking up some of his famed Castle Spaghetti in light of Kate's request. The pasta was cooked and now he was just doing the finishing touches on the sauce. He knew probably all to well that he made a little too much. Left overs for Kate's cravings. In between cooking, Castle and Kate conversed over name ideas. Kate found a unique name that she liked so she decided to ask Castle about it, "Hey Castle, what do you think about Serena?"

Castle stirred the pot a little more then leaned his back against the island, "Ah. Serena Castle." He smiled, "Isn't a bad name. But I have an idea." He finished up the sauce then started to pour it on the plates of Spaghetti he made for dinner.

Kate looked over at him curiously as Castle brought over the plates and placed them on the coffee table in front of the couches. She smiled and asked curiously, "What?" She swung her legs back onto the floor so she could eat while Castle sat down next to her.

He planted a kiss to the right side of her head before finally answering, " How does Hanna Serena Castle sound for a girl?"

Kate looked at him surprised at first then looked at him with adoration. She smiled gently, "Something to do with my mother?"

Castle looked into her eyes, "Why not? Hannah short for Johanna. You're mother would love it I'm sure."

Kate kissed him, "She would." She leaned into him and closed her eyes, "Sounds like a great name for a girl." They stayed in that position for a while.

Castle slyly replied, "But…It will be a boy." He laughed as he turned on some music to play during dinner.

Kate sat up again and rolled her eyes, "Romantic moment…destroyed." They both laughed before starting to chow down on the Spaghetti in front of them. After a pleasant dinner full with great food, Frank Sinatra songs, and pleasant and funny conversations it was time to clean up. Castle gathered up the dishes from the coffee table while Kate returned back to her book of names. While Castle finished up the dishes she called to him, "So are we set with the name for a girl?"

Castle smiled, "Oh yeah." He turned on the sink and began to clean the dishes as Kate brain stormed. He called out to Kate, "So are we set for Cosmo Castle?" He laughed.

Kate glared at a grinning Castle. She said sternly, "No."

Castle laughed as he scrubbed the dishes and asked playfully, "Fine. What do you propose?"

Kate shook her head with a smile, "I propose an actual name." Castle grinned as he finished up cleaning the dishes. Kate leaned her back on her pillow on the couch as she listened to the smooth music that was playing. They both remained silent trying to figure out a name for a boy.

Castle finished up the dishes then made his way back to Kate on the couch. He walked over and Kate moved her feet off the cushion next to her so her husband could sit down. Once he took his seat she put her legs back on his lap. Castle smiled at her, "Any ideas?"

Kate shook her head, "Not a clue."

Castle smiled slightly, "We could name our boy after Ryan and Esposito?"

Kate laughed, "I wonder why you would want our child to be named that."

Castle stated to massage Kate's legs, "Well…if it wasn't for them, I'm sure we might've never gotten married."

Kate laughed, "Right. Sure." She said sarcastically. She caressed his arm, "I'm sure they would go nuts if they found out."

Castle nodded, "Kevin Esposito Castle. Doesn't so bad to me." He laughed, "The middle name might throw off some people though."

Kate nodded, "Yeah well, it'll make a great story. I'm sure the father wont mind telling it."

"Absolutely not." He turned serious, "Wait…Won't Lanie go ballistic if she finds out that we named our boy after Ryan and Espo and not named our girl after her. I'm sure she helped a bit with us."

Kate remembered her talks with Lanie about if Castle and her should give it a shot and date. She then remembered her talks with Lanie when they were dating about taking the next step. Lanie actually been there for her too, and pushed her to go with the one of her dreams when she didn't realize it at first. Kate nodded, "Lanie…might've said something." She smiled, "You're right. How does Hanna Lanie Castle sound?"

Castle smiled, "Sounds like a princess to me." They smiled at each other. Then out of the blue a Frank Sinatra song they know all too well. "I've got you under my skin" They laughed together. Kate swung her legs back onto the floor and Castle offered his hand to her. Kate laughed and took it. Castle led her to an open space in the room and began to dance to the song. Soon enough they both began to sing along with Frank Sinatra.

* * *

Kate woke up slowly on Castle's chest. The dim morning sun pierced the windows and dimly illuminated the room. She looked up at the sleeping man lovingly then kissed his chest gently. She smiled against his chest. Castle softly spoke, "Good morning beautiful."

Kate smiled wide and closed her eyes and laid her head back on his chest. She thought to herself before drifting off back to sleep, _My Life Is Extraordinary…_

* * *

**Hamptons fluffiness!**

**Got the Nerf Gun fight from a meme on the interwebs **

**The name Hanna is short for Johanna. **

**Thanks for Reading. **


	10. Chapter 10 Little Lion

**Chapter 10: Little Lion**

**I don't own Castle **

**Loft**

Its fast approaching, the day EVERYONE has been waiting for will be here sooner than everyone thinks. Kate will be giving birth to their beautiful child any day now. She's been carrying their child for over nine months, nine months of happiness, joy, ache, and misery. The ache and misery was of course the negatives of being pregnant with all the morning sickness, the mood swings, the funky cravings, and the aches and pains in the feet. But Kate always said to herself that this was worth it. She never would've imagined being a mother since she was always dedicated to work. Hell, she didn't even imagine being married to Richard Castle in the first place! She hated the guy at the start of everything! Look how far they have come. She'll think it once and she'll think it a million times…they have come pretty far.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in the big apple and everything was quite normal. Kate slowly woke up on her side at an angle taking up the top half of Castle's side of the bed and the bottom half of her side of the bed. She raised her head from Castle's pillow and realized he wasn't there. She sat up slowly then called out for him, "Castle?" She rubbed the sleep from her eyes then called out again a little louder, "Castle?" There was no reply. She was worried because the baby might come earlier than the expected so she wanted to make sure Castle was here to drive her to the hospital. Plus she also loves seeing him in the morning too. She slowly got up and stretched her aching back then slowly walked over to the tall mirror in their room. She was wearing a large grey t-shirt and sweats under her robe. Her robe was untied and her belly was protruding outwards, she rubbed it and smiled in the mirror. She rubbed it gently, "Good morning little one." She looked down at her belly with a smile, "Your daddy is out doing something. Probably getting into trouble." She laughed then tied up her robe then tied her hair at the back then walked out of their bedroom.

She slowly walked into the kitchen and saw Alexis drinking a hot cup of coffee at the counter. Alexis turned around and smiled, "Good morning mom!"

Kate smiled, "Morning Alexis."

Alexis had a second cup in front of her. She slid it over the counter to her left, "Made you some tea. It's still hot."

Kate made her way next to Alexis and kissed her cheek, "Thanks." She sat down and took the cup, "Where's dad?"

Alexis laughed, "He took the Ferrari…"

Kate raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Alexis laughed again, "He's mapping different routes to the hospital and he said that you need to get there fast so he took the Ferrari."

Kate laughed and took a sip of her tea, "I appreciate his initiative. But, it's New York." She shook her head; "Regardless of the time…it's going to be hectic in every part of the day."

Alexis laughed, "I'm sure he will figure a way out."

Kate laughed, "But a Ferrari. Really?" They both laughed. Kate leaned back and tried to relax. She might as well enjoy the leave she got, she doesn't have to work and she's pretty much on vacation right now. Only thing she needs to worry about is the baby being born.

Alexis smiled, "So Gram and I are going to go shop today. Want anything while we're out?"

Kate shook her head, "Not a the top of my head." Then she thought of something important. Kate smiled, "Get two new pairs of baby shoes."

Alexis raised her eyebrow this time, "What happened to the other shoes you bought with dad?"

Kate rolled her eyes, "Don't get me started on that." She took a sip of her tea, "Needless to say…they have pretty big holes in them now."

Alexis laughed, "Alright mom. We'll take care of it."

All of a sudden the door opened revealing Castle walking in with a map and a red sharpie pen. Castle smiled, "Good morning my beautiful ladies." Both Kate and Alexis smiled and greeted him. Castle held open the door and said, "Guess who I saw on the way up." Martha walked in smiling the biggest smile.

Martha rushed to Kate. Kate stood up and met her half way and they both hugged tenderly. Martha kissed her cheek, "Ah dear! It's so good to see you."

Kate smiled, "Likewise."

Martha patted her back, "Is it me or did your baby bump get bigger since I saw you two days ago."

Castle closed the door and looked over, "Huh. I don't know. Is that even possible?"

Kate laughed and let Martha feel the baby bump. They both smiled. Kate looked over at Castle, "I'm ready to have this baby now babe."

Martha laughed, "Trust me. It'll be worth the wait." She walked around Kate and kissed her granddaughter good morning. She patted Alexis on the back, "So. Ready to go shopping?" Alexis nodded.

Castle walked up to Kate and kissed her cheek gently. Kate had another idea. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought her lips to his and they kissed passionately. Castle broke away smiled, "How is everything?"

Kate nodded, "Great! How did your adventure go?"

Castle placed his hand on the small of her back and escorted her to the counter where he opened up his map and showed everyone his findings. There were three routes on the map each labeled with a letter, A through C. Castle looked at his map victoriously, "With much research I discovered on the average that route B is the fastest way to the hospital. Getting be there a little under twenty minutes."

Kate raised an eyebrow smiling, "What's wrong with the other routes?"

Castle looked at her confused, "It takes longer…duh…"

Kate looked at him with a questioning look, "By how long?"

Castle looked at Alexis then back at Kate, "A minute or two…."

Kate laughed, "Amazing! You saved one minute." Martha and Alexis both laughed.

"Hey! That minute could be make or break!"

Martha chimed in and changed the subject, "Did you guys ever go and find out if it will be a boy or a girl yet?"

Kate shook her head, "We agreed to make it a surprise. The baby room so far is neutral, we can change it in a moments notice."

Castle took Alexis' coffee and took a sip of it then placed it back in front of his daughter. He smiled, "Plus there is a poll on what gender…" He laughed, "It's obviously going to be a boy… I don't know how to explain it to you." Kate rolled her eyes.

Martha laughed, "Alright Alexis ready for a day of shopping?"

Alexis nodded and grabbed her purse, "Lets go." She kissed her mom and dad goodbye before leaving with Martha, "Bye guys."

Kate smiled, "See ya Alexis!" The door shut and then locked. Kate looked at him, "Now that we are alone…"

Castle smiled, "Got anything in mind?" He closed the distance between them and kissed her gently. Kate happily reciprocated the kiss with equal fervor.

She broke the kiss and said softly, "Babe. We need to talk about one of the names we chose."

Castle looked at her confused, "Which one?"

She shook her head, "Hana Serena Castle…" She looked down, "I understand calling her Hanna to honor my mother. But… I'm afraid that…It'll hurt too much on my side because she will remind me too much of m mother just calling her that." She looked down ashamed, "I'm sorry…it's just…We can keep it if you want. I'm just being stupid is all."

Castle brushed her a lock of hair away from her eyes and chuckled softly, "Not stupid. Just human…"

Kate giggled and kissed Castle gently. She smiled, "I love you Rick."

"I love you too Kate." He smiled, "So IF she is a girl, what name…"

Kate interrupted him, "How does Ann Marie Parish Castle sound?"

Castle laughed, "two first names or two middle names?"

Kate laughed, "Ann Marie is her first name."

"Names…Sounds good to me." He kissed her gently, "I see you added a little Lanie in there."

"Come on Castle. We have to since we might have a boy named after Ryan and Espo." She kissed him happily. Kate smiled at him, "We got the whole day and a lot of the week. What do you want to do?"

Castle smiled, "I'd like to go on an adventure…" Kate raised a curious eyebrow. He laughed and said, "Indiana Jones movie marathon all day?"

Kate nodded, "You got me on Indiana Jones." Castle smiled and got up to get the movies ready.

* * *

Hours later, it was about late afternoon just before being considered evening and they just finished their last Indiana Jones movie. Alexis and Martha weren't back yet from their shopping expedition yet, so Kate and Castle had the loft all to themselves still. Kate was leaning her back on a few pillows against the armrest of the couch and had her legs draped over Castle's lap during the whole movie marathon. Castle grabbed the remote that was on his right and smiled happily, "So…what now?"

Kate looked at him then back at the TV. She looked down to see his Xbox snugged nicely under the TV and had a wonderful idea. She smiled, "I bet I can beat you in Halo 4."

Castle snapped his neck quickly to look at her, "What?" He raised an eyebrow and with confidence said, "You dare to challenge the Halo master?" He laughed evilly, "Woman, I need you to put you in your place."

Kate laughed, "Prove to me that you beat me babe and we'll see." She raised an eyebrow, "Or are you afraid of being beaten by your wife again."

Castle through her legs off his lap and stood up confidently and with much bravado yelled to the heavens, "Richard Castle never turns down a challenge!" Kate laughed lovingly at her husband. Castle ran over to his Xbox, grabbed the controllers, turn on the Xbox, switched the TV to display his game, and ran back to Kate within a blink of an eye. One could say it was on like Donkey Kong. He spoke up in a humorously bad Scottish accent, "You may take me on Scrabble and in Nerf but you'll never take me on HALO!" Kate rolled her eyes at his improve Brave Heart impersonation

The stage was set for a battle of the ages. All out 1v1 slayer on Halo best two out of three. They were ready to go. They had snacks, they were comfortable, and nothing can distract them from a chance of victory… But then there was a knock on the door. Kate looked over her shoulder to the door, "hmm. Who could that be?"

Castle stood up and paused the game and said slyly, "This isn't over." He walked over to the door and opened it to see Ryan, Jenny carrying Sarah Grace in her arms, Esposito, and Lanie standing outside his door. He asked curiously, "Guys?"

Jenny was the first to greet Castle, "Hey Rick. We decided to come by to see how you and Kate were doing, since it's almost time isn't it?" She gave him a small one-armed hug

Castle smiled and returned the small hug, "Almost time. I'm ready."

Kate was heard from the far side of the room still on the couch, "Hey guys!"

Lanie waved at Kate then looked at Castle slyly, "We're also here because Kate sent us a message that she's about to give you a catastrophic beat down on Halo."

Castle grinned, "She wishes."

Esposito looked at Lanie, "See Lanie. Our boy got this. Video games is the mans domain."

Lanie just shook her head and put her hands up, "Whatever boys." She walked in and everyone else followed. She continued, "The girls are going to take your domain by force." Kate laughed. Jenny and Lanie made their way to the couch and sat down in front of the couch Kate was laying on. Lanie smiled at Kate, "You got this girl." Jenny handed Sarah Grace over to Kate. Sarah Grace happily laughed and giggled when she saw Kate. She happily played with her over her baby belly.

The boys stood near the counter discussing their game plan. Esposito looked confidently at Castle, "Look here bro, you have to win this or else it's too late for us."

Ryan nodded in agreement, "If she beats you in this, you lost control of your stronghold. You lost control of your castle…so to speak."

Castle nodded in understanding, "Got it. We got this."

Esposito put his hand in the center, followed by Ryan then Castle. Esposito said confidently, "Boys on three…1-2-3!" The trio yelled out, "Boys!"

The trio of women looked over at their over zealous men. Lanie looked at Kate and said sternly, "Win."

Jenny took Sarah Grace for Kate and squinted at the detective, "Kick his ass."

NOW. The stage was set for an all out 1v1 slayer match. Kate Beckett-Castle versus the raining Halo champion Richard Castle. The first match was staged on Ragnarok and the first to reach 100 wins the match. The first match began with intensity as the two opposing sides charged head on against each other. It was a seat clenching first game, with being a tight score till the end. Castle immerged victorious clenching the first game. Castle yelled out victoriously, "Woo! That's right ladies! That's right!" He enthusiastically high fived Ryan and Esposito. The room was clearly divided in two, to the right of the TV was the men and to the left was the women.

Kate rolled her eyes, "got lucky Castle. I was still figuring out the controls."

Esposito looked at her, "that's what every loser says." Both Kate and Lanie looked sternly at him.

Ryan smiled, "Just give up now."

Jenny squinted at her husband, "Keep that us Kevin, and you wont get any from me for a long time." The men fell silent and the women cheered, ready for the next match."

Before the match could start the door opened revealing Alexis and Martha carrying a load of shopping bags. Everyone turned to see. Kate smiled, "Hey Alexis!"

Alexis placed her bags on the ground and took off her boots, "Hey mom. What's going on?" She turned and helped Martha with her bags.

Kate smiled, "Just playing your dad in Halo. Best two out of three."

Alexis looked back up at her mom, "Kick his butt."

Martha laughed, "Bring him down darling. We believe in you." Kate, Lanie, and Jenny all gave each other high fives.

Castle looked sternly at his wife, "All restraints are off. It's on…"

The second match was on Exile. It started off like before, with speed and intensity. But this time this match was more seat clenching for the men, because Castle was behind Kate by ten kills at the middle of the game. Castle could not recover effectively from this deficit. He lost by three kills. It was a major blow to the men's ego.

Ryan patted Castle's shoulder, "It's okay. We'll get them next round."

Esposito said softly, "Let them get over confident and we'll take them on this last match." He spoke softly making sure the women couldn't hear him, "She's catching on to your place style. You got to throw something at her she's not ready for."

Castle nodded. He looked over at Kate, "You ready?"

Kate smiled back, "Ready to de-thrown you."

"Ha in your dreams…"

It was now evening and the sun is now low over the New York City skyline. The Castle loft was illuminated with its interior lights and the flashes of gunfire and explosions from Halo 4. The sound of intense competition ringed through the loft as the intense gameplay reached its peak. Kate and Beckett were practically tied the entire game. It was close this time on the map Impact. This last game had infinite time but the score cap was 100. Kate had a score of 99 and Castle also had a score of 99. Each traded shots but never was able to kill each other for the longest time. Since neither them were able to kill each other with guns and vehicles they decided on the next best thing… an Energy sword duel. They met in the middle of the field, and for the most intense 60 seconds of video game history they swung and stabbed to try to score a kill. But when Castle over extended his reach Kate was able to dodge him and was able to stab Castle in the back. Killing him and winning the hard match up…

The boys were speechless. Castle dropped his controller along with his mouth. He could not believe what just happened. Esposito rubbed his face not understanding the results that had happened. Ryan had a blank stare plastered across his face and the look of utter disbelief. They couldn't believe it. At that moment of defeat for the men the women shot up from their seats screaming victoriously.

Kate threw her controller on the couch and cheered, "WOOHOO!" She high fived Lanie, Jenny, Alexis, Martha and even gently high fived Sarah Grace. Kate started to do a little victory dance in front of everyone. The large group of ladies cheered her on as the gentlemen sat silent with disdain.

Lanie got up and patted Kate's back, "Looks like we got a new QUEEN around here."

Jenny laughed, "Sorry men, looks like Kate is the new champion around here." Lanie and Jenny cheered. Jenny slowly danced with her daughter in her arms.

Martha hugged Kate and laughed victoriously, "Three cheers for the new champion of the Castle house hold!" The ladies cheered.

Alexis laughed, "Congrats mom!" Kate smiled and sat bag down on the couch victoriously.

Castle covered his face with his hands and shook his head. Ryan patted his back gently. Esposito looked angrily at the ladies, "Just you wait! We'll be back with a vengeance."

Ryan looked up at Jenny, "We'll be back. Just you wait."

Castle's muffled voice came through his hands, "I'm sorry guys…it's my fault."

Ryan patted his back again, "Don't worry Castle it's not your fault. I'm sure there was foul play involved." Esposito laughed. Ryan calmed down and looked over at Kate who had a blank expression plastered across her face. She was holding her belly and breathing steadily. He asked cautiously, "Kate?" Castle slowly looked up from his hands to look at Kate.

Kate slowly made eye contact with Castle. She couldn't speak. Castle shot up from the couch, forgetting everything about his Halo downfall fully realizing what is about to happen. He softly spoke, "Kate…"

Kate rubbed her belly, "It's happening…" She spoke louder, "Oh my God, babe, it's happening!"

Jenny, Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, Alexis, and Martha all had blank stares plastered across their faces. Sarah Grace was being Sarah Grace with her go happy smile. Castle leaped over the couch to grab his keys, "Ladies time is of the essence!" He pointed to the door, "TO THE HOSPITAL!" He grabbed his Ferrari keys and ran for the door.

Jenny and Lanie helped Kate slowly to the door. Kate softly spoke, "Are we seriously taking the Ferrari?"

Castle held open the door for everyone and responded urgently, "Yeah we are! Got to get there fast!"

Esposito and Ryan looked at each other briefly. Espo spoke up, "We'll cut a path open for you Castle." He patted Ryan on the shoulder, "Lets go! Castle and the ladies will follow us to the hospital."

* * *

**Hospital **

Ryan and Esposito blew a hole in New York's nighttime traffic and escorted the Castle's and friends to the hospital to deliver the much-anticipated baby. Once being admitted to the delivery room Kate still had a long way to go before delivering the baby. It's been hours of painful labor and Kate is doing her absolute best to stay cool and collected. But, that is way harder than it sounds. Both Martha and Castle were both in the room with her and were attempting to comfort and calm her down.

Kate was breathing heavily and was trying her best to breathe steadily. Castle was holding her right hand while Martha was holding her left. Castle kissed her hand gently, "You're doing great Kate."

Kate responded in pain and in between breaths, "Yeah? You think so?" She laughed weakly while in pain.

Castle laughed, "We just need Tim Tebow here. You know, from the commercial."

Kate shook her head and responded weakly, "Shut up Castle…" She breathed heavier and clenched his hand tighter, "If you ever want sex from me again then you better just shut up in this moment and let me work!" Castle shut his mouth quick. Martha smiled slyly and Castle.

Martha patted Kate's shoulder with her free hand and said gently, "Don't respond to me darling. Just breathe. Okay?" Kate nodded and did what she was told.

Kate's breathing started to be heavier and heavier as time passed. The pain increased and it became clear that this long battle was finally reaching its conclusion. The doctor looked at Kate and nodded, "Alright Mrs. Castle this is it. I need you to push!" Kate pushed. The doctor nodded, "Push! Keep pushing!" Kate screamed as she used all of her energy to push. Castle felt Kate crush his hand but he didn't phase, he never lost his cool as he continued to support his wife.

* * *

**Waiting Room**

In the waiting room was a large group of Castle's and Kate's family and friends. Alexis, Ryan, Jenny, Sarah Grace, Esposito, Lanie, Tory, Jim Beckett, and even Captain Gates were waiting with great anticipation for news. The big group of family killed time with conversations and small talk. Lanie busied herself bouncing Sarah Grace on her lap as she was in a deep conversation with Ryan, Esposito, and Jenny. Tory told Jim Beckett funny stories about Kate and Castle as she watched them work from the sidelines.

Alexis sat bouncing her knee impatiently next to Captain Gates as she waited for news. Captain Gates patted Alexis' active knee and said calmly, "It'll be okay Alexis. Kate will be fine. She's very strong."

Alexis smiled, "That she is…" She laughed, "She keeps my dad in line. That takes a strong person to do so. Probably why he's so afraid of you."

Captain Gates laughed, "Didn't ever think he was. He always seems to push my buttons."

"Are you kidding me? When he first met you, he'd talk about how scary you were." Alexis shrugged, "Then, when he started dating mom, he would talk about how scared he was about you finding out."

Captain Gates laughed, "That's good then. I still got it on Castle then." She patted Alexis' leg, "But he has his good moments."

Alexis nodded, "that he does." She put her head back, "He even told me that time when three men couldn't stop a suspect on PCP but it only took Kate to take him down."

Esposito quickly dropped his conversation and looked at Alexis, "Got to let that go." Ryan hid his face in his hands ashamed.

Jenny laughed, "What happened Kev?"

Ryan's muffled voice came through his hands, "bad things happened." Everyone laughed.

Lanie looked at Esposito, "You mean to tell me that Kate took him down but you, Castle, and Ryan couldn't?"

Esposito looked at her with surprise, "you know this already!"

Lanie shrugged, "But hearing it from Alexis makes me look at you differently."

Esposito shook his head, "Uncool baby."

Lanie grabs Esposito and kisses him tenderly. She smiles at him, "it's okay to admit you're a baby. You'll be my baby."

Jim laughed quietly. Tory laughed, "That is incredibly strange."

Ryan nodded, "Yeah it is." Alexis and Gates laughed.

A doctor wearing a white lab coat walks out with a smile, "Well, Mrs. Castle is awake, healthy, and happy." He raised his eyebrow, "We welcome a boy to the world." Everyone's jaw dropped and smiles slowly appeared on everyone's face. The doctor smiled, "Let the parents get settled and I will come out again and let you see the baby."

* * *

Martha stood near the wall silently with her hands covering her tremendous smile as Castle handled her new grandson.

Castle brought the calm and aware young baby boy to a very fatigued Kate. Her hair was messy and she had the look of fatigue plastered across her face, but even through all this she still smiled. Kate took the baby boy, smiled widely, and then kissed the little boy on the head. The baby responded with a giggle sound. Kate laughed and looked at a smiling Castle who was sitting next to her. He stuck his finger out and tickled the stomach of the baby. He laughed, "Welcome to the world Kevin Esposito Castle." He looked at Kate, who smiled and nodded. Kate kissed the baby again.

Kate looked up at Castle and looked deeply into his eyes, "I love you Rick." Castle smiled. She continued, "I love you so completely."

"I love you too." He leaned forward and captured her lips and after a long moment they broke apart when the baby gently slapped Kate on the chin. Kate laughed. Castle tickled Kevin Esposito again and said, "You made a great baby." He laughed, "I know every parent says that but I mean…he's a great looking baby."

Kate rolled her eyes, "We made a great baby." She kissed him gently.

Castle laughed, "I'm going to say that Alexis is the most beautiful baby I ever seen, but Kevin Esposito Castle is the most handsome!" Kate laughed.

Kate softly spoke, "He's very reserved and very calm." She started to rock him, "He's going to look a lot like you."

Castle looked at Kate slyly, "I'm not going to say I told you so but…I told you so."

Kate rolled her eyes, "Shut up." She laughed, "Next time I'll be right."

Castle raised his eyebrows with happiness, "next time?"

Martha finally stepped forward, "I'm so happy for you darlings." She tickled the little baby, "He's so handsome. Such a beautiful boy."

Kate smiled, "Thank you Martha." Martha hugged both of them and kissed the baby.

Then their whole family walked into the room with huge smiles. They all formed a half circle in front of the bed, adoring the tender moment. Alexis spoke up first, "Mom…Dad…he's…a beautiful baby." Everyone nodded in agreement silently. She continued, "What's his name?"

Kate looked at Castle. Castle nodded at her. She smiled, "His name is… Kevin Esposito Castle. After his uncles who has done so much for his parents."

Esposito and Ryan smiled and looked at each other then back at Kate and Castle. They both nodded at the both. Neither them said a word. They just smiled widely. Esposito looked at Lanie who was next to him and he slowly took her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers. Ryan put his arm around Jenny and kissed her head happily.

Kate's father laughed happily, "That's a great name."

Captain Gates smiled too, "A great name…"

Tory looked at Esposito and laughed, "So Detective Esposito, no smart comment?"

Esposito shook his head, "I can't… not now… not in this moment…" Lanie smiled at him.

Lanie opened up her arms and said softly, "Lets hug the little boy." She smiled, "Say hello to Auntie Lanie sweetie." She rushed over and stretched to hug both Castle and Kate.

Ryan laughed, "Don't forget Uncle Kevin!" He copied Lanie and rushed in.

Esposito shook his head. He looked over at Tory who also ran into the group softly saying, "And Auntie Tory."

Jenny carried Sarah Grace with her to the hug, "Sarah Grace and your Auntie Jenny."

Esposito stayed still and looked at Jim Beckett who made his way to the hug. He softly spoke, "Is there room for a grandpa in there?"

Martha laughed and hugged the group too, "And a grandma too?"

Alexis looked at Esposito and smiled. She softly spoke, "Don't forget the baby's older sister." She joined the big tender hug.

Captain Gates laughed, "There is always room for her Auntie Gates!"

Esposito smiled. He didn't move. He started to think to himself. _Kevin Esposito Castle huh? Has a nice ring to it._ He laughed softly. _I should start looking into the next step… _He looked at Lanie in the hug who had her eyes closed and had a wide smile across her face. _Doesn't seem so scary as I thought it might be… _He looked down at his feet and slowly walked toward the group hug.

Castle laughed, "Get in here Espo." Esposito finally hugged the group in a complete lovely family moment.

Oh, you're in my veins

And I cannot get you out

Oh, you're all I taste

At night inside of my mouth

Oh, you run away

'Cause I am not what you found

Oh, you're in my veins

And I cannot get you out

* * *

**WELCOME KEVIN ESPOSITO CASTLE TO THE WORLD!**

**Now this isn't it. There is still more on the way. Got a quota to fill per Doyle's predictions of the future...**


	11. Chapter 11 Life is Worth Celebrating

**Chapter 11: Life is Worth Celebrating**

**CONTINUING ON! I don't own Castle…**

**Loft**

It's been three weeks since the baby was born and everything is absolutely perfect. The baby is absolutely perfect. He had the skin tone of his mother, the warm smile and even the face of his father, and Kate could swear he had her laugh. Although little Kevin Esposito sometimes does cry in odd hours of the night, neither Castle nor Kate would change anything. In the three weeks since the little ones birth, Castle and Kate have been almost inseparable from the baby. Granted Castle and Kate were once kicked out of their own home by Martha and Alexis because they wanted to hang out with the little baby and to give Castle and Kate some alone time. They didn't mind; they enjoy the nice romantic dates that last all night. Since the day Kevin Esposito was born, Kate has been working out regularly for hours at a time when she wasn't at work to get back into her former shape before pregnancy. Castle didn't understand why she was working so hard because she still looks incredible. Kate responded lovingly by saying that she wants to look good for him. Plus she has to get back into shape for work; if she has to catch the killer physically she doesn't want to rely on Ryan and Esposito. She already relied heavily on them while she was pregnant and to be honest, she hated it. She at least has the Castle sign of approval though.

It's just another night at the Castle Loft and all was quiet, even the newborn little Kevin Esposito Castle wasn't even making a noise. All was calm and all was good. Kate was wearing only an old pajama top of Castle's that she commandeered a few weeks ago; she rolled over to Castle's side of the bed and felt the lack of warmth. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the empty space. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up and called out quietly for Castle, "Castle?" There was no response. She figured he went to go check on the baby. She quietly and quickly got out of bed and made her way to the chair next to their bed to get her robe. Her bare legs were cold so she quickly put on the robe that at least covered her legs from the knees up. She quietly walked out of their room trying not to make too much noise since Alexis and the baby are asleep. She quietly made her way to the second floor and silently passed Alexis' room and quietly approached the baby room. She walked slowly through the hallway of photos of their family and extended family, which spanned the whole hallway.

The baby room was at the end of the photo hallway and the room was converted into playroom and baby room. Complete with toy boxes, crib, kid bookshelves, a crib mobile with planets and a spaceship, pillows and stuffed animals in and around the crib.

Kate walked slowly toward the door then stopped when she heard her husbands calm and soft voice speaking. His voice softly made its way to her ears, "See this picture here? That's your family. It's a rather large one in fact." It was a picture of their wedding day. Kate stepped forward and leaned on the doorframe and watched Castle snuggling with the baby illuminated by the lamp of a shelf. He didn't see her because he was facing away from her and was focusing on Kevin Esposito and the family picture. It was a standard 4x6 photo in a clear frame. Kate smiled lovingly at her husband. Castle kissed the top of Kevin Esposito's head making him laugh. Castle smiled and picked up the picture with his free hand and brought it close to Kevin Esposito. It was a picture of their wedding day with their family including the 12th Precinct family. Castle pointed to the picture, "This is Uncle Kevin and Uncle Esposito. You're Uncles and Godfathers." He laughed, "Ah Godfather…you get to watch that movie when you're older." Kate laughed quietly. Baby Kevin Esposito smiled at placed his has on the picture over Ryan and Espo. Castle smiled and pointed to Alexis, "You know her. That's your big sister Alexis." Baby giggled again and put his hands on her picture. Castle smiled.

Kate let out a light laugh causing Castle to turn around with a smile. She smiled at him lovingly, "Hey."

Castle smiled, "Hey beautiful." He bounced Kevin Esposito then pointed to Kate, the little baby boy followed his finger to see his mom then smiled. Castle whispered to his baby boy, "Say hi to mommy."

Kate laughed and approached the two. She kissed Castle on the lips tenderly then hugged him. She then smiled a wide smile and kissed her baby boy, "How is my big boy doing." The baby put her hands on her face and Kate kissed them both gently. She took the baby into her arms and started to rock him. Castle smiled. After a little while the baby finally dozed off and slept. Castle and Kate smiled silently at each other. She slowly and gently placed the baby back into his crib and kissed the top of his head.

She then slowly walked out of the room followed by Castle. After he closed the door she put her arms around his neck and kissed him gently and yet full of passion. She smiled up at her husband, "What were you doing, waking up my baby?"

Castle laughed quietly, "He's such an outstanding baby boy." He kissed her, "Plus he was already up."

Kate smiled and kissed him, "I love you Rick."

"I love you too."

She kissed him again and took his hand, "Come on. Lets get to bed." She gripped his hand lovingly, "Remember we are going to buy things for the baby today." She turned around, still holding his hand, and lead them silently back to their room

Castle laughed, "Oh I know." He rushed and hugged her from behind, surprising her. She almost screamed in surprise. Castle tightened his hug and placed his chin on her shoulder as they walked.

* * *

**Later In the Morning 09:00 AM **

Kate was playing with the baby in the kitchen while Castle finished cleaning up the kitchen from breakfast. Kate made funny noises at her baby causing the baby to giggle uncontrollably. Castle wrapped up what he was doing and admired the sight. He walked behind Kate and kissed her cheek causing her to laugh. The baby tried grabbing Kate's grey shirt to play with it. The baby was happily dressed in a blue baby onesie; the color really did suit him. Kate wore a loose grey shirt and tight jeans, as was her style and better than ever. She's been crushing her post pregnancy workouts on a daily basis. Castle on the other hand was dressed relatively strange, i.e. not what he usually wears. He wore a plain white t-shirt and jeans. Shirt sure showed off his guns but it still wasn't him. Kate liked the new look.

Alexis smiled coming down the stairs upon seeing both her parents playing with her baby brother. She wore a red long sleeve shirt and tight jeans. To both Castle and Kate their daughter always looked good. Alexis approached her parents, "Good morning guys."

Kate smiled and hugged Alexis, "Good morning Alexis. Sleep well?"

Alexis smiled, "Yeah I did." She kissed the baby's head, "May I?" Kate nodded smiling. Alexis took the baby into her arms and played with him.

Kate smiled at the sight, "House is all yours because your dad and I are taking the baby for a little adventure." She placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "unless you want to come?"

Alexis bounced Kevin Esposito in her arms causing the baby to laugh. She responded enthusiastically, "Can't really, got a paper to write. But Gram is coming by to visit." She tickled her baby brother, "How is my little brother?" She started to make funny noises while she tickled him. Castle wrapped his arm around Kate and kissed the top of her head. Kate smiled.

She smiled and caressed Castle's arm, "Martha is coming? Sounds like a perfect day to me. Looks like I'm going to cook a pretty large dinner." She laughed.

Alexis smiled, "I don't think you should worry all too much." The baby put his hand against her mouth. Alexis smiled and cuddled with him.

Kate looked at her watch then looked at Alexis, "Well Alexis we have to get going. Got a lot to do." She walked over and gently took her son back and kissed Alexis on the cheek, "See you later bud."

Alexis smiled then her father came by and kissed her on the cheek too and she responded, "Bye dad."

Castle smiled, "see you in the afternoon sweetie. Tell Gram we'll be back."

Alexis waved, "No problem."

Kate put her heels on with one hand and opened the door and waited for Castle to put on his shoes. They soon waved goodbye then closed and locked the door.

Alexis quickly ran to her phone and speed dialed an unknown number, "Alright they left the loft. They should be down stairs soon. Prepare to go."

* * *

Two men wearing sunglasses sat in a car across the street from the entrance of Castle's building. They sat silently as they watched people walk by, walk from, and walk into the building. All of a sudden the driver saw their targets, a very famous celebrity and best selling author, his hotshot detective wife, and their infant child. The man was carrying a folded stroller and walked quickly to his silver Mercedes and opened the door for his wife so she could put their baby into the car seat. He then walked over to the trunk and placed the folded stroller inside. In no time at all the trio drove off down the busy streets of New York City. The driver picked up his cell phone and called the others. He spoke in an Irish tone, "Coast is clear. Plan Maternity Leave is a go."

Esposito spat out his coffee onto the dash of the car, "Ah Damn!" He coughed, "This coffee is terrible. Last time I ever try that place."

Ryan took off his sunglasses and put them away, "Man! Why'd you spit out that coffee in my car!"

Esposito was already cleaning it up, "Hey I'm cleaning it up. I got this!"

Ryan shook his head. He saw Lanie, Tory, Captain Gates, Martha, and Jenny who was pushing Sarah Grace on a stroller approach Castle's building entrance. They were all carrying rather large objects, minus Jenny who was carrying everything that was needed in her backpack she was wearing. Ryan nodded and looked over at Esposito, "Time to go bro." Esposito nodded and opened his door.

* * *

**Loft**

Alexis opened the door quickly to see the people she invited over. The family she's is much a part of now since the first day her dad decided to tag along with her mom. The company of the 12th Precinct was at her doorstep. She quickly let them in, "Come on! I don't know how much time we have." Everyone quickly came in.

Martha quickly kissed Alexis on the cheek and said, "Don't worry darling we'll make it work." Alexis closed the door behind her.

Martha put down her things on the floor for a moment and raised her hands and raised her voice so all can hear, "We don't have much time to work! They may be here within two hours for all we know!" She clapped her hands, "So lets get to work!"

Everyone was silent for a moment still trying to figure out what needs doing. But Captain Gates backed up Martha, "That means GO!" Everyone quickly got to work. Martha clapped her hands happily. Sarah Grace who was still strapped to her stroller next to the kitchen table was happily laughing and playing with her toy as her mother organized the dishes of food.

It was essentially a potluck with everyone bringing at least one large dish of food. Though everyone brought no less that two dishes, it was a whole lot of food, at least there's no shortage of paper plates, utensils, and cups. On top of that there was wine Castle had, but Ryan and Esposito brought a bunch of beer and ice to go along with the food they had. There was an assortment of lamb, tri tip, steak, corn beef and lettuce, grilled chicken, potatoes, mixed vegetables, Mediterranean rice, corn, fruits, chips, dip, guacamole, beer, soda, wine, deserts of all types and many more. Enough to food to feed an army, but Castle, Esposito, Ryan, and even Tory eat like they have the stomach of hundreds of people.

Alexis supervised the assembly of everything coming together. She was astonished at how much food and drinks everyone brought, she should've just limited it to one dish per a person. She watched Martha and Captain Gates load the coolers with ice and putting drinks of all types into them. Then she looked over at Lanie and Esposito hysterically trying to get decorations on the uprights. Lanie couldn't make up her mind where she wanted to put it so she was essentially making Esposito place it and remove it multiple times. It was quite funny. Good thing they are in love with each other, Alexis thought. She looked over at Tory who was placing food on the table. Jenny was playing with Sarah Grace while Ryan did final preparations on the corned beef. Everything was almost set.

After a couple of hours they were finally done. Everything was set and everyone was pretty hungry. Decorations revolved around the theme of baby bright colors, signs that spell out Baby Kevin Esposito, streamers, and more.

* * *

Castle stood next to Kate who was carrying Kevin Esposito while they came up the elevator after a fun day of baby shopping together. Castle had the stroller in front of him but Kate rather liked carrying the little guy in her arms. Kate kissed the baby then looked at Castle, "didn't think people would actually take pictures of us."

Castle laughed and put his arm around Kate, "Neither did I."

Kate leaned back and placed her head under his chin and smiled, "I'm married to a celebrity. But I didn't think there'd be that many people. "

Castle laughed and kissed the top of her head, "I know I'm world famous-ish. But, people love it when famous people get married and have kids as much as people love celebrity break ups." He laughed, "They'll stop swarming us eventually. We will have the occasional photo you know?"

Kate laughed, "I know." She tickled the baby then looked at Castle, "I hate to break their hearts but this couple isn't splitting at all." She smiled, "Always together."

Castle smiled, "Always together." They both smiled and kissed tenderly in the elevator. They separated when Kate thought she heard Kevin Esposito start crying. He actually wasn't, he was actually watching them happily and made funny noises.

The elevator dinged at their floor. They walked out together happily, Castle with his arm still draped over Kate's shoulder. Castle just realized something, "OH Yeah!"

Kate smiled, "What?" The baby laughed quietly.

Castle looked down at Kate, "The Archer TV marathon is this evening. Going to go nuts and watch it."

Kate laughed, "Archer really?" They rounded the corner approaching their home.

Castle laughed, "Yup. And this little one will join me. He's got to get educated with Archer."

Kate shook her head, "Oh god no Castle. You're not going to make our infant son watch Archer." She laughed, "Tom and Jerry is way better for him."

Castle nodded, "This is true. But he can still watch Archer." They neared the door and Castle took out his keys to open it.

Kate laughed and kissed his cheek, "Over my dead body he will."

Castle opened the door and was startled by a loud yell of "SURPRISE!" from a large group of people in the middle of their home. Kate placed her free hand over her chest, startled from the surprise. The baby on the other hand did get surprised and started to cry. Kate quickly changed gears from surprised to motherly and did her best to calm down her baby boy.

Kate bounced the baby in her arms, "shhhh. Its okay mommy is here. Just focus on mommy."

The group in the loft all quieted down and all said sorry in soft voices. Castle smiled at the tender moment then strolled over to Alexis who was in front of the group. He smiled and said softly, "What happened here?"

Martha smiled and spoke first, "Ask Alexis she planned the whole thing."

Ryan nodded with a smile, "Yeah. We all wanted to get together and spend time with you guys. Have some fun you know?" He looked over at Jenny who was essentially doing the same thing as Kate minus the shooshing. He smiled, "Plus it'll be nice for Sarah Grace to have a play mate. Best introduce them now you know?" He laughed, "There isn't much of a age gap. Plus Sarah Grace can't even formulate a sentence yet. Plus she cant walk straight."

Alexis shrugged and smiled, "I Thought it be a nice idea to have this little get together while mom is on maternity leave."

Castle stepped forward and happily hugged his daughter and kissed her cheek. She happily reciprocated the hug. Castle let go and patted her on the shoulders, "This is awesome guys." He looked to his left and saw the kitchen and the dizzying array of food, "quite a lot of food don't you think?"

Jenny who was holding Sarah Grace smiled, "Hey we figured that you, Kevin, Esposito, and Tory will be able to eat most of it." Tory turned out to be one hell of an eater. It flabbergasted the boys when they found out Tory can eat as much if not more than them. It's scary because it looks like Tory doesn't eat anything. When Lanie and Kate found out a while ago they jumped on her to know the secret.

Castle nodded, "That's true."

Kate finally calmed Kevin Esposito down and approached the large group. She stopped near Jenny and smiled, "This was a real surprise guys."

Captain Gates stepped around Esposito and approached Kate, "Well, Ms. Castle over here decided to get the group together and spend some good time with the family. How could we say know." She laughed, "Don't worry the shifts are covered. We got the time off."

Kate brought Kevin Esposito to her cheek and gently took his hand and started waving his small hand at the group, "Say hi to the family Kevin Esposito." The baby was smiling happily.

Captain Gates smiled, "May I Detective?"

Kate nodded, "Sure" and gently handed the baby over to Captain Gates. She smiled and tickled the baby; the baby even though he was a Castle actually seemed to like Captain Gates.

Martha clapped her hands, "Alright ladies and gentlemen. We did all this to set everything up. So lets eat come one." Everyone nodded in excitement then made their way to the paper plates and plastic utensils to get the food. Jenny and Captain Gates stayed behind and played with the little ones as everyone dug into the food. Right off the bat, Sarah Grace was "talking" to Kevin Esposito. Granted Sarah Grace is a bit older than Kevin Esposito but they still looked like they were having fun with each other.

Everything was going happily. It was turning out to be a great and happy day. Castle leaned on the counter and watched Gates, Jenny, Alexis, Martha, Lanie, and Kate sitting on the couches entertaining themselves with Sarah Grave and Kevin Esposito. Watching the two babies was rather adorable. It's tender. Kate was tickling her baby happily rendering laughs from both little ones. At the same time, Ryan, Tory, and Esposito were setting up the table for a throw down eating competition with tri tip they have. Castle was going to join them but first he had to watch and smile at that fluffy scene he's seeing. Kate saw Castle watching them, she gently handed Lanie her baby boy and got up to walk over to her husband. Lanie didn't mind at all, she happily played with her godchild.

Castle watched his incredible wife walk toward him. She didn't stop smiling and she even blushed, as she got closer. She walked up and kissed her husband on the lips tenderly then hugged him. They held the embrace until Kate let go and turned around to look at the happy scene on the couches. They held each other and looked upon this happy family moment quietly. Then Kate kissed Castle on the cheek and quietly said, "This is perfect."

Castle smiled, "This life is perfect." He kissed the top of her head and rested his chin on her head, "This life is worth celebrating."

Kate smiled, "Definitely."

Esposito called from the table, "Hey Castle! Hate to break the tender moment but we got a competition to win!"

Tory raised an eyebrow behind her stack of tri tip on her plate, "This isn't a team event guys."

Ryan laughed, "You say that. Doesn't matter which of us men comes in first. All that it matters is that we beat you."

Esposito nodded in agreement, "I'm all for equal opportunity. But there are some things that we can't let slide. We already lost in video games to you guys, there is no way we will lose eating too."

Tory laughed, "You guys. I see why you and Lanie are good for each other. She keeps your ego in line."

Esposito called out to Castle again, "Lets go bro! Tory needs to be taught a little lesson!"

Castle laughed, "I'll be right there." He looked at Kate, "Duty calls." He kissed Kate on the forehead.

Kate hummed in delight, "Hmm. Go get 'em tiger."

Castle walked to the table and thought, _Tiger? That's new. Sounds good to me. _He sat down behind his plate of meat at the head of the table in between Esposito and Ryan. At the other end of the table was Tory with a confident look across her face. Castle smiled, "Hear that Tory? Kate is on our side."

Tory squinted at the men and said boldly, "Lets just get on with it."

Castle nodded, "Lets wrap it up so we can get to the Archer marathon."

Esposito nodded, "Motivation…"

* * *

Hours passed and the men were still going at it. It was rather disgusting since none of them were eating the meat with utensils. They were eating the Tri Tip by hand. Tory was the one who decided to use her hands first, naturally Ryan, Esposito, and Castle followed not wanting to be bested by her. This would be the second competition within a month, the men vowed not to lose this time.

Everyone else sat around the couches watching the movie Taken. It was turned up pretty loud so they didn't have to hear the disgusting noise of people slaughtering their food. Kate and Martha played with Kevin Esposito as they watched the movie while Jenny and Lanie played with Sarah Grace. Alexis and Captain Gates were enthralled by the movie and shared some light conversation between each other. All of a sudden they heard a roar coming from Esposito in the kitchen. Captain Gates turned around and saw him trying to tear apart a piece of meat in his mouth. She shook her head, "You know! I can make do without the sound effects!" Only reply was grunting. Gates looked over at Lanie, "How do you keep him in check when he's not working?"

Lanie shrugged, "Believe me. I got him wrapped around my finger." Everyone laughed. The little ones giggled and laughed as well, just following the grown ups. Even as babies they take away everything they see.

Alexis laughed and referred to her dad, "That's my dad for you. Always competing."

Captain Gates laughed, "Well. How did you become so grown up while your dad remained so childish?"

Alexis laughed, "Someone had to grow up." She turned serious, "When I was little my actual mother left. My dad didn't have any brothers or sisters either so he didn't have anyone to play or spend time with when he was little. Gram was always working to get food on the table so he was usually by himself." She looked over at her dad voraciously eating his food, "He knew what how it felt being alone with no one to play with. So he did his best to make sure I always had someone. No matter what I wanted to play. He'd play it with me. He would take time away from writing to spend time with me."

Gates smiled and nodded in understanding, "That's why he acts so childish sometimes?" she paused, "Or all the time?"

Alexis nodded, "Yeah."

Kate chimed in, "He's actually very adorable when he gets childish sir." A loud part in the movie disrupted the flow of conversation and dragged everyone into watching it.

Gates nodded, respecting Castle a lot more now. Doing that much for his kid… that's what real champions do.

* * *

An hour later, Castle and Ryan were out for the count. Unable to continue on, it was all up to Esposito now. Esposito started to slow down but Tory kept on going. Jenny, Sarah Grace, Martha, and Alexis continued to watch the remainder of Taken while Lanie went with Kate to put the sleeping baby in his crib.

Kate rocked the little baby in her arms for a moment before kissing him on the forehead. She then slowly and gently placed her sleeping son into the crib. Lanie smiled and leaned over the crib and watched her "nephew" sleep soundly. Kate quietly turned on the baby monitor then whispered to Lanie, "He looks like Rick."

Lanie whispered back, "A very handsome baby." Lanie and Kate quietly turned around and tiptoed back to the door. Before leaving Kate quietly turned on the Bose stereo on the bookshelf next to the door, and played some smooth jazz with the volume to extremely low. Lanie looked at her confused.

Kate whispered with a smile, "He loves smooth jazz as much as we do."

Lanie quietly chucked, "He's totally a Castle." They quietly turned off the lights and silently closed the door. They sighed a breath of relief for not waking up the baby, but then there was a loud yell coming from the kitchen. It was Esposito. Lanie had a look of worry plastered across her face and Kate quickly had the baby monitor next to her ear to see if the baby was crying. Thankfully the baby was not. They both sighed another breath of relief. They quickly walked off to the stairs.

When Lanie and Kate walked down stairs they immediately saw Alexis taking a picture of the carnage that was the dinner table. Ryan, Castle, and Esposito had their heads down on the table, full and defeated while Tory stood behind Castle with her arms up in victory. Behind Alexis were the rest of the guests laughing. Including Captain Gates surprisingly.

Kate stepped down the stairs then stood next to Alexis and called out to the food-eating competitors, "What are you guys doing to my kitchen table?" Alexis laughed.

Tory smiled and shrugged, "Showing the boys how it's done."

Lanie laughed and pointed to the empty plated and nodded, "and that's how we do it."

Esposito just moaned in defeat with his face still sticking to the table. Captain Gates stepped forward, "I think I can get Tory and Lanie to be the new detectives instead. They have more drive than you do."

Ryan's muffled voice came through, "might as well… they took us down in everything." He sighed, "I'm all for equal opportunity. We just don't like to lose." Jenny laughed.

Jenny pointed to Ryan directing Sarah Grace to look. Jenny smiled, "Look Sarah. Your father got taken down from his thrown." Sarah Grace clapped happily. Everyone laughed.

Martha stepped forward and took the camera from Alexis, "Come on! Lets take a picture. Everyone get in there!"

Everyone got into the picture. Jenny and Sarah Grace stood next Ryan who managed to put a smile on his face. At the head of the table Alexis stood to the left of her father while Kate bent down so her face was next to Castle's. Castle managing to smile as well but not as wide as Kate's. Lanie stood next to Esposito and kissing his cheek. Esposito had the look of utter defeat, while Lanie held her kissing pose. Tory stood victoriously next to Captain Gates behind the Castle's. Both Tory and Captain Gates had their best confident smiles on. Martha took a couple pictures.

Alexis stepped out of the gaggle and took the camera from her Gram, "I'll take this one Gram."

Martha smiled and made her way to take Alexis' spot. Kate changed poses and did what Lanie was doing. She kissed Castle's cheek and held that pose. This time Castle managed a good smile. Alexis took a few pictures of this big family.

Castle looked down at his watch and saw the time, "Guys the Archer marathon is about to start."

Esposito looked at Castle with a sudden burst of energy, "Lets go!"

Ryan looked at them both and nodded, "Let's do it!"

Sarah Grace laughed and Jenny looked at Ryan, "I thought you didn't like Archer, Kev."

Ryan shrugged, "Its true. But, after what just happened I'm all over Archer right now." Esposito, Castle, and Ryan got up and made their way to the TV. Then suddenly Kate's baby monitor started sounding off.

Castle looked at Kate and smiled, "I got him. You can go ahead and watch Archer."

Kate shook her head smiling, "Babe. You know I don't watch Archer. I'll take care of Kevin Esposito. Go have fun with Archer."

Martha shook her head, "No darling I'm not having that. It's my turn to take care of the little one. Go have fun with your husband." Castle raised an eyebrow with a smile.

Alexis chimed in, "Actually Gram and I got this." Kate rolled her eyes and got up from the table and kissed Alexis on the cheek. She then walked into the embrace of Castle and they both sat down with the rest of their family to watch Archer.

* * *

Kate sat up reading in their bed alone in the late, late hours of the night. Their guests finally left a few hours earlier at the conclusion of the Archer marathon. The loft was cleaned up and everything was back as it was before. Kate looked at the clock on her right, it's 01:20 and Castle still isn't in bed yet. She smiled and went back to her book. She heard the door creak open and saw her husband tip toeing into their room and slowly and quietly close the door. She smiled, "Bothering our son babe?"

Castle smiled, "couldn't resist." He strolled over and kissed Kate on the cheek. She hummed in contentment. He then went into their bathroom to get dressed for sleep.

Kate called out to him while he was in the other room, "It was quite a surprise Alexis through." She got out of bed and quietly removed her shirt and bottoms so she was naked then approached the bathroom.

Castle responded happily, "Admit it, it was a super fun day. Including Archer." He heard his wife's voice from behind him. He turned around and saw Kate leaning against the doorframe naked.

Kate smiled seductively, "The fun isn't over yet Rick." Castle's jaw was practically on the floor. His shirt joined it. He rushed over and picked up Kate causing her to laugh. He lowered her onto the bed and kissed her tenderly. Kate moaned with pleasure. It was a good day…

* * *

**A little family fun after birth of the little one.**

**Concept isn't original. Credits of concept goes to .bcg**

**COMING SOON**

**In the next chapter "Man of Constant Sorrow" Castle, Ryan, and Esposito went under cover in prison investigating a threat on the New York City Mayor's life.**

**UPDATE 05/01/2015**


	12. Chapter 12 Man Of Constant Sorrow

**Chapter 12: "Man Of Constant Sorrow"**

**I don't own Castle!**

**New Idea Just bear with it for me XD**

Castle, Esposito, and Ryan slowly ran away from the tipped over police bus on the side of the road toward a forest area. They wore orange jump suits and their ankles were chained and in turn the trio were chained together by chains on their feet. Castle was chained to Ryan who was chained to Esposito. The trio both had thick facial hair, and Castle had three scars going across the left side of his face that looked like claw marks, and one large scar over his right eye. The trio looked barely recognizable. They kept running toward the tree line as fast as they could. But they didn't get very far when Ryan tripped in a ditch, "Woah!" He fell into the high grass and took with him Esposito and Castle. The sound of chains echoed around them. Castle got up first followed by Esposito and Ryan, and they continued to make a break for the tree line.

They were close until it was Esposito's turn to trip in a ditch. As he fell he called out, "GAH!" Like dominos Ryan and Castle fell. Castle turned around and peered through the grass to the tipped over police bus and saw two police officers with shotguns crawl out. Castle continued to watch as one of them got up.

The police officer had thick sunglasses and a scar going down from the right side of his face and stopped below the jaw. He shot his shotgun in the air and yelled out toward the tree line, "You Sombitches! I'm goin' to keeeil you!" He yelled out in a thick southern accent.

Castle looked at Esposito and Ryan briefly. They didn't need to say a thing. They got up and ran into the tree line. They continued running through the trees going deeper and deeper into the forest, trying extremely hard not to trip or get caught in anything. But that was asking too much. Ryan accidently went to the right of a tree instead of following Castle on the left. Ryan got around the tree but the chain finally caught and threw both them on the ground. Esposito fell over because Ryan was towing him. Castle got up on his feet and called out to Ryan, "Geez! We have to be more coordinated!"

Ryan slowly got to his feet, "Sorry Castle."

Castle nodded, "That's okay. We need to hurry up! Those cops will be on us in no time. There should be a road on the other side of these trees. Lets go!"

Esposito shook his head, "Wait. Why are you in charge again?"

Castle shook his head, "Because you two are cops and don't have the mind of a criminal. You don't have abstract thought like me." Esposito gave him a look. Castle nodded, "Well fine. Lets put it to a vote."

Esposito nodded, "Fine." He pointed to himself, "I'm voting for yours truly."

Castle nodded, "Fine!" he pointed to himself as well, "Well, I'm voting for yours truly too!"

Ryan stood there looking at both of them. Esposito and Castle both looked at him sternly. Ryan nodded, "Okay. I'm with you guys…" All of a sudden the sound of dogs echoed through the trees. The trio both had a look of shock in their faces.

Esposito looked at Castle, "How'd they get dogs so fast!"

Castle shook his head, "You're the cop! You tell me!" He started to take off running, "Lets go!"

Esposito and Ryan began to start running. Ryan forgot that he was still wrapped with the tree so the trio both ended up face down on the ground again.

* * *

**24 hours earlier: Loft**

It's just another day in New York with the hustle and bustle of the big city. But it was just another quiet and calm morning in the Castle household. Kate had finished her maternity leave a few weeks earlier and now she's back at work with Castle. The luxury is that Alexis and Martha are flexible enough to take care of Kevin Esposito when Kate and Castle are away doing cases. Time just seems to fly too, the little Kevin Esposito is now five months old and he's grown tremendously.

Castle rolled over on his side and slowly opened his eyes to see a beautiful site. Kate sat up against the headboard breastfeeding their little one and she was smiling rather happily. She was wearing her robe, which allowed easy access for the baby… and for Castle who might get frisky. Kate looked slowly at Castle and smiled, "Hey." She said lovingly. She looked down at her baby, "Say hi to daddy." The baby continued to do what he was doing.

Castle smiled, "Good morning beautiful." He got up and kissed her on the lips tenderly. He joined her and leaned against the headboard next to her. Kate smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

Kate looked at her son, "Beginning with a great day. Kevin didn't cry at all during the morning."

Castle smiled, "Beautiful day." He kissed her on the cheek, "With my beautiful wife." He looked down at his son, "And a beautiful son. WITH my beautiful daughter." Kate laughed. He smiled, "He's growing so fast. Soon he'll be crawling all over the house. Then talking a whole bunch."

Kate laughed, "Knowing that he's your son, he's probably going to be a talker too."

Castle nodded understanding, "Well I mean… He is a Castle. Also probably means he will crawl into trouble." He kissed Kate cheek.

Kate giggled, "I can handle two of you." She hummed for a moment then spoke again, "You know I looked up some facts about babies. They start crawling between six to twelve months and start talking at eighteen months." Castle nodded with a smile. Then there was a knock on the door causing Kate to put her robe back on and stop her baby from feeding again. Castle looked at her, "I can go outside…"

Kate smiled and shook her head, "It's okay. I can feed him later. He looked just about done anyway."

Castle called out to the door, "Yeah?"

Alexis peaked inside to make sure she wasn't disturbing then she opened the door fully. She had the phone in her hand, "Captain Gates is on the phone."

Kate looked at her phone on the nightstand, "Why didn't they call my cell? It's on."

Alexis shrugged, "She's looking for you dad." She walked to their bed and handed him the phone.

Castle muttered to himself, "Here we go again…" Kate smiled to herself and played with the baby. She understood why he said that. Last time she called him directly was so he could talk down Emma, who took hostages in a dentist office. She wasn't the bad guy but it was still high stress, and he got shot. Castle answered the phone, "Yes this is Castle."

At the precinct Captain Gates sat at her desk while on the phone, "Mr. Castle… I need you to come to the precinct immediately."

Castle nodded, "I'll be on my way."

Gates paused for a moment before speaking again, "I need you to come alone. Detective Kate Castle can come later."

Castle nodded, "Alright…" The phone clicked signaling to him that she hung up. He looked at Kate slowly, "Captain Gates needs me… alone."

Kate looked at Alexis. They both had a worried expression on their faces. Kate nodded to Alexis, which gave her the signal to leave them alone for a moment. Kate looked at her husband with a worried look, "What did she want?"

Castle looked down at his lap, "She wants me to come in alone that's all she said"

Kate didn't take his eyes off him, "Oh…she probably wants you to do a special task. That's why she called for you directly." She didn't know what Captain Gates wanted with him. But she was worried nonetheless. They just started a family and everything was going perfectly. She needed him as much as the baby did; she was just worried about what's going on. She leaned against him, "I don't want to lose you again…"

Castle placed a hand on her cheek and made her look at him, "You won't ever lose me. I'll always be coming back. Plus I'm sure it wont be anything crazy, she has Esposito and Ryan for that." He kissed her lovingly. Kate reciprocated and even deepened it. Castle reluctantly broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, "I have to get going…I love you."

Kate smiled, "I love you too." She took Kevin Esposito's hand and waved it to Castle, "Say bye-bye to daddy." Castle smiled as he left to get changed.

Castle got changed in his usual. A blue collared dress shirt with no tie, black dress pants, dress shoes, and a black suit jacket. He walked into the kitchen to talk to Alexis, "Alexis…"

Alexis stood up worried, "Are you coming back?" She shook her head.

Castle hugged her and kissed her cheek, "Always coming back." She hugged him tightly.

She closed her eyes, "Why am I so worried… Captain Gates probably needs you to speed read or something."

He smiled, "It'll be a piece of cake." He let go and kissed her cheek again, "Don't worry. I'll see you later." He got his things together and left their loft.

* * *

**Precinct **

Castle walked into the precinct and then walked to the desks. He saw Ryan and Esposito sitting at their desks with thick facial hair and wearing a orange jumpsuits like they were in a prison. Castle stopped and looked at them, "Did Esposito get caught doing something bad? And in turn Ryan got busted as an accomplice."

Esposito laughed and shook his head, "Man that would be one hell of a story to tell to Lanie."

Ryan gave a shocked facial expression, "…not to mention Jenny." The trio laughed.

Castle stepped forward, "So why did Captain Gates call me…"

Gates stepped out of her office, "We need you to go undercover with Detectives Ryan and Esposito." Castle looked at the both of them, and the boys nodded. Gates continued, "Go undercover in Upstate Correctional Facility in rural New York."

Castle looked at her with a confused look, "Why us?"

Gates nodded, "As you know the governor of New York is running for his next term. What you don't know is that he got word of a plot trying to assassinate him in New York City." She gave a serious expression, "The plot is real enough to have him take action against it, and the governor chose you to look into it, he says he trusts you the most with it. Apparently he's a big fan of yours and loves the results you produce with the 12th Precinct." She looked at the detectives, "I'm sending Ryan and Esposito in with you to back you up and help out in investigating this threat."

"Why a prison?"

"The guards in the prison overheard a man named Derrick Owen talking about a plot to kill the governor. He is doing time for assault, battery, and assaulting an officer. The guards questioned him, but he didn't budge." She pointed to his picture. He had red hair, freckles, a light red beard, and had a straight and neutral face in the photo. She continued, "He looked like he had more information than he let on. He might have friends outside of prison that might assassinate the Governor so we need to know who, where, when, and why. So you, Detectives Esposito, and Ryan are going in to dig for more information. The Warden believes it's easier if you buddy up with him to get the full details of what he knows." Castle had a blank stare. Gates raised her voice, "We obviously can't torture him Mr. Castle."

Castle raised his eyebrow, "So you want us to pose as inmates, buddy up to him, and find out what he knows?"

She nodded, "Pretty much."

"How much time do we have?"

"Not a lot of time. We don't know when it's going to happen, so the faster you find out the better."

Castle smiled, "That's not a lot of time to earn someone's trust…"

Gates shrugged, "You're a talker Mr. Castle. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Esposito nodded without looking up, "that's for DAMN sure."

Gates turned around and called Tory into the room. Tory appeared from her tech room carrying a dark box. Gates looked at Castle, "Since you are well known. You need to look less like you and more like a convict. We are going to give you a lot of scars, fake facial hair, and a new identity."

Tory placed the box on Kate's desk, "The fake facial hair is going to be glued on to your face. It'll hurt if you try to remove it, but best way to remove it, is with this." She held up a white bottle, "It's a mixture that will weaken the glue and make the fake beard slide off with no pain. I'll give it to you when the job is done."

Castle nodded, "Lets get on with this."

* * *

Moments later, Castle was transformed from a big muscular loveable guy to a big muscular scary axe murderer guy. He had scars and facial hair. He looked nothing like Richard Castle. In fact Captain Gates' new identity for him is, Tony Stryker: convicted for assaulting an officer, multiple armed robberies, and vandalism. Esposito's new identity is, Jose Alvarado: convicted for assault and battery, armed robberies, and grand theft. Ryan's identity is Patrick O'Malley: convicted for organized crime, assault, and weapon smuggling. The trio looked nothing like their former selves.

Gates nodded at the look of them. The trio all wore matching orange jumpsuits and looked ruggedly terrible. She spoke up and pointed to a balding older white man in a suit leaning on the doorframe of her office, "This is the warden of the prison. Warden Hawke. He'll brief you and will get you in."

The Warden stepped forward, "My guards know who you are and wont harass you as long as you don't touch them or antagonize them. They'll look out for you." He nodded, "As this is a prison, there are dangerous individuals in there so be careful. I advise you to only speak with Owen and no one else for your own safety. On a good note, you three will be sharing a cell with each other." He nodded, "When your job is done, drop the phrase 'caged bird sings' that'll let the guards know your done with your assignment and will send you three to me so I can get you out." He looked at Gates, "Okay Captain. We're ready."

Gates nodded, "Lets go."

The warden signaled the trio to follow him. Castle stopped in front of Gates, "Are you going to tell Kate about this?"

Gates nodded, "I'll tell her. While you're in there, we will be tracking leads from here." Castle nodded and left.

* * *

**Loft**

Kate walked out of their bedroom fully dressed in a black business suit with a white dress shirt. She smiled at Alexis who was playing with the baby in the kitchen, "Good morning Alexis."

Alexis smiled, "Morning mom."

Kate went to the kitchen and to the coffee machine, and poured herself a cup. As she was pouring she talked to Alexis, "So is Martha taking care of Kevin Esposito or are you?"

Alexis smiled, "I got no classes today. So I got him all day. Plus Gram is busy today." She tickled her little brother.

Kate turned around took a sip then smiled at the sight, "Thanks for taking care of him while your dad and I work. It means a lot."

Alexis smiled, "Hey. It's no problem. I love taking care of this little one."

"If you ever want to hang out with you friends, just let me know so you don't have to take care of the little one, and I'll get someone to do it."

Alexis laughed as the baby giggles, "I will thanks, mom. But, it's no problem right now."

Suddenly Kate's phone rang. She quickly answered it, "Castle." She nodded, "Okay. I'll be right there."

Alexis looked up at Kate, "Dad?"

Kate shook her head, "No. I just have to investigate a conspiracy." She kissed Alexis on the cheek, "I'll see you tonight. I'll make dinner." She then kissed her son on the cheek.

Alexis smiled, "See yeah Mom." She watched Kate put on her high heels. They exchanged waves as Kate left their apartment.

* * *

**Upstate Correctional Facility **

After being inducted into Upstate Correctional, the trio walked into the cafeteria area of the prison. With inmates on the first floor and guards on the second floor, keeping a close watch of the inmates. Although they looked like tough guys, they were scared shitless. Even Esposito was kind of scared. Two cops and a cop helper inside a prison…if anyone would find out, they'd be dead men. The cafeteria was bustling with convicts of various types. Some small, but lots were big in the muscular variety. The trio stepped forward and tried to blend in with everyone else. Esposito nodded, "We might as well find our guy. I don't really want to stay here anymore than we need to."

Castle nodded in a deep tough voice, "I totally agree." He did his best to not break his character.

Ryan pointed to a red headed male with freckles sitting at a table across a row of large inmates. It was Derrick Owen. He was a pretty small guy and he was all alone, and was reading a pretty big book. Not exactly a good sign in a prison. Ryan called out to Esposito, "Found Owen."

Esposito nodded, "Lets go." They made their way slowly to his table, trying not to get into other peoples way, so they don't start a confrontation.

They neared the table and Castle leaned toward Esposito, "Let me handle this." Esposito gave him a weird look. Owen clearly saw them approaching and it looked like he nearly went in his pants. He was about to get up and make a break for it but Castle put his hands up. That surprised the trio because in the photo, Owen looked like a pretty tough guy but in reality he looks and acts like he's out of place and soft. Well, that's what the first impression is.

Castle smiled, "Easy there feller. I just want to talk. My name is Tony Stryker." He pointed to Esposito and Ryan, "And these are my friends."

Esposito nodded, "I'm Jose Alvarado."

Ryan smiled lightly, "Patrick…Patrick O'Malley."

Owen stuttered, "What…what do you want with me?"

Castle looked down at the table and saw the book he has. It is a Nikki Heat book specifically "Heat Wave". He looked at Esposito and smiled then spoke to Owen and pointed to that book, "Is that Heat Wave? By the outstanding author Richard Castle?" Esposito rolled his eyes.

Owen smiled and patted the book, "Yes it is. It's my favorite and he's my favorite author. I liked his Derrick Storm books but Nikki Heat is way better." His smile faded, "you came here to talk about books?"

Castle shook his head, "No. We're here for two things." He pointed at the empty seat, "May we?" Owen nodded. The trio quickly took seats with Castle and Esposito sitting across from him and Ryan sitting next to him. Castle spoke up, "First. It's clear you need friends in here since no one wants to sit with you and you look invisible to them."

Owen nodded gently, "I just want to do my time and leave. I don't want any trouble…"

Esposito nodded, "Us too."

Castle smiled and said friendlily, "Look we are getting on pretty well. I like Castle and you like Castle. Best of friends." Esposito shook his head. Castle nodded toward Esposito, "He's more of a Mary Higgins Clark."

Esposito looked at him with disgust, "Hey. Nothing is wrong with Mary Higgins Clark. That's quality reading…" He paused and looked at Castle and Ryan who had a surprise expression on their faces. Clearly not thinking that Esposito liked Mary Higgins Clark let alone liked reading.

Owen smiled, "He has no idea what he's missing."

Castle smiled, "Right? He has no idea." He shook his head, "Anyway. We heard from a little bird that there is a plan to assassinate the governor. We're curious to know the details."

Owen gave them a suspicious look, "Why do you care…"

Castle shook his head, "I don't have time to explain this story to you. In short we're curious because its some juicy stuff." He reached into his pocket, "Plus if you tell me I'll give you an autograph of Richard Castle."

Owen shook his head, "No way. There is no way you have an autograph of Richard Castle, and if you do it's probably a forgery. I know his autograph."

Castle removed his hand and showed him a piece of paper with his signature on it. Owen's jaw dropped. Castle smiled, "You want it? You better tell us." Esposito and Ryan looked at Castle with shock this time. Castle whispered to Esposito while Owen was drooling over the paper, "I'll tell you guys later."

Owen started to spill, "The assassination of the governor I heard from a couple of corrupt cops here. It's going to take place in Carnegie Hall tomorrow evening during the concert and speeches." He looked at Castle, "Can I have the autograph?" Castle nodded and gave it to him. Ryan and Esposito looked at each other with surprise.

Ryan spoke up, "How do you know they are corrupt?"

Owen was looking at his new favorite thing and said without looking at him, "Well they sure aren't good cops. I over heard them while I was in a coffee shop when I was still free. They had details, plans, and everything. Then the next thing I knew I got busted for nothing and now I'm here."

Esposito began cautiously, "do you know which cops were they?"

Owen nodded, "13th Precinct people I believe. Judging by their badge."

Castle asked, "How'd you end up here then."

Owen shook his head, "They heard me calling 9-1-1 about them. Next thing I know, those two cops were on my back…" He looked at Esposito, "Then I got accused of assault and battery, AND assaulting an officer."

Ryan shook his head too, "That's rough."

Owen nodded, "yeah…I'll be honest. I don't hate the police and I don't think they're bad and all…I'm just not happy with them right now…"

Ryan patted his shoulder, "that's a good sentiment."

Castle realized something and asked, "Did you tell the guards about this information?"

Owen nodded, "Yeah. I told them everything and then they said they'll bring it to the warden."

The trio looked at each other with shock. Castle said to Owen urgently, "Hang out with us for now on okay?" Owen nodded cautiously, surprised at the sudden change in tone from his new friends.

* * *

**Precinct**

Kate yelled in shock, "Sir! You did what?" Tory and Lanie looked at Kate in shock at her yelling at Captain Gates. Lanie was also worried for Esposito, naturally she was.

Captain Gates nodded understanding why she is in shock. She put her hands up, "Detective. It wasn't my choice in the first place. The governor believes he's the one for the job. He either has some serious trust issues or he is Mr. Castle's biggest fan."

Kate shook her head, "You sent my husband into jail. Disguised as a hard timer."

Gates shook her head, "He has Esposito and Ryan with him. He'll be fine, plus the guards inside know he's in there, they'll back them up."

Kate rubbed her face with a hand and sighed. She looked down, "He's the love of my life and the father of my child sir…"

Gates put her hand on her shoulder, "I know Kate." Kate looked up at her. Gates smiled, "One thing I know for sure about Mr. Castle is that he always manages to make it back to you."

Kate smiled, "Yeah." She laughed, "He's an idiot sometimes…"

"I'd day more than sometimes." Lanie and Tory nodded agreeing with Captain Gates.

Kate nodded, "Sorry. For yelling at you sir it wont happen again."

Gates smiled and patted her shoulder, "Don't worry. I understand why."

"I'll get back to work."

* * *

**Upstate Correctional Facility **

The trio made it into their own cell they got to share. They told the guard the phrase "caged bird sings" and the guard responded by saying that he will take them to see the Warden first thing in the morning since the Warden left for the evening. It was a conclusion to a stressful day. Esposito jumped on the top bunk, "Castle…this isn't good

Castle got on top of the other top bunk, "I know." He shook his head, "either the guards here are in on it and or the Warden is on this too."

Ryan sat on the bottom bunk under Esposito and shrugged, "I don't know. We probably should notify Captain Gates about this right now." Esposito nodded and jumped off the bunk and ran to the cell door. He started to call for a guard.

Castle continued to pick at the story, "Why would he let us go under cover here in the first place."

Ryan nodded, "The Governor chose you to dig for the answers. You're reputation for solving cases is probably so good that the Warden might've been afraid you might find out." He looked at Castle, "He probably suggested we go under cover to eliminate us…" Castle and Ryan looked at each other with shock.

Esposito looked at them, "there isn't any guards…" he turned around to look back out the door, "And the cells… all the other cells are empty…"

Ryan dawned on a realization, "We need to get out. Right now."

All of a sudden a couple canisters of gas were tossed in front of the door. Castle, Ryan, and Esposito coughed uncontrollably as the gas filled the room. Soon Esposito fell on the floor unconscious. Then Ryan fell to his back on the bed unconscious. Castle fought to stay breathing but to no avail. He too fell on the bed unconscious. The trio blacked out.

* * *

**Loft **

It was around 5pm in the evening when Kate arrived back home. She opened the door and saw three of the most important people in her life, Martha, Alexis, and her son. She walked in and took off her jacket and placed it on the arm of the couch and greeted her family, "Hi guys." Martha who was playing with her grandson smiled at Kate, Alexis smiled and walked to her mom.

Alexis smiled, "Hey mom" she strolled over and kissed Kate on the cheek. She smiled and yet said with concern, "How's dad?"

Kate smiled, "I don't know. I don't have the luxury to talk to him." She hugged her stepdaughter. Alexis nodded with a look of worry. Kate gave her a reassuring smile.

Martha was bottle-feeding her grandson and smiled at Kate, "Oh dear." She walked over to Kate and gave her a one handed hug. Martha gave Kate her son with a smile. Kate was soon tickling her son, which rendered a laugh from him. Martha continued in a soft tone, "I hope he's okay."

Kate smiled gently then looked at her little beautiful boy. Kevin Esposito was staring at everything and had the look of curiosity on his face. Kate sworn he was the perfect child. "I hope he's okay too." She said without looking.

Martha smiled and patted her shoulder, "Oh dear. Richard is with the other detectives. I'm sure he's fine."

Alexis did her best to cheer up Kate, "looks like mom is afraid of spending the night alone." She laughed.

Kate laughed too, "Ah. Those were the days." She had a sudden realization, "Oh! I got to make dinner." Kate smiled and handed Martha her baby. Martha didn't mind at all, besides the little one needs to know her grandma too.

* * *

**Next Morning **

Castle slowly woke up on a maximum security prison bus heading through rural New York. The trio was chained together like a chain gang and sitting on a single couch on the right side of the bus. The other side of the bus was another couch with two police guards with shot guns sitting across from them. The trio looked at each other with worry.

Castle looked at Esposito, "We need to get out of here."

Esposito nodded, "Well…I don't see how…"

Ryan shook his head, "Yeah…" The guards across from them smiled at their demise.

One of the police officers with thick sunglasses and a scar going down from the right side of his face and stopped below the jaw who sat behind the cage that protected the driver smiled a devilish grin and said, "Don worreh boys. You be goin' away a real long time." The trio looked at him. He continued, "You're here by charged for the murder of Derrick Owen, conspiracy to murder our beloved Governah…Oh…and assaulting an officer." He said in a thick southern accent.

Castle looked at Esposito with a shock. Ryan looked like he was about to cry. Then one of the guards stood up in front of Castle and started to gloat, "Don't worry Mr. Castle." Castle looked surprise. The guard continued, "Oh. We know who you three are. We'll just change the story how you three got arrested. Instead it'll say that all three of you died in the line of duty." He laughed, "Oh. Your fine ass wife…what's her name? Oh Detective Katherine Beckett Castle!" Everyone in the buss laughed. He got into Castle's face, "She'll need some comforting when she hears you died."

The police officer at the front of the bus picked up his cell phone, "Yes sir. Yeah they are secured at this time. We'll be at the new high security prison in a few hours." He paused and smiled at his subordinates, "I agree sir. Don't publish their deaths until they are secured in their new prison."

The gloating guard continued to get in Castle's face, "Your hot wife will soon be Detective Katherine Beckett…MILLER!" The guards laughed.

Suddenly Castle head butted the guard causing him to jolt backwards. Castle then quickly picked up the long chain that attached to their ankles and swiftly turned the disoriented guard around, and wrapped the chain around his neck choking him. He put more pressure on the chain making him turn blue. The other guards were completely surprised. The other guard across from them quickly tried to react but he was too slow for Esposito. Esposito kicked him with both feet in the crotch then dove for his now dropped shot gun. He picked it up and fired a blast toward the bus driver. Lucky shot. The bus driver got shot in the back of the head and died at the wheel; the bus was now swerving back and forth.

Castle continued to choke out the guard but suddenly there was another shot gun blast and the guard he was choking went limp. Castle let him go. The big southern cop had a mean look on his face and aimed his shot gun at the trio. He said evilly, "Looks like the head lines will be telling the truth after all." Before he could squeeze the trigger, the bus crashed and flipped onto it's back.

The trio slowly woke up from the crash all in once piece and nothing broken, thankfully. Ryan grabbed the shot gun on the ground and blasted a hole through the lock on the emergency door at the back of the bus. He crawled and opened it slowly. Esposito got up and said, "we need the keys to get out of these shackles…"

Castle nodded, "It's with the big southern guy…" After he said that, the big southern cop slowly got up from the debris toward the front of the bus, like a zombie from a horror movie. Castle turned to Esposito, "Just run!"

* * *

**Present **

The trio ran or quick waddle, chained together through the trees like their life depended on it for what seemed like hours. They ran so fast that the sound of dogs faded, all that could be heard now was the sound of chains. They saw a break in the trees, they saw light. Castle was in the lead and ran for the opening. He stopped at the edge of the tree line and looked across the empty road. He looked right and he looked left, the road stretched for miles and no car was in sight. Across the street was a car body shop and gas station that had been foreclosed, with trees and undergrowth growing in and around it.

Castle nodded, "come on. It might have some tools we can cut these chains." Ryan and Esposito nodded. The trio ran across the road quite comically. With a cling and a clang all the way to the other side. Once they reached the auto body shop they were able to pry open the ply wood that covered the entrance to the shop and break in. As they slowly entered the abandoned body shop it was clear to them that it hasn't been occupied for many years. Castle nodded, "Alright…We need to hurry up and find a tool box or something to get these chains off…"

Ryan spotted a cutting torch on a table on the far side of the shop. He called out to Castle and Esposito, "guys I found a way." He quickly made his way to the table catching Esposito and Castle by surprise, and nearly knocking them over. After a few minutes Ryan was able to cut the chains allowing them a free range of motion. But, he couldn't cut the shackles off without hurting the wearer. So the trio still had a little bit of chain though not enough to trip on. They were just happy they were able to move again.

Castle looked around the room, "We need to find a change of clothes and way to contact Kate or Captain Gates."

Esposito nodded, "I doubt we'll find any change of clothes here. It's pretty empty here. I'm surprised there was a tool box and a perfectly good torch here."

Ryan nodded, "Yeah."

Castle spotted a land line phone on a dusty old desk on the other side of the shop. He rushed over to the phone and picked up the phone and heard nothing. He shook his head, "Damn. It's not working."

Esposito nodded, "I don't know why you're surprised. This place is foreclosed. We're lucky is has this stuff in it still…"

Ryan shrugged, "Yeah…" He heard dogs behind him. The trio looked all at the entrance of the shop. Without saying a word the trio dropped everything and ran out of the shop following Castle. Castle lead them back into the trees behind the shop but ran parallel to the road and out of sight, in the hopes of finding a place to get clothes.

It was late afternoon and it was getting close to evening and they were still running through the trees while cars passed them every now and then. They were running out of time. Ryan stopped and panted, "It's been miles and we haven't seen anything to help us out."

Esposito turned around and put his hand on his shoulder, "cut that out bro. We'll find a way."

Castle pointed ahead, "I think I see a gas station up ahead!" He waved at them and continued to run, "Lets go!"

Esposito patted Ryan on the shoulder and took off running. Ryan sighed and followed. The rustle of bushes, the sound of chain, and the sounds of quick feet filled the forest. They finally got to the gas station but it wasn't soon enough, the sun was setting pretty fast. They hid in the trees trying to figure out a plan. They couldn't just stroll out and use a pay phone since they still were wearing orange jump suits with shackles. They scream escaped prisoners.

Esposito shook his head, "Moment we step out and get near the gas station, people are going to see us and call the police."

Ryan agreed, "Yeah there is no way we can get close without getting caught. Even if we get a call off there is no where to run…" Castle nodded but then looked left and saw a plumbers van pull up to the station, and stop on the side just in front of the trees where they were. The driver was wearing overall and stepped out to the gas stations store.

Castle looked at Esposito, "Do you know how to hot wire that?"

Esposito gave him a glare, "You asking me cause I'm brown?" Castle and Ryan returned the glare. Esposito smiled, "Yeah I can…" The trio got up and stayed low to the van. Esposito got to the passenger side while Castle and Ryan went to the back. Esposito whispered to his companions, "Careful. The van might be locked…" He heard a loud metallic click and saw the van dip a little lower then heard a loud bang of a metallic door. Castle and Ryan got into the van with no trouble. Esposito shook his head, "People these days." He opened the door and jumped in then immediately got to work on hot wiring the van. Luckily it was a very old model, so it was pretty easy, the van smelled funny and had fake grey carpet on the floors of the van.

Esposito started the van and nodded, "Got it."

Castle patted him on the shoulder, "Floor it. We have to go now."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Esposito hit the throttle and took off down the road hopefully toward the city. The original owner never knew what hit him.

Castle spotted extra pair of overalls and plain white t-shirts for them to wear, "Hey Esposito. We got a change of clothes here." Esposito nodded.

Ryan dug in the center console to find anything useful while he gave Castle space to change. He found a road map and a cell phone. He tossed the cell phone to Castle, "Castle. Cell phone." Castle caught it and nodded. Ryan opened up the map then scanned the road their on for any land marks and road signs to help them find out their present location. He patted Esposito after he caught his bearings, "Good news. We're on the right track for the city. Bad news. We're running out of time."

Esposito nodded and stepped on the gas.

Ryan laughed, "I can make do without this fake beard though….first thing when we're done is get this thing off…"

"You and me both." Esposito said agreeing with him.

* * *

**Loft**

Kate got back from work with no leads on the attempt to assassinate the governor, and no news from her husband and her friends undercover. She was wearing grey dress pants, a black business coat, and black high heels. She walked into the loft carrying her silver overcoat worried out of her mind, and plopped down on the couch and sighed loudly. She rubbed her eyes worried about everything. She looked around, noticing the quiet environment of her home, Alexis was probably in her room studying and her baby was probably in his crib resting. Of course that changed when she heard the cry from Kevin Esposito. She smiled slightly and got up to take care of her son.

She walked into the baby room and spotted Alexis bouncing the baby. Alexis smiled at her mom, "Oh hey mom. I didn't know you were home."

Kate smiled and approached her family. She kissed Alexis on the cheek, "I just got back." She gently took the baby from Alex, "How's Kevin Esposito?"

Alexis smiled, "I think he's hungry."

Kate kissed her son, "Is that so? Don't worry I'll take care of that." She looked at Alexis and noticed her smile fading. She asked, "Alexis?"

Alexis shook her head, "Any news from dad?" Kate gave her a worried expression in return and shook her head. Alexis slumped her shoulders in worry. Suddenly she heard Kate's phone ring.

Kate managed to get her phone out of her pocket with one hand and answered the unknown number, "Hello?" who ever was calling was breaking up and was hard to hear, but obviously who ever it was knew her.

"Kate….we… trouble…assassination….Carnegie Hall….corrupt…olice…trying….be there….Find…Warden…Upstate….Correctional…" The call dropped.

Kate looked at Alexis. She kissed her son then gave him back to Alexis, "Something's up with the case and might be about Castle. I have to go." She turned for the door then stopped and looked back at Alexis, "Sorry for…"

Alexis shook her head, "No mom. Find our dad and stop the bad guys."

Kate smiled, "I love you both." She turned to leave at the same time dialed the precinct.

* * *

It was now late evening. Their window was closing fast. But Esposito was breaking every speed traffic law on the planet and was even driving on the wrong sides of the road. Soon enough they got close to Carnegie Hall and they illegally parked around the corner, but able to see the entrance to the building.

Esposito spotted the dozens of police in front of the fancy building. He shook his head, "we're probably on every cops want list right now. No way we're getting in that way. AND dressed like this." He flicked his overalls.

Castle nodded, "We can try dressing up like performers…"

Ryan shook his head, "No performer looks like us…Carnegie Hall is for classical music concerts."

Castle shook his head, "Not this event. This is a special event hosted by the governor for his campaign. He has a variety of performers today for his love of music. From rock to country."

Esposito looked back at him, "So…we dress like country performers?" Castle nodded.

* * *

The Warden of Upstate Correctional Facility, Warden Hawke, got out of his car along side of a big police officer with a scar going down from the right side of his face and stopped below the jaw, the same police officer that nearly blasted Castle. Warden Hawke shook his head, "You made a disaster of this. How hard is it to catch a writer and two cops in chains?"

The scarred officer shrugged, "They can run. But we'll find them."

Warden Hawks stopped just before the steps to the hall, "They better not thwart this plan. Everything is set. When he goes to shake the hands of the officers in the front row, it'll be over. This plan has to go through…"

The officer nodded and said evenly, "I got it sir…"

* * *

Esposito, Ryan, and Castle walked through backstage with fake beards and mustaches made from the grey carpet from the van, which covered up most of their faces with thick carpet. Esposito shook his head, "this plan is never going to work…" He was carrying a guitar that he swiped from an unsuspecting musician who was tying his shoes in the backstage.

Castle shook his head, "You're killing me with your negativity Espo." He continued to the stage, "If we don't try, the governor will die." They approached a young blonde lady who took her job way too seriously and spoke in a high pitch preppy voice.

Ryan muttered to Castle as they approached the lady, "Castle…my beard itches…Castle?"

Castle nodded to the lady and smiled, "Hi… uh… we're…"

The lady had so much energy she didn't let him finish, "Oh you must be The Runaway Brothers." Castle turned to Esposito and Ryan with a scared expression in his eyes. The lady smiled, "You're the country group right?"

Castle looked back and smiled under his fake beard on top of his other fake beard, "Just surprised you know us right off the bat."

She smiled a wide preppy smile, "Oh. Well it's pretty obvious who you are." She pointed to the stage, "You're right on time. Go on up, you're on." The crowd was obviously energetic and enthusiastic today. Quite loud for a Carnegie Hall gig.

* * *

Kate and a squad of trusted 12th Precinct officers walked into Carnegie Hall to look for the Warden of Upstate Correctional Facility. She had on call, two teams of SWAT were waiting in armored trucks around the corner behind some old plumbers van. She signaled the officers to spread out and look for him in the energetic crowd. As the officers spread out she continued slowly down the center slowly scanning the crowd. She looked up at the stage and saw three comically dressed individuals in raggedy overalls and white t-shirts. She saw the band behind them switch instruments to banjos, upright bass, guitars, and fiddles. She shook her head and continued her work.

Castle turned to Esposito and Ryan on the stage, "best country accents boys." He leaned over and told the band behind him, "In the Jail House Now fellas…" The band nodded. Banjos, upright bass, and fiddle started to play in a slow steady beat.

Castle approached the microphone and his eyes searched for the governor to see where he is. Castle cracked a half smile and started to sing in a thick country accent, the best he could do,

I had a friend named Ramblin' Bob

Who used to steal gamble and rob

He thought he was the smartest guy in town

But I found out last Monday

That Bob got locked up last Sunday

Behind Castle Ryan and Esposito danced in a weird awkward dance a mixture of squats and turning their knees in and out. Castle stepped aside after his verse, Ryan followed his lead and started to yodel to the best of his ability. Apparently the crowd loved them, they clapped excitedly. Esposito continued to dance with his guitar. Castle approached the microphone again and continued his part.

Kate looked at the stage with a funny expression on her face. She said to herself, "People like this stuff. Man that hurts the ears…" She shook her head and continued to search the crowd for the person of interest. She was still pretty far from the front of the stage so she couldn't recognize who they were.

The governor smiled and got up and clapped along with the beat. Causing everyone in the crowd to follow suite. This made Kate's job harder. The governor made his way to the center walk way in front of the stage and dance in front of the stage happily. Warden Hawke who was on the aisle opposite of the governor saw him and shook his head ashamed. He stepped out to the walk way and smiled, "You like these guys?"

The governor smiled while dancing, "Of course. This is classic."

Hawke shook his head and looked at the group, "These guys aren't even old timey… they are just actors…"

Governor laughed, "It's entertaining to me and seems the crowd likes it."

Hawke smiled and shook his head. His smile slowly faded away as he recognized the trio on the stage. Castle, Ryan, and Esposito saw him a long time ago but didn't break their act. Castle just nodded toward the Warden. Hawke was about to go ballistic. Kate was busy searching the rest of the crowd and didn't see Hawke and the Governor.

Castle needed to distract Hawke, he finished up his song then turned around to Esposito and Ryan. "Do you know the song Man of Constant Sorrow from O Brother Where Art Thou?" Ryan and Esposito nodded. Castle smiled, "good follow my lead."

The trio started in sync,

IN CONSTANT SORROW ALL THROUGH HIS DAYS!

Esposito and Ryan took a step back. Castle stepped forward and took lead,

I am a man of constant sorrow,

I've seen trouble all my day.

I bid farewell to old Kentucky!

The place where I was born and Raised!

Esposito and Ryan approached the microphone and sang in chorus,

The place where he was born and raised!

The crowd went wild. Clearly entertained by this song and the group performing. Kate sighed as the rowdy crowd made it harder for her to do her job.

Warden Hawke just exploded. He talked to himself, "Wait a minute. Those are the convicts!" He called for a microphone, "Give me a microphone! Give me a microphone!"

The governor looked at him funny, "Just enjoy the music son…" Hawke shoved him and reached for the microphone on the stage. The crowd gasped. The governor's body guards put their hands on their weapons reflexively. The governor waved them off. Kate noticed this and slowly put her hand on her weapon and made her way slowly to them.

Hawke took the microphone from Castle. Cutting off the music. The crowd started to boo Hawke. He faced the crowd and said angrily, "This music is over!" More people booed him. He continued, "This group is not the people you think! This group is escaped convicts! Charged with assaulting an officer of the law!" He turned around and pointed to Castle, "And charged with murdering a fellow convict!" The governor gasped and looked to his assistant.

Kate slowly approached the Warden at the same time her squad of police made their way to the front.

The crowd booed him again. Hawke put up his hands, "Look. Look. All right. These boys here are convicts all right? They are evil men who need to be locked up forever!" Everyone booed him some more. Castle just raised his hands up innocently followed by Esposito and Ryan. Hawke tried to continue but Kate got to him first.

Kate raised her weapon, "NYPD! WARDEN HAWKE YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" Her team of police officers joined her with their weapons raised.

Hawke smiled a fake smile trying to play it cool, "For what! The men behind me are guilty!"

Kate shook her head, "You're under arrest for conspiracy to commit murder of Governor Wilks" The governor looked at Warden Hawke with shock. His security team got up quickly pushed him away from him and surrounded him for protection against Hawke.

Hawke yelled, "On what proof? I'm a respected Warded of Upstate Correctional!"

Kate shook her head, "Your wife let us search your home. We found detailed plans on your computer and emails about the assassination of Governor Wilks."

Hawke put down the microphone and looked down. One of Kate's officers handcuffed the Warden then the squad of officers escorted him out. The crown was dead silent at the sudden change of events. Kate respectfully picked up the microphone and handed to the lead singer of the stage. As she handed the microphone to him she looked up and saw the man yanking his fake carpet beard down to show his face. Kate's jaw dropped as she saw who it was. Castle took the microphone, smiled, and winked at Kate. Kate smiled a wide smile completely surprised at what she just saw.

Castle continued the song "Man of Constant Sorrow". The crowd went wild and so did the governor. Everyone was dancing including Castle, Esposito, and Ryan while singing. Kate just stood in front of the stage with a smile and…of course shaking her head.

* * *

After the little hoedown in Carnegie Hall, the governor sure seemed like he had a lot of new rejuvenated support at the end of the event. Kate, Castle, Esposito, and Ryan made their way out of the theatre and to the busy streets of New York. Kate happy to have her husband back linked her arm with his and held it tight and kissed his cheek. She happily said, "I missed you."

Castle smiled, "Oh I missed you too." He kissed the top of her head, "I can say now that my adventuring days are done for a long, long time."

Kate smiled, "That's good babe. You got a family to come back to." She looked over he shoulder to Ryan, "And you too Ryan."

Ryan nodded happily, "I'm glad this stupid thing is done."

Esposito nodded, "First things first. Call Lanie…" He laughed, "Oh Kate…You're boy here…he's crazy strong…"

Kate tightened her grip on Castle, "I know he is. I love it."

Castle was leading them to their hijacked plumbers van, "Guess we have to give that back huh?"

Kate nodded, "Probably."

All of a sudden there was a metal click of a hammer of a gun behind them. The group turned around and saw the big southern scarred cop pointing his weapon at them. He smiled an evil grin, "The plan is busted…but I'm going to eliminate the source of the problem right here…" Kate tried to draw her weapon but the scarred cop shouted, "Don't even think about it! I'm going to finish my job right now…" Before he could do anything else… the street behind Castle became alive from SWAT teams jumping out of their armored trucks. They all pointed their automatic MP5s at the cop and demanded to put his weapon down. The corrupt officer put his gun down and put his hands up.

The SWAT teams slowly approached the corrupt officer. Castle let go of Kate and made his way to the cop not breaking eye contact with him. He stood in front of the corrupt police officer for what seemed like a long time…then he punched him square in the nose. The cop fell over on his back. Castle pointed at him, "That's for trying to kill us!" He turned around and a fist bumped a SWAT member as he walked away. Esposito and Ryan nodded with disgust.

* * *

**Loft**

Castle was slouched on the couch with an ice pack on his jaw and was groaning. Kate smiled and sat down next to him with two glasses of wine. She laughed, "Castle, that's what you get for rushing to take that fake beard off." She kissed his shoulder and put the glasses on the coffee table, "Tory said to take it slow."

Castle groaned, "I just wanted to go home with my beautiful wife…" Kate smiled.

Alexis came down the stairs with baby Kevin Esposito. She smiled at her parents and said to her little brother, "Look Kevin. Daddy's home" The baby just made funny noises.

Kate smiled and got up to get her son. Castle strained to see but didn't want to move his head to lose the ice pack on his face. Kate laughed as she bounced her son. Alexis strolled over and kissed her dad's forehead.

Castle smiled under his ice pack, "I love you all."

* * *

**Parts from the kickass movie O Brother Where Art Thou**

**LOL wanted to try something new. Apologize if its not up to par with the others. But don't worry we got fluff on the way! WHAT WHAT! XD**


	13. Chapter 13 Lasers

**Chapter 13 Lasers**

**I don't own Castle**

It's been five months since the misadventures of the Runaway Brothers and all things seemed to settle back to normality. For what passes as normal around the 12th with Castle involved. In fact, most of the precinct calls the event that Castle, Ryan, and Esposito participated as "runaway criminals" as the "misadventures of the Runaway Brothers". Everyone still has a good laugh about that, and it doesn't seem to go away anytime soon. On a high note, the bond between Castle, Esposito, and Ryan has gotten stronger from the events. Kate and Lanie noticed the difference immediately. Since those misadventures, the team solved numerous cases in the city, and Castle made sure he didn't get volunteered for anything again.

On a personal family level with the Castle family, their baby Kevin Esposito Castle is now a stunning nine months old now, and he is now crawling…everywhere. The little guy is so hard to catch sometimes. One moment he's playing behind Kate as she cleans up and when she turns around, he's gone. Kate always finds him but gives her a mini heart attack each time. Castle always manages to find their son a lot faster than her. Maybe cause Castle thinks like a child…usually. One trait Kate actually really loves about him. Time is really just flying by. New family pictures cover Kate's desk and their home. Life couldn't be better.

* * *

**Loft**

Another beautiful morning in the Castle and it was actually just another perfect morning. It started like any other day, which no one is complaining since this is the dream. Per Kate's request there was no lack of romance what so ever. That's how Kevin Esposito got into the world anyway. Kate woke up naked on Castle's bare chest, she smiled completely satisfied from last nights "workout". She lifted her head and smiled while watching Castle sleep, she kissed his chest happily then laid her head back down on him. She felt Castle's strong arm wrap around her bare back and caress it, she smiled and kissed his chest again. She happily greeted him, "good morning handsome."

Castle slowly opened his eyes and looked down at his beautiful wife, "And good morning to you gorgeous." They shared a passionate kiss that they held for as long as they could. Kate broke off first and laid her head back down comfortably on his chest.

She smiled, "That was great last night babe."

He smiled, "yeah it was." He caressed her back, "can't say we lack romance."

Kate planted a kiss on his chest again, "No we don't." She smiled, "I love you Rick."

"I love you too." They shared a brief but passionate kiss.

Kate smiled, "What do you have to do today?"

Castle shrugged a bit, "got a chapter to finish up and a deadline to make." He smiled, "Just another day. You?"

Kate smiled, "Was going to go shop with the little one for a bit. Get baby food, formula, clothes for me and him, and stuff like that. Since it's my Saturday off."

Castle smiled, "I could join you if you want. Or can take care of the little one while you shop."

She shook her head with a smile, "Babe it's okay. You got a chapter to do and I want you to be focused." She shrugged, "Plus. I feel like you spend more time with the baby than I do."

Castle laughed and leaned as far as he could while lying down to kiss Kate. She met him half way and they shared a brief kiss. He laughed, "you're just afraid because he's a mini me."

Kate laughed and shook her head, "Oh god."

There was a knock on the door, which surprised the loving couple. Castle quickly covered themselves with the blankets and quickly got situated. It was an awkward situation in the making. Castle peeked over the cover and called to the door, "Yes?"

Alexis peeked in and saw her parents in covers and slowly entered. She had a sorry expression on her face, "Sorry to bother you guys, but Kevin Esposito is crying and I think he wants attention from you."

Castle smiled, "It's okay Alexis. I'll be there in a second." Alexis smiled and nodded then closed the door as she left. He looked over at Kate and chuckled, "that could've been awkward…"

Kate rolled over on her side and hugged her husband under the cover again. She kissed his chest then rested her cheek against him. She laughed, "I think that was awkward."

Castle laughed, "Well I'll go take care of the little one. I'm just missing a pair of boxers."

Kate kissed his chest and smiled, "Well you're missing one thing. I'm missing a bra and panties at the moment."

Castle extracted himself from Kate's grip. He stood up then bent over and shared a kiss with Kate before leaving. Kate smiled and turned onto her back and sighed in contentment. Good life.

* * *

Alexis was bouncing Kevin Esposito, but still he continued to cry. Castle appeared from the master room, fully dressed in a dark purple dress shirt and black shiny dress pants. He strolled over and kissed Alexis on the cheek then gently extracted his son from his daughters grasp. He smiled, "Sorry took so long. Had to get dressed."

"It's okay dad. I think he wants attention from his parents." Alexis smiled and tickled the baby.

Castle started to calm the baby enough to stop him crying. He kissed his son and said in a very gentle voice, "Why are you crying little one. You're parents are still here. Alexis was just being a good sister." He bounced the baby and the little one calmed, and even looked happy. He turned to his daughter, "Don't worry Alexis, this little one loves you."

Alexis smiled, "I know dad. He just wants attention from you guys."

Castle smiled and brought his son close to his face, "Mom will be out in a moment. But, for now I'll train you how to get pampered by her. Muahahaha." He laughed evilly in a playful way. The baby laughed and put a hand on his cheek. He looked at Alexis who was holding back a loud laugh. Castle gave her a stern grin, "You're a traitor."

Alexis put a hand on her chest, "What? Me? What ever do you mean?" She laughed.

Castle looked at her stern and said in a fake serious tone, "You know. Trading sides to work as Kate's henchmen."

"Oh. You did not." Alexis looked at him sternly, "How about we throw down with laser tag, how about that?"

Castle tickled his baby with a funny expression then looked back at Alexis with a serious look, "So be it. You and me, tonight when you get back from the library."

"So be it." Alexis and her dad shared a stare down until they heard Kate enter the kitchen.

Kate was wearing a robe over a plain grey shirt. She laughed, "Isn't even noon yet and you two are already in a duel."

Castle didn't look at Kate and continued his glare at Alexis, "She needs to be taught a lesson."

Alexis continued her glare, "Things need to be set right."

Kate smiled and slowly and gently extracted her son from Castle's grasp. The baby laughed as his mom hugged her. Neither Castle nor Alexis broke their stare down. Kate laughed and whispered to her son, "We have a very weird, but fun family." She kissed her son.

An alarm beeped on Alexis' phone. She knew exactly what it was for; it was time for her to head to the library. She focused her glare one more time then gathered her things. She took one last glare at her dad and said sternly, "This is far from over." Her expression lightened as she kissed her mom on the cheek, "bye mom."

Kate smiled, "See ya."

Alexis kissed her brother, "Bye kiddo." Then left the loft.

Kate kissed her husband on the cheek then laughed, "I heard the whole thing. You and her are getting into a laser fight tonight?"

Castle glared at the door, "Yeah. We. Are."

She laughed again, "I want in." She walked over to the couches and placed Kevin Esposito on the floor. She then went to go grab a few toys that were scattered on the floor.

Castle turned and looked at her, also admiring her form, "On whose side will you be on?"

Kate caught her son crawling around the floor then she sat down on the floor crossed legged. Picking her son up and placed him on her lap. She gave him a stuffed turtle she picked up and they happily played with each other. As she was playing she called to Castle, "Obviously I'll be fighting on Alexis' side. Girls have to fight together." She laughed, "It's on tonight babe!" She bounced her son on his lap.

Castle laughed, "Oh yeah… I need to get back up."

* * *

Kevin Esposito was laughing happily as he played around with his stuffed turtle while Castle finished cleaning up the kitchen from making breakfast. The little one was fed and the day can officially start. Castle kept a vigilant eye on his little boy while he finished up with the kitchen while Kate was busy getting ready for her shopping day with the little.

Soon Kate stepped out of their bedroom wearing a plain light blue shirt with a brown leather jacket, tight form fitting blue jeans, and high heels always with heels. She walked into the kitchen while fixing her watch and gave Castle a kiss. She smiled, "Alright babe. I'm going."

Castle smiled, "Have fun."

Kate smiled, "Try not to procrastinate too much alright? Still got to pay the bills." She laughed and kissed her husband on the lips. She smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Kate walked toward the couches and kneeled and picked up her son, "Alright kiddo, let's go shopping for you." The baby laughed. Kate kissed him on the cheek.

Castle called out to Kate, "Kate. Keys." He tossed his wife the keys to the Mercedes. He smiled, "Go live it up."

Kate opened the door and smiled back at her husband, "Just cause I can kick butt and take down bad guys doesn't mean I don't like girly stuff." She laughed, "Love you!" then she left.

* * *

**Fifth Avenue New York City **

Kate pushed the stroller with Kevin Esposito in it out of the store where she got baby food, formula, diapers, and the essentials she needed to restock. She kneeled down and put the groceries on the bottom of the stroller. When she got up to push the stroller there was a sudden group of four people with cameras in front of her. It was the paparazzi. She had a weird look on her face as cameras started to snap pictures of her. She usually was with Castle when this happened. It was odd for them to randomly take pictures of her.

One of the camera men shouted out, "Mrs. Castle! Mrs. Castle!" She turned to look at the man with a questioning look. He continued, "You hear the news? They are making a movie of the first Nikki Heat book! What do you think of that?" Cameras continued to snap photos of her.

Kate had a shocked expression. She looked at her baby who seemed to be taking this paparazzi rush well, he was sucking on his thumb, and really it was his hand. She looked up at the reporter and shrugged, "That's news to me. I have no idea." She smiled, "But I'm proud of my husbands accomplishments. In my opinion he's the best writer." She chuckled, "Even better than Stephen King in my honest opinion." The paparazzi continued their storm of photos as Kate tried to walk off with her son. Before one of them could say anything, Kate turned around and said respectfully with a hint of seriousness, "Now. Excuse me, while I spend some time with my baby boy." Saying things like that to the paparazzi didn't really work, but it worked for Kate because she's a cop and she carries a gun with her. Plus her presence is larger than life.

As she walked away the group of paparazzi turned around and went to go hunt for someone else to annoy. Kate rolled her eyes and looked down at her baby, "Paparazzi. We are only known for our affiliation with your father." She laughed, "I'm not complaining about the life we have, just complaining about some of the people in it." Kevin Esposito let out his little giggle. She smiled, "They are very bothersome." Her son kicked his feet and giggled.

She crossed the street happily pushing the stroller to her next destination on Fifth Avenue. She obtained everything she needed for her little one, and now she's going to shop for herself. She plans to go shop in one of those fancy luxury department stores to try and find that new leather jacket she has been keeping an eye on. To be honest, most of the clothes she buys nowadays are not just to make her look pretty, but to make Castle impressed. Though, Castle is always impressed, she plans to keep it that way. Plus she always seeks the best. After walking for quite a while she reached her destination, a nice luxury department store, Gucci…

If she weren't married to Castle she wouldn't ever be able to afford anything from this store. But, now she combines her income with his and they make way more than she did by herself. Even without her income with his, he could afford everything in the store. When she first got married to him, she felt strange shopping in expensive stores, she felt strange shopping for anything expensive. She doesn't want to be one of those wives who spend their husband's money on a regular basis. Though she doesn't shop regularly; it's actually really rare if she shops alone. She usually shops with Martha and Alexis. Castle trusts her so much that he doesn't mind if she shops. He keeps her honest.

She walked into the store and an employee greeted her. The employee was a young well-dressed man in a suit with black hair and a light beard, and spoke gently, "Good afternoon miss. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Kate smiled, "No. I'm okay thank you." The store was bright with lights and shinny white walls and floors. Very expensive, fancy, and luxurious atmosphere.

The man bowed his head gently, "Any time miss."

Kate walked deeper into the store pushing her stroller to the leather jackets she's been looking at. But as she was getting closer she spotted a familiar couple. It was Lanie and Esposito shopping together in this expensive store. She smiled and approached them, "Hey guys!"

Lanie and Esposito both turned around at the sound of the familiar voice and power walked over to Kate and met her half way. Lanie hugged Kate and they kissed each other on the cheek. Kate then hugged Esposito. Kate laughed, "What are you guys doing here on your day off?"

Lanie shrugged, "You know shopping. Using this Gucci gift card you guys gave me for my birthday." Kate remembered they both got her Gucci gift cards, since this is her favorite store of all time. She used to complain regularly about how expensive everything is, but with the gift cards she got on her birthday a few weeks back she can shop here once or twice.

Esposito laughed, "Yeah. Normally she wouldn't be able to afford shopping here."

Kate laughed understandably, "Yeah. Before I got married… Never would've shopped in here." Esposito and Lanie nodded with smiles.

Lanie bend down and tickled her little nephew godson combo, "How is this little one doing."

Kate laughed, "Oh! He's doing perfect. He's getting so big and he's crawling everywhere!"

Lanie laughed and didn't look up, "I know I can tell." She tickled him and kissed his cheek, "Such an angel."

Esposito was uncharacteristically quiet around them. Kate gave him a strange look; Esposito noticed and just shook his head. Lanie stood up and saw a pair of shoes behind Kate that she instantly fell in love with. She shot past Kate and called out, "Look at these shoes guys! Aren't they pretty?" Another pair of expensive black high heels with fancy straps.

Esposito and Kate nodded in agreement. Kate looked at Esposito, "Everything alright?"

Esposito shrugged, "Yeah…I'm good…"

Kate gave him a serious look, "Seriously?" Esposito shook his head. Kate laughed and said softly so Lanie can't hear, "You know? You look like Castle when he was proposing to me." Esposito looked at her with a shock. She shook her head, "You look exactly like that."

Esposito shook his head defeated, "I want too…I have it planned. I'm just…"

"Worried she will say no?" Esposito nodded to the statement. Kate chuckled as she watched Lanie talk to one of the employees about her new favorite product. Kevin Esposito giggled and Kate immediately leaned forward to tickle him. Kate spoke up softly while playing with her son, "Espo. You and her been dating forever. Been on and off before, but now you two are really serious now." She stood up, "I'm her best friend, and I can tell you that she's crazy for you."

Esposito smiled nervously, "Sure hope so."

Kate chuckled, "I know so. But, you wont find out unless you do it." Esposito nodded. She smiled, "got a ring and everything?"

Esposito nodded then laughed, "Yeah. Got a nice one actually. Loaned a few from Castle actually."

Kate raised her eyebrows, "Really?" She said shocked.

"Yeah. I told him my plan and told him the type of ring I was going to get." He laughed, "He said that the ring was expensive and gave me a little loan to help me out." He shook his head, "As much as I like to give him crap, he always helps out."

Kate smiled lovingly. No matter what, she always finds her self-falling deeper in love with Castle. She laughed, "That seems like him."

Lanie called over to Esposito, "Baby! Come here!" Esposito smiled and happily made his way to her.

Kate watched happily as her friends got together. They are a good couple in her opinion. Her baby giggled again. She bent down and gave him attention. Funniest thing, he only seems to cry when they are in the loft. The baby must know that since he's home he should get attention, and when he's outside he knows his parents are busy. She didn't really know, it was just a curious thing to think about. She got up and turned her stroller around and looked at the leather jackets. She picked one out, checked it out then put it back not satisfied with what it looked like. She was still-hunting for the one she saw a while back. Then she spotted the leather jacked she was looking for on a mannequin deeper into the store, she turned to her friends and saw they were busy with each other, so she decided to leave them be. She made her way to the mannequin with a little spring, happy with life, and the fact that she found the jacket.

She reached the mannequin and felt the material of the jacket. She smiled satisfied what it felt like and what it looked like. It was super expensive though…of course it is, its Gucci. She didn't want to pay for it solely because how expensive it is. But, this was a rare thing so she was going buy it anyway. Castle keeps her honest. She was about to an employee but then she heard a familiar male voice behind her. Kind of a pretentious voice but very familiar.

The man said coolly behind her, "You look good Ms. Beckett. Really good even after having a baby." Kate turned around and saw a very familiar face. It was the billionaire entrepreneur Erik Vaughn. Her jaw dropped. He smiled coolly, "What? You don't recognize me."

Kate shook her head, "No I do. What are you doing here?"

He smiled, "Met with the owner of the store, he's an old friend." He stepped closer to her, and Kate took a step back. He scanned her body and smiled, "Looking good Beckett."

Kate shook her head, "It's Mrs. Castle now. I got married." She looked at her son who was close to falling asleep, "And had a son with Castle."

Erik Vaughn smiled, "I see. So he did it huh. Hope he's treating you alright."

Kate was feeling pretty aggravated at the moment, but she tried to calm down. She smiled a disarming smile; "He treats me better than alright. He's the best thing that ever happened to me."

Lanie got her shoes in a box from the employee and now she is set for now until she spots something else. They stepped out of the shoe area to where Kate used to be standing and they looked around to find her. Esposito spotted her stroller and pointed telling Lanie, "Found her." The couple took a step and stopped. Esposito recognized the man she was speaking with… Erik Vaughn. Castle told him very well who this dirt bag was.

Erik continued his escapades to flirt with Kate. He smiled, "You know, that time you were assigned to protect me. That was one of those magical life-threatening situations of my life. I got to be with you." He stepped forward even closer to Kate. She continued to avoid him and backed into her stroller. He smiled, "I got to say it again. You look good. You're really beautiful Kate."

Kate shook her head, "I'm married Erik. I'm married to the perfect man and I'm more than happy. Stop trying to get me with you. ALSO you never were with me."

Erik shook his head, "Happy with a man who left you for two months on your wedding. Really? He could've been out partying for all you know."

Kate shook her head, "We got married and we made it the perfect wedding, and he wasn't out partying. I assure you."

He laughed, "Kate… I feel strongly for you still. Hear me out. There is nothing I won't deny you." He caressed her arm, "It'll be perfect. You and I and even the little guy." He looked at the jacket, "I can pay that for you no problem."

Kate forcefully slapped his hand, "So can I." She looked sternly at him, "Step away now Mr. Vaughn. Leave me alone."

Erik shook his head and was about to speak when Esposito spoke out, "The lady told you to step back Mr. Vaughn."

Erik turned around and asked curiously, "And who are you?"

Lanie caught up to Esposito and observed what was going on. Esposito spoke sternly, "Detective Javier Esposito with the 12th Precinct. I'm a friend of the Castle's." He stepped closer to Erik and resonated a presence of authority, "Now. She told you to step back. So I advise you to do that." Erik Vaughn stepped out of the group. Esposito continued his assault, "That's a married woman you were trying to get with. A married woman who is married to a superstar who is friends with 98% of the police in the city. Did I mention he's a hero too? You can't compare." For the first time Erik Vaughn was denied and was speechless. Esposito continued, "Get stepping rich boy. Trying to get with a married individual is not right. So leave." Erik turned and left.

Lanie shook her head, "Tsk. Some men. What an ass hole."

Kate nodded, "Seriously. Back then he tried to seduce me a couple times."

Esposito shook his head, "Dirt bag. Castle told me." He looked at her, "That guy is a real shit bag."

Kate laughed and nodded in agreement, "Thanks for helping me out."

Esposito nodded, "No problem." Lanie smiled at him and rubbed his back lovingly. That was an extremely honorable thing he did for Kate.

Kate smiled, "Now I got to pay for this jacket."

* * *

**Time Square**

The sun was below the horizon and the nightlife of New York City was in full swing. The lights and sounds of New York were everywhere. The billboards of Time Square lit up with life and animation. Kate already left Esposito and Lanie for home, now the couple are taking a nice stroll through Time Square together. Lanie smiling and conversing sweet nothings with Esposito.

Esposito led Lanie across the street and stopped just in front of the red TKTS bleachers on the south rear side of the plaza. Lanie smiled, "I love the night life here. It's so beautiful and full of life."

Esposito looked down and smiled, "Yeah." He looked up and stared at Lanie. Lanie was looking away from him but then turned her head and their eyes met. They stared lovingly at each other. Esposito gripped her hand lovingly then slowly but surely made it down to one knee. Lanie's jaw dropped, she gasped and put a hand on her chest. Esposito reached into his pocket and took out a little black box; he opened the box and revealed a brilliant diamond ring that shined from the nightlife of New York. He smiled, "Lanie Parish. We were on and off and now we finally found each other." Lanie laughed and didn't hold back her smile. He continued with a warm smile, "We may fight like cats, but you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." He shook his head and smiled, "As Castle says to Kate. I will love you always. Lanie Parish. Will you marry me?"

Lanie laughed and couldn't hold back and she knelt down to Esposito's level and kissed him passionately. Once they broke she regained her composure to giver her answer, "Yes. Yes. Yes. Javie, I will marry you." The couple stood up and they shared a kiss. Esposito finally did it. He hasn't felt this strongly about anyone else before. Yes, they were on and off, but he had to figure out what he wanted. Now he knows, and he will go through heaven and hell with and for her.

Lanie of course was extremely happy. Their relationship took another unexpected turn but this time for the better. She couldn't think of anyone better to be with. Life is good.

* * *

**Loft**

The baby was asleep in his crib and tucked in nicely. It was rather calm and serene in the baby room, but not for the dark underbelly of the loft. All the lights were out and the only things visible were glow vests and laser guns. Simulated gun noises echoed through out the loft followed by laughs and giggles of the Castles.

It was the nighttime laser firefight that was highly expected among the family. First to 50 wins and each hit was five points. The moment Kate put Kevin Esposito to bed; she geared for the fight of the century. Like Castle and Alexis, she was covered in black and wore a bright laser tag jacket. Great way to spend the evening if you ask her. The laser fight had been going on for about an hour now and so far the two sides were even. Impressively so, Castle was able to hold his own against two of three of the most important women in his life. The score is now 25 to 25.

In this close quarters battlefield the struggle to clear out the enemy becomes extremely onerous. Kate and Alexis try to force Castle to expose himself, but Castle knows them all too well, and flips their strategy against them. As the fight reached it's climax of 40 to 40 points, Kevin Esposito's cry echoed through out the loft.

Kate held up her hand, "Cease fire! Cease fire!" Alexis put her laser gun down and raised her hands.

Castle appeared from his loft and turned on the lights. He put his weapon down and put his hands up, "We have a cease fire until I put the baby back to bed." He smiled and looked at Kate, "I got this one." Kate smiled at him. He was about to kiss her and she was expecting it, but he stopped just short of her lips and said evilly, "Not until this fight is over." He laughed evilly. Kate spanked him in the rear as he trotted toward the stairs.

Alexis laughed. She signaled her mom to come closer and started to whisper a battle plan to Kate, "He knows all of our moves. We need to throw something he's not expecting."

Kate raised an eyebrow, "Like what?" Alexis laughed evilly and whispered into Kate's ear. Kate laughed evilly as well. But, a knock on the door interrupted their battle plan. Kate stood up and jogged to the door and opened it revealing Esposito and Lanie in each other's arms.

Esposito and Lanie had something to say but lost it when they saw Kate. Esposito pointed at her glow vest, "What is that?" He asked cautiously.

Kate laughed, "Laser tag. Got assert lady dominance in this house." Alexis raised her gun and waved. The couple at the door waved happily. Kate smiled, "So, what are you guys doing here so late?"

Lanie held out her left hand and showed Kate a ring. Kate's jaw dropped. Lanie smiled happily, "Javie proposed!" Kate cheered and jumped up and down then rushed her friends embracing them happily.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you two!" She laughed, "This is so great!"

Alexis jogged to the door and greeted the couple and offered her congratulations, and like mom, she hugged them both. Lanie and Esposito shared a brief kiss and cheered happily. Esposito looked around the loft from the door, "Where's Castle?"

Kate smiled, "Putting our son back to bed. He was crying."

Suddenly there was Castle's voice echoing through the loft, "I hear guests!" He rushed down the stairs and to the front door and saw the couple. He smiled confidently and raised a brow to Esposito, "Well?"

Esposito smiled, "She said yes." Castle nodded and fist bumped Esposito confidently. "I knew she would say yes." Everyone laughed happily and offered congratulations.

Lanie smiled, "Well. I think I should leave you guys back to your gun fight." Everyone said their last comments and congratulations as Kate closed the door.

Kate smiled, "That was beautiful."

Alexis nodded, "Yeah it was."

Castle ran back to his loft, flicked off the lights, and called, "Thirty seconds to start!" Kate and Alexis looked at each other in the dark then dived behind the couches.

The fight continued again. But this time Alexis and Kate had a plan. Kate started to sweet talk Castle while she took cover behind the couch as Alexis slowly infiltrated the office. Both Kate and Alexis know that Castle can't resist the sexy voice of Kate. Kate said in a very sweet and seductive tone, "Hey handsome. How about we solve this problem in a little more quieter place." Alexis chuckled quietly to herself as she got into the office. Kate continued, "Just you and me. Together. Alone. Nothing but the bed and some quiet music."

At that time Alexis believed she got Castle who she thinks is hiding behind the desk. She rolled around the desk and pointed her laser gun at the spot she thought he was. Instead there was just a laser gun and a laser vest on the ground. She paused and tilted her head confused then suddenly she felt a laser gun press against her back and a hand covering her mouth as the vest made the sound when it indicates a hit on the person.

Kate heard the sound and stood up fully exposing herself. She waited for what seemed like an eternity. She called to Alexis, "Got him?" There was no reply. Kate took a step around the couch and saw a silhouette and a laser vest at the entrance to the office. Kate felt odd as she slowly raised her laser gun, "Alexis?" Kate's vest sounded off indicating a hit.

Castle laughed evilly, "There goes your master plan!" He flicked on the lights, "50 to 40! I win!"

Kate stomped her foot and smiled, "Dang! I thought we had you!" She laughed, "What happened to Alexis?" Castle smiled as Alexis walked around the corner with a strip of silver duct tape across her mouth and tape binding her hands together. Kate's jaw dropped.

Castle laughed evilly, "I knew you two were going to play dirty. You forget there are four vests. You walked right into my trap." Alexis glared at him. Castle stopped laughing evilly then succumbed to her glare and stared to remover her tape from her hands. He finally got to her mouth and asked, "Fast or slow?" There was a mumble from Alexis and Castle shrugged, "I'm going to assume that was fast." He quickly ripped the tape off her face. Alexis yelled out a loud yell in pain as Kate looked at her with horror. Alexis had a red tape mark across her mouth. Castle chuckled.

Alexis rubbed her face, "Yeah…. I said fast." She shook her head, "Can't believe I fell for that."

Kate walked up to Alexis and patted her back, "Don't worry Alexis it happens to the best of us." She looked at Castle, "We'll get him next time." Castle leaned his back happily against the wall.

Alexis yawned and shook her head, "I need sleep. One long laser fight." She laughed as she kissed her parents on the cheek.

Kate smiled, "Good night Alexis." Alexis waved.

Castle waved back, "Good night darling. Forgive me for that tape thing." Alexis laughed as she climbed the stairs. Castle dropped his head down, "I'm going to pay for this victory I know it."

Kate nodded, "Yes you are babe."

Everything settled down again. Alexis and Kevin Esposito were in their respective rooms sleeping soundly, while their parents cleaned up and relaxed on the couches. The laser tag gear were put away and the loft was back in order. Kate and Castle cuddled together while drinking glasses of wine and enjoying their moment together. Castle kissed Kate on the lips and said, "That was fun."

Kate smiled, "Yeah it was."

"Oh hey. I saw that new leather jacket you bought. Looks nice" Castle had his arm over her shoulder and caressed her upper arm.

Kate smiled, "Thanks." She laughed, "You know. Something funny happened today."

Castle smiled, "Oh?" Then brought his glass to his lips.

"Remember that billionaire guy, Erik Vaughn from a couple years ago?"

Castle lowered his glass and gave a curious look, "How could I forget… what happened? Should I be worried?"

Kate finds it hilarious that Castle gets jealous. He stole her heart for God sakes and he's worried. She laughed, "Babe. You are the first in my heart and nothing is ever going to change that." Castle smiled and they shared a kiss. She laughed to herself then continued, "He was at Gucci earlier today for some reason and he approached me." Castle sat and listened with a confident smile. She continued, "He tried flirting with me and tried to convince me that he was better than you."

Castle chuckled, "Oh boy…"

"That's not the best part. He was DESPERATE. Holy crap, a billionaire desperate!" She shook her head, "He was way too forward and was rushing it. What an idiot." She laughed again, "Best part was that Lanie and Esposito were there too and Espo stood up against him. He called him out." She patted Castle on the shoulder while laughing, "Vaughn was scared of Esposito! It was the funniest thing. I doubt I'll hear from him any time soon."

Castle laughed hysterically, "That was pretty funny. Esposito is pretty intimidating."

Kate caressed his hand, "Hey, I also heard that you helped out Espo with buying a ring for Lanie."

Castle looked down and stuttered, "Yeah… uh…. I could…"

Kate laughed and kissed his cheek, "Babe I'm not mad. I thought that was a very generous thing to do for Espo. Just look at them, they are happy together. It was worth it."

Castle smiled gently, "I still owed him."

They sat together in silence for a moment. Kate leaned forward and kissed Castle on the lips. She smiled, "Babe. I'm married to you and you had my heart for years and it wont change. I'll be here with you forever so I hope you're used to it by now." She laughed and kissed him again.

Castle smiled, "I've been used to it." They kissed again.

Kate smiled, "Oh hey. Did you know they are making a movie on the first Nikki Heat book?" She laughed, "A bunch of paparazzi approached us earlier today. You might be called to help the production."

Castle gave her a look, "Haven't heard yet… probably should check my email."

* * *

**Im not going to lie, I absolutely hate Erik Vaughn from "Squab and the Quail" the guy was a real tool. So it was time for a throw down in my opinion lol. Wanted a little tension in the story. **

**Also, in case you haven't noticed...I'm a HUGE Lanie and Esposito shipper. Wheew.**


	14. Chapter 14 Swings

**Chapter 14 Swings**

I don't own Castle

Time just never seems to be on anyone's side. After countless successful resolution of crimes, the Castle duo knows no bounds. Even their son knows none. Kevin Esposito is a stunning one year old and nine month now and he's gotten big. He even know how to walk, not well but he does know. He's officially a toddler. Kevin Esposito has a hybrid form of transportation between walking and crawling. He's the Castle family buddle of joy. He's energetic, playful, and loves to go everywhere. He's like the little baby from the Loony Tunes. Castle would say it time and time again that he and Kate made a beautiful baby. Kate wouldn't deny it. She was very much happy with her life and ever so in love with Castle and her family. Only down side is that everything seems to be going so fast. Including the fair brown hair of Kevin Esposito seemed to grow a lot faster recently and Kate had to cut it many times. And soon he will be saying his first words.

Kevin Esposito isn't the perfect walker but he is learning. It's so adorable watching the little guy walk around and it's even cute when he crawls when he's tired of walking. But when he falls hard he cries loudly causing his mom and or dad to help him like good parents. They kiss him, hug him, and bounce him till he's better, making memories everyday. Kate even has a video of Castle teaching her son how to walk. Martha and Alexis were there helping and being the official cheerleaders with Kate during the video when Castle guided the little Kevin Esposito how to walk. When he took his first unassisted walk to Castle, Castle picked him up and twirled him happily. The entire family did a group hug with him. Life is going perfectly for the Castle family. Kate never imagined it to be so perfect. She had a stable job, hard working and loving husband who cared for her and her child, countless potential opportunities like becoming a senator, a wonderful stepdaughter, and a wonderful mother-in-law. What was not to like?

On the other side of the city was Esposito and Lanie. Their relationship evolved positively every day since Esposito proposed almost nine months ago. They too were on cloud nine, making memories, and having the time of their lives. They were now planning their wedding, a very hard and long process, but they can do it together. They've been through a lot; they were practically like the Castle's no matter how much they tried to deny it.

* * *

**Loft**

It's just another beautiful bright early morning in the big apple and in the Castle household. Another day of activity as they prepared for a little summer trip to the park. Everyone was up including Kevin Esposito and Alexis. Alexis was getting her things ready in her room so she can hang out with her friends later. She's enjoying her summer break before her last extra year of college. She has to take an extra year to finish up classes because she was unable to get in because they were full, typical college. Kate on the other hand was getting ready for the day in the master bathroom; happy that she got time off work from the past intense five months. Castle was already dressed with a blue dress shirt, black dress pants, and black socks, feeding Kevin Esposito on his baby blue high chair near the kitchen table, which was turning out to be more of a mess than usual. He has been able to feed himself with the spoon lately, but carnage and a huge mess usually followed. Like today, Kevin Esposito had a large red orange blob all over his face, over his white bib, and was overall an absolute mess. He giggled and kicked as he ate. Castle drank his coffee and watched over his messy son happily letting him do his own thing. If Kate was out here she'd clean him up in no time. Castle figured that he can go ahead and be mess, he is still a baby after all. He smiled as his son made a mess of his food but still managed to eat all of it. All of a sudden he heard Kate call from the room, "Babe! Are you two ready to go?"

Castle put his coffee down in a hurry and had a mini heart attack. If she's sees Kevin Esposito like this, she might kill them both. He quickly took the bowl and spoon from his son as he was giggling and kicking then went to get a wet paper towel to clean up. He smiled at his son, "Come on little guy you gotta work with me." He cleaned his son's face first; "Don't want to get mom mad. We want to get pampered by her. Not killed." He laughed as he cleaned. The little guy giggled as Castle cleaned up after him. Castle smiled, "That is the plan. Get pampered by mom."

Kate was leaning against the bookshelves near their room and shook her head smiling. She was wearing a grey long sleeve saggy sweater over a plain blue shirt, tight white jeans and her hair tied in a nice ponytail She laughed and called out, "That is so cute babe."

Castle didn't even look up. He had a mock scared face on, "Oh! We're dead now!" Kevin Esposito laughed and placed his hand on his dad's face. Castle leaned forward and kissed the top of his head. Then continued to clean up.

Kate walked over to her family. She straightened Castle then kissed him gently and full of love. Then leaned forward before her son and kissed him happily. He giggled in response. She smiled, "How is my little guy doing." He giggled and clapped. She smiled, "Good to hear." She kissed the top of his head again. While Kate was leaning forward playing with her son; Castle walked over and gave her butt a playful slap. Kate gasped in surprise. Castle laughed and went to throw away the dirty towels. Kate gave him a playful grin then emphasized the sway in her hips as she approached him. He smiled at her as she approached him. Before she did anything he extended his reach and wrapped his arm around the small of her back and brought her very close, chest-to-chest. Castle smiled and gave her a passionate kiss, which they held for a long time.

Alexis walked down the stairs with her purse and laughed as she saw her parents in a fluffy moment with each other. They were busy kissing with intensity that they didn't see or hear her until she decided to have a little fun with them. Alexis cleared her throat and said loudly, "Guys! Not in front of the baby!"

Kate and Castle gasped as Alexis scared them to bits causing Castle to almost drop Kate on her back. They released each other a little flustered from the moment. Kate fixed her self and cleared her throat then smiled, "Good morning Alexis."

Alexis laughed. She chuckled, "Morning guys."

Castle nodded, "So what are you up to today? Want to hang out with us in the park?"

Alexis smiled and shook her head apologetically, "No sorry guys. Going to meet up with friends later."

Castle smiled, "No problem, have fun!"

Kate ran a hand through her hair then walked to her son, "Babe can you go ahead and get the baby bag, I'll take care of this little guy." Castle nodded then went to his wife and kissed her cheek before walking to their room.

Alexis smiled at her dad as he left, "I'm going, see ya dad!"

Castle laughed and waved, "See ya sweetie!"

Alexis walked over to her mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Kate smiled, "Have fun Alexis." Alexis smiled then bent down to kiss her little brother goodbye. She turned and walked to the door, before she left she waved then left out the door.

It's turning out to be just another go happy day. Kate took off the bib from her son and tossed it on the counter then picked up her son and bounced him as he laughed. Kevin Esposito wore a bright blue shirt that had Pac man chopping on a row of baby bottles, and little blue jean shorts. She tickled him happily, "Guess who's going to the park today!" Baby laughed as Kate spoke, "You are! Yes you are!" She said in a playful tone. She gently put her son down on the floor then grabbed his first pair of little baby shoes that were behind his high chair. Kevin Esposito being the Castle he is, tried to get up but Kate was able to stop him so she can put his shoes on. She happily bent down and put his shoes on, Kevin Esposito didn't fight her but clapped happily. There was a clicking sound from a camera phone behind her.

Castle stood a few feet away from her and took a couple pictures with his Iphone of Kate putting on Kevin Esposito's little shoes. He smiled, "Making memories everyday." He had the baby bag slung over his shoulder cross body.

Kate finished tying Kevin Esposito's shoes then turned to look at her husband, "All the time. Got to cherish these because it's going so fast!" She stood up and picked up her son then kissed Castle on the lips tenderly. She smiled, "So you ready to go?"

Castle nodded, "Yup. I'll hold him so you can put your heels on." He laughed.

She smiled, "No I got him while YOU put your shoes on. While I get the food bag." They both laughed. Castle complied diligently and got his black dress shoes on. Kate tickled and played with her son as Castle got finished. She strolled to the kitchen and slung a black bag full of food over her free shoulder. In no time he was done.

He walked over and obtained his son, "You're turn." He said with a funny grin. Kate shook her head smiling and got her high heels on. Castle pointed to Kate as she put one heel on at a time, and Kevin Esposito just giggled and said things in his own little baby language.

Kate was done and walked over and retrieved her son, "Alright lets go."

Castle got his keys out and opened the door for Kate, "Hey, I want to hold the little guy."

Kate walked out carrying her son and laughed, "Babe, you're always holding the little guy. Let the mother be the mother."

Castle closed the door behind him and locked it, "Fine." They laughed and Kate turned around quickly flicking her ponytail back at him. She turned her head and smiled at Castle and walked away accenting the sway in her hips. Castle groaned and bit his fist then followed, _this woman will be the death of me…._

* * *

**Park**

The Castle's were at the park they knew so very well. This park was where they go when they need a quiet place to thing, where Castle and Kate settled their differences, and where they got engaged. This park was an iconic landmark of how far the married couple has come. This park and the Castle's hold so much history. This is the first time they are bringing the little Kevin Esposito to this historic park.

Kate happily sat down on a bench, grabbed a homemade sandwich, and watched her husband play with their son on the playground. She smiled as she watched her son slide down the slide to Castle who happily picked him up and twirled him in the air. Kate smiled at her husband and her son's smiling face. She could hear her son giggle and laugh as they played. Castle rubbed his hand over Kevin Esposito's brown hair then pointed over to Kate and smiled. The little boy waved both his hands up and down. Kate laughed and took a bite of her sandwich. She smiled and looked around the park reflecting.

Castle carried his son to Kate who was zoning out on the bench, "Hey Kate." Kate looked at him with a smile and swallowed the last part of her sandwich. Castle chuckled, "Care to join us on the swings?"

Kate smiled and clapped, "Oh yeah! Most definitely." She saw a pair of women looking at them, well particularly at Castle. One blonde and one brunette, Kate identified them as preppy rich girls with daddy's money. She shook her head, "First babe, you have a fan club over there." She nodded in the direction of the women.

Castle didn't need to look, "I saw them a while ago." He laughed, "If they don't approach me, I won't approach them because it's my time with my beautiful wife and my handsome son." Kate stood up and laughed. She kissed him on the lips then took her son in her arms.

She smiled, "Can you grab the bags while I put Kevin Esposito in the swings." Castle smiled, Kate kissed him on the lips then made her way to the swings.

Castle grabbed the food bag and his wife's purse and slung them over his shoulder. At that moment he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around and saw the pair of girls Kate was talking about standing in front of him. He raised an eyebrow, "What can I do for you ladies?"

Both the women reached into their big purses and took out different Nikki Heat books. They simultaneously said in high pitch preppy tones, "We would like an autograph!"

Castle smiled and shook his head, "No problem." He reached into his pocket and took out a black sharpie. As a world famous author he had to carry a sharpie. He took the blonde's book and started to sign it.

The blonde smiled and bounced on her toes excitedly and said, "I read all your books. You're such a good writer. This such an honor to meet you." Castle nodded and smiled then handed her the book then taking the brunettes.

The brunette clasped her hands together, "Thank you Mr. Castle! We are big fans!"

Castle smiled, "Anything for a fan." He finished signing the book and handed it back to the brunette.

The brunette held the book tightly to her chest and smiled, "We even saw the news coverage of your heroics after that ware house incident last year." She bounced excitedly, "A famous writer and a hero!"

The blonde chimed in happily, "Yeah! The news and talk shows talked about you for days! Calling you a hero! And we met him!" She looked up and smiled swaying her hips, "We heard you even got a medal from the mayor and governor."

Castle's smile faded. He remembered the whole thing, the firefight, the hospital, the aftermath, and the pain. The pain in fact never went away. He still feels it sometimes, but mostly he feels the pain of almost dying on Kate. She wasn't mad at him but merely scared for him. Castle felt extremely bad for causing so much pain on Kate over the years and he swore to himself to make it up to her everyday of their lives. He hasn't even told her the pain he has buried in him. The ladies looked at each other curiously as they saw Castle's warm smile fade. The brunette leaned forward and asked worriedly, "Mr. Castle?"

Castle snapped back to reality, "Yes? Sorry?" He nodded, "Oh yeah. I was offered a medal…but I refused it."

Blonde looked at him curiously, "Wait why?"

Castle locked his eyes on the ground behind the ladies, "I didn't want it. I didn't need it."

"How come?"

Castle turned around to see Kate pushing her son on the child swing happily, seeing both their smiling and laughing faces. He smiled and didn't turn away from looking at them, "Because, I have them." He turned back and smiled and said softly, "That's all I need."

The ladies smiled happily at the moment. The brunette placed a hand on his shoulder, "They are lucky to have you Mr. Castle." She nodded, "Thank you so much." The blonde said the same thing and they both smiled.

Castle nodded, "Anytime." They both turned around and headed in opposite directions. Castle put his hands in his pockets, smiling to himself, and made his way slowly to Kate.

Kate pushed the swing and cherished the sound of her son's laugh as he swung. She looked to her left and saw Castle walking slowly toward them with his head down and his hands in his pockets. She looked at him curiously with some concern, wondering what could be bothering him all of a sudden. She turned back to her son on the swing and continued to push him happily.

Castle made it to the swings then placed the bags down on the grass. Then made his way to Kate quietly. Kate stopped her son's swing and looked over at Castle with concern. Kevin Esposito on the other hand was smiling and laughing still, enjoying the swing happily. Castle stopped next to Kate and looked at his son. Kate looked at him with concern and wrapped an arm around his back, "Babe, you okay?"

Castle wrapped an arm around her shoulder then looked into her eyes, "I love you Kate."

Kate smiled warmly, "I love you too Rick." Castle kissed her lovingly and they held the kiss and embrace for a long moment.

But as usual, an outside party had to interrupt the fluffy moment. But this time it was a more of a surprise. Kevin Esposito slapped the swing seat happily and roughly said in his high-pitched voice, "dada!" Kate and Castle looked at each other in shock at what their son just said. They both rushed in front of their son, smiled and bent down, forgetting the hesitation Castle had earlier.

Kate leaned forward and gently touched her son on the arm, "Can you sat it again Kevin Esposito? Come on you can do it!" She said encouragingly. The little one smiled and tilted his head trying to say it again. Castle took out his phone and video taped the moment.

Kevin Esposito spat out, "Dada!" Then clapped and laughed happily. Kate laughed as well then kissed her son happily.

Kate stood up next to Castle and kissed him, "He said his first word!" She kissed him again excitedly.

Castle smiled, "Boom! He said 'Dada'" Kate shook her head with a smile, linking her arm with his. She leaned her head against his shoulder happily, deciding that she would ask Castle about what was with him later.

The family spent hours in the park together then walked around the city, taking pictures of the sites as a family. Multiple family pictures minus Alexis and Martha were taken today. After adventuring around the city, they ate dinner in a nice family restaurant. Before they knew, it was evening and they had to go back home. It was an outstanding day.

* * *

**Loft**

Castle laid the sleeping Kevin Esposito down in his crib and tucked him in with a blanket. He watched his son sleeping soundly, it was a calm and happy scene. Castle smiled to himself as he unbuttoned the first few buttons of his blue dress shirt. With all this happiness, Castle couldn't help but remember the events in the warehouse.

He shook his head, he could've died and lost Kate, a situation he never wanted to be in. Then the press blew up the whole warehouse situation, made him a hero. The press didn't stop talking about that event for days. Then when that was all said and done, the governor and mayor offered him a medal. Castle refused it, which surprised everyone including himself. Castle was just happy his wife and friends were alright. He didn't want to be called a hero, he didn't want it nor did he believe he deserved it. He just wanted his wife and friends to be alive.

He felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso and caress his stomach lovingly. He turned his head and saw Kate smiling and resting her head on his shoulder dressed in only her robe. He placed his hands over hers and smiled. Kate kissed his shoulder, "babe. You okay?"

"Yeah. Everything is perfect." He said smiling at his sleeping son.

Kate smiled and tugged at his shirt, "Come on. Let's leave our little one alone." She then took Castle's hand and led the way back to their bedroom.

When they got into the room, Kate stopped at the foot of the bed and gently touched Castle's face and looked into his eyes, "What's going on up there." Castle took her hand and kissed it. Kate smiled, "You looked like you saw a ghost earlier. What's wrong?"

Castle nodded then slowly spoke, "Those ladies you saw earlier…" Kate raised an eyebrow but Castle kept going, "They called me a hero…they talked about the warehouse incident last year."

Kate nodded in understanding, "Ah." She caressed his cheek again, "Is that what's bothering you?"

Castle nodded, "Yeah…" He looked down, "I almost lost you…and I almost died on you…" he shook his head, "Again…"

Kate cupped his face and directed him to look at her. She said gently, "Babe. You saved my life. You saved the guys' lives."

Castle shook his head, "I just can't take people calling me a hero…"

Kate smiled gently, "Hey. You're my hero." She caressed his cheek, "And I love you and all of you, and will forever." She kissed him gently.

Castle smiled, "You asked me once… why I didn't accept the medal from the mayor and the governor." He paused and ran a hand through her hair, "I didn't accept it because I have you."

Kate smiled and kissed him gently. They held the kiss for a long while…

* * *

**HE SAID HIS FIRST WORD!**

**Also had to put in how much press and attention the situation at the warehouse got. Since there was a time gap, I decided to put the media storm and medal ceremony in the tie gap. Hope you enjoyed this update!**

**Castle-On Ladies and Gents!**


	15. Chapter 15 Union Part 1

**Chapter 15 Union Part 1**

**I don't own Castle**

It's been roughly three months since the Castle family milestone of Kevin Esposito saying his first words and the little Castle baby continues to grow. Kevin Esposito is learning how to talk now and says a little less than 50 words but he understands much more than he can say. The entire Castle family is teaching the little one how to talk every chance they get. In turn Kevin Esposito is learning quickly, picking up new words everyday, and even is able to string words together to form basic sentences. Soon the little guy will learn to roughly formulate an actual sentence. The Castle's continue to live their happy life even with the hardships of family being disrupted by work, no one in the family ever wanted to do things differently. It was in all respects perfect.

For Javier Esposito and Lanie Parish, the next couple of days will be some of the most memorable and important days of their life. For months the engaged couple carefully planned their wedding to make it the most perfect wedding in their book. The wedding is taking place at the end of summer in the most magical of all places, and they invited only the most closest people in their lives, a mix of family and friends. Esposito decided to pull a page straight out of Castle's "book", he made Castle and Ryan as his best men. He didn't care that it wasn't traditional, he couldn't effectively choose between the two. Lanie obviously made Kate her made of honor, the two are the best of friends. So, after years of going on and off… they are finally going to tie the knot. Time to start their perfect life.

* * *

**Hawaiian Airlines**

The Castle's including Martha, Alexis, and of course Kevin Esposito are on their way to Oahu for a very special wedding that is taking place in Hawaii. The Castle's are accompanied with their family friends and coworkers on the same flight, the Ryan's, Tory, Captain Gates, her husband, Gates' sister; Elizabeth Weston. This is the first time anyone from the 12th Precinct ever saw Captain Gates' husband. Most of the Castle's sat in the four seat middle row of the Hawaiian Airlines Airbus A330-200 in economy. Starting from left to right is Alexis, Kevin Esposito, Kate, and Castle on the other edge. Martha got a seat behind Castle, and the rest of the 12th Precinct group got seats scattered around the aircraft. All are travelling to Hawaii for a week long vacation… AND to see Esposito and Lanie get married on a sunny Hawaiian beach later in the weekend. Of course, since Esposito and Lanie are the hosts, they will meet their group at the resort. Particularly the famed Aulani Disney Hawaii Resort, which made everyone one hundred times more excited. Especially Castle, Alexis, and even Ryan since they are the biggest Disney nuts on the plane. Kate can't even come close to their magnitude.

Obviously this revenue is extremely expensive and many, including Captain Gates and Kate, are wondering how they were able to pay for it let alone get a reservation. Its still summer, so getting reservations in Disney's Aulani should be close to impossible. There were as many questions as there were funny speculations on how Esposito and Lanie got the revenue, many tried to ask them but the couple refused to give up their secret. Even Captain Gates and Kate couldn't get any answers. The funny speculations added to the anticipation of spending an extremely fun weekend in paradise.

As far as flights go this is just another ordinary flight, but to the Castle's this is the first flight for Kevin Esposito, and it's a LONG first flight for his age. Surprisingly Kevin Esposito has been mostly quiet on the flight so far and he didn't cry as much as Castle and Kate feared, which was a huge stress reliever for them. But there was something that bugged Kate that started days before the trip. She hoped it wouldn't bug her during the flight, but unfortunately it extremely bothered her. Luckily they were only a few hours out from Honolulu International Airport.

Kate woke up from Castle's shoulder quickly and grabbed another airsickness bag and threw up into it. Castle was reading a book when he felt Kate move from his shoulder, he looked at her as she groaned in agony after throwing up for the nth time. He looked at her concerned, "Kate you alright? That's like your third one."

Alexis woke up from her sleep and leaned forward to see Kate who's going green, "Mom?" She looked at her dad, "Since when did mom get airsick."

Castle shrugged, "I don't know Alexis." He started to rub Kate's back lovingly and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "you okay?"

Kate barfed again into the bag and nodded her head, "Yeah I'm okay babe." She wrapped the bag up then put it in the pouch in front of her. She shook her head, "Just hope the flight attendant can get this bag away from me. It's going to smell."

Castle chuckled, "That's for damn sure." He looked at her concerned again, "You sure you're okay? That was your third one."

Kate shrugged and shook her head, "Maybe I'm starting to pick up motion sickness or airsickness."

Castle smiled, "Maybe." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and planted a kiss on her head. She leaned on him and rested her head on his shoulder again.

Alexis smiled then looked down and her little brother who started to kick his feet. Alexis laughed, "Kevin is up." Kate turned her head to see while she rested on Castle shoulder.

Kevin Esposito said in his high pitch voice, "Smells!" He kicked his feet and looked at his sister, "Smells!" He started to wave his hands over his noes. Alexis laughed then gently placed her hand over his legs to stop him from kicking and put a finger over her mouth to quiet him down. Kevin Esposito waved his hands, "Smells!"

Kate laughed then leaned over her son and quieted him down with just a touch and a shoosh. She kissed the top of his head and whispered, "If something smells bad, you say, 'it smells'." She nodded, "Okay Kevin?"

Kevin Esposito focused and concentrated, his face told it all. Finally he said, in a softer voice than before, "It smells."

Kate smiled, "that's it." She kissed her son on the head, "Good boy. I'm sorry it smells, mommy got sick so she threw up." She rubbed the top of his head, "when the flight attendant comes by the smell will go away I promise." She put a finger to her mouth, "But stay quiet for me okay?"

Kevin Esposito smiled and said softly, "Okay mommy."

Kate returned to Castle's shoulder and rested her eyes. Castle smiled as he read his book. Alexis smiled at her little brother and started to play with his hands to keep him entertained. For a flight this long it's common for a child that age to zone out and start kicking for attention, so Alexis brought it upon herself to entertain Kevin Esposito while her mom sleeps.

* * *

**Oahu, Hawaii**

After a few more hours and one more barf bag the flight finally arrived at Honolulu International Airport around noon. Once the group debarked the plane, excitement exploded as they went together to baggage claim to get their bags. After they got their bags the group went to get rental cars to eventually caravan all the way to the resort where they will finally meet up with Esposito and Lanie.

Castle drove a black SUV as the lead car of the three-vehicle caravan. The Ryan's and the Gates' followed Castle closely through the tropical and beautiful Hawaiian scenic roads. In the Castle vehicle, Kate sat in the passenger seat next to Castle, Martha behind Kate, Alexis in the middle, Kevin Esposito in a car seat behind Castle, and Tory sat in the back. To them, this isn't a typical drive down a highway…

Kate stared out the window and watched the scenery go by happily. A smile was spread across her face, as she was lost in scenery. She zoned out from the happy conversations that were taking place in the car, she was so lost in the beauty of Hawaii. She was also thankful that her stomach calmed down so it wouldn't bother her during the drive, which let her enjoy the scenery and the company a whole lot more. She looked at her husband laughing as he told another funny story from his youth. She smiled warmly then turned around to see her smiling happy son kick his feet excitedly. Kate smiled at Martha, Alexis, and Tory laughing hysterically at Castle's story, her smile got wider as she returned to watch the beautiful scenery fly past them.

Before she knew it, they arrived at Disney's Aulani Resort; Castle pulled up to the drop off area just in front of the lobby and got out to unload the car. Kate was still stunned at how beautiful this place was. She was staring out the window like the first time she went to the Hamptons with Castle. This was extraordinary. The classic Hawaiian look took hold in all the buildings in the resort combining Hawaiian tradition and the Disney vision; beautiful plants, beautiful clear sky, and in total a beautiful. A word she decided to use is "magical". Her reverie was cut short when she saw Castle smiling at her in front of her door. He opened the door for her and smiled, "You have that grin on your face like the first time you went to the Hamptons with me." He said it like he knew exactly what she felt.

Kate smiled and stepped out of the car and wrapped an arm around his back and kissed his cheek then said, "Quite magical here. Can't blame me."

Castle closed the door then kissed her lips, "We're in Hawaii." He hugged her, "Here for a week. Going to be the best."

Kate rested her head on his chest under his chin smiling, "Yes it is."

There was a call from Kevin Esposito being held by Alexis, "Mommy!"

Kate let go of Castle and went to get her son from Alexis. She gently took him from her stepdaughter and tickled her son, "You excited for Disney?" Castle walked to behind the SUV to help unload their suitcases with Tory.

Kevin Esposito clapped his hands, "Yes!" Kate smiled and rubbed her face against his chest earning a giggle from her son. Castle and Martha both took out their phones and took a couple pictures.

Jenny approached with her daughter strapped in her stroller. She smiled at the Castle's, "So pretty here! So tropical!" She laughed, "I love it!"

Ryan followed with two large suitcases, "Paradise by the sea."

Kate nodded, "This is going to be an awesome trip." She looked at Kevin Esposito and waved his hand at Jenny and Ryan, "Say hi to Auntie Jenny and Uncle Kevin." Kevin Esposito just smiled and kicked.

Tory closed the trunk of the Castle rental SUV and joined the group with a smile, "The main group of the 12th taking a group vacation." She chuckled, "Got to love it." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Alexis looked at Martha, "Good vacation?"

Martha nodded with a slick smile, "Going to be the best vacation." She exaggerated the swing of her arms as she approached the group, "Since we're all here! Lets get a picture." Alexis laughed and walked into the group.

Gates called from behind the Ryan's, "Wait for us!" She power walked with her sister and her husband to the group. This trip is the first time that anyone from the 12 Precinct ever seen Gates' husband. He was nothing like Captain Gates; he was quiet and gentle, unlike Gates who is forward and aggressive. His name is Anthony Gates, who is roughly the same height as Castle, skinnier than Castle, and had the same skin tone as his wife. The Gates' linked up to the group then Captain Gates smiled a warm disarming smile, "We want in the picture too."

Martha handed her phone to an employee as the large group positioned themselves in front of the lobby. The entire group had huge smiles on their faces as the employee took a couple of photos with Martha's phone. The Castle's were in the middle with Kate smiling widely while holding her happy son, Castle with a wide smile as he had his arms around Alexis and his wife, Martha leaning next to Kate, the Gates' on the right, the Ryan's on the left with Jenny and Ryan holding each other while Sarah Grace played in her stroller. Everything shows a perfectly happy group. A familiar voice yelling, "Guys!" came from behind them after the picture.

Esposito and Lanie walked up to their large group and greeted them with smiles and hugs. Though Esposito cautiously shook the hand of Gates' husband, for this exact moment is the first time he ever seen him face to face. He was a lot less intimidating than Captain Gates; he was more approachable than her. After that brush of caution, the group exploded with excitement and congratulations for the soon to be married couple. Esposito smiled, "Alright guys lets get you checked in, so you can enjoy this awesome resort." Everyone agreed excitedly grabbing their suitcases and following the soon to be newly weds into the lobby.

* * *

**Disney Aulani Resort**

**Lobby**

The group made its way into the colorful and spacious lobby to check in at the front desk. As soon as they stepped in, Kate stopped Castle by tugging on his arm. He turned around and she said urgently, "I'll be right back babe, I need to use the restroom." The same thing that bothered her earlier is bothering her again. Kevin Esposito gripped her shirt tightly sensing that she is going to put him down.

Castle smiled, "No problem. I'll take care of everything." Kate smiled and kissed his cheek then gently handed him her son before taking off to the bathroom. Castle looked at her with a worried grin as Kevin Esposito kicked his feet against his stomach. Castle smiled and kissed his son on the cheek then continued to the front desk. Martha and Alexis waited and stared at Kate with concern as she made her way to the bathroom. They soon turned and followed Castle to the front desk.

As Castle stood behind the Ryan's and the Gates' at the front desk to check in, Lanie approached him and asked concerned, "Castle, what's wrong with Kate?"

Castle smiled at his son before looking serious at Lanie, "I don't know. Something has been bugging her for a while. I think it might be getting worse. I don't know."

Lanie replied with concern as she looked in the direction of the bathroom, "She looks like she was turning green."

Castle shrugged, "Yeah. I don't know. She says she's fine." He gestured his head at Lanie, "But you and I know better."

Alexis stepped forward, "Maybe something she ate. Might be getting sick from the stomach flu or something." Castle just shrugged.

One of the employees at the other end of the desk waved her hand at Castle, "Excuse me sir! I can help you over here." Castle didn't hear her since he was lost in thought about what's wrong with Kate.

Esposito heard from where he was standing next to Ryan. He nodded at Castle, "Yo bro the lady over there can help you." He pointed to the other side.

Castle shook his head then called to the lady, "I'm coming sorry." He nodded at Esposito, "Thanks." Esposito smiled and nodded. He turned to Alexis, "Sorry Alexis, can you hold on to Kevin Esposito so I can check in?"

Alexis nodded with a smile and secured her purse across her body so it wouldn't slip off then said, "Yeah no problem dad." She gently took her baby brother in her arms from Castle, "Gives me a reason to torture my little brother." She made a funny face which caused her brother to laugh excitedly. He's still a little baby. Castle smiled then walked over to the other side of the desk to check in.

Alexis looked at Martha who had a serious look on her face. Something was out of character with her too. Alexis asked curiously, "Gram. You alright?"

Martha smiled quickly at her granddaughter, "Yes dear." There was a brief moment of pause. She then looked in the direction of the bathrooms, "I'll be right back Alexis, I'm going to use the bathroom."

Alexis raised her eyebrows as her grandmother walked with purpose to the bathroom. She looked at her little brother and said in a concerned voice, "Something is going on with our family."

Kevin Esposito cocked his head to the left then slowly said, "Wrong?" Alexis smiled and tickled his chin.

* * *

**Bathroom**

Kate rinsed her mouth with water then spit it out into the sink. Repeating the steps multiple times to get the bitter after taste of vomiting out of her mouth. She heard the door open and naturally she turned to see who it was. Martha stepped in and made her way to Kate, stopping right next to her at the adjacent sink. Kate sighed then rinsed her mouth again. Martha spoke up softly in a motherly concerned voice, "Did you tell him?"

Kate spit out the water and looked at Martha, "Tell him about what?" She shook her head, "I'm just sick Martha."

Martha laughed then rubbed Kate's back with small circles, "Oh darling, I've been around for a long time. I know what morning sickness looks like." She shook her head, "You can't forget how it feels or how it looks." She nodded her head, "Oh and you've been going frequently. If you were actually sick, you wouldn't be eating as much as you do now." She laughed as she continued to rub Kate's back gently.

Kate looked down at the sink, "No. He doesn't know." She shook her head, "He doesn't know I'm pregnant again."

Martha looked at her with concern, "Darling, what's the matter?"

Kate shook her head again, "I don't know what he'll think." She shut off the water, "We just had a baby."

"Darling, you had Kevin Esposito over a year ago. What's wrong with having another?" Martha laughed.

Kate looked at Martha with concern, "I don't know if he wants more kids though." She shrugged, "I know he always wanted kids with me, but I'm afraid this is too quick." She dipped her head down, "We are both busy balancing life with work and family and I don't know if having Kevin Esposito might have changed something in him." She looked back at Martha, "Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't change a single thing and we both manage to balance our life. We see Kevin Esposito all the time and it's wonderful, but I'm worried that having another baby might complicate things... I'm afraid he…"

Martha put a hand up to stop her, "Oh Darling." She patted her back again, "Just tell him. He would never be upset with you and I'm SURE he would love to have more kids with you Kate." She laughed, "I'm pretty sure he said he would love to raise an entire Castle army.

Kate smiled as she remembered that memory, "I remember that…"

Martha smiled, "Just don't worry. Tell him and tell him soon, because he's worried sick about you right now. He doesn't know what's going on." Kate smiled.

* * *

**Lobby**

Kate and Martha walked out of the bathroom to see their family, Lanie, and Esposito waiting for them just outside. The rest of the group left for their rooms. Kate looked nervously at her husband, "Where's our baggage?"

Castle was busy playing with Kevin Esposito and didn't even see or hear his wife ask the question, so Alexis answered politely, "They brought it to our room for us. We're just waiting on you mom." She smiled.

Kate frowned, "Sorry guys."

Lanie stepped forward, "You're scaring me Kate." She got closer, "Are you sure you're alright? I don't want you to end up spreading a contagious sickness around here."

Martha shook her head, "It's okay guys she probably just had some bad food." Everyone nodded. Kate looked at her in confusion.

Castle finally joined the conversation after playing with his son, "Oh hey Kate. You feeling alright."

Kate smiled, "Yeah I'm fine babe." She walked over to Castle and kissed him on the lips tenderly then gently took her son into her arms.

Esposito nodded, "well since this is settled." He wrapped an arm around Lanie and kissed her cheek, "We'll see you guys later." The couple walked off to their room as the Castle's waved goodbye.

Martha clapped her hands excitedly, "So. Where is our room in paradise?"

Castle smiled and held up four keys, "Only the best room for the Castle's." He laughed, "A room that can rival a Castle."

Kate rolled her eyes, "God Castle that was terrible." Everyone laughed including Kevin Esposito. She smiled and kissed her son then bounced him in her arms.

Castle laughed, "You may laugh, but you'll see what I scored for us this weekend."

* * *

**The Castle Villa**

Castle unlocked the door to their room and presented a luxury villa, a mix of Hawaiian culture and architecture with Disney Imagineering at its finest. The room is a villa and had the perfect view of the ocean and beach from the top of the south building. The most perfect and stunning view of the Pacific Ocean was in the view of their windows. The villa was huge in scale, fit for a king. It has one king bed in the master bedroom, two queen beds in the second, a queen sleeper sofa, sleeper chair in the living room, two full bathrooms, one half bathroom, dining table, full kitchen with complements, a counter, flat screens TVs in every room, and a full balcony. All combined with Hawaiian Disney style. On top of that, their baggage was already there.

Kate carried Kevin Esposito into the villa slowly while in awe, followed by speechless Martha and Alexis. Castle leaned on the door with a warm smile. Kevin Esposito put a hand on his mom's face, "Mommy…" Kate smiled and kissed him.

Kate turned around, "Castle. This is beautiful."

Alexis also turned around, "Dad…this…this…this is absolutely stunning." She turned back to the view and walked toward the balcony, "Such a perfect view of the ocean."

Martha turned around too after being speechless, which is a big deal for her, she finally spoke, "Richard…how did you get this room?"

Castle finally walked in and closed the door, "multiple ways and reasons." He walked to the kitchen and put the keys on the counter, "first, I'm a world famous author. Two, the employees who helped me out at the front desk are huge fans of mine." His family nodded with funny grins. Castle laughed and continued, "And the most important…I have many good friends who work in the corporate Disney." He chuckled then emptied his pockets on the counter to get more comfortable, "They're thrilled I'm here. Though expect a swarm of paparazzi." Alexis and Kate rolled their eyes.

Alexis took her suit case and Martha's then made her way to the second bedroom, "I'll move Gram's bag with me to the second room."

Castle called to his daughter, "Alright honey. Hope you like your new room."

Martha turned to follow Alexis, "I'm sure we all will."

Once Alexis and Martha left, Kate who was still holding her son, approached Castle and gave him a long and tender kiss. She smiled at him, "It's perfect."

Castle smiled and kissed her lips again, "I'm glad I did good."

Kate laughed, "Babe. You always do good." She kissed him tenderly again. She was super happy.

"But wait there's more!" he said in his bad Billy Mayes impersonation.

Kate and Kevin Esposito both replied, "More?" In different pitches of course. Kate laughed and kissed her son. She smiled, "Daddy is doing good."

Kevin Esposito kicked his feet, "Daddy is doing good!" He yelled again and clapped his hands, "Daddy is doing good!"

Castle reached into the closet and brought out a folded Pack 'n Play crib. He smiled, "Now Kevin Esposito has a place to sleep."

Kate smiled and pointed to the Pack 'n Play, "Look Kevin, it's your bed. It's going to be way more comfortable than your other one."

Kevin Esposito laughed and clapped, "Yay!"

Castle started to unfold the crib while Kate took a little tour of the villa while carrying her son in her arms. She bounced him as she walked to the glass back door and enjoyed the beautiful view of the ocean. It was late in the afternoon but the sun still seemed high above the horizon. Kate turned around and called, "Anyone up for a swim later?"

Alexis popped her head out of the other room, "I'm up for it."

Castle laughed, "Can't ever resist Kate." He looked up at his wife, "I'm in."

Martha walked out smiling, "I'll enjoy the sun, but I'll love to go down to the beach with you."

Kate smiled, "Maybe we can get the group down there."

Castle nodded, "That's a good idea. I'll call him once I'm done with this." He was almost finished putting up the folding crib anyway.

Kevin Esposito pointed to the water causing Kate to look where he was pointing. She kissed his cheek, "Don't worry sweetie, we'll go down there in a moment okay?"

Kevin Esposito nodded, "Okay mommy."

About an hour later, Castle was ready to go swim, wearing a t-shit, swim trunks, and a towel over his shoulder. He waited happily and patiently for his family to get ready as he bounced Kevin Esposito in the living room of the villa. The little guy was also ready to go swim with his baby blue swim trunks and a black baby shirt. He has such a contagious smile and laugh it was hard to not smile around that cute face. He didn't mind waiting, they are on vacation and there is nothing to do but RELAX. Castle's phone started to ring on the counter. He quickly answered the phone as he held Kevin Esposito with one arm, "Hello?" He quickly adjusted himself so he pinned the phone between his head and his free shoulder so he could use both his arms to carry his son.

It was Esposito, "Yo bro. Meet us down in the lobby in ten minutes."

Castle tickled Kevin Esposito in the stomach causing him to laugh, "Sure thing. Though I'm going swimming with the family later."

Esposito replied cheerfully, "No problem Castle. I'll see you and Ryan down here." He chuckled, "Might go swimming with all you and Lanie later too."

Castle laughed, "Sounds good. See ya." He removed his phone from his shoulder then hung up. He looked at the master bedroom door, "I'll meet you all down at the beach. I have to meet Esposito and Ryan for something. I'll take Kevin Esposito with me too!" He paused to wait for an answer.

Kate called from the master bathroom, "We'll see you down there!"

Castle nodded and looked at his son, "Alright little guy, time to hang out with your uncles." Kevin Esposito laughed.

* * *

**Lobby**

Castle with his towel over his shoulder, walked into the lobby carrying Kevin Esposito in his arms. He immediately spotted Esposito sitting on one of three couches behind a large coffee table waiting in one of the sitting areas in the lobby. Esposito was wore swim trunks, a white shirt with a line of surfboards across it, and a pair of black flip flops. He spotted Castle approaching and decided to meet him half way, he got up and greeted his friend and best man, "'Sup Castle."

Castle smiled and greeted, "Hey Esposito." His son laughed and waved at his uncle.

Esposito smiled and waved at his god son, "Hey there big guy."

Castle tickled his son then looked back at Esposito, "Where's Ryan?" Esposito was about to respond but heard a very familiar Irish voice.

Ryan trotted to the group with a towel over his shoulder in swim trunks and a white tank top, and carrying Sarah Grace who is in a pink baby swimsuit. He happily greeted his friends, "Hey guys."

Sarah Grace smiled and said in her adorable voice and waved, "Hi Uncle Esposito, Uncle Castle."

Castle smiled, "Hey little one."

Sarah Grace gripped Ryan's shirt and waved, "Hi Kevin Esposito." She said softly.

Kevin Esposito gripped Castle's shirt then said shyly, "Hi." He said simply then tucked his head under Castle's chin.

Castle patted his back, "It's Sarah Grace. Kevin you know her." He laughed and bounced him in his arms. Ryan laughed as he turned to face Esposito.

Esposito shook his head, "You guys had to bring your kids down here?"

Ryan nodded, "Yeah we did." He chuckled, "Castle and I are going swimming with our families later." He shrugged, "Hey, when you have a family, you'll understand."

Esposito laughed, "I don't know man. That's a little quick to think about it."

Castle shrugged too, "Well, if Lanie wants kids, you can't say anything against her." He laughed.

Ryan chuckled, "Oh hey Castle. Want was wrong with Kate earlier." Castle was about to answer when Esposito called out.

Esposito chuckled, "Alright guys, I love this get together and all, but there is a reason why I called you down here." That got Ryan's and Castle's attention quickly and got them quiet. He continued, "As you know, I'm getting married in a few days and I want to spend some…sentimental time with my bros here." He shook his head, "I know I'm not that sentimental and…"

Castle spoke up, "Yeah… you aren't…at all."

Ryan tilted his head, "Hey Javie, are you feeling alright? Heat cook your brain since you arrived?"

Esposito laughed and waved his hand dismissively, "Naw. Just want to take a night out with you guys before the big day. Things are going to change for me so…"

Castle smiled, "Relax Espo. You and Lanie deserve happiness. Have a new start." He patted his back, "I'm happy for you man." He nodded, "And I'll love to hang out with you guys before the wedding, just got to clear it with Kate first."

Ryan nodded, "Yeah. You deserve this Javie. Things will change but it will be good change." He smiled too, "And yeah, I'll go too. I also have to clear it with Jenny too."

Esposito smiled, "Thanks guys." Then he shook his head, "You guy's have to clear it with the family? Seriously?"

Castle nodded, "Once you get married and have a family. You'll catch on." Ryan nodded in agreement.

Esposito dipped his head, "Getting married seems like a bad idea now."

Ryan shook his head and patted him on the back, "Relax bro. It's not that bad."

Esposito sighed, "Right…"

* * *

**END OF PART 1**

**Sorry for the abrupt end here, but I plan to continue this when I get back from my ten week ass kicking.**

**Apologies for grammatical errors and such, I don't have time to check since I'm leaving in a few hours. Need some sleep.**

**Goodbye for now, wish me luck.**

**Ego vobis valedico (I say goodbye to you)**

**Edit 2015 September 3: Grammar mistakes/spelling mistakes**


	16. Chapter 16 Union Part 2

**Chapter 16 Union Part II**

**I do not own Castle**

Ladies and Gentlemen, I apologize for the delay of this chapter. I appreciate your loyalty and love of this story. Without further ado, here is Castle.

* * *

Previously on Battlestar Galactica…Previously on Castle. The 12th Precinct Group, consisting of the Gates', Castle's, Ryan's, and Tory made their way to the Disney Aulani Resort in Hawaii for a very special wedding. The wedding of Detective Javier Esposito and Lanie Parish. With this happy and intoxicating atmosphere how can someone not have a good time? Well, will Esposito's nerves get the better of him? How will Kate figure a way to break her news to Castle about what's going on with her?

* * *

**Aulani Lobby **

Castle repositioned his son Kevin Esposito on his arms and chuckled at Esposito's nerves, "Seriously Espo it isn't that bad." He patted him on the shoulder, "Wherever you go, you will tell your wife because you love her and she loves. Both you and she have each other to think about. It's just courteous to tell her what you're up to, you know?" He laughed, "For me…if I don't tell Kate what I'm doing, she will literally kill me and might…deny…me things." He laughed. Kevin Esposito started to suck his thumb then laid his head on his fathers' shoulder. Esposito let out an uneasy breath.

Ryan chuckled, "He's right Javie. The whole courtesy and caring thing." He put his daughter on the couch next to him, "you tell her what you're doing anyway, what's the problem?"

Esposito chuckled nervously, "I don't know…I guess just nervous." He sighed, "I want this. I really do. I just…" he paused as he tried to figure what to say.

Castle nodded, "Believe me I got it."

Ryan agreed, "Oh yeah. We got it." Sarah grace bounced on the couch happily as she got excited for the days to come in Hawaii. Ryan instinctively controlled her motion so she wouldn't hurt herself.

Esposito looked at Castle, "Bro, I never asked…but now I'm curious."

Castle chuckled, "Just send it Espo."

Esposito rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Why didn't you're previous marriages not work?"

Castled nodded understandably, "You don't have to be nervous asking that question Espo." He took a breath, then continued, "Well there was many reasons why it didn't work. Big one was that I was ignorant and arrogant before. As you boys already know." Ryan and Esposito nodded understanding his point. Castle paused briefly, "But, the biggest one was that I didn't know the woman I was marrying. I mean…I didn't TRULY know her, I didn't know who they really were." He chuckled and nodded, "I truly know Kate and she truly knows me." Esposito listened intently as Castle spoke, "Took a while for us to both truly get to know each other and then reach out, but we made it, and it's perfect." Castle gave a big smile while he patted Kevin Esposito on the back while he bounced him gently.

Ryan nodded in agreement with Castle, "It's like you and Lanie. Both of you needed to truly know each other."

Esposito nodded with a smile, "That makes a surprising amount of sense. I'm just nervous guys." He sighed, "Everyone is going to be there. You guys, Captain Gates and her family, Tory, Lanie's parents, her friends, and her aunts and uncles, you name it, and they're all going to be there." He shook his head, "I'm getting married in front of all these people, and I haven't met the majority of them." He rubbed his forehead nervously, "I'm just super nervous. Don't get me wrong I love her it's…"

Castle chuckled, "We got it. You're nervous, but it's okay to be nervous. This is a huge deal." He laughed, "And the fact that you're nervous is extremely strange." Esposito laughed.

Kevin Esposito's head shot up and he started to kick his feet excitedly when he spotted his mommy, grandma, and sister in the distance. He pointed and said excitedly, "Mommy!"

Castle turned and saw his family walking on the beach with Tory and figured that they probably took the pool side exit to the beach. He turned to Esposito, "Oh, is there anything else? Family is already down on the beach and I said I'll be there."

Esposito realized what the real topic was at the start, "Oh yeah! Meet down at the Wailana Pool Bar at 8:00 tonight!" He chuckled, the original topic was to set that up, but they ended up talking about marriage and life instead. It was a heartfelt and actually rewarding conversation that made him feel a little less nervous about getting married, but marriage is a huge step that he wants but can't help being nervous.

Castle nodded, "Got it! I'll see you there once I clear it with Kate." He was about to go but then realized something he forgot. He turned to Ryan and Esposito, "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask. You guys want to join us on the beach right now? We would love it if you did."

Esposito chuckled, "Yeah maybe later. I'm sure Lanie would love to."

Ryan nodded, "Yeah most definitely."

Castle looked at his son and tickled him, "Wanna go see Alexis and Mommy?"

Kevin Esposito kicked happily, "Yay!" Castle smiled then said his regards to his friends and then happily left to his family.

Esposito nodded as he watched Castle leave. His attention was caught by Sarah Grace jumping on the couch happily, "Mommy!" She yelled happily and excitedly. Both Ryan and Esposito saw Jenny approach from the elevators wearing a striped multicolored beach robe, a white woman's sun hat with a black bow tied around the top, and of course a wide smile. Jenny happily approached her family and her friend.

Jenny gave Esposito a smile before she walked over and kissed her husband on the lips lovingly. She rested a hand on his chest and said happily, "Hello boys." She saw her daughter reach for her while bouncing on the couch. Jenny instinctively cooed at her while she picked her up, "Aww how is my little angel?"

Sarah Grace giggled while Jenny hoisted her up on her arms, "Good mommy. I want to go swim!" She pointed to the beach excitedly.

Jenny chuckled as she kissed her daughter on the cheek, "We will in a second honey." She looked at Ryan, "Your daughter wants to go in the water." She laughed with a wide smile across her face.

Ryan looked at Esposito, "Family life is great man." Esposito chuckled and nodded in agreement.

Jenny bounced her daughter and said happily to Esposito, "Javier, I'm so happy for you!" She smiled encouragingly, "You're a lucky man. You'll make a beautiful married couple."

Esposito smiled genuinely, "Thanks Jenny." He said excitedly.

Jenny chuckled, "Lanie is an incredible woman there Javier. Incredible."

"Damn right she is." He said happily.

Jenny laughed then looked back at her husband, "Let's go honey, the Castle's are waiting for us."

Ryan looked at her kind of confused, "I was about to ask…"

Jenny laughed and started walking with Ryan right beside her, "I was talking to Kate earlier and she offered for us to join them." They weaved through people in the lobby on their way to the beach.

Ryan nodded in understanding, "Ah. Let's go then." He wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked past dozens upon dozens of happy families and couples enjoying their Disney Hawaii magic experience. Jenny leaned into him with a smile as she carried her daughter through the crowds.

Esposito couldn't help but watch his friends' family as they happily walked away to the shore. Family. That word crossed into his mind once again as he took in the scene around him. Couples and families enjoying their time with one another, with no sad and no frustrated faces in sight. Parents happily strolled with their kids, full of life and vigor, and making this happy atmosphere even more contagious. Everyone was out making memories and enjoying each other's company. Esposito didn't really have a family and wasn't quite sure if he would be compatible with having one because of his upbringings. He was in all respects afraid of having a family, afraid that he wouldn't be able to be good enough for it. But, after talking with Castle and Ryan and then taking in the scene in front of him, he decided that having a family might not be that bad nor that scary. Castle's and Ryan's talks even made him considerably less nervous about being married. He loved Lanie with all his heart, and can't ever think about a life without her by his side. Yes they were on and off, but they figured it out together and now look at them now. Getting married in a fairy tale setting, what's not to like? He found his constant and the one who will always be there for him no matter what happens, and he knows Lanie feels the same way about him. He just had the jitters. He then decided at that moment that if family came up, he will cross that bridge with Lanie together. He then made his own personal vow to always love Lanie through the good and bad, and if they have kids; to always love them and be there for them at all times.

Esposito returned back to reality when he felt a pair of gentle arms wrap around his torso and squeeze him gently, as he felt the warmth of a certain individual press against his back. He smiled then looked over his right shoulder and saw Lanie resting her chin on him with a smile. She chuckled, "What are you thinking about?" She kissed his shoulder.

Esposito chuckled, "You."

Lanie smiled, "Better be good things."

Esposito turned around in her grasp to get a good look at his beautiful fiancé, and rested his hands on her hips as she moved to rest her arms on his shoulders. She had her hair down and wore a dark brown beach robe that covered her dark green bikini. Even with the robe over her body, her curves were still visible and drove Esposito mad. He kissed her gently and said, "Thinking of everything good and the future." He kissed her again. Lanie hummed in the kiss and enjoyed every second of it.

When Esposito broke the kiss Lanie stared into his eyes, "Hope you'll tell me your thoughts someday." She chuckled.

"I will." He chuckled, "I'll tell you everything."

Lanie smiled, "Kate called. She wants to know if we want to join them on the beach."

Esposito chuckled, "Castle asked too. And I'll love to go down to the beach with them." Lanie smiled and kissed his lips gently. As they began to walk toward the beach Esposito wrapped his arm around Lanie's shoulder as she wrapped her arm around his back. They held each other closely as they happily strolled down to the beach.

* * *

**Beach **

As Castle carried his son he noticed from a distance that there was someone missing from his family on the shore. Kate. She wasn't on the beach with the rest of his family and Tory. His family and Tory were spread out under two beach umbrellas that were ten feet apart from each other, but provided interlocking shade from the warm Pacific sun. Under the left beach umbrella sat his mother and Tory talking with one another as they sat on towels. Next to them were a couple of blue Disney open-top tote bags that both carried various items. Martha wore natural tone cotton braid sun hat that had a light brown bow tied around the top, round dark sun glasses over her eyes, mixture of pink and green beach robe over her light blue one-piece bathing suit, and flip flops. Tory only had her black bikini on with her hair tied back in a high pony tail, and wore black Oakley Cult89 sunglasses as she basked in the shade. Both of them enjoyed the Hawaiian atmosphere and each other's company. Under the other beach umbrella; on a white beach towel sat Alexis in her dark pink two piece triangle bikini that Kate gave her for her birthday one year. She was happily talking with her grandma and Tory as she applied sun screen.

Castle tickled his son which rendered a loud giggle that caught the attention of the group. Everyone "awed" as they saw the adorable Kevin Esposito being carried by his father. Alexis stood up and smiled, "Dad, can I play with him for a bit?"

Castle smiled at his daughter, "Of course." He put Kevin Esposito on the soft white sand and pointed to Alexis, "Kevin, go to your sister! She wants to play with you!" Kevin Esposito clapped his hands in excitement as he slowly began to do his baby walk to his sister. Castle had his hands close to him for support in case he fell, but as Kevin Esposito built his momentum Castle stood up and just watched with pride as he saw his little guy baby march to Alexis.

Alexis grabbed her sunglasses and put them on as she kneeled on the white sand with her arms wide open waiting for her little brother. As Kevin Esposito approached, Alexis laughed, "You're almost there big guy!" As soon as Kevin Esposito baby walked into her arms, Alexis scooped him up and kissed his cheek, rendering a giggle from her brother. She laughed, "Aw you're so cute!" She said in a funny voice. Castle stood between the two beach umbrellas and watched happily then taking off his shirt so he can get ready for swimming.

Martha chuckled, "They are so cute darling!"

Tory nodded, "Not to be weird or anything, but…You and Kate make a good looking baby." Martha and Castle laughed hysterically. Tory looked at them with confusion, "What? I'm serious."

Martha put her hand on Tory's lap and chuckled, "We know you were. It's just how you said it was pretty funny. So direct and confident." She chuckled.

Castle laughed, "Thanks Tory." He calmed himself down before beginning again, "Glad you can join us."

Tory chuckled, "Wouldn't miss hanging out at the beach with my friends for anything." A loud laugh caught everyone's attention. Alexis was sitting on her towel with her legs spread out with Kevin Esposito sitting in between them playing in the sand. Everyone had a warm smile on their faces as they watched.

Castle looked at Martha, "Where's Kate?" Just like it was scripted, Kate slowly appeared out of the water in a black bikini, automatically catching Castle's attention. Her black bikini top was secured by halter straps at the neck and tie at the back, and the string bikini bottom was secured with side ties. The whole bikini look on Kate made Castle want to have a nose bleed.

Martha chuckled and pointed to the water, "I think you're queen is over there." Castle didn't respond as he was awe struck. He slowly stepped toward the water.

It was like everything was moving in slow motion as Kate slowly walked out of the water in her bikini, accenting the sway in her hips as she walked toward him. Her wet hair was down and perfectly framed her beautiful face as she looked tenderly at Castle. Castle met her half way and before she could say anything, he pulled her into him with one arm and kissed her passionately. As they kissed he rested his arms around her hips as she rested her arms on his shoulders. They held the kiss longer as she started to toy with his hair.

Ryan and Jenny (who was still carrying Sarah Grace) walked up next to the Castle's and Tory. Ryan chuckled, "Man, it's like they were separated for a whole year or something."

Jenny laughed, "Come on Kevin, don't ruin their moment."

Tory stood up and laughed, "I can see the attraction though." She looked up and down Castle's back at a distance and hummed in approval, "That woman got good taste."

Martha laughed, "Careful, my son is a married man."

Jenny laughed then kneeled down and put Sarah Grace down on the sand and pointed at Alexis and Kevin Esposito, "There. Go play with the little one."

Sarah Grace nodded at her mom, "Okay mommy."

Kevin Esposito plopped his hands on the sand repeatedly as he sat between Alexis' legs. Alexis played in the sand with him at the same time playing with her brother's hair. Kevin Esposito looked at the water, pointed and looked at his big sister, "Play water!"

Alexis laughed and gripped his shoulders gently, "Actually it's 'play in the water?'" She smiled, "Can you say that for me?"

Kevin Esposito nodded and cranked his head to the side trying to spit out the phrase, "Play…in the…water."

Alexis laughed, "Yes! Very good."

Sarah Grace stopped in front of them with a happy smile on her face and waved, "Hi Alexis, Hi Kevin."

Alexis waved then brought her little brother close to her and pointed to Sarah Grace, "She just said hi. What do you say?" She said in a playful tone.

Kevin Esposito waved, "Hi."

On the water's edge they finally broke the kiss. Kate kept her arms around Castle's shoulders as she slightly leaned back to look at him with a loving gaze, "Babe. Where did that come from?" she giggled.

Castle kept her body close to him, "I have absolutely no idea." He said plainly and truthfully.

Kate laughed and started to caress his strong chest and core, "I love you Rick."

Castle smiled, "I love you too."

Kate looked over his shoulder and saw Esposito and Lanie show up next to their family. She then noticed the group looking at them with humor on their faces. She laughed, "I think our kiss brought attention."

Castle didn't turn around, he simply shrugged, "Well. Let them look." He chuckled.

Kate grew a wide smile and laughed. She kissed him again then said, "Let's go lover. Our group is waiting."

Esposito stood with his arm wrapped around Lanie's shoulder next to the Ryan's. Esposito cracked a joke about Castle and Kate's romantic moment, "Oh man. They must've been separated for a long time or something." Ryan and Esposito laughed.

Ryan chuckled and said humorously, "That's what I said."

Lanie rolled her eyes, extracted herself from Esposito's grasp, and crossed her arms. She looked deadly at the boys, "If you think poorly on that romantic gesture, you boys will be denied a lot of things."

Jenny leaned back on her heel, "That's right Kevin." Ryan and Esposito shared a nervous glance and had the look of absolute fear on their faces. Both of their partners were ganging up on them, and neither of the two gentlemen wanted to experience the rage from their partners. Truth be told, Lanie and Jenny were dying of laughter inside, but kept absolute bearing.

Kate and Castle held each other's hands as they approached the group. Kate was the first to say something as she noticed the looks Lanie and Jenny were giving their partners, "What's going on." She laughed.

Lanie looked at Kate and said plainly, "About to deny the boys a few things for their comments about a little romantic gesture." Lanie let slip a grin to Kate. Kate chuckled and shook her head while Ryan and Esposito were looking sheepishly at the sand.

Kate gripped Castle's hand lovingly as she pointed at the kids playing together in the sand with Alexis. The sound of laughter and giggles from the little ones filled their ears. Kate looked at Castle, "They are so cute!"

Castle nodded, "So adorable." He then looked at the big group with him and said excitedly, "Who's up for going in the water?"

Sarah Grace shot off the sand and yelled excitedly, "Me!"

Kate looked at Kevin Esposito who was looking lost on the sand, "Honey, do you want to go in the water?"

Kevin Esposito jumped up and down, "Yes!"

Kate let go of Castle and quickly scooped up her son, "Let's go in the water!"

Kevin Esposito cheered, "Yay!" Kate kissed his cheek and bounced him in her grasp.

Jenny picked up her daughter and said happily, "Ready?"

Sarah Grace cheered, "Ready!"

Jenny looked at Ryan who still looked scared and decided to let the joke end. She laughed, "Kevin, I was kidding." Ryan's face lit up with relief. She continued, "Come one! It's family time."

Ryan took off his shirt and laughed, "Scared the life out of me."

Jenny shrugged, "Hey, don't make fun of romantic gestures."

Ryan exaggerated his head nod, "Will do. Not again." Jenny laughed.

Lanie gripped Esposito's hand and kissed his cheek, "I think it's time for me to stop the joke."

Esposito sighed in relief, "We're not even married yet and you were going to deny things already." He laughed.

Lanie kissed his lips this time then said, "That means I'm in control." She said jokingly. She took both of his hands and said softly, "Want to go in the water?"

Esposito nodded, "you don't have to ask?"

Martha took out a camera from one of the tote bags and took a picture of the moment. She took several pictures of everybody…

* * *

**Castle Villa**

Earlier that day the group was joined by the Gates' on the beach, which added to the fun. After the beach the big group went around the resort and experienced stores, restaurants, photos with Disney characters, and anything else they could try to cram in today. In all accounts, it was an extremely fun first day. Although they didn't spend a full day it was still a long, eventful, and extremely fun. The Castle's were all exhausted along with everybody else. Immediately after dinner, Alexis and Martha went in their respective rooms in the villa to clean and sleep. It's now about 7:00 in the evening, and the warm pacific sun was slowly falling below the horizon. The villa was dim with only the descending sun and the lamps in the living room providing the light. Kate stood holding her sleeping prince in her arms in the dimly lit living room, her hair tied up, and she only wore a white bath robe to cover her body. She smiled as she kissed her sleeping son on the forehead as she laid him down in his crib. She hovered over his adorable face and whispered, "Good night honey. Sweet dreams." She kissed him gently on the forehead then stood up. She continued to gaze happily at her sleeping son as she listened to his gentle breath. She was so happy at this moment, she has a beautiful son, a beautiful and nice step daughter, a loving family, a wonderful and super attractive husband, and another baby on the way. Life is perfect. She couldn't help but be extremely thankful for what life has provided for her, and she can't thank Castle enough for it. Without him, she wouldn't be here living this wonderful life.

She unknowingly put her hands on her stomach as she quickly thought about being pregnant again. She wants another baby, but hasn't really told Castle about wanting another one and hasn't exactly figured out how to tell him yet, she didn't even know why she was so nervous about telling him. Kate is sure that Castle wouldn't mind having another baby, but this is unplanned and Castle has been busy lately with his writing and book tours. What is she even thinking about, she is trying for Captain and her chances of getting the job is extremely high, she's going to be a lot busier than before. But yet, she really wants this baby and she will find time to be a great mom and raise her kids, no matter what. Because she wants this family and she loves this family. She just hopes Castle wants the baby as much as she. She sighed, she still doesn't know why she's so nervous.

She rubbed her belly again unknowingly. If she told the old Kate from the first day she met Castle about this life, she is sure that her old self would probably laugh and say that it will never happen. Kate smiled as she rubbed her belly idly.

Castle who wore a Disney themed hula button up shirt, dark blue jeans, and black dress shoes, exited the master bedroom and immediately saw his beautiful wife in her bath robe rubbing her stomach. He quietly leaned against the door frame and looked at her lovingly, fully taking in everything he loved about her physically. After a brief moment he stood straight and chuckled, "Hungry Kate?"

Kate realized she was rubbing her belly and quickly turned to look at the man in question, "Hey lover." She said softly and full of love.

Castle closed the distance between them and pulled her close to his body, resting his hands on her hips. He smiled, "You know you can join me down there and we can get food if you're hungry."

Kate smiled and rested her arms on his shoulders, "No, I'm okay babe. I can make food up here." She kissed him gently, "Go have fun with the boys okay? Don't get into trouble."

Castle smiled, "I won't I promise."

Kate chuckled, "We'll see." She hummed as she brought his lips to hers and she kissed him gently. What started off as a brief gentle kiss, turned into something more. She just wanted more of him and he wanted more of her. The dim light combined with the beautiful view of the ocean made the atmosphere very romantic. Castle deepened the kiss and instinctively slipped his hand into her robe and caressed her smooth stomach. Kate didn't resist as she too deepened the kiss with their tongues dueling as she played with his hair. But, a small sneeze from their sleeping son brought them back to reality. Kate broke the kiss and smiled, "Well, we have to continue you this later." She chuckled.

Castle smiled, "See. Got a very good reason to come back unscathed."

Kate looked at him seductively, "Hurry back and we will continue where we left off."

Castle laughed and smiled warmly, "I'll hold you to it." He kissed her gently, "I'll be going. See you later." As he turned he playfully slapped Kate's butt, earning a sharp gasp from her.

Kate laughed, "I love you. See you later tonight."

Castle opened the door and said softly so he wouldn't wake up his son, "I love you too. See ya."

* * *

**Wailana Pool &amp; Bar**

Esposito wore a plain black t-shirt, black jeans, and black dress shoes, as he sat quietly at the Hawaiian themed bar drinking a nice cold beer, taking in the wonderful atmosphere around him. The beautiful dim view of the ocean and the beautiful lights of the resort, the laughter of people, families, couples, the sounds, and the wonderful music added to the great vibes. He couldn't help but smile as he took in every sight and sound. Even the employees had smiles on their faces and they were happy and kind to everyone. Especially the bartender who was currently serving him, a young blonde girl with a very pleasant smile and a sweet voice. Esposito chuckled as he enjoyed the atmosphere.

Suddenly he felt a pat on his back and a familiar voice, "Enjoying yourself I see Espo." It was Castle.

Esposito turned to his left to look at his friend, "Hard not to. I mean look at this place, even the night life here is outstanding."

Castle took a seat on the bar stool to Esposito's left then put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "This is Disney we're talking about." Esposito chuckled and nodded in understanding.

The young blonde bartender approached the group and said without looking as she was preparing to take an order, "What can I get for you sir?"

Castle looked at Esposito then said, "I'll have what he's having."

The young bartender nodded and got a glass ready, "Right away sir."

Esposito put down his beer for a moment, "So, Castle…"

The young woman stopped as she was filling Castle's beer and finally got a good look at who just ordered. She almost dropped the glass in shock, "Oh my God! You're Richard Castle!" She burst out.

Castle quickly looked at her with a smile, "Yes I am."

The young woman put the glass down in front of her for a moment, "You know, they said you were here but I didn't quite believe it." She giggled in excitement, "I'm a huge fan!"

Esposito chuckled, "You don't say." He said humorously.

"I'm sorry it's just…" She stuttered, "Oh my God!" She reached under the counter and opened up her bag to take out a "Nikki Heat" book and a black sharpie. She stood up and handed Castle the book and sharpie, "May I have your autograph please!" She said excitedly.

Castle nodded, "Of course. Anything for a fan." He was about to sign it but then asked, "What's your name?"

The young blonde smiled, "Elizabeth." Castle signed it and wrote, _To Elizabeth, May you always find new mysterious to explore and enjoy. Richard Castle. _He handed the book back to her earning a squeal of joy from her. She smiled, "Thank you Mr. Castle. Drinks are on the house for you and your friend tonight."

Castle smiled warmly, "Thanks!" Elizabeth smiled back and finished serving him his beer.

Esposito turned to look at Castle, "I'm not saying this is the reason why I like to hang out with you…but…I'd be lying to say that this doesn't contribute to it." Both of them laughed.

Castle took a swig from his beer then said, "No worries there Espo. I'm always up for hooking you boys up with stuff."

Esposito laughed then took a sip from his beer, "I'm going to collect on that." He humorously said as he put down his glass.

Both of them heard Ryan as he approached the bar, "Hey! I'm sorry I'm late."

Both Castle and Esposito looked to their left and saw Ryan kind of out of breath behind them. Ryan wore the same Disney themed hula shirt as Castle, tan cargo shorts, and sandals. Castle chuckled, "Nice shirt."

Ryan looked down then looked at Castle then laughed, "You too." He quickly made his way to the right of Esposito and sat down next to him.

Esposito looked at Ryan, "So how is your night so far bro?"

Ryan nodded, "its good. Just read Sarah Grace a bed time story. That's why I'm late." He smiled warmly, "She's sleeping soundly with Jenny." Both Castle and Esposito smiled.

Elizabeth approached Ryan then looked at Castle, "Mr. Castle, is he here with you?"

Castle nodded, "Yes he is.'

She smiled at Ryan, "What can I get for you sir?"

Ryan nodded, "What they're having." Elizabeth chuckled and served him a beer.

Esposito slammed both of his hands on the counter, "Well gentlemen! Going to be married a few days I think it's time for us to…"

Castle nodded, "I got it. Throw a huge bachelor party of epic proportions right?" Ryan chuckled.

Esposito nodded at Castle, "Precisely. Go on a rampage in this bar, clean it dry. Then go over to that karaoke area that I saw earlier and sing some tunes."

Ryan chuckled, "While probably drunk."

Esposito nodded, "Yes. Probably while drunk." He said with bravado.

Castle chuckled, "Sounds like a plan!" He called over Elizabeth, "My buddy here is getting married soon and this is his bachelor party right now. We need one of everything." He said with a confident tone.

Elizabeth chuckled, "Coming right up Mr. Castle."

Ryan shook his head, "Unbelievable amount of hook ups you got Castle." Everyone chuckled.

* * *

After a successful frontal assault on the bar they immediately proceeded to hit the karaoke area where they sang a number of songs from "Take on Me" by A-ha to "Let it go" from the movie Frozen. When that was all done, Castle and Esposito had to carry a passed out Ryan back to his room before they went their separate ways for the night. It was about 2 AM when Castle stumbled back to his villa a little more sober than before and was lucky to have found his room. He slowly and quietly opened the door to a very dim lit living room with the only light being the moon shining through the open windows. He quietly closed the door then drunk tip toed clumsily to the master bedroom so he wouldn't wake up his family.

The master bedroom door was slightly open when he reached it, so he quietly pushed it open to reveal a dim lit room with Kate sleeping soundly under the covers of the bed. With the only light being the moon shining through the open windows. Castle stepped inside and quietly got into the bathroom to change and shower in the attempt to smell less like alcohol so he wouldn't wake or bother Kate. After a while of changing and a thorough shower Castle quietly stepped back into the bedroom with only his boxers on, and tiptoed to his side of the bed then slowly got under the sheets. He rested his head on the pillow as he stared at the ceiling, feeling less drunk than before, and happy that he didn't wake up Kate. He closed his eyes for a moment, but then suddenly felt an arm wrap around his chest followed by a certain someone's bare chest pressing against his side. He opened his eyes as Kate rested her head against his chest with her eyes closed. He smiled contently.

Kate spoke softly with her eyes closed, "You still smell of alcohol." She smiled. She heard Castle sigh loudly in defeat of his efforts. She smiled then kissed his chest.

* * *

After a few fun, adventured, and exciting days for everyone, it was now the big day for a certain couple. For the soon to be newlyweds, everything is perfect and beautiful in every way shape and form, with the wedding taking place at the most beautiful time of the evening. The gorgeous Disney Aulani wedding venue is on a flat stone plateau surrounded by palm trees that overlooked the beach and the ocean, presenting a picture perfect fairytale wedding setting. The guest list was enormous consisting of the Castle's, Ryan's, Gates', Tory, Lanie's parents, aunts, uncles, friends, and extended family, the majority of them in fact arrived the day before the wedding. The guests and the seating were spread out evenly on both sides of aisle, and the chairs had a white cover over them with a light blue sash tied around the back of the chair. There were large amounts of flower pedals that were formed into hearts all the way down the aisle and stopped just short of the wedding arch. The wedding arch was a brown mahogany wood four legged arch, with thin white fabric secured over the top and down the legs of the arch that waved gently in the breeze, and there were a line of white flowers over the front top beam. Located in the front row seats were Martha holding onto Kevin Esposito on her lap, Alexis, Sarah Grace and Jenny, Gates', Tory, and Lanie's parents on the right side of the aisle facing the wedding arch. Everyone else were split among the rest of the seats. Castle and Ryan were wearing matching tuxedos, white jacket over a black vest, and black neck tie with black dress pants. They flanked Esposito who was wearing the same thing but with a white rose boutonniere. Kate wore a long white satin, neckline off-the-shoulder straps, sleeveless, empire waist bow tied, and floor length bride's maid dress. She stood next to Lanie who wore a long beautiful white, strapless corded lace applique and tulle, sweet heat neckline, beautiful corded lace on the chapel length train, wedding dress.

A cool breeze blew over the wedding ceremony as the sun began to set behind the gorgeous wedding arch. The officiant stood in between and slightly behind Esposito and Lanie. He began catching everyone with his words, "Good evening everyone." Everyone sat quietly with happy anticipation for the whole ceremony to start. The officiant smiled, "Love…love has brought Lanie Parish and Javier Esposito together. But, what do we mean by love? Is it just a simple emotion we feel when we grow on a person? Or is it as simple as seeing?" He paused for effect, "When we love, we see things other people do not. We see beneath the surface to the qualities, which make our beloved special and unique." Esposito and Lanie stared at each other lovingly with eyes full of nothing but joy and love. The officiant continued, "To see with loving eyes is to know beauty, and to be loved is to be known as we are known to no other." Lanie and Esposito reached out and held each other's hands, gripping their hands lovingly. "We who love, can look at each other's life and say, 'I touched his life,' or, 'I touched her life'…Marriage is to belong to each other through a unique and diverse collaboration, like two threads crossing in different directions, yet weaving one tapestry together." The officiant paused again as another cool Pacific breeze blew over the ceremony. The soon to be newlyweds gripping each other's hands affectionately with tears of joy building up in Lanie's eyes. The officiant began again, "The secret of love and marriage is to be in love and in trust, to know in your hearts that you want only the best for each other. It takes dedication, to say open to one another, to learn and grow, even when it is difficult to do so. And it takes faith, to go forward together without knowing what the future holds for you both. It is, ultimately, the emergence of the highest selves of each person." He turned to Lanie, "Lanie, when you're ready."

Lanie gripped Esposito's hand lovingly, "Javier, we were broken but now we made it. Together we made it. I promise to love and care for you, and I will try every day of the rest of our lives to be worthy of your love." Lanie had tears of joy build up even more, "I will always be honest with you, kind, patient, and forgiving. But most of all… I promise to be true and always be your loyal friend. I love you." She smiled the widest smile anyone ever seen. Esposito smiled back with adoration in his eyes. The guests all smiled, even Lanie's mother, and Castle and Kate shared a loving look as the wedding proceeded.

The officiant nodded at Esposito. Esposito began softly, "Lanie, although we were on and off at first, I always cared about you in some way shape or form. When you needed time, I gave it to you as much as I could. But, that doesn't matter now, we're here together…right here…right where we are supposed to be." Lanie held her smile and gaze. Esposito continued, "You were always my lover and my teacher, my model, and my accomplice. You are my everything and my counterpart. I will love you, hold you, honor you, I will respect you, encourage you, and cherish you. For all the days of our lives…I promise…I love you." Lanie let out a short gasp of air with a wide smile as a tear of joy ran down her cheek. They both smiled happily and lovingly at each other. With the sun setting presented wonderful colors in the sky that presented the perfect wedding scene.

The officiant nodded at Kate to give the ring to Lanie. Upon Lanie receiving the ring, the officiant spoke, "Lanie Parish, as you place the ring on Javier Esposito, please repeat after me." Lanie nodded as she slid the ring onto Esposito's finer. The officiant spoke, "Javier, this ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am."

Lanie smiled and gripped Esposito's hand that had the ring, "Javier, this ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am." She smiled so happily as well did Esposito. All the guests were smiling with love and happiness at the scene. Kate had a large happy grin across her face, happy for her best friend.

The officiant then nodded at both Ryan and Castle to give the ring to Esposito. Just like Lanie, the officiant spoke, "Javier Esposito, as you place the ring on Lanie Parish, please repeat after me." Esposito slid the beautiful ring onto Lanie's finger as the officiant spoke, "Lanie Parish, this ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am."

Esposito smiled and said softly, "Lanie Parish, this ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am." Castle and Ryan shared a happy glance at each other as they watched their brother finally tie that knot.

The officiant smiled and stepped back, "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He looked at Esposito and said with a warm smile on his face, "You may kiss the bride."

Lanie's smile grew even wider as they both reached for each other and kissed. Through it all, through years of going on and off, and the trials and tribulations that couples faced. They made it. And they made it with a bang. They kissed under the setting sun, beautiful colored skies, and the magical Disney atmosphere. They held the kiss for a long while as the guests exploded with applause and excitement. They released each other and Esposito whispered to Lanie under the explosion of applause, "I love you."

Lanie whispered back with a smile, "I love you." They kissed again then took off down the aisle where they spotted Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse waiting at the end.

* * *

The wedding reception took place in one of the large Disney Aulani banquet halls. Beautiful chandeliers, large open dance floor, tables, covered in elegant white table cloths, tall wedding cake, and at the front of the hall was the long table where the married couple and Lanie's family got to sit. But there was an out of place decoration at the other side of the hall at the end of the dance floor. It was just a large white sheet hanging from the ceiling that spanned from one side of the room to the other, effectively making the room look smaller than it actually is. No one seemed to mind, not even the newlyweds, they were on cloud nine. Nothing can top their moment right now nor ruin it.

Lanie and Esposito just finished their first dance to their song, and everyone began to transition onto the dance floor so everyone could have a dance. At the round table where the 12th Precinct group sat, Castle quickly got up and ran toward a microphone before too many people took the floor. Leaving Kate behind with a funny look across her face. She rubbed her belly for a moment hoping she wouldn't have to use the bathroom again. Alexis looked at her mom, "What's gotten into him?"

Kate shrugged, "I don't know." She tickled her son's chin who was sitting on a booster seat to her right in between her and Alexis.

Ryan chuckled, "It's a pleasant surprise."

Both Jenny and Kate looked at Ryan. Jenny asked curiously, "You know?"

Ryan nodded, "Oh yeah. He couldn't contain his excitement."

Gates' just shook her head, "Well…here we go." Kate smiled and Martha laughed as she drank her wine.

Castle got to the microphone then stood in front of that large white sheet at the other end of the dance floor, "Attention everyone!" Everyone in the room looked at him curiously. Castle spoke up again, "Before we go on to the dance floor, can we clear it for a moment. I got a little surprise for the newlyweds." He signaled Esposito and Lanie to approach. Everyone complied and cleared the dance floor to let the newlyweds walk through. Lanie and Esposito stopped in front of Castle hand in hand with curious grins on their faces. Castle smiled, "Many of you don't know…but this venue…this wedding venue. It's a wedding gift from my family to the Esposito's." Everyone's jaw dropped especially the Castle's. Castle spoke up, "Everything is paid for." Kate smiled widely as well did Alexis. Lanie couldn't believe it, she smiling and laughing happily. Esposito knew all along, because Castle approached him first when he and Lanie were still planning their wedding. They were about to thank him but were stopped by Castle waving his hand, telling them to wait. He spoke up, "But, this gift, is from me." He turned to the white sheet then looked back at Esposito and Lanie, "I have a very good friend who loves to sing, and he's here right now." He paused then yelled, "Lanie, Javier, Ladies, and Gentlemen! MAROON FIVE!" The sheet dropped and appeared Adam Levine and Maroon 5 on a stage. Almost instantaneously when the sheet fell Maroon 5 started to play "Sugar". The crowd in the hall went absolutely insane. Lanie stepped back in absolute excitement and shock and covered her mouth when her jaw dropped, Esposito couldn't believe it either and was right next to Lanie holding her waist. Everyone stood up and cheered.

I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down

I need your loving, loving I need it now

When I'm without you

I'm something weak

You begging

Begging, I'm on my knees

Esposito and Lanie started to dance by themselves on the dance floor excitedly, Adam Levine gave Castle the thumbs up with a smile. Castle nodded then signaled everyone to the dance floor, which everyone didn't hesitate to. Kate carried Kevin Esposito danced on the dance floor with Alexis and Martha dancing by her side. Kate saw Castle smiling happily at them from a distance, she pointed at him then wagged her finger to signal him to come to her. The dance floor was crowded with happy and excited people as the sweet music continued.

Your sugar

Yes, please

Won't you come and put it down on me

I'm right here, 'cause I need

Little love and little sympathy

Yeah you show me good loving

Make it alright

Need a little sweetness in my life

Your sugar

Yes, please

Won't you come and put it down on me!

Ryan and Jenny danced with Sarah grace, Castle happily danced with Kate who was carrying Kevin Esposito, Kevin Esposito happily clapping excitedly to the beat, Alexis and Martha dancing together excitedly, everyone was dancing and having a good time. Who wouldn't have a good time with something like this?

* * *

The sun was beginning its cross down to the horizon, the sky a bright radiant orange glow as it set. Kate and Castle were walking alone hand-in-hand outside on the beach at the water's edge taking in the beautiful scenery. Alexis was happy to relieve her mom of Kevin Esposito while her parents take a little walk outside of the wedding reception. The ocean was calm, the sky was beautiful, and everything looked absolutely stunning. Castle looked at Kate and gripped her hand affectionately, thinking how beautiful she is. To him, she's beautiful every second of every day, but right now at this moment…he was awe struck. Kate was watching the sun set when she felt Castle squeeze her hand again, she turned and saw his loving gaze. She smiled, "What are you doing Castle." She said playfully.

Castle chuckled and shrugged, "Looking at you." He nodded, "Couldn't help it."

Kate leaned into him and kissed his lips gently. She wrapped her arm around him and he did the same, and held each other for a moment. After a long moment of watching the sunset and the calm ocean Kate released herself from his grasp and looked at Castle curiously, "Babe, may I ask you something?"

Castle nodded thinking he knows where the topic is heading, "I know. Yes I paid the whole venue and worked out a deal with my friends in corporate Disney. Esposito and Lanie deserve a picture perfect wedding. Plus it wasn't as expensive as you think, since all I have to do is put their names in my next book." He chuckled, "Crazy how that a form of currency with me."

Kate laughed, "And Maroon 5?

Castle shrugged, "Adam was free this weekend and agreed to come out."

"You never told me he was your friend! How come we didn't invite him to our wedding?" She laughed as she exaggerated mock hurt.

Castle shrugged, "Well I did, it was supposed to be a surprise like that…but he was on tour." He sighed, "And I forgot to mention that to you…sorry."

Kate laughed and shook her head, "Anymore famous friends I need to know about?"

Castle nodded, "I'll list them for you later."

"Fair enough." Kate returned to his grasp and kissed his cheek. They remained silent for another moment taking in the beautiful scene in front of them. She smiled and said softly, "It's beautiful…"

"Yes it is…" Castle said softly.

Kate extracted herself from his grasp again, "Babe…can I ask you something?"

Castle nodded, "Anything."

She took a deep breath, "How would you feel if we had another baby?" Before Castle could say anything she began again nervously, "I know you're busy and I'm busy. You got your books and your tour, I got the Captain's job I'm gunning for and have a high chance of landing, but I actually still want another…" She was about to go on but Castle stopped her with his hand gently touching her cheek to look at him.

Castle smiled warmly, "Remember that day when I proposed." She nodded. He continued, "I said if that means things to get difficult we'll figure them out. As long as we figure them out together." She smiled gently and cupped his hand that was on her cheek. He smiled, "Kate…I love you. And I can't ever effectively tell you how much I do. You're my dream girl, and I will always love you and however many kids we get." Kate giggled with a bright smile at his words. He smiled back, "I will love to have more kids with you, and build this family." They kissed briefly.

Kate smiled and took Castle's hand that was on her cheek and slowly put it on her belly. Castle looked at their hands on her belly then looked back at her face then back at the belly, and then back at her face again with a straight face. Kate smiled at his reaction, "I'm pregnant."

Castle finally soaked it in and let go of Kate and jumped in the air multiple times with an excited yell. He then scooped Kate up at the hip and spun her around, "WOOOOOOOO!" He put her down and yelled happily, "Going to be a father!" He paused, "AGAIN!"

Kate giggled and silenced Castle with her hand on his cheek this time. She smiled and him lovingly, "Come here babe." She brought him to her lips and they kissed for a long moment. They released and held each other, Kate whispered, "I love you."

Castle smiled, "I love you too."

Suddenly they heard Esposito call from behind them, "God, you guys are like a high school couple sometimes." He laughed. Kate and Castle turned around and saw Esposito, Lanie, Ryan, Jenny who was carrying Sarah Grace, Alexis who was carrying Kevin Esposito, and Martha. They all had big grins on their faces minus the kids who didn't know what was going on.

Ryan chuckled, "Anything important?"

Lanie chuckled, "We saw you two making a break for the exit at the end of the song." Everyone laughed.

Alexis nodded with a smile, "Maroon 5 is still playing and everyone is loving it. Though Adam Levine wants to talk with you dad, he just wants to catch up." Everyone noticed both Castle and Kate with happy grins on their faces. Alexis was the first to ask, "What's wrong with you two?"

Castle nodded at Kate. She spoke up confidently, "I'm pregnant."

Lanie gasped and her mouth dropped. She covered it instantly and took a step back with joyous shock as did everyone. Although the day and the reception, and the week is not over, there is nothing to be sad about. Lanie and Esposito finally got married and the Castle's will have another addition to their growing family. Life is good.

* * *

**Ladies and Gentlemen sorry for taking SOOOO long! But I appreciate and love the loyalty.**

**I tried to write as fast as I could when I got a computer, but here it is. Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Update: 12 Sept 2015 Grammar/spelling mistakes**


	17. Chapter 17 New Start

**Chapter 17 New Start**

I dont own Castle

The weeks and months following the wedding was busy and enjoyable for everyone. The Esposito's went on their honey moon to the bahamas, The Ryan's little girl started preschool, Captain Gates got promoted to Major, and Kate landed the captains position. Kate was fully prepred to be transferred to another precinct, but instead Captain Gates refused her to be transferred. Instead Captain Gates was able to transfer command of the precinct to Kate. Gates' point to her was that everyone in the precinct already knew her, trusted her, and worked well with her, a Perfect precinct for Kate to take over. Gates' record earned her a promotion and got her a seat next to the brass at 1pp also known as 1 Police Plaza the head quarters of the NYC NYPD. Everything is turning out good for everyone. Even Castle, his wife may be Captain, but that doesnt stop fortune from coming to him.

On top of the announcement of another baby coming up, Castle has been happy to see his wife move up the ladder. He realized that he might not be able to consult with the 12th anymore because Kate got promoted. So, with the help of Alexis, he restarted his private investigator firm again, and this time he has a partner. His own daughter, Alexis will help him do cases. Since Alexis is only taking one class this semester to graduate, she has no problem joining her father on his investigations. Besides, solving mysterious and cases runs in the family. Though Castle ultimately decided to make his private investigation firm more part time than full time, as in he will be more picky with his cases than before since he'd rather focus on writing since that was his primary trade. Because thats more part time that gives Alexis the opportunity to go out and hang out with friends or experience life if she wants to. She isnt bolted down to the firm like he is. He doesnt mind if she takes off early, she is a young woman trying to experience life after all. He is fully aware that Alexis might stop working in the firm with him in the not so distant future, he's just happy for her help and enjoys every second with her. The firm is his responsibility in the end. He and Alexis started up the firm again to essentially find something to do... And to solve mysteries.

While Castle and Alexis were restarting the PI firm, Kate was thinking about her husband...always. Using her reputaition and stating her husband's track record, she was able to convince the commissioner to allow Castle to consult with the 12th, and the commissioner was actually more than thrilled to have Castle return to the precinct and was completely satisfied. Not that Esposito and Ryan werent good at their jobs, it was just good to have Castle back for an extra pair of eyes and another investigator. Castle turned out to be an effective investigator for the police, and everyone at the 12th loved him. The 12th (especially Kate, Esposito, and Ryan) welcomed the extra help. Castle was like an American Sherlock Holmes, but the police loved him not hate him. Both Castle and Alexis agreed that Castle can do both, consult and PI, if there is no murder cases with the 12th then they will take PI cases. If there is a murder case and Castle may want to consult, then Alexis can man the office if she wants to and review or take cases. When the murder case is done, then Castle will return to being a private investigator with Alexis and or writing. Both father and daughter seems like they can manage both. Castle trusts Alexis enough to be able to take the reigns of the investigation firm if he is consulting. Of course he'll check in every once and a while besides this PI firm is part time so they can turn down as many people as they want. Kate didnt seem to mind.

Its just before sunrise but the hustle and bustle of the big city doesnt stop, for this is New York City. But in the Castle household everything was calm and quiet. Kate rested her bare chest on Castles bare frame as they slept soundly in their bed. The bed sheets covering the lower half of their naked bodies. They were both sound asleep in the serenity of the Castle home.

Slowly Castle was woken up by a tap on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw his mother, "Mother? What are you doing here so early." He said groggily.

Martha smiled and whispered, "I came to pick up my yoga mat that i left here, but before I left I wanted to check on Kevin Eaposito."

Kate slowly opened her eyes to the noise and was surprised to see Martha, "Oh!" She gasped in surprise as she reached for the covers to cover the rest of their naked bodies.

Martha smiled at both of them, "Its nothing i havent seen or done before darlings"

Castle sighed as he rubbed his eyes, "Mother..." Kate tucked herself under the sheet which only left Castle's head sticking out.

Martha nodded,"Oh right. I saw Kevin Esposito up. I tried getting him back to sleep but he just wouldnt."

Kate popped her head out, "Is he crying?"

Martha shook her head, "No. He's just not asleep."

Castle nodded, "We'll take care of it mother."

Martha smiled, "I'll be leaving soon since I got what I need." She turned around and waved, "Tah tah."

Castle lowered the sheet a little to expose more of Kate. He sighed as he tried to get himself fully awake. Kate smiled, "Can you go and take care of Kevin Esposito?" She caressed his torso, "Im naked..." She swears this always happens.

Castle smiled, "Im missing boxers but I can take care of it." He slowly rolled out of bed. Kate flopped onto her back and smiled while holding the sheets over her chest. Castle leaned down and kissed her, "Sleep a little longer, I got this." He quickly turned around and ran to the bathroom.

Kate closed her eyes, "I love you" she said as she rubbed her baby bump.

* * *

After a few minutes Castle was fully dressed in a red shirt and grey sweats in Kevin Esposito's baby room. Castle whispered to his wide awake son in his sky blue onesie, "Hey big guy, why are you still up." he said as he picked him up out of his crib. Kevin Esposito held onto his little mickey mouse tightly as Castle held him. Kevin Esposito just smiled at his dad then rested his head on his shoulder. Castle smiled, "You hungry? I think youre hungry. I cant sleep when im hungry either." Kevin Esposito just continued to rest his head on Castle's shoulder quietly. Castle smiled, "You want milk and cookies?"

Kevin Esposito's head shot up and giggled excitedly, "Yes!" He kicked his feet.

Castle smiled, "Me too. Lets go." He carried him to the kitchen and secured him to the booster seat. Kevin Esposito is nearly two and as far as both he and Kate can tell, the little guy is growing up so fast. Kate believes their son is ahead of the learning curve than other children. Castle doesnt really know how she knows that...

Castle filled up his little bottle with milk then reached into the cookie jar and placed a handful of chocolate chip cookies that Kate made on a small plate. He brought the small plate to his booster seat and placed it on the tray. Kevin Esposito happily started eating the cookies, on occassion Castle would give him the milk bottle so he could drink. It got to the point that Castle craved milk and cookies too, so he decided to indulge himself on it as well, "mind if I join you wth the cookies? I'll give you more." He smiled.

Kevin Esposito kicked happily and clapped his hands, "Yay!"

After moments of both the boys eating cookies and drinking milk, Alexis appeared from the stairway in her pink pajamas. It was about 5:30 AM and which is pretty early for Alexis at this stage of her life. She had a grin on her face when she saw her father and little brother giggling while eating cookies. She cleared her throat causing Castle to look quickly at Alexis with an absolute look of fear, while Kevin Esposito continued to giggle with a cookie in his mouth.

Castle quietly and nervously said, "Dont tell mom..."

Alexis laughed loudly but quickly quieted herself down. When she calmed down she whispered, "Can I join you?"

Castle sat up to see if Kate was nearby, when he was satisfied the coast was clear he waved his hand, "Come on and join." He said with a smile.

Alexis smiled and quickly walked to Kate's cookie jar. Kate was quite the talented baker and chef, her cookies were delicious, they were so good that they can give Mrs Fields cookies a run for their money.

It was about 7 AM when Kate was finally up, showered, and dressed. She wore her white business blouse, black women's dress pants, had her matching suit jacket hanging on her arm, and her hair down. She left the master bedroom and walked toward the couches and saw a very warm sight. Castle sprawled out asleep on the couch with Kevin Esposito sleeping soundly on his chest, and Alexis curled up asleep on the other couch. Sun light beamed down through the windows that lit up the living room and kitchen, but still her family remained sound asleep on the couches. Kate couldnt help but smile lovingly at her family.

She looked up at the kitchen and saw the cookie jar was empty and spotted an empty baby bottle, two empty glasses, and an empty milk jug next to the sink. She laughed and walked to the couches. She squatted down in front of Alexis' couch and tapped her shoulder. Slowly Alexis woke up and saw her mom smiling at her happily, "hey mom." She said tiredly.

Kate laughed, "Hey honey. Have a good morning?"

Alexis sat up tiredly and rubbed her eyes, "Yeah. Dad and I talked and played with Kevin Esposito and..." She saw the kitchen including the empty cookie jar. She turned quiet.

Kate looked at the kitchen then back at Alexis, "what?" She asked with a smile.

Alexis rubbed the back of her neck and said with a smile, "Uh...forgot what dad and I talked about." She told a white lie.

Kate laughed, "Alright honey." She rubbed Alexis' back, "Just waking you up so you and your dad can get ready for work."

Alexis nodded in understanding then stood up, "Im going to get dressed mom." She kissed Kate on the cheek, "I'll see you tonight if you leave before im done." She walked off. Kate simply nodded at her with a smile.

Kate got up then walked to Castle's couch. She squatted down like before then kissed her son's head and rubbed his fair brown hair. She smiled happily at her sleeping son and her sleeping husband. She couldnt help but take out her phone and take a few nice pictures of them. New wallpaper for her phone right there. Kate tapped Castle on the chest, gently waking him up.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw her beautiful face beaming with a smile at him. He smiled up at her, "Hey."

Kate smiled, "Hey. Time to get up babe."

Castle looked at his chest at his sleeping son, "Yeah. Going to be a little harder than usual."

Kate laughed quietly, "How about I put him back in his crib so you can get dressed." She stood up while she gently lifted her son.

Castle sat up and gasped, "Finally. Could breathe easy." Both he and Kate laughed.

Kate held her son tight and rocked him side to side so he will stay asleep, "I swear He gets heavier and heavier by the day." She smiled then kissed her son on the head. Castle just stared happily at his son and wife. Kate saw him staring and said with mock seriousness, "Go Castle and get ready for work, Alexis is already getting ready." She laughed then said, "Dont worry, Martha will be back to watch Kevin Esposito while we're away."

Castle stood up, "Oh shoot youre right." He jumped over the couch and rushed to the bedroom.

Kate laughed as she walked slowly to the stairs, trying really hard not to wake up her son.

After everyone was set, the Castle's went to their respective jobs. Castle and Alexis went to the PI office while Kate went to the 12th and took the reigns. As per their new system, if a murder comes up Kate will call The Castle Private Investigation Firm and get Castle and Alexis to help out. If no murder, Castle and Alexis will just wait or work for their own cases, but if a murder does occur during their case, the murder case takes priority.

As of now Castle's primary concern is not getting or solving cases, its properly giving Alexis the necessary tools to be an investigator like him and to defend herself, By first teaching her how to shoot and getting a gun license. He ultimately decided that teaching her how to shoot should be Kate's job. She was way better at it than he, so it was a no brainer. He just needed to make sure Kate had time to help her.

* * *

**12th Precinct**

It was late in the day and everything was going slow for the 12th precinct. There were no murder cases to solve so far, so that just means tedious paper work for the investigators and Captain Katherine B. Castle.

Kate sat at her desk taking a break from the load of paper work she got and was instead reading a magazine while eating a small tangerine. Her desk was relatively organized, finished paper work on the right, to-do paper work on the left, computer and keyboard slightly to her left from the center of the desk, her name placard that read "Capt Katherine B. Castle" was front and center, and the head of her desk was of course decorated with decor and pictures of family. She put down her magazine and swallowed the last piece of tangerine as she took a moment to gaze at her favorite picture.

She picked up the picture frame and happily gazed at it. It was a family picture of her, Castle, Alexis, and of course Kevin Esposito, on one of the couches in the Hampton house. Castle had his arm around Kate while having his free hand on her lap, Kate had both of her hands on a laughing Kevin Esposito who was sitting on her lap, and Alexis had her hands on her own lap and sat next to Kate. Kate happily rubbed her baby bumb for a moment, happily remembering good memories and thinking of whats to come. Esposito's voice brought her out of her reverie. Esposito knocked on her open office door, "Yo."

Kate looked up, "Whats up Espo?" She said as she put the photo back in its place next to the others.

Esposito and Ryan walked in. Esposito nodded, "we finished the reports and are heading to file them."

Kate smiled, "Alright good work." She picked up her magazine, "any cases at all?"

Ryan shook his head, "None. Just another quiet day."

Kate nodded, "a quiet day is good. Means no one is dead." Everyone nodded. She smiled, "Hey espo, Lanie told me you and her are moving to a new place." Esposito has been back for a while and the married life couldnt be anymore perfect even if he tried.

Esposito smiled happily, "yeah we are. Moving to a bigger apartment near here." He fiddled with his wedding band, "Everything is going perfectly. Living the dream." He said happily. He is very much in love with Lanie no doubt.

Kate smiled, "Thats great Espo!"

Ryan chuckled and pointed to her magazine, "Speaking of moving."

Kate gasped, "Oh." She quickly put her magazine down and covered it with her paper work. It was a housing magazine that had current houses for sale and brand new models.

Ryan chuckled, "Moving Captain?"

Esposito stated plainly, "Castle didnt say anyhing to us last time we hung out."

Kate smiled, "i havent told him about wanting to move. I just recently started thinking about it."

Ryan raised a brow, "why do you want to move?"

Kate smiled happily, "our family is growing. The loft is nice and all but... I want to raise our family in a house."

Esposito chuckled, "Literal white picket fence dream right?"

Ryan laughed, "What about the Hamptons."

Kate shook her head, "Im sure we can still keep it, but its too far from work and the city." She smiled, "I want something closer. Doesnt have to be huge, just need to have space for the kids." She happily rubbed her baby bump.

Esposito asked, "want a boy or a girl?"

Kate laughed, "Obviously a girl. Cant let Castle be right two times in a row."

Ryan nodded, "he predicted another boy." He chuckled.

Kate looked through the magazine, "mhmm." And tapped her fingers on a section of the magazine, "I think i found a good place to start." Both Ryan and Esposito raised an eye brow.

* * *

**Castle Loft**

It was around 6:30 in the evening and the sun is slowly setting below the New York City skyline, giving the busy city a radiant glow as it set. Kate finally returned home from an uneventful day at work, she opened the door to her home to see her wonderful step daughter and mother-in-law playing with her son in the living room. The setting sun gave an orange-ish glow and the only light they needed for now. Kate laughed as she heard Alexis and Martha making space ship noises as they pretended to have Kevin Esposito flying. Kate kicked off her heels, put down her work bag, then closed the door.

Alexis' head snapped to the door with a smile, "Oh hey mom." She said happily. She gave Kevin Esposito to her grandma.

Martha took her grandson and sat down on the couch with him on her lap, "hi darling!"

Kate smiled, "Hey." She walked over to the couches and gave Alexis a kiss on the cheek then moved around to Martha. She greeted, "Hi Martha. Kevin Been good today?"

Martha smiled, "always on the best behavior. He hasnt stopped laughing."

Kate smiled and gave her little boy a long kiss on the cheek, "How you doing buddy?"

Kevin Esposito reached for his mom, "Mommy!" He said smiling

Kate picked him up and stood up holding his son tightly as she rocked side-to-side, "how is my big boy doing?"

Kevin Esposito rested his head against her shoulder, "Good mommy."

Martha laughed, "he's such a good kid."

Alexis laughed, "Yeah he is."

Kate looked at Alexis with a funny grin, "So...how were those cookies I made?"

Alexis turned quiet and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. She gave a small laugh, "uh."

Kate chuckled, "Its okay Alexis. I know you and your dad had cookies and drank all the milk with Kevin Esposito earlier."

"How?" Alexis asked nervously.

Kate laughed as she patted her son on the back, "Call it mothers intuition."

Martha laughed and pointed out, "She has a point you know. Crazy powers we mothers have." Both she and Kate laughed.

Kate smiled at Alexis, "How's work? Any interesting cases?"

Alexis smiled and shook her head, "heard cases but nothing interested us. We wanted the best of the best, not finding someone's purse in a park you know?" She shook her head, "I know that sounds mean, but we're very picky and we aren't really full time either. We close at 3." She smiled.

Kate chuckled, "Yeah I got that Alexis, it's okay." She asked, "then what did you guys do at the office."

Alexis chuckled, "listened to music, read, wait, study, write, watch TV." She chuckled, "or got uninteresting cases." She smiled, "Glad I'm there with dad. It can get boring waiting." She laughed, "We keep each other both sane."

Kate laughed, "So today wasn't all bad." She then looked at her concerned, "You know, your dad says that you dont have to be in the firm all the time. He says you can go out and have fun too."

Alexis smiled and shook her head, "I know. But today my friends were all busy and I kind of wanted to be at the office." She laughed, "Makes me feel important."

Kate laughed, "Youre already important." They shared a smile. Kate looked around curiously, "Where's your dad?"

Alexis nodded toward the closed office door, "He's actually finishing up his latest Nikki Heat book, and getting scheduling dates for the tour and stuff like that."

Kate smiled, "Nice." she looked at her son, "Daddy is being busy." Kevin Esposito remained silent as he sucked his thumb.

Alexis chuckled, "He was procrastinating actually. He just got in his office. He's been out here with us all evening."

Martha nodded, "I had to tell him to get back to work." Everyone laughed.

Castle's voice could be heard from the closed office door, "I could hear all of you." He called out in a happy tone. Everyone laughed.

Kate called back, "I love you babe!" She chuckled. She looked at Martha and Alexis, "Did Kevin Esposito already get fed?"

Martha nodded, "Yes he did."

Kate smiled, "Awsome!" She noticed her son was asleep on her shoulder, "Aw he's tired and I just got home." She said pretending to be sad.

Alexis shrugged, "He had an energetic day."

* * *

It was about 8 in the evening when Castle popped out of his office to a wonderful sea of tasty smells. He closed his eyes and stretched as he enjoyed the great smell after a long hour of hard writing to finish his book by the dead line. The newest book titled, "Bringing The Heat." Is expecting lots of good things in its future. Castle is confident and happy about it and often thinks this is his best book he ever made. We'll at least greatest Nikki Heat book he ever made. He finished stretching and opened his eyes to see Kate happily finishing up cooking dinner in the kitchen while Alexis set the table.

Castle stepped forward to the kitchen, "Hey guys."

Alexis smiled, "Hey dad, Mom says dinner is almost ready."

Castle smiled, "Thanks Alexis." He walked into the kitchen and greeted Kate.

Kate turned around briefly as she was fiddling with frying vegetables on a hot pan and flame, "Hey babe." Castle wrapped his arms around her and rested them on her belly as he kissed her cheek. Kate smiled at the sensation and flinched in reaction. She giggled, "Babe i got hot food here."

Castle let her go and kissed her again on the cheek, "Worth." He turned around to go get the drinks for hin, Alexis, and Kate. He walked up to The table and put down the drinks. He saw an extra plate setting and asked, "Mother eating with us tonight?"

Alexis smiled as she sat down at her chair, "mhmm." Castle nodded and headed back to the kitchen to grab another drink for his mother.

Castle saw Kate turn off the stove and finish getting the food ready. She smiled, "Dinner is ready."

Castle got his mother a bottle of water from the fridge. He smiled, "Oh hey guess what you two!" He called to both his wife and daughter.

Both Kate and Alexis simultaneously asked, "What?" Kate walked passed Castle with two dishes in hand, one of vegetables, and one of tri-tip.

Castle followed Kate to the table, "first trailer of the movie 'Heat Wave' came out today."

Alexis' face lit up, "Really? I thought they scrapped. Been a long time since the announcement."

Kate placed the food on the table, "How does it look."

"Looks delicious Kate." Castle happily said.

Kate rolled her eyes with a smile, "thanks, but Not the food the movie trailer."

Castle realized, "Oh. looks awsome! Tom Hardy is Rook and Natalie Portman is Nikki Heat." He smiled, "Ive been in close contact with the producers and such to make sure it follows the book in every detail, from the story line to costumes." Although Caslte hasn't actually been on the set, he has consulted with them via email and skype to work out every detail. Personally it looks good.

Kate put her hands on her hips and leaned on one hip, "Natalie Portman! They got Natalie Portman to play technically me?" She yelled.

Alexis chuckled, "Tom Hardy as Rook?" She cocked her head to one side, "Yeah. i can see Tom Hardy playing as Rook."

Kate threw her hands down, "Natalie Portman..."

Castle laughed, "She seems like a good fit to me."

Kate shook her head, "You would."

"Trailer is on YouTube." castle chuckled.

Alexis got on her phone, "I got to see this."

Martha cane toward the table laughing, "Whats all the commotion about."

Alexis looked up at Martha, "the first trailer for the 'Heat Wave' movie finally came out"

Martha smiled, "Thats great news!" She looked at Kate who was shaking her head as she went to the kitchen to get the last dishes. Martha asked curiously, "Whats wrong with Katherine?"

Alexis chuckled, "Natalie Portman is playing as Nikki Heat..."

"ohhh." Martha simply nodded.

* * *

After dinner and after everything was cleaned up, the whole family minus Kevin Esposito watched the trailer for "Nikki Heat" starring Tom Hardy as Jameson Rook and Natalie Portman as Nikki Heat. The trailer was action packed and thrilling, giving the movie promise of being a great potential movie. Everyone liked it, even Kate. Tom Hardy and even Natalie Portman looked good in it. Kate's last complaint was that Natalie Portman was too short to be her. Both Castle and Martha just figured that she was being hormonal.

After all that was done, Alexis went to her room to sleep after a long day. Martha left for her place shortly after, leaving only Kate and Castle on the couch to enjoy a quiet evening.

Castle had an arm around Kate's shoulder as he rubbed her baby bump lovingly. Kate was leaning on him with her head against his chest. They were quiet for a long moment until Kate brought up the subject that has been on her mind for the past few months. She sat up straight and took Castle's hand that was rubbing ber belly, "babe."

Castle smiled and looked at her, "hmm?"

Kate smiled and kissed his hand, "May i ask you something?"

Castle nodded, "Anything."

Kate smiled, "i was thinking..." Castle raised an eye brow in question. She continued with a little hesitation, "i was thinking... How do you..."

Castle kissed her hands then her lips gently, "Calm down Kate, just ask it." He smiled.

Kate took a breath, "Since our family is getting bigger, i was thinking if youre okay with it... We move... to buy a house in a suburb not far from the city." she smiled, "You know, to raise our kids in a bigger and less congested place." Castle smiled widely. She smiled nervously, "I dont want to raise our kids in the city their whole lives. I want somewhere quiet so they can make memories." She hesitated, "We can still visit the Hamptons...im just saying to get a house near here."

Castle happily kissed her for a hot second. He broke the kiss, "Would you be surprised if i told you ive been thinking the same thing?"

Kate smiled, "Yes."

Castle chuckled, "Yeah, I have. I want our kids to have a house to play in, to explore, to love, and a neighborhood to explore and make friends." He brought both his hands to Kate's, "Everything I couldnt give Alexis." He smiled warmly, "We have the ability to do it...so lets do it."

This time it was Kate's turn to happily kiss Castle with vigor and passion. After another hot moment she broke the kiss then said, "I think we should start as soon as possible."

Castle nodded with a big smile, "Immediately." He chuckled, "Any ideas where to start."

Kate smiled, "I've been looking into it actually. My top choices based on neighborhoods, schools, safety, and time to work is Scarsdale and Bronxville."

Castle smiled, "Good choices. Lets start there." They kissed breifly then rested their foreheads together with their eyes closed for a moment.

Kate smiled with her eyes closed said, "I know for certain now that our baby is going to be a girl."

Castle smiled, "Not this again..." He laughed, "Its a boy trust me."

* * *

There you have it another chapter, though a little short.

Chapter is partly based on what I heard about Castle Season follow Season 8 as much but will have influences and scenes from it (maybe).

apologies for grammar and spelling mistakes did this on my iPad via notes!

PS Natalie Portman just came to mind. Plus it's funny to see Kate squirm. Chose Tom Hardy because I saw a picture with him on deviantart as a writer and Tom. Hardy is a bamf.

Update: 9/15/15 Edited few sentences and added things. Hopefully it makes better sense. Sorry if youre confused.


	18. Chapter 18 Hunting

**Chapter 18 Hunting **

I do not own Castle

It has been another few months since the Castle's decision to find a house in the suburbs near the city, and they have been hunting for the perfect house almost on a daily basis. Both Castle and Kate wanted the perfect house to raise their growing family, Kate wanted a house that wasn't too big and not too small, good neighborhood, and a house that was close to good schools and stores. Castle just wanted the same thing as Kate but a house with more space. They butted heads on a couple of houses, but they both figured if they aren't agreeing on the house then it isn't the perfect one for them. Quite honestly finding the perfect house is turning out to be a hassle in itself. The actual physical moving hasn't even happened yet and it's already a struggle. On a high note, they ruled out Scarsdale, so that leaves their focus on Bronxville.

On top of hunting for a house, both Castle and Kate have been keeping very busy, serving the city one case at a time. The six month pregnant Captain Katherine Beckett-Castle has been keeping busy with work, but has been avoiding unneeded stress to the best of her abilities. Castle, on the other hand, has been stressing for the past few months to make sure his pregnant wife wasn't stressed, by doing all he could for her. He was essentially pampering her way more than usual and was way more protective than usual. Which inevitably stressed out Kate sometimes, she loved and hated Castle's over protectiveness, but when she wasn't hormonal and was calm she really did love it. Their daughter Alexis has been doing a whole lot of things, working in the firm, doing class, and spending time with her friends. To both Kate and Castle, they see Alexis growing to be a strong, beautiful independent young woman who is full of pride, passion, and energy. They see great things for Alexis in the future.

Although Kate and Castle may be busy, they still manage to come home as soon as they can to spend time with their very young son. Kevin Esposito has grown up so much in the past few months alone. He's been saying more and been very talkative with his limited vocabulary. He hasn't quite mastered saying sentences, but he has been learning quickly from his family and extended family. The little guy is growing up and the Castle's are holding to every second and every photograph of it. His birthday is coming up and he'll be a stunning three years old! That meant Kate and Castle have to make some changes because it might be Kevin Esposito's time to move from the crib to a full kid sized bed. They got some time to make that decision though.

* * *

Another beautiful Saturday morning in the city, and another energetic happy morning in the Castle household. Kate and Castle were going to take Kevin Esposito and go out for another house hunt later in the morning, while Alexis gets the loft to herself to have friends over. The house hunt is planned to take all day, so Alexis gets to do whatever she likes to at home. Just another hunt for the perfect house. To be honest, the hunt for the perfect house is taking longer and more tedious than Castle and Kate hoped. It was almost getting to the point where Kate was losing hope of ever actually finding a perfect house. Like Martha always said, "Nothing is ever truly perfect." Kate always believed their second take of the wedding was perfect and the birth of their son was perfect. But something like finding a house…makes some sense that it can't be perfect. Kate just hoped for the best…

After breakfast, Castle sat on the floor in the living room waiting for Kate to get ready for the day. He was dressed in professional attire, a violet button up collared shirt, black dress pants, black belt, and black socks. Kevin Esposito sat in front of Castle in his baby blue superman shirt, grey short pants, small white socks, and his original first baby shoes all ready to go with his parents. The little guy laughed happily as he played with his favorite stuffed Mickey Mouse as Castle watched him happily. Castle leaned forward and picked up his son and placed him on his lap, "You want to go fly while we wait for mommy?"

Kevin Esposito laughed happily, "Yes!" He swung his Mickey Mouse happily.

Castle laughed, "Alright big guy. Then strap in." Kevin Esposito bounced excitedly. Castle held him under his armpits then began to make a rocket noise with his mouth as he slowly lifted his son into the air while shaking him gently, pretending to be a rocket shop. Castle held his son over his head for a moment while shaking him gently as he continued to make rocket ship noises. His son laughed and smiled happily. Kevin Esposito was obviously having a good time. After a moment he lowered his son back onto his lap gently.

Kevin Esposito laughed, "Again?" he asked happily. He held onto his Mickey Mouse tightly, "Again daddy?" He asked with excitement.

Castle laughed, "Again?" He acted shocked.

Kevin Esposito pleaded, "Please Daddy?" He begged while he waved his Mickey.

Castle smiled and conceded, "Alright. This time we will REALLY fly!" He put Kevin Esposito down so he could stand up freely. Castle then picked up his son and held him in his arms so Kevin Esposito was parallel to the ground. Castle started to make rocket noises again as he began to slowly run laps around the living room, picking up speed slowly as he progressed around the room. Kevin Esposito held onto his dad's arms tightly and laughed in excitement as Castle started to pick up the pace through the living room. Castle couldn't help but laugh as he started to run through the living room then loop through the kitchen and then back to the living room. He started to run in a figure eight pattern while holding Kevin Esposito, they were both laughing and having fun. Kevin Esposito's laughter was absolutely contagious, like a disease of some kind.

They continued to play "Rocket" loudly as Kate walked out of the master bedroom. She wore a pink short-sleeve tie front maternity tunic, blue maternal skinny jeans, black flats, and a big white leather purse that hung on her shoulder. She was too focused on putting her watch and silver bracelet on that she didn't initially hear what was happening in the living room. After a moment, the sound of laugher from her husband and son caught her attention as she finally clipped on her bracelet. She looked up from her wrist and saw the loves of her life playing in the living room. She saw her husband carrying her son as he ran laps through the kitchen and living room, and weaving in and out of furniture while making rocket ship noises. Her heart warmed at the sight as she smiled lovingly at this part of her family. She rubbed her baby belly idly as she watched this heartwarming family moment. Castle nor Kevin Esposito realized Kate was watching them, so they continued to play rocket ship together. Kate laughed then took her phone out of her large purse and took a couple of pictures then switched to take a small home video on her phone. She couldn't stop her massive smile spreading from cheek to cheek.

As she videoed her family playing, she accidentally let out a small laugh causing Castle to stop in his tracks and turn around to see who it was. Castle smiled warmly at her then hoisted his son vertically so he could carry him normally. He then pointed at Kate, "Mommy is here!"

Kevin Esposito didn't hesitate, he waved his Mickey Mouse happily, "Mommy!"

Kate laughed then put her phone away then walked toward them, "How are you doing honey?" She asked her son.

Kevin Esposito gripped his dad, "Good mommy."

She got to Castle and Kevin Esposito, "You get enough to eat?" She rubbed her son's belly, "You full honey?" Kevin Esposito simply smiled happily at his mom as he reached for her so she can pick him up. Kate gently took him from Castle with an exaggerated grunt, "Oh! You're getting bigger every day!" She kissed her son then he hugged her tightly and rested his head on her shoulder happily. Kate smiled at Castle who was taking pictures with his phone, "You ready babe." She bounced Kevin Esposito in her arms while rubbing his back.

Castle smiled, "Let's go hunting." He laughed. They closed the distance between each other and shared a kiss. Castle rubbed her back lovingly as they held the kiss, after a moment they separated and stared at each other happily and excitedly. Kate giggled then turned for the door with Castle while he wrapped an arm around the small of her back.

As they opened the door to leave Kate stopped and turned around, "Alexis! We're leaving have fun!" Kate leaned into Castle as she gave Kevin Esposito a motherly grip while she carried him.

Alexis called form her room, "Bye guys!"

* * *

**Bronxville, NY**

A little later in the morning, the Castle's finally arrived in their Mercedes at the first house on their list in Bronxville. The house they arrived at was a medium sized two story house that had colonial brink appeal which almost resembled a house back in the colonial days. There was a short path that cut through the front yard lawn to a small flight of steps just in front of the front door to the house. The front door was under a white arch supported by white columns, both had a look of marble. The windows looked colonial and the window frames were painted white to resemble the classic old look back in the day. The front lawn was large with perfect green fresh cut grass, and two tall trees were planted at the edge of the lawn adjacent to the sidewalk. There were also big green trimmed bushes that spanned the perimeter of the house giving the landscape a professional look. Though there was no garage, it still looked like a beautiful house to live in.

The Castle's car was parked against the curb in front of the house giving the Castle's a good view and angle of the front of the house. Kate sat in the front passenger seat with her fingers intertwined with Castles, she looked out the window to the house, "Looks nice." She reached down and opened up her purse and grabbed a black folder containing real estate listings and big pictures of houses they are visiting and visited. She took out a piece of paper that had the current house on it, "Looks better than the picture." She smiled then put the paper back in the folder then put it back in her purse. Her purse was uncharacteristically large for her because on these long day trips she tends to carry on the go snacks, toys, and quick supplies to take care of Kevin Esposito so they don't have to carry as many bags with them. Plus, she has extra snacks in her bag to suit her cravings.

Castle leaned over to Kate to look out her window, "Yeah. Looks nice." He said plainly.

Kate looked at him with a curious grin, "Don't like it?"

Castle shrugged, "Looks can be deceiving Kate." He chuckled.

Kate nodded, "That's true." She looked out the window again, "Hopefully this is the one."

Castle smiled and kissed her cheek, "Me too."

Kate turned to look at him then put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him gently. She leaned back and smiled, "Now let's go meet the agent and see the house."

Castle kissed her on the lips again, "Let's do it."

Kate unbuckled her seatbelt and did her best to turn around in her seat to look at her little boy. It was quite difficult considering that she's six months pregnant. She managed to turn around enough to see Kevin Esposito sitting in his little car seat happily playing with his Mickey Mouse. She smiled at him, "Hey big guy, you ready to go look at a nice big house?"

Kevin Esposito looked at her with a curious grin, "Big house?" He said in his adorable little voice.

Castle turned around and smiled, "A Nice big house!"

Kate laughed, "We might live here and you might even make lots of friends!" She reached out and tickled him, "Like the sound of that?"

Kevin Esposito said happily, "I want to go in big house!"

Kate laughed, "Honey." She said in a sweet motherly tone, "its 'I want to go in the big house'." She smiled, "Okay sweetheart?" Kevin Esposito is still trying to grasp the art of saying sentences but he's learning nonetheless. She paused and realized what she said, "Uh, but hopefully not the big house your dad and I are familiar with." She chuckled.

Kevin Esposito smiled, "Okay mommy."

Castle chuckled, "We'll just stick with 'house'." He kissed Kate's cheek, "Let's go."

Kate nodded, "I'll grab Kevin." Kate grabbed her purse while she stepped out of the car then swung it over her shoulder. She stood out of the car for a moment and stretched her sore back then rubbed her baby belly for a moment. She opened the right rear passenger door and started to unbuckle Kevin Esposito from his car seat. As she was doing that Castle walked toward the house on the path, and was greeted by the young brunette real estate agent walking out of the front door. Kate picked up Kevin Esposito and closed the door with her butt. She tickled her son, "ready honey?"

Kevin Esposito smiled, "Yes!"

Kate smiled, "Got your Mickey?" Kevin Esposito held it up happily. She smiled, "Good boy, now let's go." She kissed his cheek multiple times then kissed his chest causing Kevin Esposito to giggle happily. Kate began to make her way to her husband and the real estate agent.

The young real estate agent wore a woman's black business suit, she smiled at both Castle and Kate, "Mr. and Mrs. Castle, it's a pleasure to meet you and happy you're considering this house to be your future home." She nodded, "If I may say so, I am a huge fan of both of you. The mighty dynamic duo of New York." She chuckled.

Castle nodded and smiled, "Thank you, it's a pleasure."

Kate bounced Kevin Esposito and smiled, "We're ready to check it out."

Kevin Esposito pointed, "Who's that mommy?" He asked curiously.

Kate gently put his arm down, "Honey, it's rude to point." She smiled, "Don't do that okay?"

Kevin Esposito gripped his mom, "Yes mommy."

The real estate agent stepped closer to Kate and Kevin Esposito and said in a cheery tone, "My name is Sarah and I'm going to take you on an adventure through this big house." She gave a goofy grin, "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Kevin Esposito yelled excitedly.

"Then let's go!" The real estate agent waved her hand. Kate and Castle laughed and smiled at the exchange. As the real estate agent went ahead to open the door, Castle wrapped his arm around Kate as they followed.

* * *

They toured the wonderfully stunning interior of the house, although it was empty the house still was pretty stunning. The Castle's began to ask questions about the house as they stood in the kitchen. Questions on its location, the neighborhood, other curious questions that popped in their mind, and of course the price of living there. Kevin Esposito during this time stayed surprisingly well behaved on his mother's lap. He wasn't obviously paying attention to what was being said, but he was entertaining himself with his mother's hair and his Mickey Mouse. Kate also entertained Kevin Esposito by small tickles, kisses, and even gave a small snack in between paying attention and asking questions. Kate also had small snacks for herself to satisfy her cravings during their inquiries about the house. Castle for the most part paid the most attention while Kate got his side tracked their son and her cravings, but they managed to be both engaged in the conversation with the real estate agent. After hours of questions and answers, the Castle's stepped out of their first house on the list. Sarah, the real estate agent, waved goodbye with a huge smile, hoping that the Castle's would buy this house. It would look good for her if the famous Richard Castle and Captain Katherine Beckett-Castle bought the house form her no doubt.

Castle unlocked the car as he walked to the right rear passenger door, "What do you think?" He opened the door so Kate can place Kevin Esposito in his car seat.

Kate smiled, "Thanks babe." She said as she slowly put Kevin Esposito in his seat. As she buckled him into his car seat she shrugged, "I don't know Castle. It isn't what I thought nor what I was looking for." She shook her head as she fiddled with the car seat, "It's nice inside, but seemed a little cramped for a house of that size you know? Kind of funny actually."

Castle shrugged, "Yeah, and there's no garage. I was kind of looking for a garage with the house, since we're not in the city anymore."

Kate finished securing Kevin Esposito to his car seat then kissed his cheek, "Mommy is going to be in the front okay honey?" Kevin Esposito smiled and kicked his feet then accidentally dropped his Mickey on the floor of the car. Kate smiled and picked up his toy, brushed it off, then gave it back to him. She kissed his cheek again then closed the car door. She looked at Castle then back at the house, "Looks nice, but I still feel like everything is cramped in there. Strange for a house that size."

Castle nodded, "Yeah I got that feeling too. Though the neighborhood looks nice."

Kate rubbed her baby belly, "It looks nice and beautiful but not the perfect house I want to raise our kids in."

Castle nodded, "Yeah. And there's no garage."

Kate shook her head, "Your mind is set on that garage isn't it." Castle nodded. She laughed, "Well we come to agreement. This house isn't for us." Castle smiled and nodded. Kate closed the distance between them and gave a brief but loving kiss on his lips. After a moment they parted and Kate smiled up at Castle, "Let's keep searching."

Castle nodded then turned around to look down the friendly warm neighborhood street, "The perfect house is out there. We just got to find it."

Kate rubbed his back happily, "We will babe. I know it and it's going to be spectacular." Castle chuckled then made his way to the driver's seat as Kate got in to the car.

Kate got herself settled in her seat then started to stretch. She groaned and rubbed her back as she stretched left and right in her seat. She feels like she's sorer and has more aches and pains than her last pregnancy. This could either be a good thing or a bad thing, but that's yet to be seen. Castle started the car then watched his lovely wife stretch. "You okay Kate?" He asked concerned.

Kate stopped stretching for a moment and smiled, "Of course I am babe." She got herself situated again, "Just getting ready for the next house."

Castle smiled then looked back at the neighborhood, "Let's do this." He looked back at her, "Where too madam."

Kate smiled and took out her folder then took out a different paper with another nice looking house on it, "This address." She handed him the paper.

"Right away." He took the paper and began programming the GPS.

Kate turned around to Kevin Esposito, "You ready to go to another house!"

Kevin Esposito smiled, "Ready!"

"YOU READY!" Kate said excitedly.

"READY!" Kevin Esposito returned with his energetic high pitch voice.

Kate reached back and played with one of his feet, "Then here we go." Kevin Esposito smiled and bit his Mickey on the ear happily. Castle pulled away from the curb and drove down the road.

* * *

It was getting late in the afternoon and the Castle's are finishing up their fifth house on their list. The past houses they've been to didn't dazzle either Kate or Castle for the most part. They butted heads on one but ultimately decided again that the house has to be a unanimous decision. The current house they're in right now is nice, but isn't dazzling Kate as much as she liked. She's hoping her hormones and mood swings aren't affecting her decision as much as she hoped. The house they are in right now is a nice Georgian design American two story house built with light tan and grey masonry. Built with white trims, grey window frames and false exterior shutters, and a beautiful brown wood door flanked by two white columns. The interior of the house was big and flexible for entertainment and relaxation purposes, though the house was relatively empty aside from a dining table in the dining room to showcase the entire house for future residents. On another note, the neighborhood looks friendly and nice as well. But, there was no garage and the backyard wasn't as spectacular as Kate would've liked.

Both Kate and Castle sat close together at the fancy brown dining table in the spacious white dining room discussing details about the house with an older male real estate agent, while Kevin Esposito played on the floor with his Mickey Mouse. Kevin Esposito's laugher didn't interrupt the conversation one bit. Though Kate, being the strong mother she is, kept an ear and eye open for any whimpers. Kate linked her fingers with Castle's as he spoke business, "So, the house you said…its energy saving?"

The real estate nodded with a friendly smile, "Yes it is. State of the art energy saving technology, green building design, and superior construction puts this house design in its own class." He took out a diagram from his briefcase at his feet then placed the diagram in front of the couple, and started to point out some high tech machinery that was at the back of the house. He began again, "super-efficient hydro radiant heat under all floors cuts the heating and maintenance cost dramatically."

Kevin Esposito slowly baby walked to Kate, "Mommy…" He said while he tugged on her jeans as the real estate agent talked tech. Kate looked down and smiled then put a finger to her lips to try and keep him down. Her son continued to tug on her jeans but a little more forcefully, "Mommy." He said a little louder.

Kate looked down, "What is it honey?" She asked concerned. Kevin Esposito tugged at her jeans then pointed to his Mickey Mouse on the floor. She recognized that he wanted her to play with him and wanted her attention. She shook her head, "Can't right now, we're busy." Kevin Esposito tugged on her jeans some more, but Kate removed his hand from her jeans gently and shook her head, "Not right now Kevin." Kevin Esposito started to begin crying quietly. Kate looked down at him sadly and concerned while he silently cried. She didn't want him to cry and she definitely didn't want to be that type of mother to neglect her child because she was "busy".

Suddenly Kevin Esposito cried louder which interrupted the real estate agent and Castle from the conversation. Kate quickly picked up her son and bounced him on her lap and began to gently "shoosh" him with her soft voice. Castle smiled warmly at her and his son then turned back to the real estate agent, "I'm sorry."

The real estate agent smiled and shook his head, "Don't worry about it Mr. Castle. When my kids were younger and I took them to something like this, they cried all the time."

Castle chuckled, "Making memories." He turned to his son and began to tickle his chin as he joined Kate in gently trying to get Kevin Esposito to stop crying.

Kate continued to bounce Kevin Esposito on her lap as she kissed his cheek trying to calm him down. She looked up at the real estate agent, "Sorry." She kissed her son again then looked at her husband, "Babe, I'm going to take Kevin Esposito outside." She kissed his lips, "Can you handle this." She smiled.

Castle chuckled, "Trust me to ask the right questions."

"Always." She stood up and excused herself as she swung her large purse onto her shoulder while she carried her son in her arms. Kevin Esposito continued to cry as Kate gently "shooshed" him as she walked out of the house.

The moment Kate walked outside of the house, Kevin Esposito suddenly stopped crying and just hugged his mom tightly. She looked at him with a curious grin, "No more crying?" She chuckled as her son smiled and looked around curiously. Kate kissed his cheek, "You're so funny honey." She kissed him again, "I love you." And kissed him again, "I love you." Kevin Esposito laughed and hugged his mother.

Kate smiled then spotted a beautiful set of rose bushes near the sidewalk in front of the house. She walked to them and started to show her son the roses on the bush. Kevin Esposito pointed down at the roses, "What's that?"

Kate chuckled, "These are roses." She did her best to bend over to pick a rose. It was quite difficult while carrying Esposito, but it was extremely harder than usual because she is six months pregnant. She managed to pick a rose with one hand then stood straight again and brought it close to Kevin Esposito, "This is a rose." She smiled, "Smell it. It smells good." She set the example and took an exaggerated sniff of the sweet smell. She brought the rose close Kevin Esposito and again said softly, "Smell it." Her son took a big whiff of it then smiled widely. Kate laughed, "Smells good right?" Kevin Esposito nodded. Kate stuck the rose back in the bush then said, "You're dad loves to give me roses." She said happily.

A couple women wearing running attire jogged by her. They both greeted Kate with a friendly smile and a nice "hello."

Kate smiled and waved at the women who jogged past her. Kevin Esposito was oblivious to the joggers because he was staring up at a tree curiously watching birds fly in and out of it. Kate noticed and started to point out birds to her son. She chuckled, "Those are birds." She looked at him and kissed his cheek, "You like birds Kevin?"

Kevin Esposito pointed at a bird shooting out of the tree, "Bird!"

Kate laughed, "Very good." She kissed his cheek yet again.

Kevin Esposito pointed at the tree, "Rose?"

"No silly." Kate laughed. She pointed to the tree, "That's a tree." She then pointed to the rose bush, "That's a rose."

Kevin Esposito went quiet for a moment while he did his best to figure out the right words. After a moment he pointed to the tree and said slowly, "… Tree." He then pointed to the roses, "Rose."

Kate chuckled, "Very good! You're so smart!" She kissed his cheek. She heard a bird chirp above her, she then pointed to it and looked at her son with anticipation.

"BIRD!" Kevin Esposito yelled excitedly. Kate laughed happily.

* * *

Castle walked out of the house and shook the real estate agent's hand, "Thank you for the time and tour of the house sir."

The real estate agent smiled, "My pleasure Mr. Castle. I hope this is the house you're looking for." The two men said their regards.

Castle happily started to walk to Kate who was over by a tree and rose bush. She saw him in the corner of her eye, so she turned to face him with a wide smile. Kevin Esposito smiled happily, "Daddy!" He yelled excitedly. Kate laughed. Castle smiled a wide happy grin as he approached his family.

He stopped in front of Kate and gave her a lingering kiss on the lips, which she happily reciprocated. She ran her free hand along his cheek as she temporarily deepened the kiss. They were interrupted by Kevin Esposito placed a hand on Castle's other cheek. Castle leaned back and smiled at his son, "Hi there big guy." He said in a slightly childish tone.

Kate chuckled, "What do you think?"

Castle shrugged, "Looks nice." He shook his head, "No garage, backyard is pretty small for a house this size, and the bedrooms looked pretty cramped." He chuckled, "I don't know. I feel like we're being picky…or I'm being picky."

Kate nodded, "I don't agree with the house either." She shook her head, "Not as spectacular as I hoped. Not what I want in a house for us you know?" She chuckled, "Maybe I'm being picky." She started to frown, "Maybe it's the hormones or the mood swings. Maybe it's that." She said saddened, "What if we saw the right house, but my hormones got in the way or…"

Castle ran a hand gently across her cheek, "It's not your hormones or you." He smiled, "It's us. We just haven't found the right one yet."

Kate shook her head, "What if we're being too picky babe?" She frowned, "Maybe our expectations are too high."

"What kind of house doesn't have a garage?" Castle said seriously. He shook his head, "All the houses we've been to have no garages and really poor excuses for back yards." He laughed, "What are the chances of that!" He looked up to the sky with his hands out like he was in shock and yelled, "All I want is a white picket fence setting, with a garage, a big backyard, and a dog!"

Kate did her best not to laugh, her growing smile gave her away. Kevin Esposito hugged his mother and rested his head on her shoulder. Castle realized Kate was staring at him with a huge grin across her face. Kate let out a laugh, "Keep going babe. This is priceless."

Castle smiled, "It's a dream I plan on completing."

Kate laughed, "I want it to be complete too." Castle kissed her cheek briefly causing Kate to smile again. She quickly dawned on a realization, "Wait. A dog!"

Castle nodded, "What you don't want a dog?" He laughed, "We must have a dog if we're getting a house." Kate smiled and shook her head. Castle looked at Kevin Esposito, "You want a dog Kevin?"

Kevin Esposito lifted his head from Kate's shoulder and smiled at his dad, "Yes!"

"There you have it." He chuckled, "Kevin Esposito is the deciding factor."

Kate chuckled and shook her head again. She looked sternly at Castle, "Fine. But we're talking about this later." Castle jumped excitedly and hugged both of them. Then kissed Kate on the cheek. Kate laughed, "Okay! Castle!" After a moment Kate finally calmed down then nodded to the car, "So. Are we going home?"

Castle let go of Kate then looked back at the car then at her, "Don't you want to go to one last house?"

Kate shook her head, "I'm pretty tired babe. I'm sore and Kevin seems a bit moody."

Castle begged, "One last house. This could be the one."

Kate gave in, "Fine." She chuckled, "Only because I want the perfect house."

"Woo!" Castle rushed to Kate again and kissed her cheek.

"Let's set sail babe." Kate laughed.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set over New York, and the sky turned into a radiant glow of bright orange and yellow. The Castle's finally pulled up to their last house of the day in Bronxville. Kate was fast asleep in front seat and didn't see the house they will eventually tour. Castle turned off the engine then happily looked at the sleeping Kate next to him. He looked out her window then saw such a stunning sight. A beautiful house that he could call home. He silently opened his door then stood outside of the car admiring the house. It was perfect…the outside was perfect. He started to look around at the neighborhood and saw other houses that were equally as beautiful, kids playing in their yards, parents washing their cars, and even dogs playing outside with the kids. Castle took in the sounds of laughter, family, and the wind blowing through the trees. There were tall majestic trees planted along the side of the sidewalk all the way down the neighborhood. The trees framed the friendly street and provided shade for the entire neighborhood. It was absolutely perfect.

Kate slowly woke up when she heard Castle open her door, "We're here?" She said tiredly.

Castle smiled, "you're going to love it." He held out his hand so he could help her out of the car. She took it and slowly and tiredly got out of the car.

Once Kate got her footing she looked up and saw the house. She was instantly awake in not time. The house…was perfect. Just looking from the outside, it looked perfect and it even has a garage. The beautiful two story house is located in the perfect position in a Bronxville, sited attractively in the middle of the neighborhood but yet gets the perfect amount of sunlight. The house is picture perfect with a stone front colonial, reminiscent of the great old homes of Virginia…and yes it even has a two car garage built into the house on the left side.

Kate's jaw dropped, her hands instinctively covering her open mouth, "Oh my…" She could barely speak. She smiled at Castle, "Just looking at it…it's perfect."

Castle smiled, "Isn't it?" He looked at the house, "Let's do this." Kate nodded. She quickly turned around to get Kevin Esposito. Castle spotted the real estate agent walking out of the house. A woman in her mid-40s dressed in a black woman's business suit smiled warmly at the Castle's. Castle was absolutely excited.

* * *

The house has the whole package both Kate and Castle are looking for. Beautifully stunning family living space inside and outside the house. Immediately to the right of the front door was the door to the down stairs guest room complete with a bath, and along that same wall about ten feet away from the guest room is the down stairs bathroom. Then immediately to the left of the front door is the door to the two car garage. Just in front of the front door and directly in the center of the house is the curved hard wood staircase placed in between the living room and the dining room with a large under the stairs closet. To the right of the stairs is a formal living room that is also a gorgeous sunroom with a western sunset. The living room even has two large angled skylight windows in the ceiling to provide the room with plenty of natural light. There is soft white carpet covering the floor of the living room while hard wood covered the path to the stairs, dining room and to the kitchen. To the left of the stairs and living room is the hard wood floored open formal dining room. Beyond the dining room is the open contemporary kitchen with hard wood floors. The luxurious kitchen had long black granite counters along the walls of the kitchen, and a semi round island with the same kind of granite at the center of the kitchen. The cupboards, cabinets, and pantry of the kitchen were made of maple wood, and even the base of the island was made the same. The kitchen is complete with a nice sink, stove, dual ovens, and a tall silver refrigerator complete with an ice and water dispenser. Adjoining to the kitchen is the spacious and fancy styled family room with white carpet and a grey stoned fire place. Directly in between the kitchen and the family room is the French doors that lead to the exceptionally large backyard private garden with a stone terrace. Upstairs, directly at the top of the stairs is an open loft area, a magnificent master suite with double sinks marble bath, four other bed rooms (two of which have their own full baths), and two full baths. A perfect house for the Castle's.

The neighborhood is great, the location is great, the distance to work is great, and the house had a garage. What was not to like? The price? Castle and Kate would give an arm and a leg for this house.

* * *

After speaking with the real estate agent the Castle's pretty much sealed the deal with the agent on that house. They still have to do some more paper work and jump through some more hoops before the house could be officially theirs. Kate was carrying a sleeping Kevin Esposito in her arms while she walked next to Castle back to their car. She looked at Castle with a big smiled, "Found the one."

Castle looked back at her and smiled, "Told you."

She leaned against his side, "It's perfect." Castle wrapped his arm around the small of her back and kissed the top of her head. She closed her eyes and relished in the sensation, "I can't wait to move."

Castle chuckled, "I can't wait to live here with you and our soon to be huge family."

Kate looked up at him, "I love you so completely." She kissed him.

"I love you too." Castle said gently after they broke the kiss. He took out of his phone and posed for a quick selfie with the house in the background.

* * *

**HOUSE!**

**Truth be told I was googling houses for inspiration and decided to go on a more classical house. Pretty much a typical white picket fence dream!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! More to come.**

**Short Chapter, but more is coming**


	19. Chapter 19Housewarming with the Castle's

**Chapter 19 Housewarming with the Castle's**

I don't own Castle.

It has been been a few months since the Castle's moved out of the loft and into their new house, and everything turned out to be absolutely perfect. It was a little tearful goodbye to the loft for Castle and Alexis since that was their home for a large part of their lives. During the final packing of everything in the loft, Kate and Kevin Esposito watched Castle and Alexis cry humorously into each others arms as they said goodbye to their old home. It was actually quite funny and cute watching them cry. But, after the long process of finding a house, moving out, and moving in, they finally got settled down in their new "Castle" and it is beautifully perfect. The house is the perfect size, not to large and not too small, perfect distance from the city, and it has a garage. The house has enough space for Martha to stay with them again, but she kindly refuses so that Kate and Castle have space to raise the family, but she will come by often to check on her grandkids. Additionally, Alexis wants to eventually move out to be a little more independent, but she will wait since her family just bought the house. Kate full heartedly approves and supports her, and surprisingly Castle does too. Castle knew that eventually she would be mature enough to do so, and he believes that she has reached that point… He doesn't consider that time with Pi to be a mature decision…that doesn't count.

The first course of action after the Castle's settled into their new home was throw Kevin Esposito a small three-year-old birthday party. Kate and Castle invited the Ryan's, the Esposito's, Captain Gates, Martha, Tory, and Jim Beckett to the Disney themed three-year old party. As expected the party went extremely well and super fun for everyone. Kevin Esposito especially had a super fun time watching Disney movies and playing with his new toys with his family and extended family. It also seems that Kevin Esposito's new favorite move is The Lion King. Additionally, just recently in fact, Kevin Esposito has become more and more talkative. He especially loves to ask his parents questions… and he loves to ask lots of them. Another mile stone for the little guy is the fact that he now just recently sleeps in a bed. No more crib for him. His bed has a white bed frame with two rows of drawers built into it directly under the mattress. Though he sleeps in his own bed and in his own room, he does on occasion sleeps in his parents bed.

The Castle's Castle is now set…and with Kate taking a new interest in planting, the house will have beautiful plants inside and outside.

* * *

**Castle's Castle Bronxville, NY**

Another beautiful morning in New York and a beautiful morning in the Castle house. Though the Castle's have settled down in their new house for the past few months, the house still has the new house smell, and the mornings and the atmosphere still feel new to them. The house was calm and peaceful, and the gentle warm sun lit up the fading darkness inside the house. The early morning sun beamed through the kitchen window onto Kate's current favorite pink orchid on the black granite island. The hallway leading to the master bedroom had family pictures and memories hanging evenly spaced along the dimly lit walls.

A picture frame holding five pictures, one big and five small hung next to the master bedroom door. The center of the frame held the large full body picture of Kate and Castle on their wedding day in the Hamptons, Kate looking beautiful in her dazzling wedding dress while having her left hand on her sharply dressed husband with her wedding ring shining in the picture. The four pictures surrounding the large one are pictures of Kate and Castle holding onto and playing with the baby Kevin Esposito. That picture frame is by far everyone's favorite.

In the master bedroom, Castle slept on his side with his arm wrapped around Kate's baby belly. The extremely 9 month pregnant Kate slept with a small smile on her face with her back to Castle's. She wore a dark blue shirt as her pajama top and grey sweats as her bottom, and Castle wore a grey shirt and black sweats. The bed covers covered half their bodies as the sun gently brightened the room. Everything was peaceful. Though there is a small strange blonde furry object curled up in a ball sleeping soundly between Castle's and Kate's feet.

The small puppy golden retriever's ears twitched as the door quietly opened. When the door creaked the small puppy rose her head and saw the young Kevin Esposito quietly trying to sneak into the room with his light blue matching pajamas. Kevin Esposito put a finger to his mouth, "Sh. Doggy." He whispered. The little puppy tilted her head as he approached. Her tail began to wag excitedly as he approached. Kate seemed to be effected by the puppy's tail wagging, she tiredly slid her feet up to avoid being whacked by the energetic tail. Kevin Esposito smiled happily as he got himself ready, setting himself up for a power jump. After a long moment he sprang into action and landed with his full weight on his dad.

Castle grunted, "OOF!" as he shot awake. Kate woke up too and quickly smiled at the sound of laughter behind her. Castle laughed loudly, "Morning little one!" He yelled excitedly as he got a hold of his son trying to squirm his way between him and Kate.

Kevin Esposito smiled, "Good. Moening daddy." He said in his sweet little kid voice as he laid on his dad's chest.

Kate turned around onto her other side and smiled at her son, "Good morning Kevin." She said in a sweet motherly tone. She leaned forward and kissed his head.

Kevin Esposito smiled, "Hi Mommy!" Suddenly the puppy trotted excitedly to Castle and Kevin Esposito, not wanting to be left out. She squirmed her way between Kate and Castle then started to lick Kevin Esposito's face. He loved it surprisingly, and laughed as the puppy licked his face.

Kate petted the puppy affectionately, "Good morning to you too Angel." A week after settling into the house, Castle surprised the family with the little puppy golden retriever. Everyone including Kate loved the little puppy, but they needed a name. Castle decided on Angel, but Kate didn't initially like it at first. The deciding factor was Kevin Esposito who quickly warmed up to the puppy AND the name the moment it was presented. Thus, Angel stuck. The puppy barked happily at her family. Kate laughed, "Hey! No barking! Alexis might be asleep!"

Kevin Esposito smiled, "Mommy, Lexis is down stairs." He said innocently.

"Is she?" Kevin Esposito nodded. Kate kissed his head again, "Then we should join her don't you think?"

"YES!" Kevin Esposito yelled happily.

Kate smiled, "Go get dressed and brush your teeth with daddy, and I'll get ready and make breakfast."

"Okay mommy!"

Castle smiled, "You want to look good for today."

Kevin Esposito looked at him curiously, "Why Daddy?"

Castle chuckled, "Because we got people coming over to celebrate our new house."

Kate smiled, "Sarah Grace will be here. Isn't that great honey?" Kevin Esposito smiled.

Castle sat up. He grunted as he lifted Kevin Esposito, "Getting heavy there big guy. Lets go." He gave Kate a kiss before getting out of bed. He started to walk to the door as Angel stood up on her paws and watched them leave curiously.

Kate smiled, "Go on Angel." She patted the puppy on the behind. The puppy yapped and ran after Castle.

Castle turned around, "Oh Kate. I got a surprise for you when you're dressed. I want to give you before you make breakfast."

Kate propped herself on her elbows and smiled, "What kind of surprise?" She asked curiously.

"A great big surprise." He smiled and walked out.

Kate rubbed her baby belly and spoke to it, "Your dad is a great man. You little ones will love him and your brother." She laid back down then twisted to her night stand and opened the drawer. She took out a couple pictures of her last ultrasound and stared at them happily. She talked to herself, "Maybe I should tell your father huh?" She felt a kick. She laughed, "Alright, alright. I'll tell him." Her last doctor's appointment Castle couldn't come because he had a case with Alexis. She understood, and decided right then and there to figure out the gender of the baby. She was surprised to say the least what she saw.

* * *

Kate walked down the stairs in bare feet while running a hand through her hair to get it just right. She wore a grey maternity sleeveless dress that has a nice grey bow on the left side of her belly. Under the dress she wore black maternity leggings. She smiled as she walked into the kitchen and saw Kevin Esposito and Castle at the table both drinking milk. Kevin Esposito was at the head of the table with Castle sitting on the seat next to him. She also saw little Angel drinking milk out of her doggy bowl next to the men of her life. Kevin Esposito wore a small child's white shirt that read "3-Rock" and grey children's cargo shorts, and Castle still had on his pajamas. She leaned against the wall and smiled at them for a moment. Kevin Esposito put his cup down and asked curiously, "Dad, why do birds make that sound?" After that question, they could hear a few birds sing next to the plants Kate planted in the backyard.

Castle chuckled, "Well, that sound is called chirping."

"Why do they chirp dad?" Kevin Esposito continued to ask.

Castle laughed, "They chirp because they are talking and singing next to each other. Because they love their families."

"They have families too?" Kevin Esposito took a sip of his milk again.

"Of course they do." Castle laughed and rubbed his son's head lovingly. Castle noticed Kate looking at them from the entrance of the kitchen. He smiled, "Oh hey Kate." He looked at his son, "Say hi to mommy." He pointed. Kevin Esposito turned around in his chair, with his face still attached to the cup, and waved.

Kate laughed then walked to the table and sat down across from Castle. She smiled and rubbed her son's brown hair as she propped her chin up with her other hand. She smiled, "You hungry honey."

Kevin Esposito smiled, "Yes mommy." He said as he lowered his cup. Angel jumped up and down and barked a high pitch bark.

Castle looked at her then petted her head, "We'll feed you too." He smiled as he scratched her ears. He looked up and saw Kate making faces with Kevin Esposito. He laughed and watched them happily.

After a moment Kate saw Castle making faces at her. She blushed then looked at Kevin Esposito, "Your dad is looking at us funny." She laughed. Kevin Esposito laughed then turned to his dad and made the same face. Castle returned the face immediately. Everyone laughed.

Suddenly they heard the door to the garage open and close. Alexis walked into the kitchen with a wide smile. She wore a black sleeveless dress that went just below her knees with a brown belt wrapped around her stomach. She smiled at her parents, "Morning mom."

Kate smiled, "Hey." Alexis walked over to them and kissed her brother on the top of her head. She smiled at Castle, "It's ready dad."

Castle smiled, "Perfect. Thanks Alexis." He stood up then looked at Kate, "Mrs. Castle." He offered her his hand over the table. She looked at him confused for a moment then smiled and took his hand. They stood up and walked to the garage.

Alexis picked up her little brother, "Ready to see mom jump with excitement?" She said in a playful tone.

Kevin Esposito smiled, "YES!" He hugged her as Alexis followed her parents.

* * *

Kate stepped into the closed garage with Castle, they cut between the Mercedes and Ferrari and stopped at the door. Kate looked at him curiously, "What's next?"

Castle smiled then turned to see Alexis holding Kevin Esposito next to the garage door controls. He nodded. She smiled then hit the button. The garage door slowly opened revealing the bright New York morning. Kate's jaw dropped when she saw what was on the drive way, she covered her mouth with her hands in surprise. On the drive way is a brand new 8-seat Chevrolet Traverse with a large red ribbon on top. Kate smiled and turned to Castle, "Oh my God Castle!" She was still speechless.

Castle took her hand and approached the car, "I know. Pretty great huh?" He stopped in front of the car, "Mid sized SUV, all wheel drive, and total seating for eight! Perfect family vehicle" He looked at her, "She's all yours."

Kate grabbed Castle and kissed him tenderly. Kevin Esposito saw and covered his eyes, Alexis laughed and patted his back. After a moment, Kate broke the kiss, "No. It's ours." She kissed him again, "It's perfect. Though you didn't need to…"

Castle cut her off, "No, I did." He chuckled, "Our family is growing. So we need a vehicle just for that."

Kate laughed, "Good enough for me." She kissed him again, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Kate took Castle's hands for a moment and turned serious, "Babe…" Castle looked at her curiously. Kate took a deep breath and started to dance with his arms, "So… you know how I went to the doctors a while back?"

Castle smiled, "Yeah?"

Kate chuckled, "I decided to get an ultrasound and find what we're having."

Castle started to tense with anticipation, "yeah?" Excitement went through his voice. He actually also did want to know the gender this time.

Kate put his hands on her belly, "We're having twin girls." Castle went dead silent for a moment as he looked down at her belly. Kate smiled and asked, "Babe?" She gripped his hands, "I know you wanted another boy…'

Castle remained silent as he felt the babies kick. He bit down on his lip as he tried suppressing a huge smile, but he failed. He shot up to the sky with a loud, "WOOHOO!"

Kevin Esposito pointed excitedly, "Lexis, Daddy can fly!"

Alexis laughed, "Kevin, you have no idea…"

Kate laughed and hugged her husband then kissed him. Castle smiled, "I love you!" he bent down and kissed her belly, "And I love my girls!" He laughed loudly, "I don't mind having girls at all!"

Kate ran a hand through his hair, "I love you Castle."

Suddenly they heard a sound of a phone taking a picture. Everyone looked and saw Martha standing at the end of the driveway with her phone. Martha smiled, "this is so cute."

Kate laughed, "Hi Martha."

Kevin Esposito squealed happily, "Grandma!"

Alexis smiled and walked out of the garage while holding Kevin Esposito, she waved and called out, "Hi Gram!"

Martha approached her son's family, "Hi darlings." She hugged Kate and Castle, "Did I hear it right? Twin girls?"

Kate smiled, "Yes you did."

Martha hugged Kate tightly, "That's wonderful darlings! Congratulations!" Everyone cheered excitedly. Alexis stopped next to Martha with a big smile. Martha smiled at her grandchildren, "Hey there darlings!" She smiled at Kevin Esposito and pinched his cheek. He took it well with a giggle and a smile. Martha looked at Alexis with a big grin, "May I take him?" Alexis nodded as Martha gently took Kevin Esposito from Alexis.

Kate smiled, "Alright guys! Who's hungry?"

Kevin Esposito rose his hand, "I am!" Everyone laughed.

Castle chuckled, "I'll take care of the bow." He looked at Kate, "let's eat breakfast and get ready for the housewarming party."

* * *

After breakfast and after cleaning up, everyone but Martha and Kevin Esposito were getting the house ready for the party starting in the afternoon. As Kate, Castle, and Alexis got everything set for the party, Martha played with Kevin Esposito and Angel on the couch in the family room. Castle helped Kate place the bright red table cloth evenly on the table so they could place the soon to be arriving catering food. Alexis walked in with the large blue cooler and placed it next to the back door. She smiled at her parents, "I'll get the ice and drinks."

Kate smiled, "Thanks Alexis." She then looked at Castle, "When is the food getting here?"

Castle nodded, "in about an hour. We got a lot of food." He shrugged, "I don't even know how much our family and friends might bring."

Kate laughed, "I'm sure you and the boys can always challenge Tory on an eating contest again."

Castle sighed, "We always lose to her though." Kate laughed. She saw him slump for a moment.

Kate saw him slump, "What's wrong Castle? Can't handle losing again?"

Castle chuckled, "Ha. Right…" He shook his head, "Nah… I'm just trying to shake off that dream I had last night."

Kate nodded, "Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that. You were mumbling in your sleep last night."

Castle looked at her apologetically, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"No it's fine babe. What was the dream about? maybe it'll help if you talk about it." Kate said in a gentle tone. They were momentarily distracted from Kevin Esposito telling his grandma a very colorful story. He was excitingly using hand gestures to describe his dream to his grandma while Martha smiled and laughed at how adorable he is. Angel sat on her butt and looked like she was listening intently. Castle and Kate laughed and smiled at the moment of distraction. Kate then turned her attention to her husband, "Babe?"

Castle shrugged, "It was a weird dream. Seriously weird. Like…You left me…"

Kate raised an eyebrow, "That sounds like a bad dream than a weird dream."

Castle held up a hand, "Hold on a sec." He kept going, "The dream began when you took your first day as Captain of the 12th. We started off as normal, you know happy and all… long story short Braken dies in jail and someone is trying to kill you again…"

Kate's eyes went wide, "Wow Castle."

"Hold on. You left me so you can find the killer… and told me to give you space" Castle took a deep breath, "Yeah…that's it. Pretty weird right?"

Kate smiled, "Wow Castle." She walked to Castle and rested her arms on his shoulders then cocked her head to the right, "I won't ever leave you babe. I promised from the day we started." She kissed his lips then looked at him curiously, "Why in the world would I leave my husband who has saved me multiple times? Who has done everything for me and been there for me at my worst. Why would I leave my guardian angel? That doesn't make any sense." she laughed, "What a weird dream babe." She kissed him again.

Castle smiled, "It was the dumbest dream…"

Kate laughed, "That's something James Paterson would write."

"Another reason I love you Kate." Suddenly the door bell rang. Castle let go of his wife, "Oh. I bet it's the food!"

Angel got up and started to bark after Castle. Kevin Esposito smiled at Angel, "Down Angel!" Angel turned to look at him then turned back to the entrance of the kitchen and barked again. Kevin Esposito smiled, "Angel! Down!" Angel complied and approached Kevin Esposito and Martha on the couch. She plopped her paws on the couch and wagged her tail.

Martha petted the young puppy, "She's a good girl."

"Grandma, why does Angel wag her tail?"

Martha smiled at the question.

* * *

It's late in the evening in the Castle household and the housewarming party has been going extremely well for the past hours since the guests arrived in the afternoon. The Ryan's, the Esposito's, Major Victoria Gates, Tory, Jim Beckett, a handful of Kate's aunts and uncles, her cousins with their children, and a handful of Castle's cousins and their children were all having a good time at the party. Energetic music played on the stereo as the adults talked, joked, ate food, and drank a little of wine. Kevin Esposito played happily with Angel, Sarah Grace, and his cousins who were more or less the same age.

Kevin Esposito, Sarah Grace, and his cousins were thoroughly thrilled and entertained by the energetic puppy running around them in the family room. Their sounds of laughter and cute bark of the puppy at times went over the music. Castle sat and joked with Esposito, Ryan, Tory, and Jerry who is his cousin at the kitchen table.

Ryan chuckled, "That's funny Castle. The fact that you reserved the house by giving an autograph copy of your boo."

Esposito laughed, "You forgot to mention you will make her a character in your book.' He shook his head and crossed his arms, "I swear, its like currency for you."

Castle shrugged with a smile, "World famous-ish."

Tory laughed, "I think your passed 'ish' there Castle. All those crimes you solved with Kate…" She put her hands up, "Like the Sherlock Holmes of our time."

Jerry laughed, "Then who is Watson in this story?"

Alexis sat at the table next to Esposito with a glass of wine, "I guess that makes me Watson." Everyone laughed.

Castle smiled and took a small sip of his glass of wine then turned to look at the island in the kitchen. He saw Kate standing with her infamous Aunt Theresa, Lanie, Jenny, and two of her woman cousins. He smiled happily at her who was eating in between talking with her ladies. This party is going great. Kate saw him staring and she happily smiled at him.

Esposito tapped Castle on the shoulder, "Yo bro. Did you find out?"

Ryan smiled, "Yeah, did you find out?" he asked excitedly.

Castle looked at Alexis. She shrugged, "I felt like it's your place to tell them."

Castle nodded, "We're having twin girls." He said happily.

Ryan, Esposito, Jerry, and Tory all yelled excitedly and congratulated Castle. Kate and the ladies stopped their conversation and looked at the kitchen table where Castle, the boys, Jerry, Tory, and Alexis were sitting. The group at the table turned to face them and rose their respective drinks in the air in a happy silent toast to Kate. Esposito smiled, "Congratulations Captain Mrs. Castle." Everyone nodded.

Kate smiled, "Thanks guys." The gentlemen and Tory and Alexis went back to their conversation.

Aunt Theresa ate a grape, "Well, it turns out that Richard Castle of yours is a good husband and excellent father." She looked at Alexis, "His daughter looks nice and acts right." She looked over to the couches in the family room, "And your son is such a handsome and happy young boy."

Kate smiled, "you don't give him enough credit."

Lanie chuckled, "He's quite the character. You warm up to him."

Jenny shook her head, "You guys make him sound like he was a terrible person from the start." She shook her head, "I thought he was an excellent gentleman when I met him." She laughed.

Major Gates walked in, "If you ask me, when I met him I thought he was the most annoying individual I ever met." Lanie and Kate looked at each other for a moment then shook their heads and burst into laughter. Gates laughed as well then patted Kate on the shoulder, "You have such a nice house…and congratulations on the girls." She smiled.

Kate smiled, "Thanks Major."

Gates smiled, "How long do you have left."

Kate shook her head and rubbed her belly, "I don't have long. It's any time now." She chuckled, "I don't even care about my due date, it's never right any way." Everyone laughed.

Aunt Theresa smiled at her niece, "Oh, Katherine you were telling us about that island retreat you and him went."

Kate smiled, "Oh yeah! That was a fun trip. The beach with white sand and crystal clear water." She sighed remembering that perfect trip, "It was quite a fun trip."

* * *

It's getting late at night and the party is now turning down. Many of the kids were asleep on the couch on their parent's laps, and Angel was also sound asleep on the floor in the family room. But Kevin Esposito was still energetically playing with Sarah Grace running around the house playing The Lion King. Obviously Kevin Esposito is Simba and Sarah Grace is Nala. As guests were starting to get ready to leave and clean up, the kids ran and weaved between everyone as little lions.

The two kids "wrestled" on the living room floor like the movie. Sarah Grace pinned Kevin Esposito on his back, she had her hands on his and she was pretty much straddling the kid. She smiled, "Pinned you again." She said in a playful tone.

Kevin Esposito acting as Simba acted shocked, "Nala?"

Just at that moment the Castle's were walking the Ryan's to the front door who were getting ready to go for the night. Ryan jumped ten feet in the air in surprise when he saw what they were doing, "WHA!"

Castle fist pumped, "WOO THAT'S MA BOY!" Kate laughed and elbowed her husband in the stomach playfully. Jenny knew it wasn't anything to worry about, they were just playing.

Ryan finally came back to Earth, "Sarah Grace what are you doing?" He yelled in shock.

Sarah Grace got off Kevin Esposito, "What did I do daddy?"

Before Ryan could say anything, Jenny smiled at her daughter, "Nothing sweetheart, daddy is just being silly." She got down on one knee and opened up her arms, "It's time to go sweetie."

Sarah Grace nodded, "okay mommy." She looked at Kevin Esposito who was now sitting up right, "bye Kevin."

Kevin Esposito smiled and waved, "Bye Sarah."

Sarah Grace ran into her mother's arms. Jenny picked her up with a exaggerated "oof".

Esposito and Lanie walked into the living room hand in hand. Esposito chuckled, "who was the one who screamed like a girl?"

Ryan turned to Esposito, "You weren't there when it happened?" He yelled still in shock. Kevin Esposito ran to Castle who picked him up high in the sky.

Lanie chuckled, "What did you catch your daughter kissing their son?" She laughed again, "I don't see a problem in that."

Castle nodded, "Thank you!" he patted Ryan on the shoulder, "See, no harm done." Ryan tensed for a moment.

Kate patted him on the back, "Will you relax."

Jenny laughed, "Yeah honey relax. Nothing happened."

Ryan was shaking, "But…but…"

Sarah Grace waved her hands, "Relax daddy!"

Kevin Esposito who was gripping Castle's shirt also yelled, "Relax Uncle Ryan!" Everyone laughed. Kate laughed and kissed his cheek.

Jenny smiled, "Lets go honey." She laughed, " It's not like she's dating anyone."

Ryan shook his head, "Never…"

Kate laughed, "Goodness, sounds like Rick and Alexis."

Castle looked at Kate shocked, "Hey!" Kate kissed his cheek.

Kevin Esposito patted his father on the shoulder, "Relax daddy." Castle sighed and shook his head.

Jenny smiled, "well Kate, Rick, time for us to go. Got to put our little Sarah Grace to bed." Everyone said their goodbyes then the Ryan's were the first to go.

Esposito smiled, "Think it's time for us to go too."

Lanie hugged Kate and Castle, "Love the house you two." She took Esposito's hand again, "Can't wait for the girls to come Kate."

Kate rubbed her belly, "Can't wait for this blast off."

* * *

It's late at night and the party was long over. Kate walked out of the bathroom in her dark blue shirt and grey sweats pajamas as she rubbed her hands with lotion. She stopped and was surprised what she saw in their room. She saw Castle sound asleep in his pajamas with a children's book on his chest with Kevin Esposito sleeping soundly next to him in pajamas. Angel of course joined them, sleeping soundly next to Castle. Kate's heart melted at the sight. She quietly went to the lamp on her night stand and turned it on, then quietly walked to the light switch on the other side of the room and turned off the lights. She then quietly sat down on the bed and rested her back against the headboard of the bed. She opened the drawer of her night stand and took out her book, but before reading it she ran a hand through her son's hair with a smile. She smiled warmly at her sleeping family next to her.

* * *

**There you have it. Another fluffy story **

**Had to also have a family vehicle for the growing family**

**And Yes…twin girls…and yes a PUPPY!**

**Hope you enjoyed reading**

**PS Not to be a hater...I kinda was pissed off when Kate "broke up" with Castle... I'm on a hiatus of watching Season 8 till... like whenever it's done lol**


	20. Chapter 20 Lionesses

**Chapter 20 Lionesses **

I don't own Castle

Yes, another beautiful sunny early morning in New York, and a beautiful start of the day in the Castle household. It's been a week since the housewarming party and the due date for Kate's pregnancy is fast approaching. Kate was excited to have the baby girls, but she was tired of being pregnant. Pregnancy was a miracle of life when it started for her over 9 months ago, but now she just wants it to end. Ever since she learned she was having twins, she started to feel heavier. Like last time, Kate did her best to stay active and workout so she isn't overly over weight when she's done with pregnancy. One, she needs to stay in shape for her work, two she still wants to look physically attractive to Castle. Castle told her that she didn't need to worry about it because he will always find her attractive and will always love her. She believed him and he never ceases to amaze her. Nonetheless, she wanted to make sure she's fit so she stays healthy.

Truly, she just wanted to give birth, get her daughters, and call the pregnancy over.

* * *

**Richard and Katherine Castle Residence **

The morning sun peered into the windows and illuminated the large master bedroom. The sound of trees blowing in the calm breeze and birds chirping rang through the open windows in the bedroom. The morning atmosphere was calm and peaceful like always. Kate slept soundly in her dark blue shirt and grey sweats pajamas, she faced Castle who was also sleeping soundly in his grey shirt and black sweats pajamas, they were as close as possible under the covers of the bed. They were only separated because Kate's belly made a physical rift between them while they slept. Castle slowly woke up and saw Kate with a small smile on her face as she slept. He smiled and reached to caress her shoulder. Kate smiled with her eyes closed, "Hey."

Castle smiled, "Good morning beautiful." He gripped her arm lovingly, "How you feeling?"

Kate opened her eyes then smiled and started to do the same to his arm, "I'm ready to have the girls now." She chuckled, "I'm so tired of being pregnant."

Castle laughed, "I can't wait to have the girls either." He moved his hand down her arm, "Adding to a big happy family."

Kate pulled her hand back from his arm and interlaced their fingers, "We have a beautiful family. I love it." She smiled widely, "Would never change any part of it."

Castle chuckled, "So don't leave." He said jokingly as he fiddled with her hand with his.

Kate gave a mock serious look, "Babe. Really? Had the same dream?"

Castle laughed, "No, I'm just kidding. But that dream was pretty scary."

Kate laughed, "Babe, I love you. You're the father of our children, and I need you." She let go of his hand and slapped his chest playfully, "So stop bringing up that stupid dream, or else your imagination will kill you" She laughed.

Castle nodded, "Yes dear." Suddenly the little larger puppy Angel charged the two of them and started to give a messy kiss on Castle. The little puppy wagged her tail excitedly as she licked Castle's face. Castle laughed and swatted the puppy, but Angel kept coming back. Castle laughed, "Alright, alright I'm up!" He sat up and picked up the slightly heavier puppy in his hands.

Kate propped herself on an elbow and smiled, "Angel sensed how ridiculous your old dream is."

"Most likely." He laughed. He put the puppy down on the bed, "Okay Angel. I'll get you fed." The puppy happily charged off the bed and made her way to the closed door. He looked at Kate with a warm smile, "Stay in bed a little longer. I'll make pancakes for breakfast."

Kate smiled and hummed in content, "Pancakes sounds perfect."

Castle leaned down and kissed her lips gently, "Love you." He kicked his feet over the bed and made his way to the bathroom to get changed.

Kate laid back down and smiled, "I love you too."

* * *

In the kitchen, Castle was fully d

ressed in a violet button up collared dress shirt with sleeved rolled to his elbows, dark jeans, brown belt, and black socks. He stood at the stove with a frying pan flipping pancakes. The counter near him and the island behind him was an organized mess of bowls, plates, and pancake mix from making pancakes. As he flipped another pancake in the air, he heard Kevin Esposito clap his hands behind him. He turned around and saw his son smiling happily behind his tall stack of pancakes at the table. A lot of pancakes for a kid that size, but a stack of pancakes is everyone's dream. Kevin Esposito still wore his light blue matching pajamas while he made a mess of himself with the pancakes. His face was a mess with syrup and pancake crumbs. Next to his stack of pancakes is his favorite Mickey Mouse that is fortunately clear from the carnage.

Castle smiled and continued to make more pancakes noticed Angel sitting down at his feet. He chuckled, "What?" The puppy licked her nose briefly. He shook his head, "I gave you food already. You want more?" The puppy started to wag her tail excitedly. Castle chuckled, "Fine. I will in a second." He turned to his son, "You like the pancakes buddy?"

Kevin Esposito swallowed another big chunk from his stack, "Yeah!"

"Alright!" Castle laughed, "Don't worry I got more if you want more."

"I want more!" Kevin Esposito said excitedly.

Castle laughed, "I'll get you more once you finished that big stack." He didn't need to look to know that his son didn't eat all of his pancakes yet.

Kevin Esposito swallowed a big bite from his stack. He asked another curious question, "Daddy, why is mommy's tummy so big?"

Castle chuckled and turned off the stove so he wouldn't burn the pancakes, so he could answer the question. "Well…" He said as he tried to spin the answer away from the horrid 'where are babies from' question. He wiped his hands on a towel at the sink, "You know how good Daddy's steak are?" He got it figured it out.

Kevin Esposito nodded, "Yeah."

"Well mommy loves eating the steak I make, so one time she ate ALL the steak I made." Castle made a big hand gesture which caught Kevin Esposito's attention.

"All of it?" Kevin Esposito asked curiously in his cute tone.

"Yeah all of it!" He spread his arms wide, "She ate so much she might explode!"

"Mommy might explode!" Kevin Esposito started to worry, "I don't want her to explode! I don't want mommy to explode! Can you save her daddy!"

Castle laughed and made his way around the table then squatted next to his son, "Mommy is very strong. She's been staying active and exercising so she won't explode." He smiled, "I promise she won't explode, but right now she's working hard to make sure her tummy doesn't grow anymore."

"Yay!"

"Now eat your breakfast." Castle smiled then made his way to make more pancakes.

Kate walked into the kitchen wearing a white long sleeve cowl neck maternity tunic and dark blue maternity skinny jeans. She smiled when she saw her son at the table, with his back toward her, eating his stack of pancakes. She walked in and saw Angel happily running around the kitchen, obviously excited from the smell of food. Castle turned around from the stove and saw her. He smiled and said, "Hey. I got your pancakes right here." He said as he put the final pancake on her small stack.

Kate smiled, "Thanks babe."

Kevin Esposito turned around and saw his mom, "Hi mommy!" He waved his had with the fork.

Kate saw the mess he was in, "Oh honey! Look at the mess your in!" She said in a motherly tone. She went and sat down on the chair next to her son then proceeded to take his napkin and wipe his face gently. She laughed, "honey you have to keep yourself clean too."

"Daddy's pancakes are good!" Kevin Esposito said excitedly.

"Yeah they are. But, keep clean."

"Okay mommy." Kevin Esposito said diligently. Castle approached the table then placed her stack of pancakes in front of her. She smiled warmly at him in a silent thank you.

Kate gave her son a quick once over, "You get syrup on your pj's?"

Kevin Esposito quickly looked down at his pj's and shook his head, "No mommy."

"Good boy" Kate smiled and kissed the top of his head. She saw the Mickey Mouse on the table and she silently moved it away from the food so syrup and food won't get on it. Both mother and son began to happily eat their food together. Castle silently took a picture with his phone. New wall paper right there.

* * *

After breakfast, Castle started to clean the table and the mess he made while he cooked. He made sure that Alexis will have plenty of pancakes if she decided she wanted some later in the day. Kate wiped Kevin Esposito's face again, "Babe I'll take care of the dishes go…'

Castle turned on the sink and began to clean, "Nope. I got this, get Kevin Esposito cleaned up and dressed. I'll take care of the kitchen."

Kate shook her head, "I got it Castle. You've been doing it everyday since…'

"Your day is coming up. I'm not having my wife do this when its that close." Castle said making sure he didn't use the word pregnant in front of his son. He did his best to avoid the scary question that he dreads so much.

Kate sighed in defeat, "Fine Castle." She did see his logic though. Once she finished wiping Kevin Esposito's face she picked up him up, "You ready to get dressed?" She kissed his cheek.

Kevin Esposito nodded, "Yes mommy!"

Kate smiled happily, "Alrighty lets go." Before she began to walk she grabbed the Mickey Mouse on the table and gave it to her son. She smiled and kissed his cheek yet again. Kevin Esposito started to suck his thumb while she walked.

Castle smiled and watched them leave. He nodded, Kate did have an obsession with Kevin Esposito's cheeks. He didn't blame her.

* * *

Upstairs in Kevin Esposito's bathroom, the sink was running and the sound of brushing teeth rang from the room. Kevin Esposito was fully changed in a dark blue shirt with Captain America's shield on the chest and grey children's cargo pants though his brown hair was still a slight mess. He stood on a short stool at the sink so he could reach the faucet with ease while he brushed his teeth. But he wasn't quite the master at brushing his teeth quite yet, so Kate happily helped him by going through the motions and singing a gentle song. As Kevin Esposito slowly brushed his teeth Kate guided him and sang a gentle tune to "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star." Kate's gentle voice rang through the room,

Got my tooth paste, got mu brush

I won't hurry, I won't rush.

Making sure my teeth are clean

Front and back and in between.

When I brush for quite a while

I will have a happy smile

Before she knew it, her son was done. She smiled, "Spit." Kevin Esposito stood on his tippy toes and spit into the sink. Kate smiled and filled up a cup that was on the sink, "Rinse." She handed him the cup. Kevin Esposito took a sip and swashed it around in his mouth for a moment then spit it out. Kate smiled and cleaned up his tooth paste, put his tooth brush away, and put the cup in it's spot next to the facet. She smiled, "You're such a big boy." She laughed, "But such a messy boy." She ruffled his messy hair causing her son to laugh. She laughed too while she opened the top drawer in the counter and grabbed a small brush. Kate started to feel back pain again so she paused for a moment and stretched her back. She groaned in discomfort, but she made sure her baby belly didn't bump her son.

Kevin Esposito couldn't help but watch his mommy's big belly. He couldn't stop thinking about the talk he had with his daddy. He cocked his head to the side and said in a worried tone, "Mommy, I don't want you to explode."

Kate stopped stretching and looked at her son curiously, "What did you say honey?"

"I don't want you to explode Mommy. Please don't explode." He said in an innocent tone.

Kate chuckled, "Oh honey, mommy isn't going to explode." She bent at the waist slightly and put her hands on his shoulders, "Why did you say that?" She said in a gentle tone.

Kevin Esposito looked down sheepishly, "Daddy says your tummy is big and might explode because you ate too much of his steak."

Kate laughed and rolled her eyes at the wall. He would say that to try and avoid the question about babies. She smiled at her son, "Oh dear. I know I have eaten a lot of his steak and I do have the risk of exploding, but don't worry." She gripped his shoulders gently, "But don't worry, your mommy is strong. She's been working really hard to stay fit so she won't explode."

Kevin Esposito smiled up at her, "So you won't explode?"

"Mommy absolutely won't explode." Kate exaggerated shaking her head. Kevin Esposito jumped on his stool and hugged his mom. Kate laughed. She rubbed his messy hair, "But, your baby sisters will be coming soon. Isn't that great?" Now she did it.

Kevin Esposito looked up at his mom, "Coming soon?" He cocked his head to the right again, "Mom, where do babies come from?"

Kate chuckled. She asked for this. Suddenly she heard Castle speak behind her, "Well there's this bird see…"

Kate turned around for a moment, "Babe, you said I'll handle this answer!" Castle stood just outside the bathroom with his hands up and a big grin. She looked at her son, "Well…you know mommy's tummy is big." Kevin Esposito nodded. Kate smiled, "Well, it isn't all from eating daddy's steak. I'm carrying your little sisters in here." She rubbed her belly.

Kevin Esposito looked astonished, "You have my little sisters in there? Did you eat them with the steak?"

Kate laughed, "No silly." She rubbed her belly, "They grew inside me." She chuckled, "you know how chickens lay eggs and plants have seeds?"

"You lay eggs mommy?"

Kate couldn't help but laugh. This was a lot harder than she thought. She rubbed her belly again, "No honey I don't lay eggs." She laughed, "but the egg is inside of me and daddy has the seed. They join together in mommy's tummy, and that's where your sisters grow and grow inside of me until they are ready to come out." She rubbed her belly, "they are in a special place called the womb. Feel it." She saw her son hesitate, "It's not scary honey." She said encouragingly.

Kevin Esposito put his hands on her belly cautiously, "Do they hear or see mommy? How do you get them out?"

Kate smiled, "They definitely hear." She chuckled, "I just push them right on out."

Kevin Esposito frowned, "Does it hurt."

Kate smiled, "A little bit." She said in a reassuring tone, trying to make sure she wouldn't worry her son.

Kevin Esposito was about to ask how she will push his sisters out when he felt a series of kicks from inside her stomach. He quickly put his hands down, "Something hit me in there mommy!"

Kate laughed, "Those are your little sisters. They are excited to meet you."

"That's them?"

Kate nodded and tapped her belly again signaling Kevin Esposito to feel her belly again. Kate smiled, "Okay, now let's get you cleaned up."

"Okay mommy!"

In the end, answering THE question was quite difficult, but at least it's out of the way. But…Kate knows she will have to do it at least two more times when the two girls are born.

* * *

Around late afternoon Alexis returned home after a day of hanging out with friends. She wore a white women's long sleeve button up Henley Shirt, blue skinny jeans, brown belt, her brown purse on her shoulder, and shoes. She hasn't really brought her friends over to the house just yet because her mom is pregnant. She knew her mom wouldn't mind but she wanted to play it safe, especially since the due date is coming up. Alexis opened the front door and stepped in then kicked her shoes off. She closed and locked the door then noticed the sound of a children's cartoon coming from the family room. Alexis walked into the family room and saw Castle and Kevin Esposito playing with blocks on the carpet floor next to a wood toy box that said "TOYS" engraved in it. Kate was reading a book on the couch supporting her back with an orange fluffy pillow against the arm rest. Angel was nestled quietly on Kate's lap as she scratched her ears. Alexis smiled and was about to greet her family when Kate beat her to it. Kate looked up from her book and smiled, "Hey bud!"

Everyone including Angel looked up to who Kate was speaking to. Kevin Esposito shot up off the ground and charged his sister happily, "Lexis!"

Alexis laughed and squatted down to embrace her energetic little brother, "Hey Kevin!" They shared a lovely embrace for a moment before Alexis picked up her little brother. Alexis smiled, "What are you up to?"

Kevin Esposito pointed to the blocks, "Daddy and I are making a city!"

Alexis saw the blocks and her dad concentrating intently on what he was doing. She laughed, "I see that. It looks awesome!"

Kate laughed, "They're doing their best to make New York City."

Alexis laughed, "Alright! Mind if I help out?"

Kevin Esposito smiled, "Please!"

Alexis put her little brother down then dropped her purse on the floor. She sat down next to her brother with her legs crossed and began to help construct a city out of blocks. Castle chuckled, "This is very important architectural work we're doing here Alexis."

Alexis laughed, "I see that dad." She started to put blocks together. She looked at her brother, "So what are we watching?" She then looked to the TV. It was a Disney little kid's TV show that featured the major Disney characters.

Kevin Esposito smiled, "My favorite show!"

Kate petted Angel on the head then said gently, "I got to get up Angel." She brought one of her legs down causing Angel to jump off the couch and walk to the group on the floor. Before Angel could charge the block city and destroy it and make Kevin Esposito cry, Kate stood up and called, "Angel! Sit!" Before, Angel destroyed her son's block masterpiece he tried so hard to make and show his mom. Before Kate could see it Angel had destroyed it causing Kevin Esposito to cry. Kate dropped her book on the couch then walked to the back door and open the sliding door, "Out." Angel sat still and stared at her with begging eyes. Kate shook her head, "Angel out." She said a little more forcefully. Angel dropped her head and slowly went to the back yard. Kate shut the door then went to the kitchen. She'll keep Angel outside until her son is done playing with the blocks.

Kevin Esposito looked at his dad, "Why did mommy send Angel outside?"

Castle chuckled, "So Angel-zilla doesn't rampage over Kevintropolis."

Alexis laughed, "Kevintropolis. I like the sound of that."

Kevin Esposito nodded, "Oh." He went back to playing with blocks.

Kate opened a bottle of water from the fridge then immediately stopped in her tracks. She turned around and looked at Castle who was busy playing with the blocks. She softly called out, "Castle…"

Castle looked up with a happy smile, "Yeah?" After a moment of staring at Kate his face turned serious.

Kate dropped the bottle of water on the floor causing water to spill all over the wood floor. She then put her hands on her belly, "Babe…my…" she started to breathe faster.

Castle shot up from the floor, "WE'RE GOING!" He was about to take a step forward then realized the block city was right in front of hit. He tried to stop but he still was progressing forward, so he jumped with one leg over the block city then rolled on the hard wood floor into the kitchen. Completely clearing the blocks. He got up and turned to Alexis, "Alexis, you're in charge! You know what to do!" He ran to Kate to get her to the garage.

Alexis quickly got her phone to begin calling her grandmother. Kevin Esposito looked at his sister curiously, "What's happening Lexis?"

Alexis smiled, "Everything is okay."

* * *

**Hospital Waiting Room**

The majority of the gang is all there waiting in the hospital waiting room. Alexis called Martha who sent a message to Jim Beckett, who called Jenny. Jenny told Ryan who told the Esposito's who told Major Gates, and it went on from there. The only ones who weren't able to make it to the hospital was Major Gates who is still busy working. Jenny, Ryan, Jaiver, Lanie, Tory, Martha, and Jim Beckett waited impatiently in the hospital waiting room for news of the birth of the twins. Alexis took Kevin Esposito for a walk instead of waiting in the room because she figured that he would get extremely bored waiting in that small room. Plus, the tense atmosphere in the waiting room might worry Kevin Esposito.

After hours of no word it became late evening. Then more hours passed with now word and it became night, this seemed to be taking longer than before and everyone was more on edge than the time Kevin Esposito was born. But still everyone waited diligently. Martha sat next to Jim, she smiled reassuringly, "You excited to see your granddaughters?"

Jim chuckled, "I'm anxious to see all my grandkids." He sighed, "I don't visit the family as much as you do." He chuckled, "I should get on that."

Martha patted his lap, "Don't worry. Katherine knows you love the family." She chuckled, "Just drop by for a weekend.'

Jim nodded, "I like that idea. I'll do that." He went quiet as worry swept over him. In the subject of childbirth, it's hard not to worry because anything could happen.

Martha was nervous too and she knew Jim was clearly nervous. She gave him a small smile, "I know she'll be fine." She did her best to make small talk to get over the uneasiness of the waiting.

Jim knew what she was trying to do and greatly appreciated it for trying. He smiled and looked at her, "Bless your son's soul." Martha looked at him curiously. Jim smiled, "He gave her everything. He gave her a new family."

Martha laughed warmly, "And your daughter repaired my son's broken life and family."

"Clearly they were meant to be." He said.

"Very." They both smiled.

Ryan who sat in between Jenny and Lanie, smiled at Lanie, "So Lanie, you think your goddaughter will be named after you?" He said trying to break the tense silence. Jenny laughed as she checked on Sarah Grace who was reading a child's book next to her.

Esposito who had an arm around her chuckled, "I mean they named their son after us."

Lanie rolled her eyes, "I'll be happy for the girls no matter what their name is."

Tory laughed. She sat next to Javier and glanced over at the two detectives, "Were you two keeping yourselves up at night wondering what the Castle's will name their kids?"

Esposito laughed, "No. Not at all."

Ryan shook his head, "Nope."

Tory chuckled. She then realized something, "Hey, so the Ryan's have a daughter, the Castle's have a son and soon to have two daughters…so Lanie and Esposito are you…"

Esposito shook his head in a sigh, trying to figure out how to answer it. Lanie smiled and patted his chest, knowing he was trying to find the answer. She responded cheerfully, "We've thought of it. But we'll see later down the road. We are still newly married after all."

Tory nodded, "That's true."

Ryan backed up his friend, "I think the better question is, when are you going to find someone?"

Tory sighed this time. She rubbed the back of her neck, "Ah yeah. I just haven't found anyone right for me."

Jenny looked at Tory, "have you gone out with anyone recently?"

Tory shook her head, "Not for a while."

Lanie gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm sure there is someone out there for you." The conversation was cut short when Alexis came in with Kevin Esposito.

Alexis walked in carrying her three-year-old brother, "Any word?" She said to no one in particular.

Martha shook her head and stood up, "No dear." She offered to take Kevin Esposito from Alexis.

Alexis smiled and gave her grandmother her little brother. Kevin Esposito hugged his grandma, "where's mommy?" He said in an innocent tone. Everyone's heart melted.

Martha smiled, "She's in the other room dear."

"Can we see her now?"

Jim stood up, "Hey there little one."

"Hi Grandpa." Kevin Esposito waved.

"I promise we will get to see her later. But right now she's busy okay." Jim said in a nurturing tone.

Kevin Esposito smiled, "Okay."

Suddenly everyone's attention shifted to a tired looking older gentlemen doctor gripping a clip board. Everyone held their breath. The doctor gave a small smile, "Mr. Richard Castle and Katherine Beckett Castle are now proud parents of twin girls." Everyone let out a sigh of relief then followed by a loud cheer.

Jim Beckett smiled, "Outstanding news. When do we get to see them?"

The doctor smiled, "Give us some time, because we're cleaning up the babies and checking to see if their healthy. Plus, Mrs. Castle is sound asleep at the moment." He turned around then paused to look back at the group, "The babies are healthy no doubt. We're just doing our standard procedures." He smiled then went back in.

Martha smiled and Kevin Esposito, "You hear that? You're a big brother now! Isn't that exciting?"

Kevin Esposito smiled nervously. Surprisingly he seemed a little nervous being called a "big brother". Everyone beamed with happiness and stress free joy once again.

* * *

After hours of painful labor, she finally gave birth to beautiful twin baby girls. Immediately after the birth Kate went fast asleep on her hospital bed that was angled up so she was slightly up right. No one could blame her for sleeping, she just gave birth to twins. Kate slowly woke up when she felt a soft touch on her hand. She opened her eyes and saw her loving husband sitting on a chair by her bedside with one arm holding a cleaned off baby girl wrapped in a blanket, and his other hand rubbing hers. She noticed that Castle didn't know she was awake yet because his attention was on the baby girl in his arm. She smiled then looked around the room to find the other baby, then realized the nurse next to her had something in her hands. The nurse didn't realize Kate was awake, she held the other baby girl in her arms as she rocked side to side. The other baby was also wrapped in a white blanket like her sister. Kate gave a tired smile then looked back at Castle and said tiredly, "Hey."

Castle's eyes shot up to meet hers, "Hey." He smiled warmly. He let go of her hand to get a better grip on his daughter. He then angled himself so his baby daughter can see her mother, "that's mommy over there."

Kate smiled warmly at them both. The nurse realized she was awake and gently lowered the other twin to Kate. The nurse smiled, "Mrs. Castle, here is the twin."

Kate suddenly became less tired. She repositioned herself so she can have a better grip on her daughter. She happily took her daughter in her arms and began to smile a wide smile as tears of joy began to fall. Castle smiled as well and stood up then leaned on her bed so she has a good look on both of her daughters. Kate was so happy. The two girls were awake with curious eyes looking at their parents. Kate brought the little baby girl in her arms up to her lips, and gave her a gentle kiss on the head. Castle smiled, "What should we name them? I wasn't going to name them without you." He said lovingly.

Kate couldn't stop streaming tears of joy. The baby girl in her arms put a hand up and sniffled for a moment. Kate took the little hand and gently squeezed it, "I think this one is Iris Lanie Castle."

Castle smiled, "I love it."

She looked at the other one in Castle's arms, "Serena Johanna Castle." She smiled at them both, "Our treasures." She smiled, her mom would be proud of this family they have created. She couldn't help but to put her mother's name with one of her daughter's. At least it's the middle name.

Castle smiled and kissed Serena on the head, "Hi there little one." A pair of brown eyes like his looked up at him curiously. He smiled warmly at her. This will be quite difficult to tell them apart. He can already tell.

Kevin Esposito charged into the room, "Mommy!" He yelled excitedly. Alexis, Martha, and Jim followed close behind. Kevin Esposito stopped at his mom's bed side.

Kate smiled and put a single finger on her lips to quiet him down. She smiled, "Say hello to your little sisters."

"They're my little sisters?" He looked up at his dad on the other side of the bed.

Castle smiled and nodded, "Yup."

"They are so small." He said curiously as he watched the baby in his mom's arms move.

Castle walked over to the other side where his son stood. He squatted down carefully so he wouldn't disturb baby Serena too much. He smiled and said softly to his son, "That's why it will be your job to protect your little sisters when your mom and I aren't around." He gripped his son's shoulder, "You think you can do that? Protect your sister's no matter what?"

Kevin Esposito looked at the baby in his dad's arms. He smiled bravely and said with a confident tone, "Yes I can!"

Castle stood up, "That's my boy."

Kevin Esposito turned back to his mom's bed and stood on his toes to get a better look at the other baby. He whispered, "Don't worry. I will take good care of you. I'm your big brother and big brother will protect his little sisters."

Kate smiled lovingly and proudly at him. She ruffled his hair gently, "Do you want to know their names?" Kevin Esposito nodded. "This one is Iris Lanie." She chuckled, "Like the flowers in the backyard and your auntie."

Kevin Esposito waved at the baby, "Hi Iris Lanie."

Kate nodded to Castle who was talking to Martha and Jim. Kate smiled, "The one with daddy is Serena Johanna."

Kevin Esposito turned around and jumped up to speak to his baby sister, "Hi Serena Johanna." Kate chuckled quietly at the sight.

Jim looked at Kate astonished, "Katie…" He started to cry with joy, "These are two beautiful girls!"

Alexis and Martha started to hover around both the babies in excitement. Soon everyone charged into the room against the doctors and nurses requests. The big group was overly excited and happy that the new babies are here. Castle quieted everyone down and spoke, "Everyone. I welcome Serena Johanna Castle and Iris Lanie Castle!" Everyone cheered.

Lanie stepped closer to Kate, "Oh my gosh Kate… you have beautiful girls."

Kate gently handed her Iris. She smiled, "This is Iris Lanie."

Lanie gasped with delight. She couldn't hold back a big smile, "She's so beautiful. I bet she will look like you Kate." Kate laughed. Lanie kissed Iris Lanie on the forehead, "Hi Iris. I'm auntie Lanie."

* * *

**There you have it **

**Iris Lanie Castle**

**Serena Johanna Castle**

**Welcome to the world**

**I was trying to get unique with the names. I got suggestions and these were the good ones. I know putting Johanna is cliché but meh… I'm down for it**

**Hope you enjoyed. This is not the end...well hang on lol**


	21. Chapter 21 Kids

**Chapter 21 Kids**

I don't own Castle

It's been a little over a month and a half since the beautiful twin girls were born and everything is perfect as usual. The Castle's especially Kate and Rick were living on top of the world. Yes, the girls cry a lot more than Kevin Esposito ever did, but Kate and Rick wouldn't change it any of it. It does seem that the girls want more attention than Kevin Esposito when he was a baby. The first month of the twins blurred into feeding, changing diapers, sleepless nights getting them to sleep, responding to their crying, and giving them attention. But after that long first month Castle and Kate know their daughters recognize their faces and voices.

Already the Castle's have been struggling to try to tell them apart. To mitigate this foreseen predicament Kate and Castle dressed Iris Lanie and Serena Johanna in different set colors since they shared a crib. Initially Kate dressed Iris Lanie in a sky blue baby onesie, but Serena Johanna seemed to like it more than Iris Lanie who clearly didn't like the color. So now Iris Lanie is in a bright pink baby onesie and Serena Johanna is in the sky blue onesie. Seems like the kids do like the color light blue… Martha brought it upon herself to sew their names in beautiful white letters on the respective onesies for fun. Everyone thought it was a good idea, so now the girls are color coded and have "name tags". It's quite a sight to see Iris Lanie and Serena Johanna holding each other's hands as they slept soundly in their shared crib in their adorable colorful onesies. The two girls looked so adorable together in the crib.

Immediately after the twins were born, the house started to become decorated with pictures of the family with the two additions. On top of becoming a skilled gardener, Kate has started to make photo albums to document the memories, and Castle has returned as the "baby whisperer". Like the last time when Kevin Esposito was born, Kate has been working considerably hard to work off the baby weight, and she looks incredible as ever. Everything is perfect. The Castle's have a nice big family, Kate is the Captain of her own Precinct and is excelling in it, and Castle is running a successful PI business aided by Alexis. For the Esposito's their marriage is still thriving and nothing will stop it from doing so. Though, everyone at work keeps asking them when they will start a family Esposito and Lanie have not commented on that at all. The Ryan's are enjoying their life with their ever growing cute little girl. But there is something that Jenny is hiding from Ryan, and its troubling paradise. Ryan senses something is wrong but hasn't figured a way to get Jenny to tell him willingly…

* * *

**Richard and Katherine Castle Residence, Bronxville, NY **

It's another late night on Kate's maternity leave, and the house is all quiet and dark. In Kevin Esposito's spacious room, he slept soundly in his light blue pajamas cuddling with his Mickey Mouse and a white leopard stuffed animal while tucked comfortably in his bed. His two dolphin night lights and glow in the dark star stickers were the only light in his room. In another dark bedroom, Alexis slept soundly in her dark red t-shirt and striped pajama bottoms. Another spacious bedroom dimly lit by the glow in the dark dolphin night lights, slept the twins holding each other in their crib. The twins slept soundly under their spinning whale and dolphin baby mobile hanging over them. All was calm and all was quiet, even the twins were sound asleep, for now…

In the dark master bedroom, Kate cuddled with Castle under the sheets. Her back was pressed against his chest while Castle had an arm draped over her side. She slept in a new silver knee length V-neck spaghetti strap full slip black flower pattern night gown with lace on the chest. Her matching silver robe and black flower pattern robe lay sloppily on the floor by her side of the bed. Her new gown and robe were given to her by Castle of course. Castle slept in his usual grey shirt and black sweats while he lay comfortably against Kate. Angel, the growing puppy who has grown considerably in the past month, slept soundly on the end of the bed. On the night stand next to Kate's side of the bed was the speaker for the baby monitor

Kate unknowingly pressed her back to Castle's chest as she slept. Neither of them woke up. Suddenly the baby monitor picked up a whimper from one of the twins in the baby room. As Kate and Castle slowly woke the baby monitor boomed with the sudden cries and squeals of the twins. Castle shot up from the bed, "I'm on it." He said tiredly but with a sudden burst of energy. Angel got up and hopped off the bed and ran to the door.

Kate slowly got up and rubbed her face to wake herself up, "God, what are they crying about this time." She slowly turned on the lamp that was on her night stand.

Castle kissed her on the cheek, "Stay in bed. You did it the last two times." He got up and quickly got to the door. Angel sat down in front of the door and wagged her tail as Castle slowly opened it. He smiled down at her, "Want to join me?" Angel simply wagged her tail excitedly.

Kate smiled tiredly at her husband, "Hurry up babe. Looks like they are crying extra loud tonight." She said over the screaming baby monitor.

"Right!" Castle opened the door and charged out the room and flipped on the lights in the hallway.

* * *

**Iris Lanie &amp; Serena Johanna's Baby room**

Angel ran ahead of Castle down the hallway then disappeared into the twin's baby room. Castle tilted his head, confused that the baby door was slightly open and the lights were on. When he got to the twin's room he silently pushed open the door to see his son Kevin Esposito trying to calm down his baby sisters by softly talking to them by their crib. Castle didn't feel tired anymore, but instead felt a sense of pride in his son trying to calm his baby sisters. Kevin Esposito will make an excellent and protective older brother for his sisters. Castle stayed quiet and leaned against the wall as he watched his son try to calm his crying baby sisters.

Kevin Esposito held onto his Mickey Mouse under his small arm pit as he stood on a small stool so he could talk softly to his baby sisters. He gave them a small smile as they cried loudly, "Hey. Sh. Big brother is here." He put a single finger to his lips to try and "shoosh" his sisters. "You have to be qwaiet. It's okay. Shh" His efforts went unanswered as the two girls continued to cry loudly. He looked down at Angel who sat by the stool wagging her tail, "They aren't listening to me Angel." Angel stood up and propped her front to paws on the crib to look into the crying babies. She gave a small cute bark at them and suddenly the babies stopped crying. Kevin Esposito looked at Angel confused, "How did you do that?" Angel wagged her tail happily. Kevin Esposito laughed and petted Angel as she went back down. Suddenly the babies started to cry again and Kevin Esposito panicked, "Iris, Serena you have to be quiet or else mommy and daddy will wake up and they'll be vewy cranky." Angel propped up on the crib again and stared at the crying babies.

Castle chuckled to himself. Kate quietly walked into the room as she was tying her black flower pattern silver robe closed, she stopped in her tracks when she saw her young son and the young puppy hovering over the crib. She smiled and looked at Castle who was leaning against the wall quietly. He turned and saw her then smiled, "Keep quiet. This is adorable."

Kate smiled, "Isn't it?" She wrapped her arms around Castle and kissed his shoulder then neck. She then leaned her chin on his shoulder, "This is really cute. This is perfect." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

Castle held onto her arms and said with a smile, "We should probably swoop in and stop the crying. Or else we will be neglecting our children and the crying might wake up Alexis."

Kate smiled, "You're right."

"I'll take care of the twins. You take Kevin back to bed." Castle said warmly. Kate just hummed in agreement.

Castle walked to Kevin Esposito and took a knee behind him then wrapped an arm around his waist. His son quickly snapped his head to Castle in surprise. Castle smiled at his son and said gently, "Hey there big guy. What are you doing up so late?" Kate leaned against the wall and smiled warmly at her husband who was taking a knee right next to their son and daughters. Suddenly their daughters stopped crying once again.

Kevin Esposito hugged his Mickey Mouse and looked at his sisters, "I heard Iris and Serena crying. So I wanted to calm them down so they wouldn't wake up you and mommy."

Castle chuckled, "You are a good big brother you know that? And such a caring boy."

Kevin Esposito smiled, "Thanks dad." He hugged his dad.

Castle turned around and smiled at Angel, "And you are such a good dog." He pet her on the head. She wagged her tail happily. He turned back to his son, "Now go back to bed with mommy while I take care of our ladies okay?"

Kevin Esposito saw his mom leaning against the wall near the door. He smiled at his dad, "Okay dad." He hopped off the stool and charged his mom.

Kate picked swooped him up then kissed his cheek, "You being a gentlemen Kevin?"

Kevin Esposito smiled, "Yup!"

"That's my boy." Kate kissed his cheek again, "Now let's get you back to bed and I might even tell you a short story to help you sleep okay?"

"Okay mommy."

Kate smiled then looked at her husband who was giving attention to both the twins simultaneously. She giggled then walked off to Kevin Esposito's room.

Castle did his best to give attention to both his daughters so they could go back to sleep. As he tickled both his girls' chins he noticed Angel looking conflicted whether to go with Kate or stay with Castle. He paused for a moment to pat the puppy on the head, but the moment he stopped giving his girls attention he heard a whimper from both of them. He freaked out, "Oh no sh. Its okay daddy is still here." He unhooked the stoppers on the crib so he could rock the crib to help put them to sleep. He whispered to Angel, "It's probably best you stick with me." Angel wagged her tail and sat down next to Castle.

Iris Lanie started to whimper a little louder which caused Serena Johanna to do the same. Castle rocked the crib gently, "Iris Lanie you're the older one by like two minutes, set the example." He said softly and chuckled. Strangely Iris Lanie stopped crying and even more strange Serena Johanna stopped crying too. Castle looked surprised, "I can't believe that worked." Angel wagged her tail excitedly. Soon he noticed the lack of movement in his twins. He smiled as he realized they were asleep again, but he maintained a diligent rocking motion on the crib.

* * *

In Kevin Esposito's dim room, Kate had her back pressed against the bed headboard while Kevin Esposito cuddled next to his mother with his stuffed Mickey Mouse and white snow leopard. The only light was the lamp that was on the dresser next to the bed. Kate had her arm wrapped around her son as Kevin Esposito fiddled with Kate's robe. Kevin Esposito looked up at his mom, "Mommy, why does Lexi have red hair and I have brown hair?"

Kate looked at her son. She didn't know how to explain this to her three-year-old at the exact moment. She simply smiled, "Honey, what brought this on?"

Kevin Esposito shrugged, "I don't know. I just wanna know why she has red hair."

Kate smiled, "It's right to wonder these things. But, you really need to sleep honey." She hugged him tightly, "I'll tell you later when you are rested okay?" She hesitated.

"Okay mommy."

Kate turned off the lamp leaving the room dark with the only light being from the night lights. But as she tried to leave Kevin Esposito held onto her tightly causing her to stay put on the bed. She smiled at him, "Want me to stay until you fall asleep so you don't have to be scared of the dark?"

Kevin Esposito buried his head into her robe, "Mhmm." He held onto his stuffed animals tightly.

Kate smiled in the dark then got under the bed sheets to sleep with her son, "Scoot over a little honey so I can sleep with you." Her son moved over. Kate slipped under the covers and hugged him tightly in the darkness. She kissed his head, "You must be strong to protect your sisters when they need you most okay? You are the oldest, you have to do what Lexi does for you. She protects you right?"

Kevin Esposito closed his eyes, "Yes mommy." He said innocently.

Kate whispered, "It's okay to be scared of the dark. I was scared of it for a long time too. So I'll stay with you okay?" Kevin Esposito didn't say a word. He simply cuddled next to his mom.

In the twin's room, Castle was fast asleep on the floor with the puppy cuddled up next to his side. He gave up trying to stand next to the crib and rock it, so he resorted to laying down and rocking it with his foot to keep his beautiful baby daughters asleep. He was 98% asleep, the other 2% of his consciousness was focused on rocking the crib. He only stayed warm because Angel cuddled up so close to him.

* * *

Late the next morning Kate slowly woke up next to her son in her son's bed. She stretched lazily trying not to wake up her little one. She kissed his cheek and whispered, "I'm going out to get breakfast." She smiled as she listened to his steady breath. He was fast asleep with his stuffed toys under his arms. She quietly got out of bed and exited the room, and closed the door silently behind her.

Kate retied her fancy robe as she walked to the twin's bed room. She could hear Alexis and Castle talking and laughing loudly in the kitchen. They were probably getting ready for work. She quietly walked into the twin's room to check up on her baby girls, but she saw that they weren't in their crib. She smiled, Castle probably brought the twins down stairs to the baby play pen in the family room. She quickly turned around to join the rest of her family down stairs.

Kate walked into the kitchen and saw a comedic sight. She caught her husband and daughter sword fighting with forks that have sausage links on them behind the kitchen table. Alexis wore a grey women's business suit that consisted of grey suit jacket, grey suit pants, black heals, and a red women's business blouse. Castle wore a shiny black business suit, white dress shirt, and black and white striped tie. Though the kitchen table had two full plates of food consisting of sausage, eggs, toast, potatoes, and home made waffles. She laughed loudly causing the two stop in their tracks. Kate crossed her arms with a smile, "So, this is what my husband and daughter do when I'm not looking."

Alexis and Castle shared a scared look then lowered their weapons. Alexis shrugged, "Castle started it."

Castle jumped in shock, "What? Did not! Alexis was the one who threw the bacon!"

Alexis looked at Castle, "Yeah! After you made me laugh while I was drinking orange juice causing me to spit it all over."

"Well, you didn't have to laugh at my bad joke!" Castle retaliated. Father and daughter couldn't help but laugh at their playful argument.

Kate rolled her eyes and laughed, "You two are something else." She heard a couple baby giggles behind her causing her to spin around to face the family room. The twins were nestled comfortably in their respective color coded baby onesies in the black baby play pen. The same play pen that Kevin Esposito used to occupy. The twins were surrounded by soft white pillows, stuffed animals of all types, and messy folded pink blankets. Kate strolled over to the baby play pen and kneeled down beside it and started to play with her daughters, "Good morning." She said playfully.

Alexis chuckled, "Mom, Castle and I made breakfast for you and Kevin before we head to work." Castle was busy taking a picture with his phone.

Kate smiled but kept her focus on her daughters, "Thanks you two. Did the girls get fed?"

Castle shook his head, "No, we thought that you wanted to feed them. You know, build the bond…"

Kate chuckled, "Yeah I know. I'll handle it."

Suddenly Castle's phone rang. He answered quickly, "Castle." He nodded then looked at Alexis, "Yeah. We're on our way. Tell Esposito, Alexis is coming in too." He paused, "Alright. Thanks Ryan."

Kate stood up and looked at Castle with a slight concerned look, "Babe?"

Castle waved dismissively, "The boys can't figure out the case right now, so they want my help." He smiled, "Enjoy your maternity leave, you still got a few weeks left."

Kate smiled, "I know babe."

Castle looked at Alexis, "Lets get going."

Alexis nodded, "Right Dad." They began to head for the garage door.

Castle stopped and took Kate in his arms for a moment. He stared into her eyes then kissed her lips tenderly. He smiled, "I love you Kate."

Kate smiled, "I love you too Rick." She chuckled, "Solve the case for the boys. They are all yours until I get back." She kissed him again.

Castle let go of her, "Watch over our girls." He walked over to the crib and waved goodbye to them, "Bye Iris. Bye Serena." The two twin girls gave the same goofy grin at him as they playfully waved their hands.

Alexis called from the garage, "Let's go Dad!"

Castle chuckled, "Perfect family." He ran to Kate again and gave her a quick kiss before running for the door.

Kate smiled as she crossed her arms under her breasts.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon in the Castle household and its just another lazy afternoon in the week. Kate wouldn't say she hates maternity leave because she gets more time with her family and especially her newborn girls, but she does feel a little bored sometimes not working. Kate wore a white Batwing blouse and skinny blue jeans. She sat on the carpet in bare feet in the family room against the couch. On her left were the two baby girls on pillows and blankets, fiddling with their own hands and looking curiously around the room. In front of Kate sat Kevin Esposito watching his cartoons on the Disney Channel while he played with his toys. Her son wore a long sleeve dark blue shirt that has the word "hello" written in white cursive on the front and blue pants. Kate played with her baby daughters while keeping a watchful eye on her son. Angel happily wagged her tail and panted excitedly next to the little boy.

Kate picked up Serena Johanna and kissed her cheek then held her close to her chest, "What are those curious eyes looking at?" She said playfully. Serena gave a funny looking grin at her mother. Kate laughed then kissed her, "You have the curious look of your father." She smiled then looked at Iris Lanie who had the same look on her face. Kate smiled, "You both have the look of your father."

Kevin Esposito crawled to his mom and sisters with a toy stuffed giraffe in tow. He sat next to Iris Lanie and looked at her curiously. Kate smiled at her son, "What is it dear?"

Kevin Esposito looked at his mom, "You and Daddy once talked about me looking like dad. Does that mean my sisters will look like you?"

Kate laughed, "You look like both of us but more on your father's side, and you act more like your father." She looked at her girls, "But I have a hunch that these two will look more like me."

Kevin Esposito placed his giraffe next to Iris Lanie and smiled, "They look happy." At saying that she heard Iris Lanie start to whimper.

Kate gently placed Serena Johanna down on the blanket and pillows next to her sister, "Oh, she wants more attention."

Kevin Esposito smiled, "Can I give her attention?"

Kate picked up Iris Lanie and kissed her cheek while rocking her gently. She smiled at her son, "Sure you can. Can you give Serena attention?" She said while rocking her daughter side to side.

Kevin Esposito placed the stuffed giraffe next to Serena Johanna then started to carefully play with her hands. Serena responded happily with a small baby smile and a giggle.

Suddenly everyone heard the front door open and close. Kate looked up from entertaining Iris Lanie in her arms, "Oh Daddy's home." She smiled then looked at Iris Lanie and started to make a goofy grin to her daughter, "Hey, your daddy is home." Her daughter waved her hands with a smile.

Kevin Esposito smiled at his baby sister, "Daddy is home!" His sister essentially did the same thing as her twin.

Alexis walked into the family room with a grin, "Hey."

Kate looked up and smiled, "Hey Alexis. Where's your dad?"

Alexis rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably, "About that."

Kate stopped rocking her daughter, "What happened?" She said concerned.

Alexis chuckled, "He isn't hurt or anything, but…" Kate gave her _The Look. _Alexis chuckled again, "So while we, me, Esposito, Ryan, and dad were chasing down the suspect… The suspect shot at us, and for some strange reason Ryan accidentally shot Esposito in the butt."

Kate's jaw dropped, "He what!" Iris Lanie started to whimper. Kate quickly softened, "Sorry honey." She said apologetically.

Kevin Esposito looked at his baby sisters, "Uh Oh. Uncle Ryan is in trouble."

Alexis shrugged, "So Dad went with Esposito to the hospital. Esposito is okay though, didn't look serious."

Kate nodded, "That's good. I'm going to need to talk to Ryan about that. He will need to do some explaining." She sighed, "What about the case."

Alexis waved her hand, "We got the guy. Dad tackled him into a fountain."

Kate laughed, "Wow."

"It was kind of funny." Alexis chuckled, "There were a bunch of people who watched it too, so I'm sure there will be at least a twenty videos on YouTube."

Kate laughed and rocked her daughter once again, "That's funny. I have to check." She gave a confused grin at Alexis, "Hm. It's not like Ryan to do something that careless. I wonder what's with him."

Alexis shrugged, "I don't know either, Dad just said something is bugging him."

Kate looked at her daughters, "Do you know what's bugging him?" Her daughters just gave curious and confused looks. Kate laughed, "I don't know Alexis."

Alexis laughed, "Beats me too."

"Hey, if you're not too busy can you take care of the kids real quick while I start dinner." Kate said while she gently placed Iris next to Serena.

Alexis nodded, "Got it mom."

**Kevin Ryan &amp; Jenny Ryan Residence New York City, New York**

Jenny was sitting on the couch with her back against the arm rest reading a book while Sarah Grace played with her toys and watched cartoons. Jenny wore a plain purple shirt, tight jeans, and white socks, she read a book while keeping an eye on her energetic young Sarah Grace. Sarah Grace wore a bright pink shirt and white shorts. Jenny looked over her book and smiled at her incredibly adorable daughter watching her cartoons with a big goofy grin as she watched her cartoons. Jenny chuckled and rubbed her belly idly as she watched. After unknowingly rubbing her belly for a long moment her IPhone vibrated bringing her back to reality. Jenny checked her phone and gasped at the notification from the local city news app.

Right at that moment Ryan opened the front door, tired, and exhausted. Jenny put her book down and ran to her husband and embraced him, "Kevin! I just read on the news that detectives from the 12th Precinct were in a shoot out and one of the detectives were shot!" She kissed his lips then his cheek then hugged him tightly.

Ryan hesitated then hugged her back. He sighed, "Yeah…Esposito was shot."

Sarah Grace charged her dad and jumped up and hugged him, "Hi Daddy!"

Ryan hugged his daughter, "Hey there princess." He bent down and kissed her cheek putting a smile on his face for his little girl. Jenny couldn't help but smile at her family.

Sarah Grace smiled, "How was your day daddy?"

Ryan laughed nervously, "It was eventful." He kissed his daughter on the head. He smiled, "Go back to watching cartoons and I'll join you after I talk to mommy okay?"

Sarah Grace smiled, "Okay daddy." She kissed her dad on the cheek then ran off to her spot in front of the TV.

Ryan stood up and gave a small unsure smile, "Can we talk in the kitchen?"

Jenny gave him a worried look, "Okay."

In the kitchen Jenny sat at the table while Ryan leaned against the counter. Ryan crossed his arms tiredly and sighed, leaning heavily on the counter. He sighed, "Esposito was shot."

Jenny gasped, "Javier? What happened? Is he okay?"

Kevin nodded, "Yeah he's fine." He sighed again, "I was the one who shot him… it was an accident."

Jenny gasped again, "What?" She put a hand on her chest as she gasped.

Kevin smiled sheepishly, "He got hit in the butt…" He shook his head, "He should be fine. Castle stayed with him in the hospital."

Jenny smiled and couldn't help but laugh, "I'm sorry, but it's kind of funny that he got hit in the butt." She stopped laughing, "Did you get the guy you were chasing?"

Ryan nodded sheepishly, "Castle got him. Tackled him into a public fountain…."

"Wow. That must've been something to see." Jenny laughed.

Ryan sighed, "Yeah. Something to see."

Jenny looked at him concerned, "What's wrong?" She cocked her head to the side, "Are you troubled that you accidentally shot Esposito?"

"Yeah…I was careless." He shook his head, "Kate will probably give me an earful then toss a stack of papers at me for it…and I sure hope Javie can forgive me."

Jenny smiled, "You didn't shoot him on purpose, so I'm sure he will forgive you." She chuckled, "I would be worried about Lanie."

Ryan chuckled, "Right…"

Jenny looked at him with concern again, "What's wrong?"

Ryan sighed, "Jenny… is there something you need to tell me?" Jenny cocked her head confused. Ryan shook his head, "You've been very distant lately."

Jenny frowned sadly, "I'm sorry honey. I didn't mean to be distant. It's just…" Ryan looked up. She sighed, "I was trying to figure out how to tell you this."

Ryan looked at her with a worried look, "Tell me what? You can tell me anything Jenny you know that." Ryan went to her and kneeled in front of her and took her hands, "Please tell me what's the matter?"

Jenny's hands started to shake nervously causing Ryan to feel and look more nervous. Jenny finally smiled nervously, "I'm pregnant…"

"What?"

"I'm Pregnant Kev…" Jenny smiled, "I'm pregnant…"

After a long stressful moment for Jenny, Ryan exploded with happiness. He jumped up in the air and laughed, "YOU'RE PREGNANT!" He laughed, "YOU'RE PREGNANT! I can't…"

Jenny laughed, "So you're okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay with this?" Ryan yelled happily.

"I don't know you seemed so worried about Sarah Grace growing up and…"

Ryan crushed his lips to hers with so much passion. Jenny reciprocated with equal fervor and placed her hands on his cheeks as she melted into his kiss. They finally separated when they heard Sarah Grace. Sarah Grace crossed her legs and squealed, "Ew Dad! That's disgusting!"

Jenny and Ryan broke the kiss then stared into each other's eyes for a moment before they broke into laughter. They laughed uncontrollably for what seemed like hours. Sarah Grace approached her parents and asked curiously, "What's so funny mommy, daddy?"

Jenny and Ryan both stared at Sarah Grace then looked at each other. Jenny smiled at him, "Do you want to tell her?"

Ryan laughed, "Sure." He moved to Sarah Grace and kneeled in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders. His daughter looked at her parents curiously. He smiled, "Sarah guess what…"

* * *

**Richard &amp; Katherine Castle Residence Bronxville, NY**

Castle came in through the garage door, tired, and beat wearing grey police sweats and a white NYPD t-shirt, and carried a black NYPD Duffel bag on his shoulder. The new clothes were given to him by the precinct because he was soaked after taking down the target into a fountain, and the bag was given to him to transport his wet clothes. He sighed tiredly as he walked into his home. He just got back from checking up on Esposito in the hospital. Esposito was in high spirits, a little shy that he got shot in the butt, but he was in high spirits and didn't hold too much of a grudge on Ryan. That won't stop Esposito for giving his partner a world of shit for it. Castle left the hospital before Lanie arrived, he didn't want to explain to her what happened. As Castle took more steps into his home he was welcomed by a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. He stopped and took a deep breath to inhale the delicious smell. Yes sir, Kate made dinner, and boy can she cook.

Castle walked into the kitchen and saw his family sitting at the table with a variety of food on the table. The head of the table where Castle sits was empty, to the left of the seat sat Kate followed by Kevin Esposito. To the right of the seat sat Alexis. His whole family enjoying a nice family supper. Kevin Esposito saw his dad before everyone else, he waved his hand excitedly, "Daddy!"

Kate looked up from her plate and smiled at her husband, "Hey honey."

Alexis turned around and smiled, "Hi dad!" She laughed, "Nice sweats."

Castle sighed and shrugged, "Well, my suit is ruined from the water." He stepped toward the table and looked into the family room, and saw his two baby twins sleeping soundly next to each other in their baby play pen. He dropped his bag then walked over to the play pen and kneeled down to check up on his girls.

Kate chuckled, "That's what happens when you jump into a fountain babe."

Castle smiled warmly at his baby girls, "Well, it was worth it."

Kate smiled, "They had a long day. The girls are fed and they are asleep for now." She waved her hand, "Come join us at the table. We're having your favorite, Tri-tip, mashed potatoes, gravy, vegetables." She laughed, "You name it."

Castle stood up and laughed, "Whatever you cook is my favorite."

Kate blushed then checked her son eating his mashed potatoes. She smiled at her son, "Like it."

Kevin Esposito looked at his mom and hummed in approval while nodding with his mouth full.

Alexis laughed, "Mom you make the best food."

Castle smiled and sat down at the head of the table, "doesn't she?" He put his hands on the table and smiled at everyone.

Kate gripped his hand, "Welcome home." She said lovingly. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Kevin Esposito slammed his fork on the table, "EW MOM! Not at the table!" Everyone laughed.

Alexis swallowed a bite of her food, "By the way. I saw the video…sweet tackle." Kate and Alexis laughed.

Castle looked at them curiously, "What?"

* * *

**One hell of a Fluffy chapter**

**Hope you Enjoyed**

**The Ryan's have a little one on the way**


	22. Chapter 22 Thanksgiving with a Bang

**Chapter 22 Thanksgiving with a bang **

I don't own Castle

As you noticed I'm not too clear on what the months are for the sake of progression of the kids XD Enjoy. Thanksgiving!

PS This chapter has language

It's November in the beautiful state of New York, the leaves have begun to change color, and are making their fall to Earth. In the neighborhoods of Bronxville, New York the suburban life is colorful with the hundreds of autumn trees that lined the streets. The colorful orange, yellow, and red leaves of the trees made for a beautiful fall atmosphere. Although cold and sometimes rainy and cloudy, the suburbs of Bronxville still looked beautiful. Like many of the American suburbs in the fall, the lawns were covered with the colorful leaves from the trees. Combined with that is the anticipation and preparations of Thanksgiving added to the feeling that autumn was well and truly here.

The autumn atmosphere also brought a colorful change to the Castles and their house. To start Kate and Castle redecorated the house with autumn colors to fit the November and Thanksgiving themes. Just looking into the interior of the house gave a warm autumn feeling to anyone who visited. New colorful plants, dried leaves and plants, and other autumn colored décor made for a beautiful autumn atmosphere in the Castles Castle.

The two twin girls have been growing rapidly and are beautiful and energetic as ever. The three month old twins now have a fully developed smile that melt hearts. The two girls love playtime and amuse Kate, Castle, and Alexis with imitations of their facial expressions. Even better is that they make funny sounds and noises as they play. Castle believed the two girls are talking to one another and are plotting to over throw him some day. Kate just simply laughed and agreed that Castle's reign of terror is coming to an end. Castle couldn't help but laugh with Kate because he and Kevin Esposito are outnumbered after all. On another note, both the twin girls are growing up so fast in the few short months. The girls don't need their head supported as much, they are comfortable on their stomachs, can lift their own head and chest, and do little baby pushups. The cutest thing Castle ever saw was when Kate did pushups next to the twin girls, and they quickly joined her and did their own half baby pushups beside her. Both Serena Johanna and Iris Lanie were imitating Kate as she worked out in the family room. It was the cutest thing in the world. Though they weren't technically doing real pushups, it was still an adorable sight to see.

Kevin Esposito too has grown in his own way. He has been an excellent older brother to his twin baby sisters. Every single time the two girls cry, Kate and Castle always see Kevin Esposito trying to calm his baby sisters. The funny part is that Kevin Esposito never looks frustrated about it. Both Kate and Castle are tremendously proud of their young three-year-old son for being such a good boy and a great big brother to his sisters. Although Kate may be back at work, she usually gets off work at five so she still has plenty of time to spend with her kids. Naturally Castle too ensures he always has time for his kids. Spending time with the family is paramount to the Castles.

In short…the family life is perfect. What was not to like, four beautiful kids, one handsome son, two beautiful baby twin daughters, and one beautiful red head angel….oh and a go-happy dog.

XXXXXXXXX

**Richard and Katherine Castle Residence, Bronxville, NY **

Just another brisk sunny Wednesday November morning in the Castles Castle, and Thanksgiving is right around the corner. Its just another typical quiet morning in the home of the Castles. The cool morning sun breached the cold shade left over from the night and lit up the house with natural light. The house was all quiet from the night, the only sound was the cool New York November breeze blowing against the house. In the master bedroom of the house slept Kate and Castle under the warm covers of their bed. Castle wore a grey long sleeve and black sweats as his pajamas. He slept on his back with Kate's sleeping on his chest. Kate slept in her silver spaghetti strap black flower pattern night grown. In her sleep she curled up to Castle and used him as a pillow, to share body heat in the night.

Castle slowly woke up from another strange dream causing him to lay in idle for a moment while he stared blankly at the ceiling. He sighed, who ever was writing his dreams needed to get fired. Then he felt a familiar person stirring in her sleep on top of him. His one and only beautiful wife Katherine Beckett Castle, sleeping soundly on his chest in her silver night gown. He smiled warmly at his gorgeous sleeping wife then chuckled, she isn't even awake yet, and she still manages to comfort him from his strange dream. He quietly turned his head to check the time, it was still early so there was no need to wake her up…as long as the twin girls stay asleep. He could do his plan of the day later, so he decided to let Kate sleep in…

That didn't go as planned. Kate slowly opened her eyes and yawned as she naturally tightened her embrace on her husband's frame. She kissed his chest then looked up at Castle with tired eyes, "Hey."

Castle smile, "Good morning beautiful."

Kate smiled and kissed his chest again then rested her cheek on him once again. She hummed, content with his warmth and being cuddled up with him. She let out a cute sigh, "I just want to stay in bed and cuddle with you all day."

Castle chuckled, "That can be arranged."

Kate laughed, "Babe, I'd love to but we got kids to take care of and Thanksgiving is tomorrow."

Castle hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head, "This is true. But this moment right here is still perfect."

Kate laughed then extracted herself from his grip then propped herself on her elbow to stare at her handsome husband. Her hair elegantly fell to one side as she ran a hand over his chest. She smiled, "This is an interesting life we live isn't it?"

Castle smiled, "Its perfect. Wouldn't change a thing." He gently ran a hand against her cheek.

Kate smiled, "Me neither." She went down and kissed him. Castle happily reciprocated After a long moment she broke the kiss to breathe, "I love you."

Castle smiled, "I love you too."

Kate kissed him again, "God you make it so hard to get out of bed." She laughed, "That's the price I pay for falling in love with such a ruggedly handsome man."

Castle laughed, "I pay the price for falling in love with a beautiful and deadly police captain."

Kate giggled then kissed him yet again. She sighed and ran a hand through her smooth brown hair, "I probably should check on the girls."

Castle shook his head, "I'll do it when I get dressed."

"Its okay Castle I got it. You always want to do it. Let mommy take care of them too." Kate assured with a smile.

Castle shrugged, "Alright then. Just wanted to because you came back to bed late from taking care of the girls last night."

Kate smiled, "Had to put Kevin Esposito to sleep again."

Castle chuckled, "Our caring son."

Kate smiled at Castle, "He learned his caring nature from you babe."

"From us." He said quickly.

Kate smiled and ran her hand through her hair again, "I came back when Kevin Esposito was fully asleep. I wanted to be back in the warmth of our bed…and you." She laughed.

Castle kissed her again, "Understandable."

Kate shrugged, "He's afraid of the dark."

Castle smiled, "I was afraid of the dark too at three."

"Not surprised." Kate laughed. She stopped laughing and composed herself, "I was afraid of the dark too."

Castle shook his head at her. He smiled, "He'll out grow it eventually. We'll teach him to face his fears someday."

"We will definitely." Kate said in agreement. "Though, I love it when he cuddles up to me when he sleeps."

Castle chuckled, "Its so perfect. One of my favorite pictures on my phone is that."

Kate returned to Castle's chest and embraced him, "Mine too." She closed her eyes for a moment, "So what are your plan for today."

"Final trip to the grocery store to prepare for Thanksgiving. Buy anything we might need. Then start physically preparing food for tomorrow. The turkey and the fixings… you know." Castle chuckled.

Kate looked at him, "Oh yeah. I have a list for last minute groceries too. Can you get them for me?"

"Of course. I was going to ask."

Kate kissed his chest again, "Thanks babe. Got to prepare the Beckett traditional fixings too." She laughed.

Castle laughed, "I can't wait to eat your Beckett tradition Thanksgiving food." He hummed, "You make it so, so good."

Kate smiled, "I can't wait for Thanksgiving in general." She chuckled, "so much great food."

Castle smiled, "Me too. It's a great atmosphere to give thanks."

Kate quickly looked serious causing Castle to look at her with concerned eyes. She propped herself on an elbow and looked into his eyes with a loving smile, "I'm thankful for you and all you did and do for me. Thankful for the family we have that you made with me." She kept her hair back as she slowly went back down and kissed his lips.

As they kissed, the door peaked open and Kevin Esposito's cute voice breached their heated exchange. "Mommy?" He said.

Kate quickly stopped kissing Castle and looked at the door, "Oh honey you're up early." She got off Castle and sat up, "You okay?" She waved her hand so he can come in.

Castle sat up too, "Come on in big guy."

Kevin Esposito opened the door and ran in, wearing his matching light blue pajamas. He jumped up on the bed and snuggled up close to his parents. He cuddled up to his mom, "Good morning mommy and daddy."

Kate hugged him and kissed the top of his head, "Good morning honey."

Castle hugged him too and smiled, "Good morning big guy." He chuckled, "Why are you up so early?"

Kevin Esposito stayed snuggled to his mom, "I had to use the bathwoom."

Kate put let go of her son for a moment and put a hand on his stomach, "Are you hungry Kevin?" Kevin Esposito nodded. Kate smiled, "Alrighty, want some breakfast?"

"Yes!"

Castle also cheered, "Yes!"

Kate laughed, "How does an omelet sound?" Kevin Esposito and Castle shared a glance then they both smiled widely. "Then its decided. We'll have omelets." Kate laughed. She nodded to the door, "Now go and see if your older sister is awake. If she is, ask her if she's okay with an omelet."

Kevin Esposito crawled off the bed, "Okay mommy." He ran out the door. Kate and Castle shared a warm look. Kevin Esposito popped into their room again, "What about Iris and Serena?"

Kate smiled at her son, "I'll take care of them before I cook breakfast okay? Now go get Alexis."

"Okay!" Kevin Esposito said with a smile then ran out of the room again.

Kate looked at Castle, "Perfect." She kissed his lips, "Everything."

Castle smiled, "Isn't it?" That being said they both got out of bed. Castle went to the bathroom to get showered and dressed for the day while Kate went to get her discarded robe on the floor. Kate put on her matching black flower pattern silver robe and tied it closed, then walked to the dresser to grab a hair tie so she can tie up her hair. As she tied up her hair she looked at the picture frames displayed on the dresser. Photos of her and Castle holding the babies including Kevin Esposito when he was a baby. Additional photos are, wedding pictures, family pictures, new house picture, and precinct pictures. She smiled warmly at the memories displayed on the dresser. She was brought back to reality when she heard the baby monitor on her night stand start to pick up crying from the twins.

Almost instantaneously Castle barged out of the bathroom with a tooth brush in his mouth, towel around his neck, and only wearing blue boxers. He urgently said in a muffled tone from the toothbrush, "I got it!"

Kate crossed her arms under her breasts and laughed, "Not dressed like that." She turned around, "I got it babe. I'll see you down there." Castle sighed then walked back into the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kate opened the door and the stench hit her nose almost instantly. She plugged her nose, "Wow. You girls know how to make them." She said under the torrential sound of the baby girls crying. She walked in and saw Angel on the floor with one of her paws covering her snout. She chuckled, "Feeling it too huh?" Angel wagged her tail recognizing her presence but refusing to get up due to being crippled by the horrendous smell.

Angel has always accompanied Kate and Castle when they woke up in the middle of the night to take care of the twins. She would start off sleeping in the master bedroom with them and when the babies cried she would accompany who ever is going to take care of them. Once the babies are cared for Angel just sleeps in the baby room to watch over the two twins in her own way. Although still a puppy, Angel is already vastly loyal to the family.

Kate approached the crib and unplugged her nose to give her daughters a motherly smile, "good morning you two." The twin girls both continued to cry. Kate chuckled, "So which one of you made the smell." As Kate examined her crying baby girls she came to a realization, "oh goodness…"

If she could swear right now she would. It was an absolute shit storm…literally

XXXXXXXXXXX

Castle came down the stairs and entered the kitchen and adjoining family room to the delicious aroma of breakfast. He hummed with his eyes closed as he entered, "smells so, so good." He opened his eyes to see Kevin Esposito and Alexis eating their great big Kate special omelet at the table. His son sat near the head of the table with his back toward him, while Alexis sat opposite of him, both enjoying their delicious omelet. Alexis looked comfortable and well rested in her red tank top and grey pajama bottoms while happily eating a delicious meal. Angel too was eating breakfast, and sat by the back door eating her food in her doggy bowl. The kitchen and family room were both brightly lit up from the natural sun light pouring through the open window.

Kevin Esposito turned around and said with his mouth full, "Hi Daddy!"

Castle chuckled, "Hey kiddo." He noticed that Kevin Esposito's omelet was already precut, and most of the contents of the omelet were a mess on the plate.

Kate stood at the stove while making another omelet on the pan, she looked over she shoulder, "Kevin Esposito don't talk with your mouth full." She said in a motherly tone.

Kevin Esposito swallowed his bite, "Okay mommy. Sorry."

Kate smiled, "I'm not mad honey. I'm just teaching you what's polite." She said while folding the omelet on the pan. On the counters and the island are the scattered yet organized ingredients and dishes that are being used to make the omelets.

Alexis laughed, "Hey dad." Castle smiled at his kids then walked over, and kissed them both on the top of their heads.

Castle walked to the stove and embraced Kate from behind and kissed the back of her head. Kate tingled in the sensation of his kiss and embrace. She almost broke the omelet, "Babe, I'm going to ruin your omelet if you keep this up."

Castle chuckled, "Thought you liked it." He kissed her again.

Kate shook again, "I do, but Kevin Esposito and Alexis are here." She giggled.

Castle laughed, "Fair point." He turned around and saw Alexis turned around in her chair with a big grin across her face. He chuckled, "What?"

Alexis shook her head, "Oh nothing dad." She chuckled, "Nothing at all."

Castle walked past the table and shrugged, "Oh. Okay." Not understanding what was so funny. Indeed, he can be very clueless at times.

He looked into the family room and saw his beautiful twin daughters, Iris Lanie and Serena Johanna, fiddling with small stuffed animals and pillows in their baby play pen located next to the couch. Castle strolled over and kneeled down to play with his happy energetic baby girls. The babies responded with laughter and the typical baby noises in response to seeing their father. Castle was feeling so happy he forgot all about breakfast.

Kate smiled at Castle as she placed his breakfast at the head of the table. She laughed when she heard Castle make funny noises to the twins. The twin responded back to their father with their own giggles and equally funny noises. Alexis looked up from her food and smiled at her dad. Kevin Esposito stopped eating and realized everyone was staring at his dad, he turned and smiled, "Daddy!"

Castle stopped what he was doing then stood up and turned around, "What?" He asked quickly.

Kevin Esposito smiled, "breakfast!"

"Oh right." Castle laughed, "Thanks buddy."

Kate chuckled, "Your omelet is ready babe." She couldn't help but hold a loving gaze at her husband.

Castle walked over and kissed Kate on the cheek, "Smells and looks great!"

Kate laughed then turned around to get her omelet, "I sure hope so."

Castle took a bite then swallowed. He nodded, "Yeah! Its great!" He chuckled and spoke to Alexis and Kevin Esposito, "Isn't it?"

Alexis nodded, "way better than Ihop."

Kevin Esposito kicked his feet, "Its great mommy!"

Kate walked over and sat down next to Kevin Esposito then kissed his head. She smiled, "Are you going to be able to eat all that?"

Kevin Esposito nodded, "Yes I am!" he said proudly. Castle just smiled as he ate.

Kate nodded in realization, "Oh honey, Martha called earlier."

Castle nodded, "Oh yeah I forgot about that…" He shrugged, "I was in the shower. What did she say?"

Kate smiled, "She's going to come over earlier today."

Kevin Esposito smiled, "Grandma is coming over early!" he said excitedly.

Kate smiled and nodded, "That's right honey. She's coming over early today to see all of us. She's super excited." She said playfully.

Castle nodded, "And she's probably going to bake her famous deserts and bread."

Alexis turned to him in surprise, "Is she really?" Castle nodded. Alexis cheered, "Yes!" Martha does make killer bread and deserts that drive everyone mad. Absolutely delicious.

Kevin Esposito cheered, "YAY!" He yelled causing everyone to laugh.

Kate swallowed a bite of her omelet, "Oh the twins made a nice surprise for me this morning."

Castle almost spat out his food. He calmed down and looked worried, "Please…don't go into detail. Their surprises aren't pleasant."

Alexis nodded quietly in agreement. She had to change them once when her mom and dad went out on a date a while ago. Kevin Esposito cocked his head to the side and looked at his dad, "what surprise Daddy?" he asked innocently.

Castle chuckled and stared at Kate who just simply giggled to herself and quietly ate her food. He smiled at his son, "A wonderful gift that you'll experience one day."

Kevin Esposito nodded, "Oh. Okay." Kate chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast Alexis went to play with her little brother and the dog in the family room for a little bit before she did her own thing for the day. Kate and Castle both loved the fact that Alexis went out of her way to play with Kevin Esposito. They know Alexis probably has better things to do other than play with a small three-year-old, but Alexis knows the feeling of being an only child so she did her best to play with her little brother. Iris Lanie and Serena Johanna are still babies so they can't really play with him.

While Kevin Esposito grabbed toys from the toy box in the family room, Kate and Castle were cleaning up the kitchen. Kate used the sink to clean up the plates and pans while Castle brought dishes over and transferred the rinsed plates to the dish washer. Kate looked to her right to see Kevin Esposito playing happily with his sister. Castle stood behind her and stopped what he was doing and watched as well. After a warm moment he chuckled then gave Kate a kiss on the cheek before continuing with what he was doing.

Kate smiled then turned around to check the time on the microwave. It was getting late in the morning and she realized Castle has a long list to shop. She looked at Castle, "Hey babe, I think you should get started on the groceries."

Castle looked at his watch, "Oh. You're right." He looked at her, "You sure you don't want me to stick around and help out a bit?"

Kate smiled, "We're almost done with the dishes so I can handle the rest." She laughed, "And don't worry I can take care of the kids."

"Alrighty." Castle walked over to his wife and kissed her on the lips, "I'll see you later then."

Kate smiled, "I wrote down the list. Its on the counter under the microwave."

Castle went to the counter and grabbed the list. He walked over to the family room to speak with his kids. He kneeled down and kissed the top of Kevin Esposito's head, "I'm going out to run an errand. I'll be back later."

Kevin Esposito smiled, "Okay Daddy."

He then went over to the twins in their baby play pen and tickled his daughters, "Daddy is going to be right back." The girls just giggled in response. He stood up and smiled at Alexis, "See-ya Alexis."

Alexis chuckled, "Bye Dad."

Before Castle walked out, Kate called to him, "I love you honey. See you later."

Castle smiled as he walked out, "I love you too." Angel got up from her spot and followed Castle. He turned around and smiled, "Stay." He chuckled, "Keep an eye on the family while I'm gone." The young puppy sat down and wagged her tail in response. Castle chuckled, "Good girl." He turned around and resumed his way out.

XXXXXXXXX

It was now getting late in the day and the sun was already starting to set for the evening. After a long and productive day grocery shopping, Castle parked the family Chevrolet Traverse at a small corner store to buy himself something to drink. He totally forgot to get it at the grocery store because he was so busy making sure he got everything to prepare for Thanksgiving. He quickly got out of the car and entered the store.

When he entered the store the young white male store manager standing behind the counter greeted him with a smile, "How you doing today sir."

Castle smiled at him, "Good" He said as he went down the short aisle to the refrigerators and quickly grabbed a diet soda from one of the doors. Castle closed the door then turned around and saw a familiar face enter the mini mart.

It was Ethan Slaughter. Castle looked confused at him, what is he doing all the way out here. He's a detective who investigates gangs in the city. This area is no where close to where he usually operates, why would he be over here in the first place? Castle knows that Slaughter does not reside here. Maybe he has a girlfriend here, Castle didn't know. He just hopes that Slaughter doesn't engage him in a conversation.

Suddenly Slaughter saw Castle, "Castle!" He smiled then walked toward him. Castle groaned in despair. All he wanted to do is go home back to his family and prepare for Thanksgiving. Slaughter approached Castle and stopped right in front of him, "Hey buddy! How's it going?" Slaughter wore his typical brown leather jacket, dark blue undershirt, dark jeans, and dress shoes. But he had a strange large black duffel bag over his shoulder.

Castle sighed, "How you doing Slaughter?" He asked reluctantly.

"I'm good man!" Slaughter patted him on the shoulder, "How is the family doing?" Castle didn't understand why Slaughter is being so buddy-buddy with him right now.

"They are doing great. Couldn't have anything better."

Slaughter nodded, "That's great man." He started whisper and leaned forward, "Hey. Can you help me with something?" He smiled, "For old times sake."

Castle raised an eyebrow, "With what?" He said. There it was. The reason why Slaughter is being super uncharacteristically nice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Richard &amp; Katherine Castle Residence, Bronxville, NY**

Kate didn't have much ingredients to work with at home to make her Beckett family tradition Thanksgiving food. Specifically the Beckett special cranberry sauce, cheesy buttermilk garlic mash potatoes, Beckett special sweet potato, and special stuffing to go along with Castle's. So instead of cooking, Kate decided to go in the backyard and do some fall season gardening.

In the backyard, Kate was on her knees gardening, and wore a low cut V-neck grey long sleeve thermal shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, tall dark brown boots that went over her jeans at the ankles, and grey garden gloves. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail so her hair won't get in her eyes and get messy from the soil. Behind her on the grassy section of the backyard sat Kevin Esposito playing with a few stuffed animals next to an energetic Angel running around the little boy. Next to Kevin Esposito and Angel is the white outdoor playpen that kept the twin babies from being trampled by the excited dog. The twin baby girls lay on a soft pink blanket that covered the patch of grass they were on, and they were snuggled up next to each other in their color coded baby onesies. Iris Lanie in her bright pink baby onesie and Serena Johanna in her sky blue onesie, both cuddled and enjoying the cool outdoor sky.

Kate was busy planting a batch of flowers that were in season for November. Specifically the colorful Alstromeria flowers. Planting them next to the other colorful seasonal flowers and trees. She heard her son giggle and a pant from the dog behind her, so she stopped what she was doing and turned around to see her son playing with the dog. The still young puppy showed great loyalty to Kevin Esposito and also shared the youthfulness of her human boy counterpart. Angel was happily licking Kevin Esposito's face as the young boy giggled with happiness. Kate smiled warmly at her family. Kate smiled, "Is Angel hurting you honey?"

Kevin Esposito couldn't stop giggling as the dog carried on her licks. "No Mommy!" He said, managing to say between the giggles.

Kate laughed, "Angel!" She patted her thigh. Angel stopped licking the boy and happily trotted over to Kate. She sat down right next to Kate and panted happily. Kate responded by petting the young dog on the head, "You being a good girl?" Angel barked happily in response. Kate chuckled, "You watch over my handsome boy while I check on our girls okay?" Angel turned around and continued to play with Kevin Esposito. The sound of laughter and giggles rang throughout the backyard.

Kate stood up and dusted off her knees of any soil and dirt that clung to her jeans and removed her gloves. She walked over to the play pen and bent down to tickle her daughters, "How are my sweet Angels doing." When she said that Angel stopped what she was doing and barked happily in response. Kate realized what she said then looked over the dog, "My other Angels…Angel." She laughed.

Both Iris Lanie and Serena Johanna started to cry unexpectedly. Kate continued to tickle her daughters, "Oh. Don't cry. Mommy is here." She said in a warm motherly tone. The babies continued to cry as Kate did her best from where she stood to calm them down, but that wasn't working as planned. She decided to pick up Iris Lanie first and rock her to settle her down before going for Serena Johanna. She rocked Iris Lanie gently with a smile, "Its okay honey. Mommy is here. Don't cry." She said calmly.

Like it was second nature, Kevin Esposito and Angel both walked over to the play pen and did their best to help calm down the girls. Kevin Esposito grabbed his favorite Mickey Mouse and slowly wiggled it over Serena Johanna in an attempt to calm his baby sister. Angel just watched as the baby girl continued to cry. Kevin Esposito spoke in his innocent tone, "Don't cry Serena. Look at my Mickey, isn't he nice?" The baby continued to cry.

Kate couldn't help but smile warmly at her son trying to help her. She focused her attention back to the crying Iris Lanie. She kissed the top of her head, "Sh. Its okay honey." She said as she continued to rock side to side.

Suddenly the back door slid open and Martha stepped out wearing a long white sweater, black long pants, and short black wedges. She smiled happily at her family, "I hear my baby granddaughters crying for attention." She said excitedly.

Kevin Esposito turned around at the sound of her voice and rushed happily to Martha, "Grandma!" He yelled excitedly. Angel shot after Kevin Esposito to greet Martha as well.

Martha hugged and kissed her grandson, "How you doing kiddo?"

Kevin Esposito hugged his grandma tightly, "Doing really good!" He looked up at her, "Me and Angel are trying to help mommy calm down my baby sisters."

Kate continued to rock Iris Lanie, but smiled at Martha, "Oh Martha. I didn't know you were here."

Martha laughed and walked over to Kate, "Its okay darling. I greeted Alexis and she told me you were out here with the kids."

Kate hugged Iris Lanie and started to bounce and pat her back, "Yeah." She gave an apologetic smile, "They were doing so good earlier, but they suddenly just started to cry."

Martha smiled and picked up Serena Johanna and started to rock her side to side, "It happens darling." She said happily. She laughed, "But I have to say. You and Richard make beautiful children."

Kate laughed, "Thanks Martha." She kissed her daughter but Iris Lanie still cried.

As Kate and Martha did their best to calm down the baby girls, Kevin Esposito and Angel went back to playing on their spot on the grass.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Corner Store**

Slaughter whispered to Castle, "See that young kid at the counter?" He nodded to the young white male store manager behind the counter.

Castle whispered, "Yeah? What about him?"

"He's the reason I'm here. He's affiliated with a big gang and he uses the store to distribute drugs for the gang." Slaughter spoke confidently, "I'm here to take him down and figure out who's providing the drugs. Because there is no way in hell that this kid makes his own drugs. I need to find the bigger fish." He smiled, "So are you in? Old times sake?"

Castle raised an eyebrow, "what am I even supposed to be doing?"

"Back me up man!"

Castle looked around cautiously then whispered to Slaughter, "I don't even have a weapon." Slaughter unzipped his duffel bag and showed him the bag full of weapons. Castle sighed, "there was a reason why I followed Kate around and not you." He shook his head, "I just want to go back to my family and prepare for Thanksgiving."

"Come on Castle. I need some back up." Slaughter sighed, "Besides you're already attached and affiliated with the police in the city. This isn't illegal for you to help me out."

Castle groaned, "Fine…"

Slaughter smiled, "Great! It'll be real quick!" He handed him two 9mm pistols along with a cartridge belt. Slaughter then took out an MP5 submachine gun then nodded at Castle, "Just watch my back alright?" Castle looked at the pistols in surprise while Slaughter hid his submachine gun in his coat.

Castle groaned, "Lets get this over with." He said while he hid the weapons in his pants.

As of now the small corner store was empty, with only Castle, Slaughter, and the target inside. The duo approached the counter cautiously, Slaughter whispered to Castle, "Watch my back. I got the front." Castle groaned.

The young man behind the counter nodded at the duo, "Is there something I can help you with."

Slaughter smiled, "Got any of that special product?"

The young man raised an eyebrow, "What product?"

Slaughter laughed, "Come on. You know what I'm talking about. That good product I keep hearing on the streets at the city."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't provide drugs." Said the young man innocently.

Castle whispered to Slaughter, "Slaughter…" Slaughter turned to give Castle a cold look. But, at the corner of his eye he saw the young man behind the counter slowly move his hands to one direction of the counter.

Slaughter took out his MP5 and pointed it at the young man, "Don't do it!" He screamed, "Hands where I can see them mother fucker!"

The young man flinched at the weapon and put his hands up, "I didn't do anything!"

Castle looked at Slaughter, "Slaughter…"

"Who's side you on Castle? Mine or this drug runner and gang banger!"

The young man closed his eyes, "I don't have any drugs and I'm not a gang banger!"

Slaughter jumped on the counter and pointed his weapon down on the young man, "Do you know who I am mother fucker?" The man shook his head, Slaughter screamed, "I am the righteous hand of the law to come and take down you and your gang!"

"I'm not part of a gang! And I don't deal drugs!" The young man said frantically.

"Now, if you don't hand over the person who provides you drugs in the count of three, I swear to almighty God I will blow your mother fucking brains out!" Slaughter yelled as he took his MP5 off safe. Castle felt uncomfortable about this whole situation. Slaughter didn't even once say he is a cop. Slaughter aimed down his sights, "One!"

The young man waved his hands, "I can't give you anything I don't have! You're thinking of a different person!" He waved his hands frantically, "Please I didn't do anything!"

"TWO!"

Castle glared at Slaughter, "Slaughter."

"Times up!" Slaughter yelled. As he was about to pull the trigger the back room barged open and two gun men wearing all black with black bandanas covering their faces came out guns blazing with automatic weapons. They sprayed the whole store as Castle and Slaughter took cover. The gun men were wearing all black, black sweatshirt, black pants, and black shoes. One gunman was white and the other was black.

Castle pushed away from the counter and hid behind one of the aisles of snacks and bubble gum. He then stood up and fired off a few rounds causing the gunmen to duck momentarily. At the same time, Slaughter ran off the counter and rolled over the end to hide from the blind spray of bullets. He then leaned out and opened fire with his MP5, spraying the store in front of him to suppress the bad guys. Suddenly he heard a pistol click behind the counter, he looked up and saw the young store manager pointing a pistol down at him. Slaughter gasped then quickly rolled away from the counter while dodging a hail of bullets.

Slaughter managed to get behind a rack of snacks next to Castle's rack of snacks. He sighed, "I didn't actually think they'd shoot back at us."

Castle took out the other 9mm pistol and yelled at Slaughter, "Of course their shooting back, you had your gun out! I can't believe you talked me into this!"

Slaughter leaned out of cover and opened fire again, "You can't assume they'll shoot back at you!" We don't know what we don't know!" He returned back to cover.

Castle yelled angrily, "You said this would be quick!" He continued to yell angrily, "I HAVE THANKSGIVING TO PREPARE FOR!"

Slaughter reloaded his MP5, "Damn it Castle! Take down etiquette says you can't criticize a bust during the actual bust! You have to wait till the take down is over!"

Castle sighed then stood up and fired off a few round before ducking behind cover again. Bullets slammed into the refrigerators behind the. Castle looked at Slaughter, "Please tell me, you got some sort of back up outside."

Slaughter laughed, "You are my back up."

"Great." Castle put down his weapons and took out his phone to call the 12th Precinct directly.

XXXXXXXXX

During the shootout in the corner store, Kate and Martha were still busy trying to calm the two twin girls down in the backyard of the house. Kevin Esposito sat and watched innocently as his mom and grandma rocked his sisters gently. The two baby girls continued to cry loudly in the arms of Kate and Martha. Martha smiled sheepishly at Kate, "They've been crying nonstop. There's got to be something to calm them down. A toy? A blanket?"

Kate came to a realization, "I got it!" She smiled at Iris Lanie, "Do you want to see Daddy? Is that why you two are crying?" The babies continued to cry. She smiled and skillfully took her phone out from her pocket while holding on to her baby. She quickly unlocked her phone and got a picture of Castle on her screen and showed it to Iris Lanie. Almost immediately Iris Lanie stopped crying as she saw her father's face on the phone. The baby even giggled at the picture.

Serena Johanna was still crying, but quickly settled down when Kate showed her the picture. Martha bounced Serena Johanna in her arms, "That's so adorable. They miss their daddy." She said with a laugh.

Kate kissed Iris Lanie then leaned and kissed Serena Johanna. She laughed, "I guess they like daddy more than me." She said jokingly.

Martha laughed, "Non sense darling. Babies just have funny ways."

"This is true." Kate said while she kissed Iris Lanie again.

Kevin Esposito stood up, "What happened mommy?"

Martha laughed then looked down at her grandson, "Your baby sisters just miss your dad, kiddo."

Kevin Esposito nodded, "Yeah. When is he coming home?"

Kate smiled as she rocked Iris, "He's still out grocery shopping but I'm sure he will be back soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the corner store, Castle and Slaughter were holding off the three gunmen in their area of the store. The store was shot up and a complete mess with bullet holes everywhere, spent shell casings, trashed products, and broken glass. Slaughter reloaded his MP5 yet again then turned to Castle, "When are the police supposed to get here?"

Castle shrugged, "they said they'll be here soon…that was fifteen minutes ago."

Slaughter sighed, "I'm running low and I still need the information." He groaned, "Hopefully they are running low too. Good thing they can't shoot."

Castle shook his head, "Need I remind you that we haven't done any better. Its still three against two."

Slaughter sighed, "I don't remember you being…" Suddenly the sounds of police sirens grew louder and louder.

Castle spoke in relief, "Finally! The cops are here."

Slaughter yelled, "You hear that you sweaty bastards!" He stood up, "Bring it!" He opened fire again. Castle groaned.

XXXXXXXX

Kate and Martha walked back into the house and placed the now calm twin girls in their baby pay pen in the family room. Kevin Esposito and Angel trotted in and they both jumped on the couch and made themselves comfy. Kate let her hair down as she spoke to Martha, "Thanks for helping with Serena."

Martha smiled, "Its no problem darling. I'm spending time with my family." She joined Kevin Esposito and Angel on the couch. Kevin Esposito happily cuddled up next to his grandma and Angel happily cuddled up next to the boy. Martha chuckled, "Now all we have to do is get Richard home so we can prepare for Thanksgiving." She smiled, "Oh when is your father coming?"

Kate smiled, "He'll be here tomorrow morning." She said as she made her way to the kitchen sink to wash her hands.

Kevin Esposito smiled, "Grandpa is coming too?" He asked excitedly.

Kate smiled, "Of course honey." She heard Kevin Esposito cheer in excitement.

Martha looked at her grandson, "Want to watch some cartoons while we wait for your dad?"

"Yes!" Kevin Esposito said happily.

Suddenly Alexis rushed into the family room and kitchen. She wore a crew neck long sleeve black shirt, tight blue jeans, and white socks. "Mom, turn on the TV to the news!" She said urgently.

Kate stopped washing her hands and turned to Alexis, "Why what's up?"

Alexis just shrugged, "You have to see this."

Martha nodded then turned on the TV and turned it to the local news station. It was live at a small corner store with the parking lot crawling with cops, SWAT, police cars, and SWAT trucks. Kate walked into the family room and crossed her arms and stood on the carpet. She cocked her head to one side, "What's going on."

Alexis shrugged, "Just watch."

The blonde news reporter appeared on the screen holding her microphone, "Just moments ago there was a call of a shoot out in this local corner store between three gang members and two police detectives. The gang members belong to one of New York City's prominent gangs, and from what the police has told us is that the gang used this small corner store in Bronxville to distribute drugs. The gang used this store to distribute their drugs away from the constant patrolling police in the big city."

Alexis groaned, "Get to the good part." Kate looked at her curiously.

The news reporter continued, "The two police detectives who were involved in putting down this gang cite are Detective Ethan Slaughter who serves as a detective in the NYPD Gang unit, and Private Investigator and Detective Richard Castle of the 12th Precinct." The camera shows Slaughter and Castle standing next to each other outside the store. Slaughter had a wide happy smile while Castle had a small smile but yet looked clearly frustrated.

Kate's jaw dropped, "Oh my god." She put her hands over her mouth.

Alexis nodded, "Right?" She didn't know how to act at this moment.

Kevin Esposito looked at his mom and sister, "Mommy, why is daddy on TV?"

Martha hugged her grandson, "He was being your dad. Don't worry about it kiddo." Kevin Esposito smiled up at her.

Kate couldn't believe what she heard and saw, "Oh my God. Alexis…" She shook her head, "I don't know what to say…" She didn't know what to think. Castle was supposed to be getting groceries and not be working or doing anything dangerous. She thought for a moment that he was lying to her about what he does, but that thought was quickly shut down when the news interviewed Castle.

The reporter spoke, "Mr. Castle, you are no stranger to danger or gun fire. You worked along side the legendary Detective Beckett, the now Captain Castle for years, and saved not only your wife but fellow detectives a while back. How did you feel walking into this situation?"

Castle sighed, "Honestly?" He shook his head, "I just wanted to get something quick to drink before I went home to prepare for Thanksgiving. I didn't even plan on being caught in this gun fight." He nodded to Slaughter behind him who was talking to a fellow police officer, "Talk to Detective Slaughter it was his plan." He smiled, "I already gave my statement to the Police and they said I'm free to go. So if you excuse me, I have a massive dinner to make." Castle turned away from the camera and made his way to the car.

The reporter followed him, "Mr. Castle, Mr. Castle." She called, but Castle didn't turn back.

Castle opened the car door, "Look, I'm late and I got food in my car that I hope isn't spoiled!" He rolled his eyes, "My wife will kill me if I don't get home!"

Kate laughed at that statement. She guessed that Castle didn't think she would be watching the news at that exact moment. Martha quickly changed the channel to Kevin Esposito's favorite cartoon channel. The young boy smiled, "Dad was on TV!"

Kate smiled at her son and kneeled down in front of the couch, "Your Dad is a great big hero, did you know that?"

"Yes! Dad is like superman!" Kevin Esposito smiled. Martha kissed his head.

Kate giggled then stood up. Alexis looked concerned at Kate, "You're not mad at Dad are you?"

"Of course not. It was clear he was at the wrong place at the wrong time." Kate chuckled, "And its clear that Detective Slaughter was the one who dragged Castle into it." She laughed, "Just wait until they release the security footage to the public."

Alexis laughed, "You know, Dad will probably be back on the news for a while again."

"I swear I feel like trouble just likes to follow him." Kate said jokingly.

Martha looked at her curiously, "Why do I feel like you don't even mind that he was involved in a gun fight?" She chuckled, "And why do I feel like you don't mind?"

Kate went over to the play pen to see her daughters, "Oh I do mind." She laughed, "He just has an uncanny ability to get into trouble. I guess that's the price I paid for marrying him."

XXXXXXX

It was already relatively dark when Castle finally pulled the family Chevrolet Traverse onto the drive way. He opened the garage then stepped out of the car to grab a few bags of groceries before heading in. He opened the trunk of the car and grabbed two full paper bags then sighed at the large amount of groceries that were actually in the car. He closed the trunk then made his way toward the door inside the garage. Grocery shopping for Thanksgiving took a while, but he would've been back a long time ago if it wasn't for Slaughter and his stupid plan in the corner store. He still needs to prepare for Thanksgiving! He groaned again as he walked.

He stopped in his tracks and decided to stare at the ground instead of walking. The cold concrete seemed a lot more appealing than it usually is. He didn't even know how to tell Kate the reason why he's back so late. Well, there is the option of not telling her and or lie, but that would not be the right thing to do…and she'd probably find out and kill him in a heart beat. Plus, this whole situation was on TV, she would probably see it later and even hear about it at work. He groaned again, things are about to go down at home…

He slowly opened the door and called, "Honey, I'm home!" He closed the door then cautiously walked into the brightly lit house. The sound of cartoons echoed from the family room as he walked in slowly.

Suddenly Angel and Kevin Esposito charged out of the family room toward Castle. Kevin Esposito yelled excitedly, "Daddy!"

Castle bent down and put down the bags of groceries so he could hug his son. He kneeled down and hugged him. He smiled, "How you doing buddy?"

"Great! Grandma is here, she's watching cartoons with me!" Kevin Esposito said excitedly.

"Really?" Castle said in a happy tone. Angel jumped and placed her front legs on Castle then licked him happily. Castle laughed, "How you doing girl? Taking care of the family?" He pet her on the head while she happily wagged her tail. He looked at his son, "Where's mom?"

Kevin Esposito pointed to the kitchen, "She's making dinner."

"Lets go then. I'll be right behind you." Castle said. Kevin Esposito took off back to the kitchen with Castle walking behind him. As he got closer to the kitchen he started to get more and more nervous about telling her what happened earlier.

Castle walked into the kitchen and adjoining family room calmly and was greeted by his family. Martha who was sitting on the couch in front of the TV smiled at him, "Hello Richard!"

Castle smiled, "Mother." He greeted warmly.

Alexis who was on the other couch against the far wall, looked up from her book and smiled, "Hey dad!"

Castle smiled again, "Hey Alexis." He said courteously. He did his best not to appear nervous, but that failed. Martha and Alexis shared a funny glance before they returned to their activities. Kevin Esposito jumped on to the couch to sit next to Martha. Angel trotted over to the twins in the play pen and sat down next to it.

Kate who wore a green apron over her clothes turned off the sink then turned around to greet Castle, "Hey honey. That took longer than expected." She said as she dried her hands on a towel.

Castle didn't move and instead just rubbed his neck, "yeah about that."

"Hm?" Kate replied with a raised eyebrow and a small smile.

Castle chuckled, "I don't know how to start."

Kate chuckled then approached him, and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. She broke the kiss then rested her arms on his shoulders as she stared lovingly into his eyes. She smiled, "Continue babe." She laughed then kissed him again.

"Ah screw it." Castle sighed, "After grocery shopping I went to the corner store to get a quick beverage. But I ran I surprisingly ran into Slaughter there and he asked me to help him out to take down his suspect." He just decided to tell the whole story, "He said he needed my help and I reluctantly agreed to help thinking it would be quick. What followed…"

Alexis and Martha couldn't help but laugh. Castle quickly looked at them in surprised then looked back at Kate with a surprised grin. Kate couldn't help smiling, she was hiding her smile under her hand with the best of her abilities. Castle raised a brow, "What?"

Kate smiled, "Babe, we saw you on the news with Slaughter. We know all about what happened."

Castle gasped, "You knew? You all knew?" He said in surprise while looking around.

Everyone nodded. Kate gently made him look at her with her hand, "Babe, its okay." She kissed his lips, "I'm glad you're safe. I know how Detective Slaughter is."

Alexis smiled, "The news is calling you and Slaughter local heroes." She chuckled.

Kate laughed, "Slaughter being called a hero… that won't end well."

Castle still was shocked, "You aren't mad?"

"No. It was an accident that you got dragged into that." She sighed, "Though I was worried for a moment when I heard it on the news. But when I saw you on TV I was relieved and reassured." She laughed and slapped his chest playfully, "If you intended to do that then I would be mad."

"WOAH! It was an accident I swear!"

Kate laughed then kissed his lips, "I know." She caressed his cheek for a moment then hugged him tightly, "I don't want you to do something like that ever again though." She whispered into his ear, still showing some worry in her.

Castle kissed her head and whispered, "I won't I'm sorry."

Kate kissed him, "I don't want to relive that feeling from that warehouse."

"I'm sorry…" Was all that Castle was able to say.

Kate leaned back and smiled, "Do you look for trouble or does it find you?" She said a little louder.

Castle sighed, "I don't know. I think it finds me. Look how I ended up getting married." There was a pause and Castle smiled jokingly at his wife.

Kate gasped and slapped his chest playfully again. "Well hero. Dinner is ready."

Castle smiled, "I love you Kate."

"Uh-huh." Kate said with a smile as she turned around to get the food.

Castle nodded to the garage, "I got a lot of groceries. Let me get them before I eat."

Alexis stood up from the couch, "I'll help you dad." She followed her dad to the garage.

Kate brought the plates of food to the table. She looked at the TV and saw the cartoons still going on, "Kevin, turn off the TV, its time to eat."

Kevin Esposito hopped off the couch, "Okay Mommy." Martha turned off the TV for her grandson before joining the family at the table.

After dinner the Castles, specifically Kate, Castle, and Martha cleaned the dishes and began preparing for Thanksgiving while Alexis and Kevin Esposito watched "Lilo and Stitch" on the TV. The process of cooking the best Thanksgiving meal the world has ever seen has begun. From sweet potatoes all the way to the deliciously made turkey. Its going to be a great meal.

XXXXXXX

**Thanksgiving **

After a long but fun filled night and morning of cooking it was almost time for the Thanksgiving feast. The atmosphere in the Castle household is filled with joy and excitement as the epic dinner neared ever closer. The beautifully decorated brightly lit house added to the already electric atmosphere as Kate, Castle, and Martha did the final preparations of the Thanksgiving dinner.

The food is looking good and everyone is looking their best. Castle being the handsome classy man he is, wore a white dress shirt, black and white striped tie, his sleeves rolled up, black suit vest, black suit dress pants, black socks, black dress shoes, and a silver fancy wrist watch. Kate being a sophisticated beautiful woman as ever wore a gold colored Boxy Flecked roll sleeve tee, dark black skinny jeans, black flats, a gold necklace, diamond earrings, and a gold bracelet watch. As a high class young woman Alexis wore a light grey V-neck long sleeve loose casual shirt, black women's black dress pants, black flats like Kate, gold necklace with a white quartz crystal attached to it, and a black watch. Martha wore an elegant dark orange ¾ sleeve dress that went just past her knees, gold string necklaces, gold bracelets, and black heels. Kate dressed Kevin Esposito in an orange sweater with a turkey on it, blue pants, and white socks. The twin girls were in their respective color coded baby onesies.

In the family room Alexis and Kevin Esposito sat on the couch doing the typical Castle tradition of watching "A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving" while Kate, Martha, and Castle prepared the food. The twin girls also enjoyed the movie in their baby play pen just in front of Alexis and Kevin Esposito. In the kitchen Castle and Kate were getting the plates of food ready to head over to the dining room while Martha spent her time setting up and decorating the table. Kevin Esposito laughed as Snoopy started to make toast in rapid succession. Kate and Castle stopped what they were doing by the sink to look over at their son. Kate smiled then turned back to Castle with a happy look. Castle kissed his wife on the cheek and said, "Everything is looking good."

Kate smiled and kissed his lips gently, "Its perfect." Suddenly the door bell rang causing everyone to pause for a moment.

Kevin Esposito smiled, "Grandpa!"

Castle smiled as he picked up the first couple of plates, "I'll take care of this while you answer the door."

Kate smiled then went over to the kitchen table and grabbed her women's black blazer that was draped over a chair. She put the black blazer on and left it unbuttoned as she went to answer the door. She opened the door and sure enough it was her father. She smiled, "Hey dad!"

Jim Beckett smiled at his daughter, "Hey Katy. Happy Thanksgiving." He wore a white dress shirt with no tie, black suit jacket, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He had in his hands a brown grocery paper bag with a single expensive bottle of wine inside it.

"Happy Thanksgiving dad." Kate responded as she let him into the house.

"Wow Kate, you and Richard did a great job in decorating your house." Jim said genuinely. Suddenly Kevin Esposito bolted out of the family room to his grandpa followed by the energetic dog. Jim smiled, "There he is!" He said as he kneeled down and scooped up his grandson skillfully with one arm. He laughed, "Oh my you're getting heavy!" He looked him up and down, "And bigger!" He chuckled. Kate smiled at her father and her son interacting.

To make life a little easier she generously took the grocery paper bag from her dad so he could carry Kevin Esposito with ease. As she curiously looked at the bottle of wine inside the bag she felt Angel sit down by her feet causing her to focus her attention on the dog. She couldn't help but smile at the panting excited golden retriever, who could resist that cute puppy face.

Kevin Esposito smiled and hugged his grandpa, "Happy Thanksgiving Grandpa!"

Jim smiled, "And happy thanksgiving to you too." He looked over to Kate, "You been a good boy for your mother?"

"Yup! I've been really good!" Kevin Esposito spoke excitedly, "I even helped mommy make the garlic mashed potatoes!"

"Did you now?" Jim said happily, "I have to give it a try!"

Kate looked at her dad, "Its really good!" She laughed, "Kevin is quite the cook daddy."

Jim smiled at his grandson, "Can't wait to try it."

Martha appeared out of the dining room with a smile, "Hey there Jim. Good to see you. Happy Thanksgiving!" She beamed happily.

Jim smiled and responded, "Hey Martha. Happy Thanksgiving." He took a big whiff, "Wow it smells good in here!"

Kevin Esposito smiled, "Daddy, mommy, and Grandma have been making food all day and night. It's going to be great!"

"I'm sure it is." Jim said happily.

Kate smiled, "Its going to be a great dinner."

Castle appeared out of the dining room as well, "Sure hope so. Hope we didn't slave away in the kitchen for nothing." He said with a smile.

Jim chuckled, "Just the man I wanted to see. Happy Thanksgiving Richard."

"And to you too sir." Castle responded with a smile and a nod.

Kate walked over to Castle and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled, "Its going to be great honey. The turkey is enough to feed three of our families and we got enough fixings to sink a ship."

Martha smiled, "Never enough food." She chuckled.

Castle nodded to the bag in Kate's arms, "Jim bring a bottle of wine?"

Jim nodded, "You bet. That type of wine was my wife's favorite on Thanksgiving." He smiled, "I decided to bring back that tradition."

"I like the sound of that." Castle said genuinely. Kate smiled lovingly at Castle.

Suddenly the sound of two baby girls crying from the family room echoed through the house. Jim smiled, "I hear my granddaughters!"

Alexis appeared with Serena Johanna in her arms. She smiled, "Serena started to cry which caused Iris to cry also." She chuckled, "I think they just want attention."

Kate handed the bag to Castle so she could take Serena in her arms. Alexis turned around and went back into the family room to get Iris Lanie from the play pen. She smiled at her baby daughter, "Oh. Don't cry Serena. Grandpa is here, see." She angled the baby so she could her grandpa. The baby stopped crying loudly and resulted to shallow sniffles.

Alexis came back and smiled, "Here's Iris."

Jim smiled, "Oh my goodness! They looks so cute!" He said while bouncing Kevin Esposito.

Martha laughed, "Everyone the food is ready. Let's eat!"

Kevin Esposito cheered, "Yay!" Everyone made their way to the long dining room table that had a dizzying amount of food on it.

Jim smiled, "Holy cows! That's a lot of food." He laughed, "I should've come earlier and helped cook!"

Castle stood at the head of the table, "No worries. Its all worth it." He said under his breath, "We are going to pay for this later. No doubt." Apparently everyone heard him and laughed loudly.

XXXXXXXXX

**Partly inspired by a picture I spotted on deviantart **

**Was watching Boondocks with Ed and Rummy. So funny. Plus, thought it be funny to see how Castle would react to something like this. **

**Happy Early Thanksgiving all!**

**Thank you**** for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23 Cookie Jar

**Chapter 23 Cookie Jar **

I don't own Castle

Its been a few days since Thanksgiving and the country went into Christmas and holiday mode since its now early December. Almost immediately after Thanksgiving the weather changed drastically with heavy snow fall following the dramatic feast. The trees had their leaves long gone and covered with snow. The streets, yards, houses, and buildings were blanketed with thick layer of snow, especially in Buffalo, NY. The air, day and night, is cold and frosty, but its December so the holiday spirit makes everything cheerful in anticipation for the coming holidays. Although some days are gloomy and harsh, the holiday spirit for the most part makes everything less depressing.

For the Castles, they obviously took the holiday spirit to heart. Their house has been decorated with many strings of lights on the roof, gutters, and trees, and lighted Christmas reefs were on the front doors and windows. Inside the house the Castles already picked up and decorated a tall Christmas tree in the large living room. Castle and mostly Kate took it upon herself to redecorate most of the house to fit the theme with reefs inside the house, poinsettia flowers, and other miscellaneous holiday décor… and she quite enjoyed doing it. Inside and outside of the house is beautifully decorated. Their whole neighborhood decorated their houses as well to fit this holiday theme, and at night you can see all the houses with their wonderful Christmas lights on display.

The Castles even have a tree, and everyone participated in decorating it, even Angel, Kevin Esposito, and the twins. This December is perfect and a big month for the family because it's the Castles first Christmas in the house, twins first Christmas in general, and Kevin Esposito being the usual adorable Kevin Esposito everyone knows and loves is a big enough reason. Kevin Esposito even helped his mom and dad put the ornaments on the tree, helped his dad put the train around the tree (Kevin Esposito loves the train), and helped bake a big batch of chocolate chip cookies with his mom. How did the twins help? They helped by being cute and adorable while enjoying the Christmas music while everyone decorated the tree. It was quite an adorable sight, especially when Angel maintained a constant vigilance of the twins while running around excitedly during the decorating. Alexis and Martha also helped decorate the house and tree, and took pictures of the family moment. The Castles will need a whole new scrap book for this December alone. True family moment.

Professionally everyone has been busy. Kate has been busy at the 12th Precinct along with her trusted detectives, Ryan and Esposito. Her other main job and major joy in life is being a mother for her three children and being a loving wife to her wonderful husband. Although not saving the city like Kate, Castle has been naturally busy with his PI job, writing his books, occasionally helping the 12th, and being the best father and husband he can be. Alexis is busy with her last final leg of school, work with the Castle PI business, and enjoying friends and family. She has been an especially great big sister for her little brother. Martha on the other hand has landed a major part on a new prestigious Broadway play. The play she is a part of won't be on stage till late December.

Detective Kevin Ryan has been busy with work as a detective, being a father, a good husband, and being excited for another baby. Both Ryan and Jenny have been enjoying life and waiting with much anticipation for their new rival to come. Strangely enough, it has been weeks since Jenny told Ryan, but Ryan nor Jenny has told anyone yet. They will surprise their friends and family no doubt. On another note, Ryan has been cleared from accidentally shooting his partner in the butt. Both Castle and even Esposito told Kate that due to the heavy cross fire from the suspect and the police, it is unclear whether or not Esposito getting shot was actually from Ryan. Their statement helped Kate assure Ryan won't lose his job from the higher ups in 1PP. Kate obviously knew the truth from Alexis, but she needed to maintain possible deniability of the whole situation. A loop hole she learned from her old boss. Major Gates. So everything is going well for the Ryans, no doubt.

Javier Esposito and Lanie Perish Esposito have been doing extremely well as they continue their first year of being married. There has been no problems in the Esposito paradise and everything is absolutely perfect. Nothing but good things between them now. Esposito's gunshot buttocks wound has healed fully and he has been placed back to work. He has forgiven Ryan for the accident with no hard feelings, but there has been a lot of trash talk and jokes on a daily basis directed to Ryan. Lanie, on the other hand has taken a while to forgive Ryan for shooting her husband in the butt. But other than the gunshot, everything has been perfect. Especially Thanksgiving for everyone.

* * *

**Richard &amp; Katherine Castle Residence, Bronxville, NY**

Its late in the evening and the December evening sun has already set past the horizon. The Castle house is warm and toasty with the heater on through out the house and the fire place burning in the family room and living room. The house was all calm and festive in all its holiday décor glory. In the family room Castle was fast asleep on his side on the floor in front of the burning fire place, dressed in a long sleeve button up purple collared shirt, black dress pants, and black socks. He was cuddled up with his two baby twin girls who were snuggled up to his stomach. Serena Johanna is in her sky blue baby onesie and Iris Lanie in her bright pink one, both of them tucked comfortably next to their father. The trio were resting comfortably in front of the warm fire while cartoons played on the TV. Kevin Esposito wore his light blue sail boat pajamas, while he sat on the couch enjoying his cartoons. He is joined on the couch by the adorable Angel the Golden Retriever. She sat curled up in a loose ball next to the little boy on the same couch cushion.

Everything is calm and relatively quiet, with cartoons playing on the big screen with a low roar and the crackling of the fire in the fire place. Nice and cozy end of the day. Kevin Esposito kicked his feet against the couch as he laughed at the cartoons. He looked over to his dad laying on the floor with his baby sisters, "Daddy?" He called. Castle didn't respond or stir, but instead let out a light snore. The baby twins didn't move or make a sound either. Kevin Esposito saw a window to make his move.

He quietly hopped off the couch which caused Angel to get up quickly and jump off the couch with a relatively loud racket. Kevin Esposito turned around and quietly put his finger to his lips, "We have to stay quiet Angel." Angel cocked her head to one side in confusion. He looked at the kitchen and at a particular cabinet. It was a cupboard to the right of the stove but above the counter top. He smiled then turned to his four legged canine companion, "Want to help me get a cookie? I can give you a treat." Angel wagged her tail. Kevin Esposito frowned, "though I can't give you a cookie, mommy says it will make you sick. So I can give you a treat from the pantry." Angel continued to wag her tail excitedly.

Kevin Esposito smiled and figured what he had to do. He and Angel quickly and quietly ran into the kitchen and stopped at the counter under the target cupboard. Kevin Esposito directed Angel to stand still in front of the counter, "Stay Angel." He said politely. With that statement he quickly crawled onto Angel's back, the dog simply panted and continued wagging her tail. Kevin Esposito then skillfully and carefully crawled onto the black granite counter top in order for him to be in reach of the cabinet. He was now half way to his objective. He stood up then opened up the cupboard above him and saw the cookie jar on the second highest shelf. He got onto his tippy toes and stretched for the cookie jar but he was still out of reach. He returned back onto his heels then quickly tried thinking a way to reach the cookies. He noticed Angel still standing below him with a happy grin while she wagged her tail. Kevin Esposito smiled and waved before he reached up to try and grab the cookie jar again. He still couldn't reach. But he noticed the coffee machine his parents love so much. If he stood on that he could easily get the cookies, but his mom told him to never touch the coffee machine. He decided to keep trying to reach the cookie jar, and strained himself to reach it.

* * *

After just returning home, Kate stepped out of the family traverse in the closed garage, dressed in a winter dark blue trench coat over a business suit consisting of, black women's dress pants, women's white business blouse, black women's suit jacket, and black high heels. The snow storm picked up significantly the last couple of hours and it was a pain for her to drive home from the city let alone park the car in the garage. The road was icy and covered with a thick blanket of snow, the drive way didn't fare any better. Too much snow, and it needed to get shoveled. She opened the driver side rear passenger door and grabbed a brown paper bag full of groceries she bought earlier. She closed the car door then made her way into the house.

Inside the house, Kate immediately put her grocery bag down next to the door then removed her coat. She smiled and draped the coat over her arm as she relished the fantastic warmth of her house. She walked to the closet under the stairs and hung up the coat. Once she closed the closet door she sighed as she ran a hand through her long soft brown hair. It has been a long busy day at work, and the weather didn't help the day go by either. She couldn't wait to be with her kids and husband for the end of the day. The time she comes home to them is the best part of the day. She grabbed the grocery bag in her arms then walked toward the family room and adjoining kitchen. She paused and admired the handy work her and her family did with the Christmas tree and the decorations around the house. The tall green tree is beautifully decorated with tons of beautifully made ornaments and lights. Décor sprawled around the house giving off quite a festive atmosphere. She smiled warmly then continued her way to the family room and kitchen.

* * *

Kevin Esposito tried again and again to reach the cookie jar and each time resulted in failure. After multiple attempts on standing on his toes on the counter, he resulted to climbing the shelves like a ladder to get to the cookies. He got onto his toes and was about to make his climb…

"Honey! Oh my god!"

He turned around at the sound of his mom's voice, "Hi mommy." He said innocently. Angel quickly bolted away into the dining room.

Kate dropped her grocery bag on the floor then rushed into the kitchen, with concern and fear across her face. "Kevin, are you okay?" She picked up her son under the armpits and gently placed him back down on the floor.

Kevin Esposito looked down ashamed, fully knowing he's in trouble, "I'm okay mommy."

Kate bent at the hip and gently cupped her son's face, "Honey, what were you doing?" She said in a strict tone.

"I was trying to get a cookie…" Kevin Esposito did his best not to look into his mom's eyes. He knew he was in trouble. He felt tears begin to form in his eyes because he did something wrong.

Kate bent down so she could be in eye level with her son. She ran a gentle hand across his cheek, "Kevin, please look at me." Kevin Esposito looked up and met his eyes with his mom's. Kate spoke in a soft parenting tone, "Don't do this ever again, okay? You could've easily fallen and hit your head. If you wanted a cookie you should've asked daddy to get it for you." Kevin Esposito began to cry. He wiped his tears and quietly sobbed, he didn't want to be in trouble with his mom and he didn't want to make her upset.

"Ok mommy. I'm sorry." Kevin Esposito said in between sobs.

"I'm not mad honey. I was just scared." Kate said in a gentle tone. She kissed him on the forehead then hugged him tightly as her son quietly cried. "Shhhh. Its okay, I'm not mad." She said quietly. After a moment, Kevin Esposito calmed down but he was still crying a little. She let go then smiled, "How did you get up there, honey?" She wiped a few tears away from his cheeks.

Kevin Esposito nodded, "I climbed on Angel."

Kate smiled then turned around to look into the dark dining room and saw Angel attempting to hide behind one of her poinsettias. She chuckled then looked back at her son, "Oh honey, you shouldn't climb on the dog. You're little but that still will hurt her." She looked sadly at her son, "Do you want Angel to be hurt for Christmas?"

Kevin Esposito shook his head, "No."

"Do you want to be hurt for Christmas?" Kate said.

He shook his head, "No."

Kate kissed Kevin Esposito's cheek, "Don't do this again okay? You promise?"

Kevin Esposito nodded, "I promise mommy."

Kate smiled, "Good. You want a cookie?"

Kevin Esposito nodded, "Yes, please!"

"Alright I'll get the cookie and you get the doggy treat for Angel." Kate smiled then stood up.

Kevin Esposito ran around his mom to the pantry, "Angel, treat!" He called. Angel quickly ran around her hiding spot and slid to a halt next to the little boy.

Once Kate got the cookie she turned around and saw a heart warming sight. She smiled lovingly at her husband who was cuddled up with the twins in front of the fire place. She chuckled, her husband was such in a deep sleep that he didn't even hear her talk with their son. Honestly, Kate loved what she was looking at, but she had to give Castle some crap for what happened. Kevin Esposito trotted over to her with Angel hot on his heels. He smiled up at his mom, "Gave Angel the treat."

Kate bent down again and gave her son the cookie, "here you go."

"Thank you. I love you, mommy." He said as he took the cookie.

"I love you too, honey." Kate kissed his cheek again then stood up. While looking at her son, Kate nodded to Castle, "Can you wake up daddy without bothering your sisters?"

Kevin Esposito swallowed the last bite of his delicious cookie, "Okay mommy." He started to run to his dad. Angel decided to stay by Kate and wagged her tail.

Kevin Esposito walked around his dad so he would be a safe distance from his sisters. He got on his knees then gently shook his dad to wake him up, "Daddy, wake up. Mommy is home." He continued to shake him.

Slowly Castle woke up but he was still in his dream. He mumbled, "No, I want to ride the pony…" Kevin Esposito giggled then shook him again. Kate laughed at her husband's words as she walked toward the family room.

Kevin Esposito shook him a bit harder, "Daddy, wake up!"

Castle slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a couple times as Kevin Esposito came into focus, "Hey buddy." He looked down at his side to check on the two twin baby girls who were still resting quietly and comfortably. He looked back at his son, "What did I miss?"

Kevin Esposito laughed, "You fell asleep again, daddy."

Castle laughed then slowly and carefully stood up, making sure not to disturb his peaceful twin daughters. He turned then almost jumped ten feet in the air in surprise when he saw Kate. Clearly he didn't know she was home. Kate smiled and leaned on one hip, "Well, I caught Kevin Esposito climbing on the counters to get cookies."

Castle looked down at his son, "Well, Kevin you shouldn't climb on…" He paused and looked into the kitchen then back at his son, "How did you get up there in the first place?" He asked astonished.

Kate nodded, "he climbed on Angel's back then climbed onto the counter."

Castle chuckled, "Nice! You know I did something…" He stopped and noticed Kate with her arms crossed and giving him the look. Kevin Esposito couldn't hold back a smile and a laugh at his parents. Castle turned serious and said in a plane tone, "You know you shouldn't use Angel as a stool and climb on things. If you want cookies, just ask me or mommy okay?" He eyed Kate who simply nodded with a victorious grin.

Kevin Esposito nodded, "Yes daddy. I learned."

Kate looked at the clock, "Kevin its past your bedtime, honey."

Kevin Esposito shook his head, "But I'm not tired mommy."

Kate walked over and bent at the hip and placed her hands on her knees, "You'll be tired all day tomorrow if you don't go to bed right now. Its really late."

Kevin Esposito nodded. He couldn't say no to his mom, "Okay."

Kate smiled, "Do you know your list?"

Kevin Esposito nodded with a smile, "bath, pajamas, brush, and floss."

"That's my boy." Kate smiled then picked up her son rendering a squeal of joy coming from him. Castle simply smiled warmly at his family.

Kate turned to her husband while she held onto her son, "Babe, its coming down hard outside right now. Its going to be impossible to get out of the garage with that amount of snow on the driveway."

Castle pointed to his chest with his thumb, "So you want me to go shovel it?" Kate nodded with a loving smile. He sighed, "This is because I fell asleep on the job isn't it."

Kate giggled, "Kind of." She quickly kissed Castle on the lips, "I love you."

Castle nodded, "I love you too." He said in a sad tone.

"But first, put the twins in their crib. I'll take care of our little one here." Kate chuckled as she walked out of the family room with Kevin Esposito.

Castle sighed and shook his head, "Yes honey."

* * *

Castle is outside in the cold unforgiving weather of the New York winter. The snow is extremely heavy and fat with a dark thick cloud looming over the area. He wore a dark blue snow jacket, black snow pants, black snow gloves, a blue beanie, and black snow boots. He has been shoveling snow from the driveway and sidewalk in front of the house for what seemed like forever. Castle grunted loudly as he hefted another shovel full of snow. The snow has been especially bad today, and Castle has gotten a little more than three quarters of the driveway clear of snow.

Castle could've been done a while ago if he had some help…and if the town snow plow didn't come by and dump large amounts of snow on his handy work. He sighed, he loves his wife no doubt but he sure screwed up big time to get stuck doing this job alone. He groaned and saw great puffs of warm air spout from his mouth as he continued to shovel snow onto the where their front lawn used to be. He was already physically drained and was feeling the effects of being in this harsh cold weather. He looked up and smiled at their wonderfully Christmas decorated house, the lights were brightly illuminated the front of the house. He then scanned his neighborhood and admired all the wonderfully decorated houses around him. The street didn't lack in light that's for sure, every house was decorated with lights. Its beautiful. As Castle started to get back to work he heard the familiar dreaded sound he heard before.

The town snow plow came by the Castles house sending a tidal wave of thick snow and slush onto the driveway again. Castle groaned and threw his shovel onto the street, "The next time you come down here I'm getting my wife to shoot your tires out!" He sighed then went to go grab his shovel. The faster he gets done, the faster he gets to get hot chocolate and sleep in his warm and cozy bed. He didn't even want to think of Kate right now…

Suddenly his phone rang. He stopped what he was doing and answered the phone with a groan, "Yeah…"

Kate stood on the second floor and watched Castle shovel snow from a small window. She smiled as she spoke on the phone, "Hey lover."

Castle looked at the new pile of snow, "Kate…the town snow plow dropped another pile of snow on the drive way. Its going to be a while. I need to get to work, what do you need?"

Kate gently bit the bottom of her lip, "The kids are asleep and the twins are uncharacteristically quiet, and Alexis isn't due to be home till tomorrow. We have the house to ourselves right now."

Castle continued to glare at the new snow pile like he thought staring at it would make it magically disappear. He sighed, "How does this help me do this?"

Kate giggled, "Well. Hurry up and finish because I'll have nice hot cups of chocolate waiting. We can enjoy the rest of the night while we sit on the couch, enjoy the hot chocolate, and enjoy the nice fire." She said with hidden meaning.

Castle smiled, "You had me at hot chocolate." He hung up quickly, and with a new spur of motivation he set off to quickly finish shoveling.

* * *

After a long time of shoveling and scooping up snow, Castle is done. He shoveled the sidewalk directly in front of the house and the driveway. Even the snow pile the snow plow kicked up is gone. The driveway is clear of snow…at least for now. Castle walked into the house and stripped down as he relished the wonderful sensation of the warm house. He kicked off his boots then hung up his snow jacket and snow pants in the closet under the stairs, so he was now in black sweats and a white t-shirt. Once he was done putting everything away he turned to walk to the family room and kitchen. He smelled the wonderful aroma of fresh hot chocolate just waiting for him in the kitchen.

He walked into the kitchen and saw no hot chocolate but instead saw a burning incense stick on the table that let out a hot chocolate smell. He looked at it confused and defeated then looked into the family room to see Kate laying on her side on the couch wearing only her silver robe. She ran a hand up her exposed leg and said in a seductive tone, "I have a better way of staying warm."

Castle chuckled and shook his head with a big grin. He played along, "What's your better way?"

Kate slowly stood up and slowly walked to Castle while she accented the sway of her hips. As she closed the distance she slowly undid her robe and let it smoothly slide off her body onto the floor. She now walked naked to her husband with a loving smile. She stopped in front of him and her arms found their place around his neck. She kissed his lips briefly but passionately, "This way is better." She said after she let go of the kiss.

Castle smiled a big grin. She is the most beautiful person on the planet and he couldn't help but admire her beauty. He chuckled and thought to himself, _God I love this woman._ He was staring at her gorgeous face and equally beautiful body. Kate giggled, "Babe, you're staring."

Castle rose a brow, "Can you blame me?"

"I guess not." Kate said with a smile.

Castle smiled, "What now?" He asked playfully.

Kate reached down and yanked his shirt up over his head exposing his defined torso, "This." She discarded his shirt on the floor then started to press her body to his and kissed him passionately. She pushed Castle to the wall and continued her attack on his lips and mouth. She smiled as she maneuvered her leg in between his legs and applied some pressure as she smiled in the lip lock.

Castle hummed in content as they continued their advanced on one another. He pushed himself off the wall then grabbed Kate by the back of her thighs and hoisted her up in the air without breaking their kissing. Kate automatically wrapped her legs around his body and tightened her grip around his neck. Castle started to walk around the family room while holding Kate as their tongues battled for dominance. Kate spoke in between kissing, "where we going?"

Castle smiled, "To the bedroom." He said also in between kisses. Kate moaned in pleasure. Castle was about to walk out of the family room…

Kevin Esposito's voice broke through the hot moment, "Daddy?"

Castle quickly dipped behind the corner of the family room in shock and almost dropped Kate on the floor. Kate only managed not to fall because she tightened her legs around his body and her arms around his neck. Castle slowly leaned back to look around the wall, only revealing his head, he slowly looked up to the balcony where Kevin Esposito stood holding onto his Mickey Mouse. Castle quickly regained his composure and spoke in a gentle tone, "Hey buddy. Why are you awake? You're supposed to be asleep. Have nightmares?"

Kevin Esposito shook his head, "No, I just wanted to say sorry for climbing on Angel and the counters." He said innocently.

Kate tightened her grip on Castle's body as she laughed quietly. Castle smiled up at his son, "Its okay buddy. Don't do it again though. I just want you to be safe." He chuckled, "Now go back to bed."

Kevin Esposito smiled, "Goodnight daddy!" He waved then went back into his room.

Castle turned his head to meet Kate's gaze, then they both burst out laughing. Castle repositioned Kate so he had a better grip while he carried her, "Wow…that was deadly close…and funny."

Kate continued to laugh then kissed his cheek, "That was way too close. Luckily my handsome husband is quick on his feet."

Castle peeked around the corner to make sure the coast is clear. Once he thought it was safe he carried Kate to the stairs quickly. Kate kissing him on the lips as he walked. Castle chuckled, "Well, I figured this was a bad idea." Kate rose an eyebrow in confusion. He laughed, "Having sex down stairs is probably not a good idea." Kate laughed then continued kissing him as he did his best to quickly get up the stairs to the bedroom.

* * *

**Idea from **

**Not exactly December yet, but already feeling the holiday rush. Don't get me started on Black Friday… **

**Snow is falling, holiday commercials, Christmas songs**

**Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving!**


	24. Chapter 24 Its a Wonderful Life

**Chapter 24: It's a Wonderful Life **

I do not own Castle

The Castles were all set and prepared for the holidays, since this is the Castles favorite season the house has been decorated inside and out with Christmas decorations of a variety of style and color. Kate and Castle already bought and wrapped Christmas presents for each other, the kids, Jim, Martha, and even their family friends. Of course the presents weren't under the big decorated Castle Christmas tree yet, because Santa hasn't come by and visited the Castles yet. This month has been nothing but happy and great things with no complaints from anyone. Its a wonderful life.

As days slowly tick down in December, the excitement builds in the Castle household for the first ever Christmas in the house. Kevin Esposito and even the little baby twins are feeling the excitement of the Christmas rush. Everyone is a kid in the household when it comes to Christmas. Kate, Castle, Martha, and even Alexis are all kids when it involves this holiday. The family moments, good food, holiday music, beautiful colors, lights, the warm fire, and even the snow just adds to the joyful atmosphere in this wonderful winter season life.

* * *

**Richard &amp; Katherine Castle Residence**

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse; the stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there; the children were nestled all snug in their beds; while visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads… By the fireplace mantle is a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk for the Jolly Old Saint Nick. The house is calm and peaceful with the house interior brightly lit so Santa Claus can see with his big bag of toys. Though the quiet motionless and peaceful atmosphere will soon become disturbed by the real bearer of toys, the one and only jolly couple Kate and Richard Castle.

Castle slowly woke up from a series of gentle nudges and a gentle voice whispering into his ear. Castle didn't quite hear what was being said but he knew it was his wonderful wife. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes as her words finally became clear to him, "Babe, wake up. Babe. Its time."

Castle wore a dark grey long sleeve sleeping shirt and black sweats. He slowly sat up in bed as he still enjoyed the warmth the covers provided him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and mumbled, "I'm up, I'm up…"

Kate already had on her silver black flower patterned robe over her matching silver night gown. She sat on top of the bed covers on her side as she waited for Castle to fully wake up. She leaned against him and whispered with a smile, "You awake sleepy head?" She leaned further and kissed his cheek, "Is the world famous ruggedly handsome Richard Castle too tired to deliver gifts for the kids." She giggled.

Castle snapped awake, "You went to far with that one, honey. I'm up." He turned to his wife and kissed her lips tenderly, "Show time." He kicked the covers off and rushed into the bathroom to get into their closet so he could grab the sack full of presents. Ironically Castle and Kate put all the presents for the family into a red sack.

Kate laughed at her husband's antics as she got off the bed. She retied her robe, "Hurry up honey. We have to hurry in case the twins start crying. We can't let Kevin catch us doing this."

Castle huffed out of the bathroom with a big red bag full of presents of various sizes on his back, "We got this." He nodded, "You first. Go ahead and check to see if Kevin Esposito and the twins are still sleeping. I'll be right behind you."

Kate smiled, "You got it." She quietly opened the door and slowly walked out. She made very little noise as she stepped carefully into the hallway. Castle did his best to mimic her silence with a big bag of presents. He was surprisingly quiet with all those gifts on his back. The years of experience are paying off.

Kate approached the baby room and quietly pressed her ear against the door. She heard nothing but the sound of peaceful sleeping babies and a sleeping Golden Retriever. Kate made sure Angel slept in the baby room so they wouldn't have to deal with an excited dog in the middle of the night when they're trying to be sneaky. She then quietly moved to Kevin Esposito's room and did the same thing. She heard nothing so she assumed he was asleep. She smiled and gave a thumbs up to her husband who was slowly trailing behind her. Castle nodded and continued slowly and quietly.

Walking down the stairs was the hardest part for Castle. They creaked under the combined weight of him and the bag full of presents, so he quickly walked down the steps doing his best to keep the creaking to a minimum. Finally, they were on the ground floor and it was time for them to complete their mission… to put the gifts under the tree and load the stockings. Castle quickly got behind the tall and wide Christmas tree, and slowly put the sack of presents on the floor. Castle started to take out the presents and whispered to Kate who stood by him, "Alright, I'll take care of the tree. You take care of the stockings."

Kate nodded, "Got it." She grabbed a small wrapped stocking sized present when she heard Kevin Esposito's door open. She gasped and put the package down then quickly shoved Castle against the wall behind the tree so they were out of sight from Kevin Esposito.

Castle wrapped his arms around his wife instinctively while she rested one of her hands on his chest as the other arm wrapped around his back. They heard Kevin Esposito walk out out of his room slowly. Both Kate and Castle figured that their son was trying to catch Santa Clause delivering presents. Long seconds passed and it seemed like Kevin Esposito wasn't going to leave his spot outside of his room. The good news was that the little boy didn't venture downstairs. More seconds ticked by slowly. Kate dug her head under the crook of Castle's neck and whispered, "How long is he going to stand there."

Castle whispered, "I don't know. But those detective genetics are hard at work."

Kate suppressed a laugh. She looked up at her husband and whispered, "Did I ever tell you that your ruggedly handsome?"

Castle closed his eyes as the tense atmosphere increased. He responded in the same whisper, "You're telling me now?"

Kate suppressed another laugh, "Risk of danger can turn a girl on, you know?" Castle almost lost it.

Suddenly they heard Kevin Esposito sigh sadly then walk back into his room and closed the door. Kate and Castle let out a sigh of relief then released each other. Kate sighed, "That was close."

Castle nodded, "Too close…"

Kate shook her head, "I feel so bad that he couldn't see Santa Claus. I know he isn't real, but our son sounded so heart broken from that sigh he gave."

Castle nodded, "Well. He will believe Santa was here when he wakes up and sees all these presents and the cookies missing."

Kate nodded, "He's so cute. You know that?"

Castle nodded, "Lets do this." He handed Kate a gift.

All through the night they diligently put gifts in the stockings and under the tree, while the ever constant threat of Kevin Esposito and the twins waking up loomed over head. But it will all be worth it to see the look on their kids' face in the morning.

* * *

Kate slept in her silver black flower patterned knee length night gown, and she lay sprawled out on her side with her arm tucked under her pillow. She slept peacefully in her warm cozy bed as the cloudy skies thickened with gentle snow falling outside. As she slept she let out a happy sigh from the warmth she felt under the covers of the soft bed. All was calm and all was peaceful.

Suddenly the peaceful morning was disturbed by a little boy and his golden retriever. Kevin Esposito excitedly charged into the room in his blue pajamas and being followed closely by a very energetic Angel. Kevin yelled happily, "Mommy!" as he ran into the room. Before Kate was fully awake, Kevin Esposito jumped on the bed right next to her and hugged her tightly. He smiled, "It Christmas! Its Christmas! Merry Christmas mom!" He yelled excitedly.

Kate was automatically awake with that energetic greeting. She laughed and hugged him back, "Good morning honey!" She kissed the top of his head, "Merry Christmas sweetie." Suddenly Angel hopped onto the bed and rushed over and licked both their faces happily. Kate laughed and Kevin Esposito laughed. She petted the dog on the head, "Ah! Merry Christmas to you too Angel!" She continued to laugh, "Okay, okay I got it. Good morning!"

Kevin Esposito sat up and petted Angel, "She's excited for Christmas too mommy." Suddenly Angel started to focus on Kevin Esposito and she started to lick him excitedly.

Kate sat up and laughed, "Angel, down." The dog continued her happy sloppy kisses on the little boy. Kate chuckled, "Angel…" She said with a little bit more force. Angel stopped then turned and hopped off the end of the bed to sit down on the floor.

Kevin Esposito smiled, "Good girl, Angel!"

Kate smiled and turned to her son, "Come here sweetie." She opened up her arms to hug him, Kevin Esposito smiled and leaned into his mom and hugged her tightly. Kate smiled and kissed the top of his head then ran a hand through his dark brown hair, "I love you, Kevin."

"I love you too mommy."

Kate released the hug and smiled, "Where's your daddy?"

Kevin smiled, "He's down stairs with Grandma, Grandpa, Alexis, and my sisters." He bounced happily, "Santa came too!"

Kate swung her legs off the bed and stood up, "Did he?" She bent down and picked up her discard robe on the floor then put it on.

Kevin Esposito crawled to the edge of the bed then jumped off, "Yeah! He brought all of us loads of gifts!"

Kate tied her robe closed then chuckled at her young son, "So. Shall we see what he brought us for Christmas?"

Kevin jumped excitedly, "Yeah!" He charged out the door, "Come on mommy!" He called as he ran out. Angel quickly turned and followed suite. Kate laughed happily as she followed her happy son out.

* * *

Kevin Esposito and Angel excitedly charged into the family room and kitchen where the rest of the family is. In the family room on the couch just in front of the TV sat Martha and Jim sitting next to each other at the end of the couch. Both of them held the baby twin girls in their arms, Martha held Iris Lanie and Jim Beckett held Serena Johanna. Martha wore a very stylish red blouse and dark blue pants, and Jim Beckett wore a blue button up collared shirt, dark blue jeans, and socks. Facing the kitchen and sitting on the floor against the second couch is Alexis wearing a white long sleeve shirt and dark red pajama bottoms. Next to the coffee table is the massive pile of presents for everyone that was moved from the stockings and the tree to where they are now. In the kitchen, Castle stood next to the stove making cups of coffee on the counter. He was still wearing his sleep wear from last night.

Kevin Esposito rushed over to Alexis and sat down next to her while Angel stopped and sat down next to the presents. Alexis smiled, "Get mom?"

Kevin smiled, "Yup!"

Martha chuckled, "Looks like someone is excited to open presents."

Jim laughed, "I wouldn't blame him. Look at that mountain right there." He said referring to the mountain of gifts in front of him. He heard Serena Johanna whimper a little bit. He cuddled with her and start to rock his arms side to side, "Oh, I'm sorry Serena. I'll keep it down for you." He kissed her head gently. Serena responded happily with a little baby giggle.

Martha smiled, "These babies are getting big." She looked down at Iris in her arms, "Its you first Christmas too! You'll have so many, many more." Iris let out a happy baby smile causing Martha to melt on the couch. She gasped, "So cute! These darlings are the most adorable things." Iris gave another very cute baby smile causing Martha to melt even more.

As Castle finished making another cup of coffee he called out to the family room, "Hey Kevin can you sort out the gifts?"

Kevin Esposito jumped, "Yeah!"

Alexis smiled, "I'll help you big guy." She stood up and followed her energetic little brother.

Jim laughed, "I swear he's a lot like Richard than Katie."

Alexis started sorting the gifts, "I don't know, Kevin can be a lot like mom. Believe me."

With that Kate walked in with a big smile, "Merry Christmas." She said to the whole family.

Martha smiled, "Good morning and Merry Christmas darling." She held up Iris and bounced her a little, "Say hi to mommy." She gently put Iris on her lap then controlled the baby's hand to wave at Kate.

Kate smiled then walked over and kissed her daughter on the head, "Merry Christmas sweetie."

Jim nodded, "Merry Christmas sweetie." He laughed, "Good to finally join us. Thought we had to start without you." He angled himself so Serena could see Kate, "Look Serena, mom is here." Serena giggled happily.

Kate then walked over to her second twin daughter and kissed her forehead, "Good morning Serena. Merry Christmas." She said with a smile. Serena touched her cheek gently causing Kate to chuckle.

Alexis smiled at her mom, "Merry Christmas to you, mom." Kate stood up and smiled at Alexis.

Castle turned and smiled at his wife, "Merry Christmas to you, honey." He chuckled, "Got coffee for you."

Kate smiled, "Hot cup of Castle Coffee and Christmas with family. Sign of the beginnings of a perfect day." She said as she walked over to her husband by the counter.

Kate stopped next to Castle and wrapped an arm around him as she observed him do the finishing touches of her cup of coffee. Castle smiled, "here you go, a nice hot cup of coffee." He slid the cup of Kate Castle favorite over to her.

Kate smiled, "Smells good." She kissed Castle on the cheek, "Thanks babe. Merry Christmas."

Castle kissed her on the lips for a moment, then said, "Merry Christmas Kate." He smiled, "Ready to open gifts?" He said as he picked up his own cup of coffee.

Kate let go of her husband then picked up her cup, "Thought you'd never ask." She chuckled. They shared another kiss before they walked into the family room together.

Kate and Castle placed their cups on the coffee table and sat down on the couch next to Jim and Martha. Kate immediately cuddled up with Castle and linked her arm with his as she leaned into him. Alexis and Kevin Esposito finished sorting all the presents and they returned back to their spot on the floor in front of the second couch. Now, its the time that they all have been waiting for. Opening presents time.

Kate smiled, "Alright, we'll take turns opening one present at a time." She nodded, "Naturally, Kevin you're first."

Kevin smiled, "Yay!" He bounced happily as he reached for a medium sized box then happily tore off the wrapping paper, and inside the box he saw a stuffed Stitch from the movie Lilo &amp; Stitch. He quickly got it out of the box and hugged it tightly, "I got a Stitch!" He yelled happily. He smiled, "Its so fluffy!"

Kate chuckled then looked at Castle with loving eyes then saw him looking a little shocked. "What's the matter, babe?" She asked curiously.

Castle nodded, "You saw the movie Despicable Me, right?"

"Of course."

Castle nodded again, "Well…suddenly Kevin Esposito reminds me of Agnes from that movie…"

Kate nudged him with a laugh, "Oh my goodness Castle." She looked over at Alexis, "Go for it Alexis, you're turn."

Alexis smiled and grabbed a wide box then began to tear the wrapping paper off. She gasped, "A new laptop!" She put it down next to her excitedly, "This is great!"

Next in line is Martha. Without disturbing Iris in her arms, she skillfully and carefully grabbed a wrapped thin small rectangular box that was from Kate and Castle. She tore off the wrapping paper with one hand and saw a black jewelry box. She opened it carefully and saw a beautiful black diamond bracelet. She gasped, "Oh my! Katherine, Richard! This is beautiful!"

Kate smiled, "Merry Christmas, Martha."

Castle nodded, "Merry Christmas mother."

Martha smiled and showed Iris the bracelet in the box. The baby tried reaching for it causing Martha to laugh, "Isn't it beautiful, Iris?" She said admiring the beautiful gift.

Jim chuckled, "I need two hands for this." He gently placed Serena down next to him so she was between him and Kate. He then reached down and picked up a small wrapped box then tore off the wrapping paper to see a small red box. He opened the box slowly, and now it was his turn to gasp. He took the contents out of the box and showed his daughter and son-in-law, "Court side Knicks season tickets!"

Castle nodded, "Yup. Merry Christmas."

Jim shook his head, "How did you get this?"

"I'm a world famous author." Kate nudged him playfully. Castle sighed, "That…and because I know the owner and I have to put his family into my next book."

Kate chuckled, "I swear its like currency for you."

Jim laughed, "Keep doing what you're doing Richard." He nodded to his daughter, "Your turn Katie."

Kate unhooked her arm from Castle's then picked up a present that she was eyeing this whole time. She picked up a heavy medium sized square package, "To: My Wonderful Wife Kate. Love, Richard" She read the tag then slowly tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a white box. She opened the box, and inside were large amounts of thin white packaging paper. She removed the paper to reveal six mostly identical polished dark brown elephants. She removed two big ones and four small ones and placed them on the coffee table. Though the sizes were different, they all looked relatively similar except the two big ones had long white tusks. She smiled, "These elephants are beautiful!" She looked at Castle with loving eyes, "Babe… I don't know what to say. I love them." The whole family stopped and admired the elephants.

Kevin Esposito crawled to the coffee table to get a better look, "Woah" he said in an adorable tone.

Castle smiled, "Kate… You know how those elephants on your desk?" Kate nodded. He smiled, "Remember when you once said…that your mother said those elephants represented your family." Kate nodded. He continued, "These brown hand made wood ones are our family." He nodded to the elephants, "The two big ones with tusks are you and me, and the four smaller ones are Alexis, Kevin Esposito, and our baby girls."

Kate smiled then looked back at the elephants and covered her mouth with a single hand. She whispered, "its perfect…" She shook her head with a loving smile on her face, "I love it…its… so perfect." She turned back to her husband, "I don't know what else to say." She leaned back into Castle and kissed his lips tenderly, "Its so perfect." She kissed him again, "I love you."

Martha spoke in awe of the elephants, "Those elephants are so cute."

Jim nodded, "yeah. That's a very creative gift."

Alexis smiled, "I got to get a picture of those things." She took out her phone and crawled to the coffee table next to her little brother to take a picture.

Castle chuckled, "Well we got more presents to go."

Kate smiled, "Then its your turn, honey." She turned to her baby daughter resting on the couch then picked her up in her arms. She kissed the top of her head, "merry Christmas sweetie." She said softly.

Castle picked up a flat medium sized box and unwrapped the gift. He opened the box and saw a black shirt with large white letters. He laughed then took it out to show everyone. The shirt read, "THIS WRITER BELONGS TO A HOT COP. DO NOT TOUCH" Everyone laughed. Castle looked at Kate, "Is this from you?" he chuckled.

Kate shrugged, pretending to be oblivious to the fact, "I have no idea what you're talking about." She chuckled, "What's mine is mine." She leaned to her husband and whispered, "There's more from me later."

Castle laughed, "Ah, this is my new favorite shirt." He noticed Angel laying down as the rest of the family opened presents. He smiled, "Angel, we didn't forget you."

Alexis got up and grabbed two wrapped gifts near the coffee table and placed them next to the dog. Angel sat up and sniffed the packages curiously. Alexis laughed and opened the larger one first to reveal a doggy bed. Angel jumped excitedly onto her feet and wagged her tail happily. Alexis opened the second gift for the dog, and revealed a small golden retriever stuffed animal for dogs. Angel barked happily and took the small stuffed animal in her mouth then jumped into her new bed before Alexis can do anything. Angel let go of the stuffed animal then hugged it with her paws as she lay comfortably on her new bed. Alexis laughed.

Kevin Esposito smiled, "Angel got stuffed animals too!"

Alexis returned by his side, "Yup." She said happily.

Kate smiled, "The twins are next."

Castle opened a small package and took out a light baby blue bunny stuffed animal then handed it to Kate, "This is from Grandma." He said to Serena.

Kate chuckled and held the bunny to Serena. Serena giggled happily which is a sure sign that she loves it. She started to reach for it so she can play with her new stuffed animal. Kate smiled, "here you go honey." She said as she placed the bunny on her baby daughter's chest.

Castle grabbed another similar small gift, this time it belongs to Iris Lanie. He unwrapped it and revealed a small baby pink spotted leopard stuffed animal. He got off the couch and navigated the short path through the maze of presents on the floor to Martha who was still holding Iris Lanie in her arms. He kneeled down in front of them and held the stuff animal over Iris, "Hey little one. Got you a little present." He said softly, "Merry Christmas sweetie." Iris reached for the stuffed animal with a happy squeal of joy. Everyone laughed. Castle leaned forward and kissed the top of her head.

Kate rocked her happy baby daughter side to side, "Kevin, its back to you."

Kevin smiled, "yay!"

* * *

It's a little passed noon and the weather outside continued to worsen with snow gently blanketing the neighborhood. Inside the house Kate and Castle cuddled on the couch while Alexis, Kevin Esposito, Jim, and Martha played a new board game on the coffee table with the fire place letting off its wonderful warmth. Angel laid next to the fireplace on her bed and let the baby twin girls play by her side. There were so many gifts for everyone that the family room no longer looked like a family room with all the new presents.

Castle had wrapped an arm around Kate, and held her tight to his body while Kate rested her head on his shoulder and a hand rested on his chest. Kate smiled, "Angel is sure good with the kids. Especially with the girls."

Castle smiled, "She sure is. For a puppy, she's very mature."

Kate laughed, "She's still a puppy?"

Castle chuckled, "Oh yeah."

Kate leaned closer toward him, "Glad we have her." They remained in silence for a moment as they enjoyed the laughter coming from their family playing their board game on the coffee table. Kevin Esposito's laugh and smile melted their hearts.

Castle broke the silence with a whisper, "This is a good day."

Kate smiled, "Great day."

"It's a wonderful life we live in. Isn't it Kate?" Castle said as he gently squeezed her body to him.

Kate looked at Castle, "Yes it is Rick. Yes it is." She kissed his cheek.

Kevin Esposito cheered, "Mommy, Daddy! I won! I won!"

Both Kate and Castle laughed. Castle smiled, "That's my boy."

Jim chuckled, "Rematch?"

Alexis nodded in agreement, "Yeah me too." She laughed, "I can't believe that happened."

Martha chuckled, "Don't sweat it kiddo." Kevin Esposito cheered as he got the game ready again.

Kate and Castle cuddled closer and enjoyed this moment in time, and wished it will never end.

* * *

"**It's a Wonderful Life" GREAT MOVIE**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. See you in February… JUST KIDDING!**


	25. Chapter 25 Graduate

**Chapter 25 Graduate**

I don't own Castle

Its now the beginning of June and it has been an incredible six months for the Castles…Always incredible. Since the start of the new year many things have happened, of course there have been many ups and downs but that's what life is all about. The twin baby girls are growing fast to toddlers and are now an extraordinary ten months old. They have grown considerably in size and weight in the past four months alone. Kate and Castle have gotten a good sense of their daughter's personalities over time, although identical the twins are very different in their own unique way. Iris Lanie is a little more reserved, quieter, and a little more serious (for a baby) much like Kate, while the twin Serena Johanna is more energetic, louder, and adventurous like Richard. The twins take away from their parents but remain really similar in many other ways. Both twins like to crawl to places, play games, mimic movements from mom and dad, eat, and communicate to everyone in their own special way. It is also clear that the twins love to spend time and receive attention with everyone in the family. But with each passing day both Kate and Castle wait with much anticipation for the two girls to say their first words and take their first steps. They hope to hear and see these milestones in the coming weeks or months. The girls are growing up so fast.

The Castles oldest boy, Kevin Esposito, is growing up just as fast as his sisters, and recently turned four years old. He is continuing on in the "magic years' and Kate and Castle are trying to hold on to every second of their growing son. The little guy continues to impress his parents and older sister at his imagination with stories and toys. On top of that he is very energetic and talkative with with the neighbor's kids, Sarah Grace, and of course family and extended family. Essentially he is very talkative to everyone he meets. He has gotten better at hand eye coordination, and better at other skills like drawing and a little bit of basic writing Kate has taught him. Although he is growing up really fast, he still likes to ask many "why" questions. Like the twins, Kate and Castle are excited to see their son grow and can't wait to teach him how to read, properly write, and ride a tricycle. Time just seems to fly by.

Outside of the Castle family, the Ryans are preparing for their new arrival. Neither Ryan or Jenny wanted to know the gender of their new baby until the birth. Jenny is very pregnant at 9 months and the due date is fast approaching. Sarah Grace is extremely excited for a little sibling and is extremely hopeful that the new baby will be a little sister for her. She likes to tell her best friend Kevin Esposito Castle just how excited and hopeful she is for the new arrival to her family. But Kevin Ryan being Kevin Ryan is worried about his financial ability to support his family. Jenny isn't worried at all and is rather content with what they have. They have each other and they have a beautiful daughter and a little one on his or her way, what more do they need? Her reassurance and gentleness is quick to calm Ryan down from worry. The Ryans family life is going very well even though Kevin Ryan wants to worry so much.

The Espositos have been doing extremely well in the new year and they are now thinking about moving to a bigger place to have a little more space. Although they have been married for a while there is nothing but progress between them. Everyone at the precinct can see how happy Esposito and Lanie are together. Marriage needs trust, and through all the things that have happened to them they trust each other with everything and anything. They have matured greatly over time and ended up falling in love with each other all over again, and then ended up being happily married. Life may have its downs but when its going up, life is sure sweet.

* * *

**Richard &amp; Katherine Castle Residence, Bronxville, NY**

Another early morning in the beautiful state of New York and another calm and quiet morning in the peaceful neighborhood of Bronxville. But today is far from an ordinary day in the Castle household because today is the day that Alexis finally graduates from college. She took a little longer than expected but Kate and especially Castle didn't mind her taking that much time. Alexis being around the family has been great even though she didn't have to spend that much time with them. Even when she was around a lot she was still able to experience many things as an individual away from the family. But through it all, she always managed to make time for her little brother and baby sisters. Now with this chapter in her life done she is off to start a new one, and her proud father and mother (step) and will back her all the way.

Kate stood in front of the large mirror that hung over the double sink in the master bathroom, finishing getting ready for the partial day at work. She wore a black women's business blazer, matching black business pants, and white women's long sleeve button up collared business shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned. She just finished her make up so now she is fixing her long elegantly wavy hair in the mirror. She smiled as she ran a hand through her smooth hair while she thought about Alexis' graduation taking place later in the afternoon. She's really excited to see her step-daughter graduate college and couldn't wait to get off work to see her walk. Even though Alexis isn't her biological daughter, she sometimes feel like Alexis is because of everything they have shared and done together. Also, Castle would often consult her on what was happening with Alexis, so it gave her an insight of what was happening between the two. Even before she and Castle were married, she felt a strong bond with Alexis, and Alexis even calls her "mom" which adds to the motherly bonding feeling she feels toward her. Kate was brought back to reality when she suddenly heard a loud crash and laughter coming from the kitchen. She didn't flinch or turn around, but simply smiled and shook her head. Once she finished fixing her hair she turned and left the master bathroom.

Kate walked toward bright kitchen and heard the sound of cartoons playing on the TV. Once she entered the kitchen she gasped when she saw her husband and son with an upside down cereal bowl on the table with milk slowly dripping onto the rug under the table. She saw that both Castle and Kevin Esposito were still in their pajamas, Castle in a grey short sleeve shirt and black sweats, while Kevin Esposito wore light blue matching pajamas. Castle and Kevin Esposito quickly looked at Kate then slowly pointed to one another with blank and innocent stares. Castle said innocently, "Our son did it."

Kevin Esposito looked at his dad then at his mom, "No, daddy did it." He said with a growing smile on his face.

Kate couldn't help but smile as she placed her hands on her hips then leaned to one side, "I don't know who did it, but you're both cleaning it up."

Castle sighed, "Aw."

Kevin Esposito hopped off the chair, "Okie mommy!" He ran to the kitchen sink to try and grab a paper towel, but he was too short to reach it. Castle saw and got up from the table to help his son get a paper towel that was located on the counter next to the sink.

Kate smiled at her two boys then she suddenly felt a nudge against the front of her legs. She looked down and saw Angel rubbing herself against her legs while panting happily. Kate squatted down and petted the dog, "Good morning to you too, Angel." She said as she continued to pet the dog and happily scratching the back of her ears affectionately. She looked into the family room and saw her baby twin daughters playing happily with stuffed animals by the toy box near the coffee table in front of the TV. She stopped petting Angel then stood up and made her way to her daughters with the dog tailing her slowly. She squatted down by her girls and kissed them both on the forehead, "Good morning Serena, good morning Iris. How are my babies doing?" The twins giggled happily and greeted their mother in their own unique baby way. Angel laid down by the twins and watched them diligently while Kate gave the girls attention. Kate laughed, "You two excited to see your big sister graduate today?" She said excitedly in a playful tone to both of them. The girls giggled and waved their toys at her happily. She smiled, "Mommy will be there but she has to go work for a bit but she will be back okay?" The girls giggled and continued to smile. Kate leaned forward and kissed each of them on the head.

Castle just finished cleaning the table when he called out to Kate, "Hey honey, want any breakfast?" Kevin Esposito returned back to the table with a glass of milk his dad just poured for him a moment ago. He turned in his seat so he could watch cartoons from the table.

Kate kissed her daughters again then stood up and walked to her husband by the table, "No, I'm okay but thanks."

Castle smiled, "You sure?"

Kate got to his side and wrapped an arm around him and whispered with a smile, "Our little workout in bed this morning made me get a late start. I'm already going to be late for work."

Castle chuckled, "You didn't seem to mind this morning."

Kate smiled and shook her head, "I just hope I didn't make too much noise."

Castle laughed causing Kevin Esposito to look at his parents with a confused look. Castle chuckled, "I'm sure you're fine."

Kate smiled then slowly brought her husband into a kiss with her free hand. After a moment they broke the kiss and Kate whispered, "Still totally worth it." She kissed him again then checked her watch, "I got to go babe. I'll be back by 11 so we can head out to the graduation together."

Castle smiled, "Sounds good." He pointed to the counter behind him, "But, before you go. I made you nice hot coffee in your favorite thermos on the counter by the coffee maker."

Kate smiled happily, "Thanks, babe." She kissed him again then quickly went to the counter to grab her coffee.

Kevin Esposito cocked his head to the side, "Where is mommy going?"

Castle sat down on the seat next to his son, "She's going to work, big guy."

Kevin Esposito looked confused, "But, I thought we were going to see Lexis today."

Kate got her coffee thermos then made her way back to her son, "Oh we are, honey. Mommy just has to work for a little bit, but I'll be back." Kevin Esposito's shoulders slumped as he fiddled with his cup. Kate ran hand over her son's hair, "Don't worry, honey. I'll be back, so all of us can go see Alexis. I just have to go work for a bit." She squatted down next to him, "I'll be back."

"Okay, mommy." Kevin Esposito smiled. Kate kissed her son on the cheek. She then went to go kiss her daughters on the forehead before she left for work.

As Kate was about to leave the family room and kitchen, she called to her husband, "Rick, can you dress Kevin Esposito and the twins before we go?"

Castle chuckled as she rubbed his son's back, "I'm sure I can manage it."

Kate shook her head and smiled, "And…make sure the kids don't watch cartoons all morning, so we have enough time to dress them."

Castle laughed, "Honey, I got it."

Kate nodded, "Okay then." She smiled, "I love you."

Castle smiled back, "I love you too."

Kevin Esposito waved happily, "I love you too, mommy!" Kate laughed and waved as she left.

Suddenly Iris Lanie started to cry loudly as she let go of her toy. Serena Johanna suddenly decided that she wanted crawl to the dog. Angel lifted her head and watched the baby crawl to her side and lay down beside her. Angel wagged her tail happily as the baby fiddled with her golden colored fur. Castle chuckled, "I got it, honey!" He looked at his son, "Want to help me calm your baby sister?"

Kevin Esposito smiled, "Yes!" The two got up from the table the moment Kate walked back into the family room.

Kate walked over to Iris and bent over and put her hands on her knees and spoke in a gentle motherly tone, "Honey, I'll be right back okay? Mommy is going to go for a bit okay?" The baby continued to cry.

Castle smiled at his wife, "Kate… you're already late as it is. Let us take care of the little one."

Kate sighed, "Right." She walked over and gave Castle one last brief kiss on the lips then gave her son one last kiss on the cheek. "See you two later. Love you!" She said as she walked out.

Castle smiled, "See ya, honey!"

"Bye, mommy!" Kevin Esposito waved excitedly.

Castle sat down next to Iris Lanie then picked her up and rocked her gently side to side as she cried loudly, "Shh." He shooshed gently. "Its okay, Iris. I'm here, your sister is here, and your brother is here. Mommy will be back later. I promise." He said softly but Iris Lanie continued to cry. Kevin Esposito sat down next to his dad and began to help his dad calm his crying sister.

* * *

Once Kate put her heels on she opened the garage then made her way out. She had to cut between the Mercedes and the Ferrari that occupied the two car garage to get to the Chevrolet Traverse parked behind the Ferrari. Once she got outside she was surprised from a certain individual walking up the drive way. "Oh! Martha, I didn't know you were coming this early." Kate said surprised as she unlocked the car.

Martha wore a blue blazer with a white collar and ¾ sleeve, deep V-neck line, over a white blouse, and a blue skirt that went past the knees. She smiled at Kate, "Good morning, darling. Going somewhere?"

Kate stopped in front of her car, "Have to go to work for a bit. But, I'll be back before we leave for the ceremony."

Martha smiled, "Great! Alexis will love you being there." She stepped toward Kate and spoke in a softer tone, "Just between you and me. I think its time that you know…" Kate looked confused. Martha smiled warmly, "Alexis sees you as more of a mother than any of Richard's ex wives." She shook her head, "Goodness that sounds terrible saying it like that. What I mean to say is that Alexis sees you as more of a mother to her than anyone else. More than Meredith, her biological mother..." She laughed, "Even more than me. There's a reason she calls you 'mom'."

Kate didn't know what to say because this came out of nowhere, and didn't quite know how to respond, "Not that I'm not thankful for what you just said, Martha. But where is this coming from?"

Martha held a warm smile, "I just think you should know how she really feels about you. She may or may not tell you the in depth reasoning behind it, but I think you should know how highly she feels about you."

Kate smiled, "Thank you, Martha. But, Alexis always had a mother figure with you…"

"I'm her grandmother and I have a different kind of bond with her. You are more like a mother to her because even before you married my son, you have helped her, spent time with her, made her laugh, taught her many things, and took care of her and her father." She laughed, "That's a big one." Kate smiled at the statement. Martha continued and pointed to her firmly but with a smile, "But most importantly. She was able to relate to you and seek guidance from you. Like a proper mother she never had as a child." She smiled, "I hope I'm making sense." She waved her hands, "Goodness, I didn't mean to put you on the spot like this. Its just…"

Kate nodded, "Its fine, Martha. Thank you. This means a lot. It really does."

Martha waved her hands, "I didn't mean to keep you, darling. I'll see you when you get back." She turned and walked toward the open garage.

Kate smiled as she got into the car and started the engine. She didn't know why Martha brought that up but she was glad that she did. It made her happy to know the main reason why Alexis calls her mom. Kate started to back the car out of the driveway to get to work…

* * *

**12****th**** Precinct, New York City, NY**

Kate walked into the precinct as usual with her coffee thermos in one hand and her black work folder in the other. She saw Esposito and Ryan sitting at their respective desks talking to one another with a stack of papers and folders occupying both their desks. Ryan wore a grey suit, white dress shirt, and dark blue tie, and Esposito wore a black polo shirt tucked into dark blue jeans with his badge on a chain around his neck. Ryan spotted Kate first, he straightened in his chair and smiled warmly, "Hey, Captain Castle."

Esposito rotated his office chair so he could face her and nodded, "Yo." He said casually.

Kate stopped next to the white board and smiled at her detectives and friends curiously, "Hey. Anything new?"

Ryan shrugged, "Nah, just talking and doing some paper work." He said with a smile.

Kate chuckled, "Looks more like procrastinating to me."

Esposito leaned back in his chair, "Well, we're on our break."

Kate smiled and shook her head, "How many breaks have you taken so far on those forms?" She saw Ryan and Esposito quietly look at each other. Kate chuckled, "I thought so." She started to walk to her office when Ryan spoke up.

"Hey, isn't Alexis graduating college today?" Ryan asked in an excited tone.

Kate stopped and faced the dynamic duo, "Yeah she is. Her ceremony is this afternoon."

Esposito looked at her curiously, "Aren't you going?"

Kate nodded, "Yeah I am. But I decided that its best to put in a partial day at work before taking off for the ceremony."

Ryan smiled, "In that case…" He quickly opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a small silver wrapped package and envelope. He stood up and walked over to Kate, "This is for her. From the Ryans."

Kate tucked her folder under the pit of her arm then graciously took the present from Ryan with a smile, "Thanks, Ryan. Alexis will appreciate this."

Ryan nodded then returned to his seat. Esposito put his cell phone on his desk then grabbed a sealed envelope from his desk, "This is from me and Lanie. But she has another thing for her. Lanie said she'll be up in a second." He stood up and handed it to Kate.

Kate smiled, "Alexis will love this. But you guys didn't have to do this."

Ryan nodded, "Yeah, we do."

Esposito nodded, "Alexis is family to us too. Just like Castle and just like you." He said with a warm smile.

Suddenly Lanie came rushing into the room with a small wrapped box and a white envelope. She wore a bright red ¾ sleeve Cardigan Sweater, blue jeans, and black dress shows. She smiled, "Javie told me that you just got here." She carefully handed Kate the box, "This is for Alexis." She smiled, "Tell her we all say congratulations."

Kate smiled, "Thanks, guys. Alexis will really love this."

Esposito chuckled, "I guess we can throw Alexis a party one day."

"Actually, Rick is setting up a surprise party for her next weekend. You're all allowed to come if you want." Kate said happily. Ryan, Esposito, and Lanie all shared happy glances.

* * *

**Richard &amp; Katherine Castle Residence, Bronxville, NY**

Castle and Martha sat comfortably on the couch in the family room while they both happily watched over the kids sitting on the floor in front of them. Kevin Esposito cuddled with his stuffed animal snow leopard while his sisters played with their small stuffed animals next to him as children's cartoons played on the big TV. Angel took it upon herself to lay down on the edge of the carpet of the family room in a way to keep the kids in the room. For a young Golden Retriever, she is not only energetic but very caring to the kids. It made everyone feel good that even the dog can be trusted to take care of the little ones.

Martha shook her head with a bright smile, "I swear. Every time I come by to visit, these kids get bigger and bigger."

Kevin Esposito turned around on the floor, "Am I getting bigger too, Grandma?"

Martha smiled and leaned forward on the couch, "Yes you are. You are growing faster and bigger than your two little sisters." Castle laughed.

Kevin Esposito hugged his stuffed leopard, "Here that, Mr. Leopard? I'm growing." He said excitedly to his toy.

Castle and Martha shared a happy look with each other. Martha leaned over to her son, "The girls are getting pretty big too."

Castle nodded, "Yeah, they are." He chuckled, "Iris and Serena may be twins but they sure are different."

Martha chuckled, "I noticed they act differently, even though they are next to each other everyday." She shrugged, "I think Serena is more like Katherine and Iris is more like you."

Castle looked at her confused, "Really? Nah, we don't think so." He chuckled, "Kate and I say the opposite."

Martha cocked her head to one side as she observed her twin grand daughters for a moment. She nodded, "Huh… I guess we'll see then."

Castle chuckled, "I don't want them to grow up too fast. Soon enough they'll be graduating just like…" He suddenly looked at the clock in realization of the time. It was close to eleven and Kate should be on her way home. Castle jumped up, "Uh oh."

Martha looked confused, "What's wrong, kiddo?"

Castle quickly scooped up his son and the stuffed snow leopard in his arms causing Kevin Esposito to laugh loudly. Castle turned to face his mother, "I need to dress the kids. I promised Kate that the kids won't be down here watching cartoons for too long. I'm supposed to dress them before she gets here." He said quickly. Angel quickly sat up in surprise from the sudden burst of commotion coming from the family.

Martha nodded, "Right, when is she coming home again?"

"She said around eleven." Castle said frantically.

Martha looked at the clock on the wall then looked at the twins, "I'll dress the twins. You dress the big boy."

"Right. Thanks, Mother." Castle said as he rushed out of the family room. He looked at his son, "Don't tell mom, I let you watch cartoons all morning with your sisters, okay?" Kevin Esposito smiled and put a single finger over his lips as he nodded excitedly.

* * *

Kate pressed the garage door opener in her car as she pulled into the drive way to park in the usual spot behind the Ferrari. Once she parked the car, she opened the door, grabbed the gifts to Alexis from the 12th Precinct, then stepped out. After closing the car door, she then walked calmly into the garage.

She stepped into the house and called to her family, "Hey, I'm home!" She heard cartoons playing in the family room causing her to cock her head to the side in confusion with a half smile. She could have sworn she told Castle not to have the kids watch cartoons all morning so they had time to get ready. She walked toward the room and saw that it was empty with the TV showing cartoons.

Kate heard Castle call from Kevin Esposito's room, "The kids are almost done getting dressed! Martha is with the twins!" Kate chuckled and shook her head then turned around and placed Alexis' graduation gifts at the center of the dinner table.

She got to the second floor and immediately stopped by Kevin Esposito's room to check up on him. She opened the door and saw her son sitting on the end of his bed in a red and blue striped polo shirt with a white caller, little brown slacks, and white socks. She noticed Castle sitting on a chair next to the bed with a big smile on his face and still dressed in his sleep attire. Kate chuckled, "Did you let the kids watch cartoons all morning?"

Kevin Esposito noticed his mom peeking inside his room. He waved happily, "Hi, mommy!"

Kate smiled, "Hi, sweetie."

Castle shook his head with a smile, "No they didn't. We finished breakfast, cleaned up, spent time with Grandma, then got them dressed." He shrugged, "I just forgot to turn off the TV."

Kate walked into the room, "Uh-huh. Sure." She nodded with a knowing look, "So 'yes', you did let the kids watch cartoons all morning."

Castle put his hands up disarmingly, "No I didn't."

Kate gave a mock serious glare at him then turned her attention to her son, "Kevin, did Daddy let you and your sisters sit in front of the TV all morning?"

Kevin Esposito smiled widely at his mom, "Yup!"

Castle smiled and whispered, "Traitor…"

Kate laughed then kissed her son on the cheek, "That's my boy." She ran her hand through his soft brown hair, "You look very handsome, Kevin."

Kevin Esposito smiled, "Thank you, Mommy!" He opened his arms in a way to signal his mom to pick him up.

Kate happily obliged and picked up her son from his bed with an exaggerated grunt. She smiled, "You're getting heavy. Pretty soon I won't be able to carry you." Kevin Esposito turned and hugged his mom and rested his cheek on her shoulder. Kate kissed her son then spoke up, "Castle, go get dressed so we can get going."

Castle stood up, "I was just about to do that." He smiled, "Mother has the girls."

Kate smiled, "I'll go check on them in a second."

* * *

On the couch in the family room, Kate rocked Serena Johanna in her arms next to Martha who rocked Iris Lanie in her arms. Kevin Esposito sat on the floor with his legs crossed as he enjoyed the cartoons playing on the TV. Castle walked into the family room wearing a dark blue suit, white dress shirt underneath, dark silver tie, and nice pair of black dress shoes. Martha smiled at her son, "Goodness darling, you look very handsome and well dressed."

Castle smiled and bowed a little, "Thank you, mother." He chuckled, "Its my daughter's graduation. I have to dress nice."

Kate kissed Serena on the forehead then said, "You look dashing, honey." She said with a warm and loving smile. She hoisted Serena upright and held her under the arm pits then whispered into her daughter's ear, "Doesn't your daddy look nice?" Serena giggled as she waved her hands rapidly.

Kevin Esposito smiled, "You look great, daddy!"

Castle smiled, "Thank you, all. We all look good." He put his hands in his pockets then nodded to the garage, "Now, shall we go? Don't want to be late on Alexis' graduation."

Kevin Esposito jumped up, "I'm ready!"

Kate positioned Serena so she could hold her with one arm so she could use her other hand to turn off the TV with the remote. Martha stood up with Iris in her arms and said, "I can grab the stroller from the closet."

Kate also stood up, "Its okay, Martha. The stroller is still in the trunk of the car."

Castle smiled, "Alright ladies and gentlemen. Lets…" Suddenly Castle's phone rang. He quickly grabbed his phone and answered warmly, "Hello." Kevin Esposito ran toward the door excitedly while Kate and Martha watched Castle curiously.

On the other side of the line is the President of Columbia University, Patrick Hawkins but Castle didn't know that. He spoke on the phone in a rather professional, polite, and yet slightly nervous tone, "Is this Mr. Richard Castle?"

Castle nodded, "Yes it is. Who is that is calling if I may ask?"

Hawkins spoke apologetically, "Sorry to disturb you. I'm sure you want to just relax and enjoy your daughter's graduation." Castle didn't know what to say at that. He felt defensive because he felt someone was watching him. Hawkins continued on the phone, "I'm sorry. I'm Patrick Hawkins, President of Columbia University."

Castle suddenly stood straighter causing his family to look concerned. He nodded, "What can I do for you?"

"This is…rather embarrassing actually. Our commencement speaker was just arrested in the parking lot for embezzlement and fraud." Hawkins took a deep breath, "This is very last minute, and we know all about Alexis because of her standings in this university… and we know your very good reputation as an author and a citizen in New York City…"

Castle spoke up, "You want me to be your commencement speaker?" Kate and Martha shared a confused look.

Hawkins spoke calmly, "In short. Yes. I know we're asking last minute…"

"I'll do it." Castle said without hesitation. This is another opportunity to help Alexis and it is on her big important day. Anything to make this day perfect for her.

"Great! Thank you, Mr. Castle. Please meet me and my staff at the administration building and we will go from there, if you're not here already that is." Hawkins said in relief.

Castle nodded, "I'll be there." He hung up the phone then put it in his pocket.

Kate looked at him curiously, "What's going on, hon?"

Castle chuckled, "You won't believe this…" He paused, "Alexis' school just asked me to be their commencement speaker because their original one was just arrested for embezzlement and fraud."

Martha gasped, "Oh my." Iris started to whimper causing Martha to quickly change her attention to the baby girl. She bounced her gently in her arms, "Its okay, Grandma is here."

Kate cocked her head to the side a little confused, "Wow. Arrested. Not a good thing to happen to Columbia University…"

Castle sighed, "Yeah. I don't even know what to say…"

Kate approached her husband then kissed him on the cheek, "I'm sure you'll figure it out. You are a good talker so I'm sure you can find something to work with." She smiled, "This is great, babe! Alexis will be so surprised and so happy." She said proudly. She bounced on her heels excitedly while carrying Serena, "Now I'm even more excited than before!"

Kevin Esposito called to his parents while he waited by the door to the garage, "Come on! We got to see Lexis!"

Kate kissed her husband on the cheek one last time, "Come on, babe. I'm sure you'll figure something out." She then cuddled with Serena as she walked out of the family room.

Martha smiled at her son as she stopped rocking Iris, "Don't worry, kiddo." She said following Kate out.

Castle sighed to himself, "Oh boy…"

* * *

**Columbia University, New York City, NY**

The massive graduating class filled up the entire quad in front of the tall Alma Mater sculpture and Low Memorial Library, with the equally massive amounts of spectators and families occupying the rear of the graduates on the College Walk path. The podium stood in front of the tall Alma Mater Sculpture while the Faculty, Administrators, Board members, and other important individuals sat on podiums flanking the statue and just in front of the steps to the Low Memorial Library. In front of the podium is a large amount of plants for décor, flags, and banners to celebrate the graduation.

Alexis, in her light blue graduation cap and gown like everyone else, sat next to her friends toward the front of the massive graduating class in front of the podium. The Student Speaker just stepped off the podium and the Commencement Address should start momentarily. A blonde girl next to Alexis leaned toward her and whispered, "The Student Speaker was a joke."

Alexis chuckled silently, "You're telling me. Honestly, I just want this ceremony to end so we can graduate."

Her friend laughed, "Yeah. But this is still pretty exciting."

Alexis smiled, "Never said it wasn't."

Everyone saw President Patrick Hawkins step behind the podium and speak calmly, "Next is our guest Commencement Speaker." There was a slight pause, "I'm proud to present the acclaimed novelist… Richard Castle!" Alexis gasped in surprise at the sound of her father's name while the massive crowd clapped and cheered excitedly. Its clear that there is a large amount of fans of Castle in the graduating class and the spectating crowd.

As the crowd continued to clap, Alexis saw her dad dressed in a nice suit take the podium calmly with a confident smile. She was in complete shock and couldn't believe that her dad is the Commencement speaker for her school. The prestigious Columbia University! Her blonde friend looked at her with a big smile, "Hey, that's your dad!" She covered her mouth, "I love his books."

Alexis smiled proudly and whispered, "That's my dad."

Castle put his hands up to quiet the thundering crowd, "Thank you." The crowd slowly started to get quieter. He smiled and repeated, "Thank you." After a moment the crowd finally fell silent. Castle chuckled on the microphone, "You shouldn't be clapping for me, you should be clapping for yourselves since you finished this long chapter in your life." He said directing his words to the soon to be graduates. The graduating class clapped happily and energetically causing Castle to smile and put his hands up to quiet the crowd again. He laughed, "Give me a moment, then you can all go celebrate. I just hope that my words will find meaning to you all and inspire you to do great things." He smiled, "For those of you who don't know me. I'm Richard Castle, a novelist, an investigator, an aide to the Detectives of the 12th Precinct in this great city… but my most important job and title is a father of four." He scanned the crowd in front of him, "My oldest is among you right now. Her name is Alexis and I'm very, very proud of her." Alexis smiled to herself as her friends looked at her with smiles on their faces. Castle continued, "I just had to get that out of the way since I'm standing here."

Castle paused and took a deep breath, "To this graduating class… Whatever obstacles you face this year, remember that you can get through it. Before you quit, try! Always have the courage to try again because the only way to guarantee failure is to never try at all. Don't let fear of criticism paralyze you and prevent you from doing great things. You only have one life, so try to make the most of it. Today… is your first blank page to your new world. Write a good one. That being said… when writing your own story of your life, don't let anyone else hold the pen. Write your own story and absorb everything you can, Do great things! Dream big things! Do the impossible…" He pointed to the crowd, "Go out and experience… nothing is more expensive than a missed opportunity!" Everyone in the crowd soaked up Castle's words, Alexis smiled happily and even had a tear of joy trickle down her cheek. Castle smiled to the crowd, "Steve Jobs once said that 'The people who are crazy enough to think they can change the world, are the ones who do.'" He nodded and said in a calm and in a charismatic voice, "Now…I invite you…to change the world." Alexis beamed a bright smile full of happiness and pride. The crowd, both graduates and spectators absorbed all his words. Castle smiled, "Congratulations Alexis and congratulations to all graduates." At the last statement the crowd exploded with applause with people cheering excitedly.

In the spectator crowd behind the graduating class, Martha and Kate sat on the chairs while Kevin Esposito sat on Martha's lap and the twins sat in a two seater side by side stroller in front of Kate. Martha spoke above the applause, "Richard, has a way with words."

Kate smiled, "That he does. One of the many reasons why I love him." She saw Kevin Esposito put his hands over his ears with a frown. Kate chuckled, "What's wrong, honey? Too loud?" Kevin Esposito shook his head with his hands still covering his ears. Martha laughed and bounced him on her knees. Kate smiled then focused her attention on her daughters and was surprised what she saw. Her girls were clapping with the crowd. She laughed loudly at the scene.

* * *

One after the other, the graduates walked up and shook hands with the faculty, president, and other staff members, then soon enough the graduation ceremony came to a close. Now the graduates excitedly ran back to their friends and loved ones waiting for them in the ocean of people. Alexis was quick to unite with her father at the conclusion of the ceremony. Alexis ran up and hugged her father tightly, "Dad! I can't believe you were the speaker!"

Castle smiled and happily reciprocated the hug tightly, "It's a story for later." He laughed. Tears of joy came down his cheeks, "I'm so proud of you, Alexis. So, so proud."

Alexis held the hug, "Thank you, dad. For everything. For being there." She started to cry tears of joy.

"Always, Alexis. Always."

Alexis let go of her dad with a smile while happy tears came down her cheeks. Castle smiled and wiped the tears away gently with his thumb. Alexis smiled, "Here's to another new chapter."

Castle smiled, "You always wanted to change the world." He placed his hands on her shoulders and gave them a gentle grip, "And it starts right here." Alexis smiled. He gave a warm smile, "Want to go find Gram and mom?" Alexis nodded happily.

As father and daughter walked through the ocean of happy people, Castle had to frequently stop to get his picture taken with people and sign autographs. He also got quite a number of compliments on his speech. For a speech that was literally thought up at the last possible second, he got a pretty good review for it. Eventually they were able to reunite with Martha, Kate, and the kids. Kate immediately snapped a picture of Alexis with a small black digital camera as Alexis rushed to her and hugged her tightly. Martha took hold of the stroller while Kate and Alexis hugged.

Kate smiled as she hugged her step-daughter tightly, "Congratulations, Alexis. I'm so proud of you! Been a long journey."

Alexis beamed happily, "Thank you!" She then spoke quietly into Kate's ear, "Thank you for being a real mother to me, for doing all those small things for me and dad." She paused, "And supporting me…"

Kate released the hug and looked into her eyes with a smile, "You'll always be a daughter to me." She said genuinely.

Martha stepped forward and smiled, "Congratulations, kiddo!"

Alexis turned and hugged her tightly, "Thank you, Gram…" She was about to thank her some more but Martha cut her off.

Martha smiled, "Don't need to thank me anymore, Alexis." She rubbed her back, "You are an incredibly young lady with a bright future to play with." She let go of her, "We just gave you the support you needed, but you did all the hard work yourself."

Alexis smiled, "Thanks, Gram." Suddenly Kevin Esposito charged her causing her to pick him up almost effortlessly.

Kevin Esposito yelled excitedly, "Lexis!" The family laughed.

Alexis smiled, "Hey there big guy!" She chuckled, "You look mighty handsome."

"Yup! Daddy and Mommy told me to look good for you!" Kevin Esposito said happily.

Alexis chuckled, "You certainly do." She heard her little sisters giggle causing her to focus her attention on them. She smiled and carefully squatted down in front of the stroller while still holding her little brother, "How are my perfect little sisters?" The twins time smiled and giggled at the same time.

Kevin Esposito kissed his sister on the cheek, "Congraduations, Lexis!" He said happily. Alexis smiled.

Castle approached Kate and wrapped an around the small of her back, prompting Kate to do the same to him. He smiled as he watched his older daughter interact happily with her siblings and grandmother, "Its perfect. Perfect day."

Kate looked up at her husband, "Nice speech by the way." She said with a smile.

Castle looked at her, "Think so?" He chuckled, "Thought it was a bit rushed."

Kate leaned against him and kissed his cheek, "It was perfect. It motivated me." She said happily, "You have a way with words, you know that?" Castle smiled then they both kissed each other on the lips.

Suddenly a large group of Alexis' graduating friends came by and swarmed her and happily greeted her and the family. Alexis smiled at her friends, "Hey guys!" She looked at Kevin Esposito who had a curious look on his face, "For those of you who don't know, this is my little brother, Kevin Esposito." Alexis' friends all adored him and cooed at him affectionately. Alexis bounced Kevin Esposito in her arms, "Say hi, big guy."

Kevin Esposito waved excitedly, "My sister, graduated." He said proudly causing Alexis' friends to all laugh at the statement.

A dark brown haired girl in cap and gown smiled, "Oh my God! he's so cute!" The other friends nodded in agreement.

Alexis then focused everyone's attention to her baby sisters in the stroller, "And these two little ones, are twins. Iris Lanie and Serena Johanna."

The group of friends quickly crowded the stroller and cooed, admired, and adored the beautiful little baby girls. The twins however didn't take the sudden crowd very well, and started to cry gently. One of Alexis' guy friends, a tall brown haired individual, turned and faced Alexis, "Sorry, Alexis. We didn't mean to."

Alexis still carried her little brother in her arms and smiled at her friends, "its okay. They're still shy when it comes to big crowds."

Martha was quick to happily care for the little girls while the group gave the stroller some space. Kate was about to help Martha when Castle stopped her by saying, "I got it." He said happily.

Kate smiled then focused her attention to her graduate, "Alexis! Can we get pictures of all of you and us?"

Alexis turned and smiled, "Sure, mom."

Before Kate took a picture she said, "By the way. Your friends in the 12th Precinct got you a number of presents for you." She then took the picture. The next few hours were all picture taking with family, friends, and both… and even the occasional autograph for Castle to sign. But nonetheless it's a great day…

* * *

**Richard &amp; Katherine Castle Residence, Bronxville, NY**

Its late in the evening in the Castle household and it's the end of a very eventful day. Martha went to relax in the guest room since she is staying for a few days to throw Alexis a surprise party. The twins were put to bed and were surprisingly quiet in the evening, probably because of all the things going on through out the day. Kevin Esposito was all pooped out after the energetic gathering with Alexis and her friends, and went to sleep pretty early after Castle read him a bed time story.

Kate relaxed quietly on the couch with her back leaning against the arm rest while she read a book. She still wore the same clothes as before but her black blazer was draped neatly over a couch cushion. She heard her husband walking down the stairs and heard him talking on the phone, "No, Alexis I'll be fine, I got a thousand cable channels, got my Xbox..." She saw him walk in with Alexis' gold tassel in one hand and the phone against his ear in the other. Castle stopped and smiled as he spoke on the phone, "And I got Kate. Now, you have fun! I will not worry about you till lunch time tomorrow." He chuckled as he walked over to the coffee table at the center of the family room, "I love you too. Yes, I'll tell her too." He hung up and gently placed the tassel at the center of the coffee table.

Kate closed her book and smiled, "What did she say?" Knowing it was Alexis.

Castle smiled at his wife, "She says she loves you." Kate smiled happily. Although, Alexis didn't directly say it to her, those words still meant a lot. It's the first time she ever heard it from her step-daughter. Castle smiled, "She thinks very highly of you. Hope you know that and I hope you know she looks up to you."

Kate smiled, "I know, honey." She saw his face cringe. She looked confused, "What?"

"I got…the weirdest sense of déjà vu."

Kate laughed, "From what?"

Castle shook his head, "I don't know! I swear I've walked this line before."

Kate laughed as she kicked her feet off the couch and sat up straight and opened her arms, "Come here." She whispered.

Castle obliged and sat down next to his wife. They cuddled for a quiet moment then shared a lasting kiss. Castle broke the kiss and smiled, "Never boring."

Kate giggled, "Never."

Castle looked at the table where the 12th Precinct gifts were, "We should probably hide those for Alexis' surprise party…"

Kate interrupted him, "Babe, worry about the party later." She said seductively as she kissed his lips again.

* * *

**Sorry it took a while to post. Went snowboarding last week!**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR**

**Boom. Alexis graduated. Wheew **

**About Alexis calling Kate, "Mom" and saying "I love you." I just thought its kind of tender. Friend of mine who has a step mom says she loves her all the time and calls her mom. So I Just think its kind of nice to cross that bridge. **

**From what I've seen (not to piss any of you off), Meredith is pretty annoying. From what I've seen and also read is that Alexis prefers little exposure from her biological mother as possible. Also Meredith seems to be a terrible influence on her… PS She'll be featured some day in a chapter. Herherherher **

**Martha is a good role model for Alexis, a mother figure, she spends time with her, and supports her, but I always felt (in my mind at least) that Kate unknowingly helped and influenced Alexis in a positive way even before marrying Castle. Alexis does hold Kate in high regard **


	26. Chapter 26 Heated

**Chapter 26 Heated **

I don't own Castle

Another wonderful month has gone by and everything is just a swinging good time. Although Alexis is fresh out of college, she took an instant look into her next step on either finding a job or getting into grad school. With her experience with a variety of internships and jobs, and the people she knows, she can land any job or grad school she desired. The only problem she is facing is what to do next in her life. She has so many goals in life and so many things she aspires to be; she doesn't know where to start. But nonetheless, her parents are extremely proud of her, and Castle is just happy that Alexis is sticking around a little longer while she figures out what to do. Plus, the kids love her, so its good for her and them that she sticks around for a bit. Both Castle and Kate would emphasize that its okay for her to take time before she advances in life. They would say that she needs to enjoy life too or else there would be a lot of regret in the future. Alexis understood and did her best to follow their advice.

Within the month of Alexis graduating college, the Castles experienced another baby milestone for the twins. Both Iris Lanie and Serena Johanna have finally learned how to walk. While Castle and Kate excitedly taught the girls how to walk one at a time, Alexis video taped and took pictures of the whole experience for memories, and Kevin Esposito sat by his parents and cheered on his sisters as the big brother cheerleader. It was one great a memory watching the little girls taking their first steps. It was so funny and clumsy watching the girls attempt to walk, but at the same time it was so adorable. Although Serena took a little longer to learn how to walk than her twin sister, Serena became even more adventurous than before since learning. She seems to want to get up and walk all the time, which keeps mom, dad, and even Kevin Esposito and Angel on their toes to make sure she doesn't hurt herself. Iris Lanie on the other hand only walks when she has to, like when she has to get a toy from the box or when she plays with the dog. So she doesn't need AS much supervision as Serena, but Angel, the young Golden Retriever, has again proven to be excellent at keeping a constant watchful eye over the kids just in case mom and dad are distracted. The twin girls aren't the best walkers yet so they still need some support and supervision when they walk.

The Castles eldest boy, Kevin Esposito, continues to grow and impress his parents with each passing day. Time is going so fast that Kate and Castle will have to soon discuss the topic of sending their big boy to preschool or not. Things just seem to be happening so fast that its almost hard to believe how big the kids all have gotten.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Richard &amp; Katherine Castle Residence, Bronxville, NY **

The early morning sun beamed its warmth into the peaceful master bedroom of the Castle house like it always did during the summer. Its looking like its going to be just another quiet and peaceful Saturday in the house. The warm morning sun did little to bother Kate sleeping comfortably alone in her big bed. She slept in her usual silver, knee length, V-neck, full slip, and black flower pattern night gown with the bed sheets messily covering only the lower half of her body. She was so deep in sleep that the sun light shining on her didn't seem to bother her slumber. But the feeling of someone sitting on the edge of her side of the bed caused her to finally stir in her sleep.

Kate hummed softly as she slowly opened her eyes and saw the love of her life smiling warmly at her. "Hey…" She said tiredly with a smile.

Castle wore his sleep wear which is a grey shirt and black sweats. He smiled, "Hey…" He said warmly. "You got in late last night. The kids and I missed you." He said warmly.

Kate smiled, "Had to close up the case with the boys last night." She started to gently grab his shirt.

"You catch the killer?" Castle said intrigued.

"Of course we did, babe." Kate said as she tugged lazily on his shirt. "Come here." She whispered.

Castle leaned down and kissed her gently. Kate then cupped his face and deepened the kiss even further which Castle happily reciprocated. After a long kiss, Castle pulled away slowly, "Good morning." He said softly with a smile.

Kate giggled, "Good morning, handsome." Castle sat back up and smiled at his wife. Kate propped herself up on one elbow and wrapped her other arm around Castle. She hummed, "So how was your day yesterday?"

Castle chuckled, "I was being the world's greatest dad the world has ever seen while you and Alexis were out." Kate laughed at his statement. Castle shrugged, "I turned in my latest chapter a few days ago, so I turned to procrastination on the current one like I usually do. Also there's no cases from the P.I. firm that needs my attention…so I was 100% Dad mode yesterday." He shrugged again, "You know. Same old same old."

Kate laughed, "Have fun?"

Castle smiled, "Oh yeah! We always have fun." He said happily. He heard Kate chuckle causing him to ask, "What's so funny?"

Kate shook her head with a big smile, "Its nothing…" She couldn't stop laughing to herself.

Castle nodded, "Uh-huh."

Kate rubbed his back affectionately, "its just you. This. Us." She said in between laughing.

"You lost me." Castle said with a smile.

Kate composed herself, "When you said 'same old same old' it got me thinking." She let out a small laugh, "I remember before I met you, my same old same old was wake up, go to work, solve cases, get pestered by the boys, and go home. A pretty average routine of sameness."

Castle smiled, "Uh. Catching murderers and solving cases is pretty exciting…"

Kate smiled as she continued to rub his back, "let me finish, babe." She chuckled, "When you started coming by the precinct, everything became exciting and new, and everyday was an adventure. When I met you, my life became extraordinary…" She said partially quoting her vow from the wedding that seemed so long ago yet not that distant. She smiled up at him, "Then eventually we got married…and together we embraced each adventurous day." She laughed, "Now that we have kids… Everything is completely new, and the excitement grows and grows with each passing day. Its funny how this is same old same old."

Castle didn't know what to say. He smiled, "Wow…I just wanted to greet you good morning and kiss you… Didn't expect that."

Kate smiled, "Babe, you should've known by now that I'm a woman with many surprises."

"That you do." Castle chuckled. "I still don't know how to actually respond to that."

"That's the first." Kate replied with a chuckle. She spoke softly, "I love you, Rick."

"I love you too." Castle replied instantly. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips gently. After a moment he broke the kiss and smiled, "So did you plan this or was this on the spot?"

Kate didn't answer and just continued to rub his back as she hummed, "What's the plan today since I have the day off."

Castle smiled, "We're going to the red carpet premier of 'Heat Wave' tonight…"

Kate excitedly interrupted him, "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I'm so excited!" She couldn't help but bounce with excitement, "Got a new dress for this occasion. Never been to a red carpet screening before, AND its my husband's movie!" She said excitedly.

Castle chuckled, "Yup. So someone is coming by to pick us up this afternoon to attend the Red Carpet premier at six at the AMC Loews Lincoln Square 13 theater."

Kate brought him in for a soft kiss. She pulled away gently, "Can't wait."

"Even though Natalie Portman is playing as you." Castle said while laughing.

Kate laughed, "Yes Rick. Even though Natalie Portman is playing as 'me'." She guided her hand across his shoulders, "Are the kids up?" She said changing the subject.

Castle nodded, "They're all up. In fact, I also came up here to tell you that I made breakfast."

"Oh babe, did you…"

Castle interrupted her, "Yeah I blocked off the bottom of the stairs with the baby gate." He smiled, "Alexis is down stairs too, she's keeping an eye on them with Angel." Kate smiled. Castle leaned down and kissed her gently, "Come on. If you hurry up the food will still be warm by the time you get down." With that Castle stood up and left the room with a smile.

Kate kept herself propped up on her elbow as she smiled and watched her husband walk out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

In the kitchen, the table was already set with pancakes for Castle, Kate, Alexis, and Kevin Esposito while the twins got special oatmeal. When Castle walked into the family room he saw Angel laying on her side on the floor in front of Kevin Esposito and Iris Lanie watching the morning cartoons on the TV. Kevin Esposito wore his favorite light blue sail boat pajamas, and Iris Lanie wore her pink onesie. Castle smiled then looked at the kitchen table and saw Alexis with Serena Johanna on her lap feeding her little sister the oatmeal with a little spoon. He saw the empty highchair next to Alexis at the end of the table. He laughed, "Serena didn't want to sit still in the highchair?"

Alexis looked up at her dad and smiled, "Not even remotely." She still wore her pajamas which consisted of a plain blue short sleeve and red sweats, and Serena wore her typical sky blue onesie.

Castle turned back to Iris Lanie and Kevin Esposito, "Time to eat." He said with a warm smile. He then walked over and picked up Iris Lanie.

Kevin Esposito stood up and asked curiously, "Where's mommy?"

"She's coming, buddy." Castle replied warmly. He walked over to the head of the table and put Iris down in the second highchair next to his seat. He then moved her oatmeal bowl and spoon from the table to her highchair table top so she can feed herself. Technically both the 11-month old girls can feed themselves, but it always turns out messy and chaotic. So in order to occasionally mitigate the mess, Kate, Castle, Alexis, and Martha will sometimes feed the girls.

"Yay! Pancakes!" Kevin Esposito cheered as he hopped onto his seat opposite of Alexis.

Castle watched with a small smile as Iris started eating her oatmeal with her kiddie spoon. He chuckled, give her five minutes' and she'll be eating the oatmeal with her bare hands. He looked up in thought not being able to remember if it was Serena who always wanted to eat with her hands or Iris. Its already hard to distinguish the twins as it is. If it wasn't for the million pairs of onesies Martha made for the twins, everyone would be confused to which girl was witch. Castle snapped back to reality when he saw his son drench his pancakes with syrup. Castle laughed, "Easy on the syrup there buddy. Mom will kill me if you consume that much syrup." Kevin Esposito put the syrup bottle down and smiled in response.

Angel sat down next to Castle's chair and looked up at him with a curious look with her head cocked to the side. Castle nodded, "Oh right, you need your breakfast too." Angel started to pant happily in response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moments later Kate entered the kitchen with her silver and black flower patterned robe tied closed over her matching night gown and her cell in her hand. She smiled, "Good morning." She said cheerfully.

Kevin Esposito swallowed his bite and turned to face his mom, "Good morning, mommy!" He said while waving.

Kate walked over to his son and kissed him on the top of the head, "Good morning, sweetie."

Kevin Esposito pointed to her seat that was next to Castle's, "Mommy, food is ready."

Kate smiled, "I know. I have to greet your sisters first."

Kevin Esposito smiled, "Daddy fed Angel already."

"That's good." She said as she looked over at Castle focusing on Iris feeding herself.

Alexis looked up at Kate, "Morning, Mom." She said while bouncing Serena gently on her lap.

"Good morning, Alexis. Serena not agreeing with the highchair again?" Kate said with a chuckle.

Alexis shook her head, "Sadly no."

Kate chuckled, "She never does." She said as she walked over to her and Serena. She kissed Serena on the cheek, "Good morning, sweetie." She ran a gentle hand over the back of Alexis' shoulders as she walked around her to greet Iris and Castle. Alexis gave a warm smile to Kate in response.

Kate walked over to the head of the table then stood in between Iris' highchair and Castle. She looked at her little girl eating breakfast, "Iris is doing a pretty good job of eating by herself."

Castle nodded, "She is." He chuckled, "But give it a minute and she'll be eating with her hands and food will go everywhere."

Kate laughed, "You sound so cynical all of a sudden." She leaned down and kissed her daughter on the head, "Good morning, Iris."

Castle shrugged, "Just waiting for the baby food storm to rain on my parade."

Suddenly Iris playfully slammed her spoon on her highchair table, "Mama!" She yelled in an excited high pitched voice, catching everyone in surprise.

Kate gasped as a smile slowly grew on her face. Castle smiled widely in surprise at Iris' first word out burst. Kate placed her hand on Castle's shoulder, "Honey, Iris said her first word!" She said excitedly. She excitedly planted a kiss on Iris' cheek rendering a giggle from the little girl.

Castle cheered, "Iris said her first word!" He repeated energetically.

Alexis stopped feeding Serena and gently took her hands and clapped, "Hear that, Serena? Your sister said her first word." Serena just smiled and laughed happily playing along with her big sister.

Kevin Esposito clapped his hands happily, "Can she talk to me now?"

Castle shook his head, "Not yet, but she will eventually. You'll see."

Kevin Esposito smiled as he swallowed another fork full of pancakes. "I can't wait to talk to my baby sisters." He said excitedly.

Kate took out her phone to video Iris, "Iris, can you say 'mama' again?" Iris returned to baby talk for a moment. Kate laughed, "Come on, sweetie. You can do it. Say 'mama'."

Iris looked up at Kate and smiled, "Mama!" She said happily. "Mama!" She said yet again.

Kate laughed happily, "One of our little girls said her first words!" She said excitedly. She put her phone down then kissed her daughter happily on the cheek again. Then she turned and kissed Castle on the cheek, "She said her first word!" She couldn't help but to repeat it. To say that Kate was excited, happy, and proud was a severe understatement.

Castle chuckled, "I know, Kate." He smiled happily. Kate giggled and maneuvered to sit down on her chair at the table in between Castle and Alexis.

Kate waved her hand, "I'm sorry, I'm just super happy that our girls are learning to talk now."

Alexis bounced Serena on her knee gently, "Serena still needs to say her first words." She chuckled, "Your turn, Serena."

Kate turned and tickled Serena, earning a laugh from the baby girl. "She'll say her word soon, now that Iris said it. Serena shouldn't be far behind." Kate smiled happily, "Serena, can you say 'mama'?"

Iris yelled happily, "Mama!" Everyone laughed.

Kate turned to Iris with a warm smile, "Iris, its Serena's turn." Serena only responded in baby talk causing Iris to respond back with her own baby talk, and now suddenly the two twin girls were conversing in twin baby talk. Kate laughed, "I think Serena just needs some more time."

Alexis nodded, "they do a lot together, so I'm sure Serena will learn quickly." She looked down at her sister, "Isn't that right, Serena?" She said playfully causing Serena to giggle in response. "Now, lets finish your food and we can go play again." Alexis said as she picked up the spoon to Serena's oatmeal.

Kevin Esposito frowned, "I wish I can understand them." Castle chuckled at his son's statement.

Castle nodded, "Me too." He leaned toward his son, "I bet they are secretly plotting to enslave you, Alexis, mommy, and me."

Kevin Esposito giggled, "Why is that, Daddy."

"Think about it, son. The twins obviously have the upper hand because we can't understand them see? And they do everything together so they'll mirror each other." Castle said with a smile.

"What do we do, daddy?" Kevin Esposito asked curiously while playing along.

"In order to safe guard…"

Kate laughed, "Alright, that's enough of that you two. Kevin, you know your sisters love you."

Kevin Esposito nodded happily, "Yup. I'm playing along, mommy!"

Castle smiled, "Traitor." He said jokingly. Kevin Esposito smiled at his dad.

Kate chuckled, "I can't wait to tell Martha and my dad about this. They'll be super happy."

Castle quickly pointed to the coffee maker on the counter, "Oh I forgot our coffee on the counter by the coffee maker."

Kate smiled, "Its okay I'll get it, babe." She stood up and made her way to the counter, passing Angel digging into her food in the doggy bowl by the sink. Kate carefully picked up the hot cups of coffee and slowly walked back over to the table, "You know the pediatrician said that its perfectly normal if the twins take a while to develop." She sat back down in her seat and handed Castle one of the cups of coffee.

Castle smiled, "This just means our girls are going to be super smart." He said with a chuckle.

Kate laughed, "She said its perfectly normal IF the twins take a while to develop." She emphasized.

"I like my version better." Castle said under his breath.

Alexis chuckled, "Me too."

Kevin Esposito smiled at his mom, "Me too!" He said excitedly.

Kate laughed, "I never said I didn't like his version." She calmed down then turned to Alexis, "Alexis, what are you doing tonight?"

Alexis smiled excitedly, "Going out with friends to watch the movie premier of 'Heat Wave'." She looked at her curiously, "Why?" She realized what today is, "Oh right. It's the red carpet premier tonight."

Castle smiled, "You never told us if you wanted to come."

Alexis stopped feeding Serena again when she started to look full, "Are you kidding? I'll totally come!" She said excitedly. "It's the red carpet. Never been to one." Serena started to laugh at Alexis' excitement. "I'll reschedule with my friends so I can watch it with them some other time."

Kevin Esposito smiled at his mom, "Can I go?"

Kate looked at him and shook her head and spoke in a gentle tone, "No, I'm sorry, sweetie. I can't let you go. Its too late in the evening for you."

He frowned, "But I want to see the movie too."

Kate smiled reassuringly, "You'll see the movie eventually. I promise."

Kevin Esposito looked at his dad, "Daddy, what does…even-eventu…" He stuttered trying to get the word right.

Castle smiled, "'Eventually' means, at a later time."

Kate leaned forward, "But you will see the movie, I promise."

Kevin Esposito nodded, "Okay, mommy."

"But you can help April watch over your sisters. Can you do that for me?" Kate said with a smile.

Kevin Esposito smiled widely, "Yes!"

"That's my boy." Kate said happily.

Suddenly the bowl of oatmeal on Iris' highchair table top fell onto the rug with a muffled thud and a slop. Kevin Esposito looked down at the mess, "Uh-oh." He said softly.

Castle sighed, "It was only a matter of time…" Sometimes all you can do is just smile. He stood up to get a paper towel to clean up the mess on the floor.

Kate took a bite of her pancakes while she chuckled to herself. Alexis turned and saw Angel now focusing her attention on the spilled oatmeal on the rug, "Uh-oh, Angel sees it."

Castle tore off a few squares of paper towel and saw Angel slurping up the oatmeal. He looked up from the rug and saw Iris Lanie clapping happily at the dog with Kevin Esposito bouncing energetically in his seat. Castle shrugged, "Well, Angel got it covered." He chuckled.

Kate turned and raised an eyebrow, "Rick…" She said in a serious tone and made the look on her face that demanded obedience.

Castle nodded, "Yes dear." He walked over to Angel and took hold of her collar, "Down girl! Down!"

Kate chuckled and rested her chin on her hand as she watched her husband struggle to clean up the mess on the rug while competing with the dog. "Our poor rug." She said jokingly. She saw her son put a big fork load of pancakes into his mouth. "Smaller bites, sweetie." Kate said in a motherly tone. Kevin Esposito hummed and smiled as he slowly chewed his mouthful of pancakes.

Alexis stood up with Serena in her arms, "I think Serena is full."

Kate nodded, "Want me to get the PlaySafe?" The Castles recently got a larger and wider play pen for the twins. The play pen is tan in color, it has 6-panels in order to make a wide hexagonal shape, its light, and it can fold easily so they could tuck it behind the couches. They still have the small one they used for Kevin Esposito when he was still a baby, but they don't use it as much anymore because the twins are more numerous.

Alexis shook her head, "I got it." She said as she walked to the family room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It now late in the afternoon and it turned out to be just another lazy Saturday for the most part. Everyone is dressed for the day and spending time together in the quiet family room. The Castles extended the 6-panel PlaySafe gate across the family room so it blocked the kid's ability to leave the room and keep them within supervision. On the couch facing the TV sat Kate leaning her back against the arm rest reading a book on her IPad. She wore a dark blue short sleeve cowl neck top and tight black jeans. Alexis sat on the other end of the couch, reading a hard cover book, and she wore a green V-neck long sleeve chiffon blouse and tight blue jeans. On the floor next to the coffee table, Kevin Esposito was playing with blocks, and wore a red t-shirt with Disney's Baymax on the center and loose blue pants. Playing with the little boy is Castle wearing a blue short sleeve polo shirt and tan pants. Serena and Iris were dressed a little differently this time as they played with their baby toys by the two boys. Iris Lanie wore a similar pink baby onesie like the one she usually wears, but instead it had, "11-month old twin. Older by two minutes" written in dark red on it rather than her name. Serena, like Iris wore a similar sky blue baby onesie with "11-month old twin. Younger by two minutes" written in red on the onesie. Angel on the other hand lay lazily on her side at the foot of the couch in front of Kate.

Kate thoroughly enjoyed these slow and quiet family times they spend together during the day. These times she gets to spend with her family are the best parts of the day to her. She gets to be with her handsome and loving husband, her wonderful red headed daughter, and most importantly her three most important jewels in her life. Her life is extraordinary and in turn her family is as well. She knew all parents think their kids are perfect, but she believes that her kids are the most perfect kids in the world. How could anyone compare? Is what she thought. She is without a doubt biased, but all parents are when it comes to their kids. Kate stopped reading her book on her IPad and lowered it to smile at her kids and husband playing on the floor. Castle definitely is an outstanding father, never afraid to jump right in and play with the kids no matter what it is.

Alexis stopped reading her book as well when she saw Serena stand up on her feet and slowly walk to her little brother and dad. "Uh-oh, Serena is on the move."

Kate smiled, "Hon, looks like Serena-zilla is on her way to smash Kevinopolis."

Kevin Esposito quickly turned around and saw his sister slowly walking toward him with a goofy grin. Castle quickly stood up, "Don't worry, I'll safe guard our city from this colossus." He said earning a laugh from his son. He scooped up his daughter, "Ah! Gotcha!" He yelled playfully earning a loud giggle from Serena. Angel quickly looked over at the commotion and started to wag her tail excitedly.

Iris gently patted her stuffed toy, "Mama!" She yelled happily.

Kate smiled and looked over the coffee table to her daughter, "Mommy is right here, sweetie."

"Mama!" Iris called again with a smile. As Castle bounced Serena playfully in his arms, he curiously glanced over at Iris to see what she was doing. Iris yelled happily, "Mama!" She called yet again.

Castle chuckled, "Now that she said her first word, I bet she will go non stop talking. No stopping it now." He said humorously. Serena smiled at his dad and made funny noises as she planted her hands on her dad's face. Castle kissed her, "Am I right, Serena?" Serena giggled.

"Mama!" Iris yelled happily again as she flung her arms in the air playfully.

"She gets her talkative nature from you, babe." Kate said with a smile.

Alexis chuckled, "That's for sure."

"Hey!" Castle said mock defensively. He looked over at Serena in his arms with a funny grin on his face, "Hey Serena, you think I'm talkative?" Serena started to laugh loudly in response. Castle looked back at his wife and daughter on the couch, "See, she doesn't think so. What do you know." He said with a chuckle.

Kate laughed, "I know quite a lot thank you very much."

Iris giggled with her stuffed animal in her arms, "Mama!" Kate chuckled to herself, not knowing what to do with Iris at the moment. It just seems Iris is just making noise just to make noise and might not actually need her at all.

Kevin Esposito sat up and crossed his legs and looked at his mom curiously, "Mommy." 

Kate smiled, "Yes, honey?"

"I think Iris made a stinky." Kevin Esposito said calmly.

Kate put her IPad down and stood up, "Iris needs to change?"

Kevin Esposito nodded, "I think so." Kate navigated her way to Iris to pick her up and see for herself.

Alexis spoke up calmly, "I can change her if need be."

Kate picked up her little one, "I got it Alexis, don't worry." She cautiously took a whiff of the air to see if Iris did use the bathroom in her diaper. Iris giggled as Kate looked at her with a confused expression. "Kevin, your sister didn't make a stinky."

Kevin Esposito shrugged, "I don't know, Mommy."

Iris hugged her mom, "Mama."

Kate patted her back, "Mommy's here." She said with a smile.

Suddenly Serena spoke up catching everyone off guard, "Mama!"

Castle looked at his daughter in surprise, "Serena… did you just…"

Serena smiled and yelled happily, "Mama!"

Castle raised his baby girl in the air, "Serena said her first word!"

Kate smiled and bounced Iris in her arms, "Our girls said their first words!" She said excitedly. She kissed Iris on the cheek, "Iris, Serena said her first word!" Iris planted her hands on Kate's cheek. "You were probably communicating with her weren't you?" Iris only giggled in response.

Castle kissed his baby girl, "Ah! Our girls! Growing up too fast!"

Angel stood up to try and get in on the family moment. Alexis quickly put her book down and called out to the dog, "Angel sit!" The young dog stopped in her tracks but continued to look up at Kate and Castle as she wagged her tail. Alexis spoke up again, "Angel…sit." She commanded yet again. Angel sat down in her place and looked at Alexis curiously with her tongue hanging out. Alexis stood up and walked over to her little brother.

Kevin Esposito looked up at his big sister, "What did Angel do, Lexis?" He held up his arms so he could be picked up by his big sister.

Alexis picked her little brother up with an exaggerated "oof". "Getting heavy, Kevin." She smiled, "I didn't want Angel to destroy your blocks."

Kevin looked down at his blocks, "Its okay. I was done." Alexis smiled at her little brother. "Angel!" He called the dog's name.

Angel quickly moved from her spot and ran through the blocks, destroying Castle's and Kevin Esposito's creation. Kevin Esposito smiled, "Good doggy."

Kate stepped closer to Castle, "Our baby girls."

Castle kissed Serena on the cheek again, "Said their first words!"

Kate turned to Alexis, "Oh Alexis, can you get my phone?" Alexis nodded then turned to the couch with Kevin Esposito still in her arms, and carefully bent down and picked up Kate's phone. She returned to Kate and handed her the phone. Kate smiled, "Thanks, Alexis."

Alexis smiled, "Going to take a video?"

Kate nodded, "Mhmm." She skillfully with one hand put her IPhone on video, "Come on Serena, say your first one." She said excitedly.

Iris yelled happily, "Mama!"

Castle chuckled, "It's Serena's turn, Iris." He said in a playful voice.

Kate chuckled and encouraged her little girl, "Come on Serena."

Serena cringed for a moment like she was trying to focus on how to say the word. Then suddenly, "Mama!" Serena yelled happily.

Kate cooed happily, "Aw! That's my girl!" She positioned herself and her phone in a certain angle so she could video both the twins, "Now, can you both say 'mama'?" Castle chuckled and angled Serena to be right next to Iris.

Iris spoke up first, "Mama!" She yelled excitedly.

Serena soon followed, "Mama!" She called with equal excitement.

Kate lowered her phone, "That's my girls." She kissed both her girls on the cheeks, "I'm so happy…"

Kevin Esposito smiled, "When can they say my name, mommy?"

Alexis chuckled, "Not for a while, buddy."

Kevin Esposito frowned, "Aw."

Kate came over and kissed her son on the head, "They will. You'll see." Iris reached for her brother causing Kevin Esposito to squeeze her hand gently.

Suddenly the door bell rang. Castle quickly reacted, "April can't be here now. Its still early."

Alexis chuckled, "Maybe she likes to spend time with our kids as much as we do."

Kate laughed, "I wouldn't mind that. April is a good girl. If she likes to come by this much that means it gives us more free time." She said humorously.

Castle gently put Serena on the floor, "I'll get the door." He quickly and skillfully hopped the baby gate to get out of the family room.

Serena raised her arms to be picked up again, "Mama!" She looked like she was about to cry.

Kate smiled, "Mommy is right here." Serena started to cry because she wanted to be picked up.

Alexis put her little brother down next to Angel, "Uh-oh. Looks like someone wants to be picked up."

Kate smiled, "Can you pick her up, Alexis?" Angel quickly started to lick Kevin Esposito's face making the little boy giggle and laugh.

Alexis nodded, "That's the plan."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Castle had a warm smile on his face as he opened the front door without checking the peephole. But his smile soon faded when he saw who was at the door. "Meredith… what are you doing here?" He grunted, "And how did you find my house?"

Meredith Lee Harper, Castle's first ex-wife and biological mother of Alexis, stood at the front door with her typical grin on her face. She wore her long red hair down like she always did since Castle had known her. She wore her typical designer clothing consisting of a fancy long sleeve red blouse, tight designer black pants, and high heels. Additionally, she had over amounts of jewelry and a fancy silver designer handbag hanging on her forearm. Meredith shrugged and smiled, "Hello, Rick." She said in a condescending tone.

Castle shook his head, "What are you doing? Why are you here?" Meredith tried to step in but Castle this time didn't want her entering his home. "Answer the questions." He said sternly.

Meredith smiled smugly, "Rick… what has gotten into you. You haven't been like this before." Castle didn't respond. She smiled, "Come on, we had pretty good flings, right?"

"Its in the past." Castle gave her a cold stare, "Now…answer."

Meredith leaned one hip, "Silly after I found out that you moved, I hired a private investigator to go find you." She chuckled, "Kind of rude you didn't tell me you were moving. Moved my daughter and didn't even tell me."

Castle sighed, "You hired a PI to find me?"

"Yes, I hired a PI to track down the famous and notorious PI , writer, and Cop helper." Meredith send in a funny tone.

"Now what are you doing here?" Castle asked coldly.

Meredith smiled, "I'm here to see my daughter. She graduated college so I have to celebrate with her."

"She graduated over a month ago, and we threw a big party already."

Meredith put a hand on her hip, "No one told me she graduated. I had to find out from my PI guy." She waved her hand, "Oh whatever Rick, she still has to celebrate with me."

"You weren't there when she was little when she needed a mother. You weren't there when she was a teenager, and you weren't there at her high school graduation." Castle scoffed, "so why would you be here now? By the way, my mother is more of a mother figure to her than you were." He flared his arms, "Kate, her stepmom, is more of a mother to her than you ever were."

Meredith put a finger to her lip and said cheekily, "That's right you got married to Detective Kate Beckett. Real gentlemen like of you to miss your own wedding…"

Castle squinted with a cold stare, "Don't change the subject." He lifted his hand and pointed to his wedding ring, "And yes, we still got married. And we're happy here."

"Oh yeah, you also had kids with her. I forgot their names" Meredith kept up her pretentious smile.

"The oldest is a boy, Kevin Esposito, and twin girls are named Iris Lanie and Serena Johanna." Castle responded calmly.

"Kevin Esposito?" Meredith laughed, "Esposito? For a middle name." She laughed again.

"Yeah… Got a problem with that?" Castle replied defensively.

"Does Kate really know you, Rick? Or is she on the outside looking in?" Meredith said with a coy smile.

XXXXXXXXXXX

In the family room Kate still held Iris and Alexis still held Serena while Kevin Esposito was busy playing with the dog on the floor. Kate looked confused, "What's taking your dad so long? Is it April?" She asked curiously.

Alexis shrugged, "I don't know."

"I don't know, but I feel like something is wrong." Kate said concerned. "Alexis, can you see what's up with your dad?" She smiled warmly, "Go ahead and put Serena down. She'll be fine."

Alexis nodded then put her sister down gently on the floor by Kevin Esposito. Alexis smiled, "Kevin, can you watch our sister for me?"

Kevin Esposito smiled, "Yup!" He quickly scooted over so he can play with his little sister and try to keep her from crying because she's no longer being carried. Kate smiled at the two of them.

Alexis climbed over the baby gate to see what's going on at the front door.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meredith chuckled, "I never seen you act so cold to me before. Actually never seen you act like this before at all."

"Lets just say one of us had to wise up eventually... and our last encounter wasn't exactly a good one." Castle said.

Alexis' voice broke the heated situation, "Mom?" She said surprised.

Meredith opened up her arms, "Alexis, my dear!" She tried to come in, but Castle blocked the door again.

Castle shook his head, "I didn't say you can come in." Alexis stopped by her dad's side.

Meredith kept her smile, "I would hug you but your dad won't let me in the house."

Alexis looked up at her dad saw him looking at her biological mother with a cold stare. She knew right away that her dad wasn't happy to see her mother. She looked back at her mother, "What are you doing here?"

Meredith looked up at Castle then back at Alexis, "I came to celebrate your graduation from college." She smiled happily, "I'm going to take you to the red carpet premier of 'Heat Wave' tonight at the AMC Loews Lincoln theater. I'm sure you'd love to go to the red carpet."

Castle grunted in frustration. Alexis knew her dad's pain and she too had her own frustrations with her. She accepted the fact that Meredith is her biological mother but doesn't see her as a real mother figure. She shook her head, "I'm going with my dad and…Kate… to the red carpet tonight." She had to make sure she didn't say "mom" when she referred to Kate because the situation between her dad and her biological mother are fragile enough as it is, so she didn't want to make it worse.

Meredith frowned, "I see…"

Castle spoke up coldly, "You never spent time with her anyway, so why does it matter?"

Alexis looked up at her dad, "Dad…" She said in a concerned tone.

"Don't say that you want to try and make up for lost time because…"

Alexis yanked her dad's arm, "Dad stop. Its okay."

Castle sighed ad frowned, "Sorry, Pumpkin…" He did go over the top a little.

XXXXXXXXX

In the family room, Kate put Iris down on the floor, "Mommy will be right back okay?" Iris rolled on her back and giggled. Kate looked at her son, "Kevin, watch your sisters for me please." She looked at the dog, "You too, Angel." Angel only wagged her tail in response.

Kevin Esposito stopped playing with Serena, "Okay mommy!"

Kate climbed over the baby gate, "Mommy will be right back."

XXXXXXXXX

Castle sighed, "Next time you want to see Alexis. Call her then she'll give me a head up that you're coming. Stop surprising us at home…"

Kate came to the front door and wrapped an arm around Castle, "What's going on?"

Castle shrugged, "Just having a heated conversation with my ex-wife."

Kate didn't initially see Meredith at first, "Ex-wife?"

Meredith, who seemed like she wasn't phased by the cold shoulder Castle gave, continued to smile, "Kate Beckett. So good to see you again."

Kate quickly realized and smiled a disarming smile, "Its Kate Castle now. What can we do for you?"

Meredith smiled, "My apologies Mrs. Castle. I Just wanted to see my daughter."

Kate nodded, "Ah." She looked at Castle, "Babe, the kids want you." She said knowing that Castle is tense and frustrated with Meredith, so she formed an excuse for Castle to get out of the situation.

Castle nodded, "I'll be right there." He turned around and left.

Meredith smiled at Alexis, "Alexis, just let me know when you want to spend time together. My number is the same."

Alexis nodded, "Will do." She said with a bit of sarcasm.

Meredith waved, "Well, I'll hopefully see all of you at the red carpet tonight." She turned and walked away in a pretentious manner.

Kate closed the door and sighed, "Wow."

Alexis nodded, "Yeah."

"She's going to be there tonight?" Kate asked curiously.

"Yeah…" Alexis said calmly.

Kate looked toward the family room and kitchen, "Your dad…"

Alexis interrupted her, "He didn't want to see her…and I don't blame him." Kate just nodded quietly. Alexis smiled at Kate, "lets go… mom." She said emphasizing "mom" as she walked back toward the family room.

Kate smiled, "Right behind you, bud."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost time for the driver to come by and pick up the Castles for the red carpet premier of "Heat Wave". Alexis was busy getting ready in her room while both Kate and Castle got ready in the master bedroom. Kate stood in front of the sink fixing her hair, and she wore a beautiful Bariano Ocean of Elegance Navy Blue Maxi Dress. This Navy Blue Georgette starts with a beautiful combination of tank straps with sheer off-the-shoulder straps that support a fitted bodice featuring a plunging sweetheart neckline with elegant fabric details. Additional fabric delicately encircles an empire waistline, while a floor-length skirt with a stunning 31" side slit flows below. Her long hair looked beautiful with its elegant curls making Kate looking like an angel sent from the heavens.

Kate called out to her husband, "Babe, you okay?" She asked curiously because he has been awfully quiet since Meredith showed up at their door step.

Castle walked into the bathroom looking rather dashing in a shiny black suit, white dress shirt, silver tie, and shiny polished black dress shoes. He leaned against the door frame, "Yeah, why?"

Kate looked at him through the mirror, "You seem a lot quieter than usual. Is it because of Meredith?"

Castle smiled, "That obvious huh?"

"I can read you like a book." Kate said with a gentle smile.

Castle chuckled, "That you do." Its true, Kate knew him inside and out. She could even anticipate his movements before he even made them. It was pretty scary how well she knows him sometimes.

Kate smiled, "Well? What's the matter? Alexis told me you never acted so cold to anyone like that before." She said in a calm voice.

Castle shook his head, "Meredith… used a PI to find me."

Kate couldn't help but laugh, "Really?" She turned around and rested her hand on the counter, "Kind of funny how she used a PI to find another PI."

Castle chuckled, "Yeah…" He shook his head and waved his hand, "I don't want to dwell on her anymore. She's history, ancient history." He stood straight and walked toward Kate. When he got to his beautiful wife, he rested his hands on her hips and brought her close to him. Kate automatically rested her arms on their place on his shoulders. He smiled warmly, "She's the past…and you are my present and my future." He kissed her gently, "Our kids… our family… is the present and future. And you will always be in my thoughts and in my heart." He chuckled, "And she'll be a distant memory because she's the person who brought me Alexis."

Kate chuckled, "Did you write this down before or did you just think it up on the spot."

Castle didn't answer and just leaned in to capture her lips again. He pulled away and said astonished, "Wow! You look incredible."

Kate blushed, "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Yeah, well I don't need to try to look this handsome."

Kate giggled, "Oh hush." She was about to kiss him again when a knock on their bedroom caused them to separate.

Castle called, "Come in!"

They heard the bedroom door open and Alexis call, "Guys?"

Kate called, "We're in here, bud!"

Alexis stepped into the bathroom looking beautiful in a long black sleeveless figure hugging stretch dress with a square neck exposing her collar bone. The dress showed off her curves and had an open back making her look incredible. Alexis smiled, "April is here. I let her in."

Kate smiled, "perfect."

Castle scanned his daughter up and down with an approving smile, "Alexis! You look beautiful, sweetie. Wow!"

Kate nodded, "Yeah you do! You look gorgeous in that dress."

Alexis smiled, "Thank you. Both of you look incredible too."

Kate smiled, "I don't know about me, but your dad…" She waved her hand like a fan, "If you're dad keeps dressing like that he's going to have to catch me when I swoon."

Castle chuckled, "I don't think they'll will be looking at me tonight." He shrugged, "Two beautiful women on each arm, they won't be looking at me." The trio laughed happily.

Kate did a final check over in the mirror, once she was sure she looked perfect she turned to her family, "Lets head down."

Castle smiled, "Ladies first."

XXXXXXXXX

Moments later the trio walked into the kitchen and adjoining family room. Kate smiled at April sitting cross legged in the family room with the dog and kids surrounding her, "Hi, April." She said cheerfully.

April the young babysitter is a blonde teenager still in high school. She wore a white shirt, skinny jeans, and a pair of black and white converse. She looked up and smiled, "Hi Mr. &amp; Mrs. Castle." She tried to stand up but the twins didn't seem like they wanted her to stand up because they were trying to climb onto her, and Kevin Esposito was busy hugging her from behind with a big grin on his face effectively anchoring her to the floor. Angel didn't help either because she rested her head on her lap as the kids held her down.

Kate chuckled, "You don't need to stand up. The kids don't seem to want you to get up. They really like you." She said as she went to the counter to grab her matching Navy Blue pocketbook.

April smiled at the twins trying to climb on her lap, "And I love them." She chuckled then looked back up at the Castles, "You all look incredible."

Castle nodded, "Thanks, April." He said as he put his hands in his pockets. Alexis simply smiled and stood by her dad's side.

April spoke up, "You're going to the premier of 'Heat Wave' aren't you?" She asked curiously.

Castle nodded, "Better believe we are." He said excitedly.

"I can't wait to see that movie." April said with equal excitement.

Kate walked toward the baby gate blocking off the family room, "Oh, sorry if you wanted to watch the premier tonight. I didn't know." She said genuinely feeling bad.

April waved her hand, "No big, Mrs. Castle. I can always watch it later with my friends. Besides I need money to watch movies and buy snacks." She pointed to the trio, "Just no spoilers when you get back."

Castle chuckled, "Didn't you read the book?"

"Yeah, I did. But… still!" April said with a smile. Everyone laughed.

Kate opened her pocketbook and took out a wad of cash then reached over the gate to April, "Here is the money for tonight."

April graciously took it and smiled, "Thank you, Mrs. Castle. Have fun tonight."

"You too, April." Kate smiled, "So you know the drill?"

April nodded with a smile, "I got it."

Suddenly the door bell rang. Alexis smiled, "Think our driver is here."

Castle waved, "Have fun, April!" He said as he turned for the door.

April laughed, "You too, Mr. Castle."

Kate smiled, "Thanks again for coming over tonight."

"Anytime." April replied.

Kate focused on her kids, "Okay, Mommy, Daddy, and Alexis are going. We'll be back later tonight, okay?"

Kevin Esposito let go of April and sat on his butt, "Bye, Mommy!" He said with a wave. Serena and Iris on the other hand were so focused on April that they didn't know their mommy was leaving. Which is good because there wouldn't be as much crying to start.

XXXXXXXXX

**AMC Loews Lincoln Square 13 theater**

Its early in the evening and the red carpet premier of "Heat Wave" at AMC Loews Lincoln Square 13 theater is already rocking in full swing. Paparazzi and fans crowded against the gold fence stations and red barrier rope to get a clear view and picture of celebrities and world famous individuals walking down the red carpet. Limousines and VIP cars of all sizes pulled up one by one to the curb to drop off their precious passengers to the awaiting excited crowd. Celebrities of all types came to the premier, and even celebrities who are big fans of the famed Best Selling novelist Richard Castle came just to see the movie adaptation of the book.

A long black limo pulled up to the red carpet and for a very brief moment the crowd silenced as they all anticipated who it was. As soon as the limo passenger door opened, the cameras started snapping and the commotion in the crowd began again. Castle slowly stepped out with his suit jacket unbuttoned to an electric and energetic crowd. As soon as Castle stood straight and buttoned his suit jacket, the fans and paparazzi went ballistic. He fixed his tie with a confident smile as people snapped pictures, called his name, and cheered for him. He turned his head to look back at the limo as Kate slowly stepped out. Kate earned a loud cheer and applause and just as many "Ooh's" and "ahs" as her husband. She swayed her hips then took a step toward her husband. Castle held out his arm causing Kate to link her arm with his. Like Kate, Alexis stepped out in a series of "Ooh's" and "ahs". She stepped closer to her dad with a big warm smile as more pictures were taken and more cheers erupted.

Honestly this is the first time Alexis has been in the major spot light of the paparazzi and her dad's fans. For the longest time she has done her best to distance herself from the limelight so she doesn't get as much public attention as her dad. But this time she decided to put herself out there just this once because this is the red carpet premier of a movie based off her dad's book. She's taking this attention surprisingly well, but she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. She knew Kate was feeling a little nervous too, even though Kate has been in the spotlight with her dad many times.

Castle fixed his tie again then stepped down the path of the red carpet with Alexis walking one pace behind him on his left. As they progressed down the path, Castle stopped to sign autographs on books and take pictures with fans. Fans and paparazzi alike were quick to include the beautiful Castle ladies in pictures and the thousand question game.

The trio made it to the "Heat Wave" back drop in front of a line of paparazzi cameras and fans. They stopped and posed for pictures for what seemed like forever. Alexis looked like she was taking it well with all the camera flashes blinding her. She held her pose and warm smile to the crowd. Kate wrapped her arm around her husband and whispered with a smile, "Do you know what you're doing?"

Castle smiled and whispered, "Not the foggiest idea."

Kate kissed his cheek briefly, "Remember how you said you were still trying to earn that applause? I think you earned it a long time ago."

Castle smile. He wrapped his arms around his wife and his daughter and the trio posed with big smiles. After more photos of the trio, the Castles united with the cast of the movie and their families, and posed with them for a series of large group pictures. It seemed like all they did for the first few hours were posing for pictures. But, after a long series of paparazzi photographs, the group put some distance between them and the paparazzi. The group mingled amongst themselves just in front of the large theater entrance, though there was still lots of paparazzi, fans, and cameras around them. The Castles and the group eventually participated in a series of short interviews from news and entertainment anchors.

Castle made sure to introduce Kate and Alexis to other celebrities when they came by the group. Kate and Alexis are both still relatively new to this type of attention and grouping, but they were taking it extremely well. It shocked Kate and even Alexis on how much famous people Castle knew, and how many famous people are fans of his books. All the celebrities the Castles met were very polite and professional. The cast of the movie were also extremely nice and approachable toward the Castles. Tom Hardy and his wife conversed with Kate after she excitedly commented on all of Tom's movies, "I'm just trying to stay employed." He told her humorously. Kate and Alexis couldn't help but laugh along with the famed actor. It also turned out that Natalie Portman is a fan of Castle's book and she was very excited to get the main role in the movie. The director and the rest of the cast all expressed their desire for a sequel to the movie, and since it's a long series of books anything is possible.

Soon enough the movie was about to begin and everyone made their way into the theater to watch the highly anticipated "Heat Wave" movie.

XXXXXXXXXX

After two hours and thirty minutes the movie was finally over. The film adaptation of "Heat Wave" showed the very essence of the book and captured the mystery, crime, and action of the whole book. The movie stayed true to the book for the most part just like Castle had hoped. The Castles liked it, and even Kate liked how Natalie Portman portrayed Nikki Heat throughout the movie. Everyone in the theater liked it judging by the response at the end of the movie, though the critics will find some way to criticize it like they always do. The two main stars of the movie did a phenomenal job and stole the show, Tom Hardy did an excellent job as Jameson Rook and Natalie Portman did an outstanding job as Nikki Heat. In the end the Castles evening at the red carpet premier was a perfect end for an overall good day.

The Castles walked out of the theater together along with the crowd of people and celebrities to the awaiting paparazzi still standing outside of the theater. Castle smiled as the sound of pictures being taken rang through his ears. He whispered to his family "Ah Paparazzi… this is probably the only time I'll have this many cameras pointed at me."

Kate linked her arm with his, "Faster we get to the limo the faster we'll be away from this." She whispered into his ear, "And we can do something fun at home… something to do with ice." She said seductively.

Castle stopped in his tracks with a seductive look on his face. Her comment about the ice got him thinking. She does have a creative use of ice that drives him crazy. Alexis didn't notice the look, "What's wrong, dad?"

Castle shook his head and looked at his daughter, "What?"

Alexis looked at him confused, "You stopped? What's up?"

Castle shook his head and began walking again, "Nothing, we're good." Kate laughed and Alexis just shook her head.

Suddenly Castle felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took his phone out and answered it, "Castle." He said crisply. He paused and a look of shock went across his face.

Kate and Alexis noticed. Alexis look concerned, "Dad?"

Kate automatically felt concerned about the kids, "Is it April?"

Castle nodded, "We'll be right there." He hung up the phone, but before he can speak Kate spoke up first.

"Is it our kids? Are they okay?" She said concerned in full mother mode.

Castle shook his head, "Jenny went into labor."

Kate sighed in relief then tensed again, "Oh…"

"We have to meet the Ryans at the hospital."

Kate nodded, "Right. Lets head to the house first so we can drop Alexis off, so she can watch the kids while we take the car and get to the hospital."

Castle nodded, "I like it."

Alexis nodded, "me too."

Kate tugged on Castle's arm, "Lets get going!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hospital Waiting Room**

Its late in the evening and it has been hours since Jenny went into labor. In the relatively empty waiting room, Ryan sat uncomfortably on one of the couches with his daughter resting her head on his lap, and the Espositos sat on another couch waiting patiently for news. The TV on the wall played the local news to break the tense silence that generally accompanies hospital waiting rooms.

Sarah Grace whispered, "When's mommy coming out, dad?"

Ryan ran his hand through his daughter's hair, "I don't know. We just have to be patient." He felt his daughter tense. "But I'm sure she's fine. You'll see."

"You promise, dad?"

Ryan tensed. He didn't want to make a promise that was out of his control, and he also didn't want to sound pessimistic. But anything could happen during child birth. Lanie spoke up, "Don't worry Sarah, your mom is in good hands. Trust me and your dad."

Sarah Grace looked at Auntie Lanie and nodded with a smile, "Okay."

Esposito wrapped his arm around Lanie, "These things take time. Just be patient."

Suddenly the news anchor on the TV got everyone's attention, "Earlier was the Red Carpet premier of the much anticipated movie 'Heat Wave' starring Tom Hardy and Natalie Portman. The movie is based off the best selling novel written by New York native author Richard Castle." He smiled, "Christy Andrews was on the red carpet earlier to speak to Richard Castle, his wife Captain of the 12th Precinct Katherine Castle, and Richard's daughter, Alexis Castle."

Esposito smiled, "I can't wait to see that movie. Wish we could've gone to the Red Carpet. Meet all those movie stars." Lanie leaned into him and watched the TV.

Ryan sighed uncomfortably. He just wanted news of his wife and newborn baby. Sarah Grace shot up in her seat and pointed to the TV, "Look Dad, its Uncle Richard and Auntie Kate."

Ryan smiled warmly at her, "Yup. You'll see them later." He rubbed her back.

XXXXXXXXXX

On the TV, Christy Andrews, the anchor at the red carpet premier, smiled at the camera, "I'm here with Richard Castle, Captain Katherine Castle, and Alexis Castle at the AMC Loews Lincoln Square 13 theater." She turned to Castle, "Richard, what can you say about this movie? Are you excited? Any spoilers?"

Castle smiled, "I definitely want to say spoilers, but if you read the book than you already know." He chuckled, "I'm definitely excited, the cast and director put a lot of hard work into making this book come to life, and just from the trailers I can tell that this movie is going to be good. I couldn't make it look better."

"But you consulted for the movie so it could be as true to the book as possible, right?"

"Of course, but I mean the cast and the director do their own thing so they can sell the story in an acting and visual perspective. I just told hardened the details on the story." Castle laughed, "I'm actually really excited. Hollywood made a movie out of my book. That's awesome!" He cheered excitedly.

Christy laughed, "Thank you, Richard. May I ask your wife and daughter some questions?"

Castle nodded, "Please, you don't need my permission, you need theirs." He laughed, "Excuse me." He turned and left the camera.

Christy focused on Kate, "Captain Kate Castle…"

Kate smiled, "Kate's fine."

"Kate, first may I say that you and Alexis look very beautiful. Absolutely stunning."

Kate smiled, "Thank you."

Alexis bowed, "Castle women always have to dress their best."

"That they do." Christy said with a smile. "Kate, may I say that for someone who has three kids you look incredible! How do you stay in that good of shape?"

Kate chuckled, "Workout. A lot." She emphasized. "And eat healthy. I'm still very active in the field so I have to be able to catch the bad guys if the boys can't do it."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Esposito squinted, "Wow…" Lanie laughed.

Ryan cracked a smile and a chuckle, "Can't believe she said that."

Sarah Grace giggled, "Auntie Kate can out run both of you. I seen it." She said excitedly.

Esposito shook his head, "No she can't."

Lanie smiled, "Yeah she can."

"Who's side are you on?"

Ryan finally laughed, "She's tough. I'll give her that."

Suddenly Kate and Castle entered the waiting room, still dressed in their formal attire. The couple took the limo back then immediately took the car to the hospital. Alexis relieved April from her baby sitting duties so the teenager can go home. Kate smiled reassuringly at Ryan, "Everything okay, Ryan? Any word?"

Ryan turned serious, "No. No word yet."

Castle nodded at the group, "Hey guys." He looked down at Sarah Grace, "Hey there Sarah." He sat down next to Sarah Grace with a warm smile.

Sarah Grace smiled at sat up straight, "Hi, Uncle Rick! Is Kevin here?"

Kate shook her head, "No, he's at home helping watch over his little sisters." She said as she sat down next to Ryan and crossed her leg over the other. She whispered to Ryan, "No word, huh?"

Ryan shook his head, "No word. Can't help but feel worried."

Kate rested a hand on his lap, "Don't worry. This takes time."

Ryan nodded, "I know."

Esposito nodded, "Yo, Kate. Your interview said that you can outrun us." Lanie chuckled to herself.

Kate nodded, "Yeah I can." She said confidently.

"Really…" Esposito with a competitive smile on his face. Lanie shook her head.

"Espo, I can run circles around you with high heels on." Kate said while showing off her tall heels she's currently wearing.

Lanie chuckled, "Its true."

Castle nodded, "Yeah." He looked at Sarah Grace, "Right?"

Sarah Grace raised her hands, "Yeah!"

Esposito sighed, "Wow…"

Castle noticed Ryan slowly tensing. He reassured him, "Ryan, trust me. She's fine."

Ryan nodded, "I'm trying not to worry but…" Suddenly a door opened and a female doctor stepped in. Ryan slowly stood up.

The doctor nodded calmly at him, "Are you Kevin Ryan?"

Ryan nodded, "I am."

The doctor smiled, "You're now a father of a beautiful baby girl." She nodded, "Mrs. Ryan is okay. She's just resting at the moment." Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

Ryan panted heavily in relief. He smiled, "Thank you, Doctor."

Sarah Grace hopped off the couch and looked up at her dad, "Daddy?"

Ryan picked her up happily, "Mommy is okay. You're now a big sister. You got a little sister now."

Sarah Grace smiled, "Yay!"

Ryan looked at the doctor, "Can we see her?"

Doctor smiled, "Of course."

Ryan excitedly walked to the door. The Castles and Espositos slowly joined him.

A good day…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Quote from Mass Effect **

**Quote from a Tom Hardy Interview **

**SO the reason why I have Tom Hardy as Rook and Natalie Portman as Heat was because I saw a picture on the Google overlord with those two on it, photo shopped to be Castle and Beckett. **

**I never liked Meredith so I made Castle react coldly to her. I mean… she did barge into his loft with no intention of actually caring for Alexis. **

**Apologies for grammar and spelling mistakes. Been a hell of a couple of weeks. Will edit more thoroughly later. **


	27. Chapter 27 Times Like These

**Chapter 27 Times Like These… **

I don't own Castle

A few weeks went by since the Premier of the _Heat Wave _movie and already its being crowned as one of the hottest movies of the summer. Even though the movie did very well on opening night, the movie is far from topping any records since _Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens_ and _Deadpool_ still holds the top. Adding to the Nikki Heat craze, Castle's recent best selling novel and the latest addition to the Nikki Heat series, "Bringing The Heat" has seen a significant rise in purchases along with the rest of the Nikki Heat series. On top of all this craze, there is already talk about the next movie coming out to follow Castle's successful series.

Additionally, the Ryans welcomed their new baby girl Emma Ryan to the world the same night the movie came out. All their close friends and family were super excited for them and they all offered their congratulations to the birth of Emma Ryan. Immediately following the birth, Jenny swore that Emma would end up looking a lot like Kevin, but Kevin didn't really mind if she did or didn't because he was way too busy admiring how beautiful his new daughter is to think about that. Sarah Grace was just as happy as her parents and also extremely excited to be a big sister and couldn't wait to eventually play with Emma. But, Jenny and Kevin made sure to remind Sarah Grace that Emma is still a baby so she needed to be very gentle around her. Sarah Grace understood perfectly and said she will protect her little sister from any danger, which made both Jenny and Ryan smile. In a way, seeing Kevin Esposito Castle with his baby sisters really inspired Sarah Grace to want to be a big sibling just like him. In any case, the Ryans are all happy to welcome Emma to the family. Like Sarah Grace, both Jenny and Kevin knew Emma will be a beautiful girl. Although they knew every parent says that about their kids, Jenny and Ryan will always believe it.

The Ryans also agreed on having Castle and Kate be the godparents for Emma since Esposito and Lanie were the godparents for Sarah Grace. Its really just a formality since the Castles, Ryans, and Espositos are already so close.

* * *

**Richard &amp; Katherine Castle Residence, Bronxville, NY**

It's now early in the evening and the sun is now beginning to slowly descend down to the horizon, which gave way to a bright orange glow in the evening sky. It has been a quiet and peaceful Saturday so far in the Castle household. Kate had the whole day off so she spent her entire Saturday at home with her husband, her three young children, and Martha who dropped by later in the morning after breakfast. Alexis left before anyone was up early in the morning to spend most of the day with her friends at Coney Island and the city. The whole Saturday has been very calm and quiet, and its looking to be very much like another plain and ordinary Saturday. But Kate knows very well that with Castle each day is anything but ordinary. Each day is filled with making memories, fun, and some kind of adventure of some shape or form. Never a dull moment.

Kate with her hair down wore a Summer White Women's French Connection Button-Front V-neck long sleeve blouse with playful pleats, and tight black pants. She stood at the end of the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in her hands as she looked out through the French doors to the backyard where her kids were playing with Angel and their toys while Martha supervised them from the patio table. Martha in a long bright orange summer dress, sat at the end of the black rectangular cast metal patio table with a glass top as she watched her three grand kids play on the grass with their toys and the energetic Golden Retriever.

Kate took a sip of her coffee as she happily watched her kids having fun in the backyard. She laughed to herself as she admired how cute she and Castle dressed the kids in the morning. Kevin Esposito wore a red Baymax shirt, blue pants, and shoes, Serena wore a tiny sky blue t-shirt that had the Ford logo on it and read "Ford: Built Tough", tiny blue jeans, and baby shoes, and Iris wore a bright pink shirt that had a rainbow on it with the phrase "Kiss Me I'm Cute", tiny blue jeans, and baby shoes. Kate shook her head at the fact that Castle got Serena a Ford shirt even though they don't even own a Ford. She giggled when she saw Angel rolling on the grass with the two twin girls rolling after her with Kevin Esposito chasing after them on his feet. She noticed Martha waving at her from the patio table. Kate put her cup down on the kitchen table then opened the back door and called out to Martha, "Need anything, Martha?"

Martha laughed and shook her head, "No dear, I'm fine. I didn't notice you at first so I waved to say hi."

Kate smiled, "How are they?" She said referring to the kids.

Martha looked over at her three grandkids playing with the dog, "They have lots of energy. Had to be that breakfast my son made this morning."

Kate laughed, "His breakfast tends to do that."

Martha looked back at Kate, "I have to keep saying… you two have made great children."

Kate smiled, "Thank you, Martha."

Kevin Esposito called out to Martha, "Grandma!" He noticed his mom looking through the back door then called to her too, "Mommy! Look what Angel could do!" He looked at Angel, "Do it again, Angel!" He excitedly commanded the golden retriever. Angel diligently started to slowly roll on her back while panting happily. Once Angel stopped rolling, the twins quickly crawled on top of her.

Martha clapped happily. Kate smiled, "Wow! Some day we'll be able to teach Angel some other tricks."

"Can we, mommy?" Kevin Esposito asked excitedly.

Kate nodded, "Some day, Kevin. I think we should wait until Angel gets a bit older." She didn't actually know when it would be a good time to teach Angel tricks, so she decided to ask Castle later. Suddenly she heard the door to the garage open and close causing Kate to call to her family, "Kids, Daddy is home."

Kevin Esposito smiled, "Daddy's home?" He asked excitedly.

Kate nodded, "Keep playing, Kevin. Daddy will be out later after he cooks dinner."

"Okay, Mommy!" Kevin said as he returned to playing with the dog. Kate smiled and closed the back door to greet her husband from his trip down to the grocery store.

Serena sat up and cocked her to the side, "Da-Da-Da…"

Martha leaned forward on her chair and laughed, "Keep going, Serena you can do it."

"Dada!" Serena finally called out.

Martha clapped happily, "There you go!"

Kevin Esposito smiled at his grandma, "Grandma, Serena just said Daddy!"

Martha stood up and approached the kids, "Not quite. But she's close." She said with a smile.

* * *

Castle entered the kitchen with his arms full with two large paper bags of groceries, "Hey." He greeted Kate.

Kate smiled at him, "Hey, babe. Got everything you need?"

Castle put the bags down on the table and nodded, "Yup. Got everything."

"What are you making?"

Castle smiled and put his hands on his hips, "I'm going to make the best and biggest loaf of meat."

Kate laughed, "Meat loaf?"

"Also yes." Castle said with a smile. "I got all the fixings." He chuckled.

Kate paused, "Wait, are you trying to compete with my meat loaf?"

"That is one of the reasons I'm making it." Castle stated plainly with a smile.

"They don't call it 'Mom's Classic' for nothing." Kate said with a chuckle. She made her way around the table to embrace her husband.

Castle smiled and said humorously, "Well, I'm going to prove I'm the best cook in this house."

Kate stopped next to him and wrapped an arm around him, "So it's a competition now?" She said with a smile.

Castle shook his head, "Nope. But it can be." He leaned into her and kissed her lips briefly. Kate hummed in the kiss.

Kate broke the kiss and smiled, "Hm. You want me to cook this loaf of meat?"

Castle shook his head, "No, I got this. Its my turn."

Kate laughed, "I can't let you out do me in the meat loaf department." She leaned forward and peaked into the grocery bags while she kept her arm around him. Castle smiled slyly and gently pinched the left side of her butt causing her to jump in surprise. Kate looked at him with a mock angry expression, "Behave." She said as she tried to fight the smile growing on her face.

Castle shrugged, "I tried." He chuckled, "Can you blame?" He said with a smile.

Kate laughed, "I suppose I can't." She hummed and leaned into him as she grabbed his butt briefly. This time Castle jumped in surprise. Kate giggled, "now look who's jumpy." She kissed his lips briefly.

Castle laughed, "You got a strong grip. Caught me off guard."

"You never seemed to mind before, babe." Kate said in a seductive tone.

Castle laughed then quickly brought Kate close to him and pressed his body to hers, "So… are the kids still outside with my mother?" He said wagging his eyebrows.

Kate rested her arms on his shoulders and smiled, "Mhmm. We got the house to ourselves for the most part."

Castle smiled, "Hm. Want to go up stairs?" He said softly.

"Not that I don't want to, but don't you have to cook dinner?" Kate said with a knowing smile.

"Yes, but…" Castle looked through the back door and saw the kids playing by his mother, "Kids are having so much fun outside. Why interrupt them? I think we can some fun in here."

Kate chuckled, "you make a fair point." She cupped his cheek and kissed him gently then leaned back and whispered, "Are you going to carry me?"

Without missing a beat, Castle wrapped his arms around her lower back and effortlessly hoisted her up, not caring that his mother might be able to see him through the back door. Kate automatically wrapped her arms and legs around her husband then started to kiss him passionately. The moment Castle took his first step, he heard Kate's phone vibrate briefly on the table causing him to groan, "I thought you were off today." He reluctantly put Kate down gently.

Kate looked over at her cell phone on the table then looked back at her husband, "It was a text message, babe."

Castle cringed in confusion, "oh. I don't know why I messed that up."

"Way to kill the mood, Rick." Kate said with a chuckle.

"We can always keep it going." Castle replied hopefully.

"One sec. Let me see who it is." Kate walked over to the table and checked her phone. "Oh. Its just a text from Ryan." She said as she read the text message.

Castle looked confused, "Ryan? What's up?"

Kate looked up from her phone, "He's worried again. He's been texting me all day about it."

Castle walked over to Kate and wrapped his arm around her, "What's up?"

"Oh he's just worried that he can't support Emma, Sarah Grace, and Jenny with his salary. He says he might have to get another job again since Jenny is still out of work." Kate sighed, "Pretty much he's worrying like last time when Sarah Grace was born."

Castle smiled, "Tell him we will give him another loan."

"Rick…"

"What?" Castle shrugged, "We're doing very well. We're not in debt, you're making good money as Captain, I'm a best selling author, book sales are doing very well, Nikki Heat movie franchise is taking off, AND we have a lot of money to play around with." He shrugged again, "SO I'm sure we can spare a few for him." He smiled, "Take care of our own right?"

Kate smiled, "That's right." She shook his head, "Why do I feel like you play around with money too much."

"You're not going to try…"

Kate interrupted him, "No absolutely not, Rick. I was joking, I'm not actually going to micromanage you." She said with a smile.

"So you're okay with helping out the Ryans?"

"Of course I am, babe. Lets help them out." Kate said happily as she started to text the news to Ryan.

Castle looked up in thought, "Come to think of it. I think I can pull some strings to land Jenny a good job in the city."

Kate looked up from her phone, "How?"

"Its not what you know, Kate. Its who you know." Castle said with a smile.

"You're going to pull the 'best selling author card' on me again aren't you." Kate said plainly in a mock serious look.

Castle nodded with a smile, "Tell Ryan that too."

Kate started texting again, "I will."

Suddenly the back door opened with Martha popping her head in, "Oh!" She gasped in surprise, "Richard, your home."

Castle smiled, "Hello mother."

Martha smiled, "The dog and the kids are getting hungry. I think it's the time to start making dinner."

Castle smiled, "I'll get right on that." He let go of Kate and glared at her, "Watch the master chef at work." He said as he started to empty out the grocery bags

Kate put her phone back down on the table, "You know what, babe? I bet you're going to ruin it."

Martha laughed and shook her head, "You two…" She said as she closed the door to go back and spend time with her grand kids.

Kate again wrapped her arms around Castle and smiled, "Want to make it together?"

Castle laughed, "So you don't taste defeat?"

"No, so I know you aren't going to poison the kids."

Castle shook his head, "Har har har."

Kate looked at the groceries while holding her husband, "Hm. I just want to cook with you."

Castle nodded, "Fair enough." They shared another brief kiss then started to empty out the groceries. Suddenly they heard loud giggles from the backyard catching their attention.

Kate and Castle walked to the back door together and saw a wondrous sight to see. The kids and dog happily playing with toys together in the grass. Although Serena and Iris are both very young, they have just as much energy as their older brother. There was no frowning faces in the back yard, there were only smiles. The beautiful backyard and setting sun added to the happy summer scene of the Castle kids. The kids were laughing and playing in the grass, Angel lay on her side panting happily, and Martha happily watched from the patio table. Time like these are the things that make memories.

Kate leaned into Castle which prompted him to wrap an arm around her. Kate hummed in his grip, "You know…"

Castle smiled, "Yeah?"

"I always have to bring this up… Before I never imagined my life would take this turn in this way. Couldn't be better." Kate said softly.

Castle smiled, "Yeah." He replied softly watching his kids play. He turned her to face him and said softly, "This is a crazy life we live isn't it?"

Kate kissed him and smiled, "Yes it is, Rick. Yes, it is." She smiled, "And I love it."

Suddenly they heard the front door open and close followed by Alexis calling, "Home!"

Kate smiled, "Full house tonight."

Castle chuckled, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Kate looked back at her kids then back up at Castle, "So do you still remember what that one guys said about the future…"

Castle looked confused, "Doyle?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"What about him?" Castle asked curiously.

"Still trying to follow his prediction of the future?" Kate asked with a smile.

Castle laughed, "Its not a prediction, cause everything he said so far has been spot on." He looked confused, "Wait why?"

Kate laughed, "Oh nothing. I think I wouldn't mind altering his prediction a little bit."

"But Kate, that will throw off the timeline and might cause a massive destabilization of the reality that has already been set in motion." Castle said in distress.

Kate playfully rolled her eyes, "Babe, that's not how the future works."

Castle chuckled, "How would you know? It hasn't happened yet."

"I just think we should change his prediction just a little." Kate said with a smile.

"In what…" Caste paused. "Oh…" He expressed in realization. "You wouldn't mind having…."

Kate shook her head, "Looking at the kids now. I wouldn't mind."

Castle laughed and shook his head, "I'm game."

Kate smiled, "Maybe some time in the future when the kids are a little older."

Alexis walked into the kitchen, "Hey. What's going on?" She wore a dark blue summer slip on swing beech dress, and wore her red hair down. Castle's red headed jewel of beauty is home.

Castle let go of Kate and smiled at Alexis, "The future."

Alexis looked confused, "The what?"

Kate laughed, "Don't ask."

Alexis chuckled, "Sounds good. So what's going on for dinner."

Kate nodded at the table, "WE are making meat loaf."

Alexis laughed, "We?"

Castle smiled, "Kate and I are doing a team effort because she doesn't want to lo…" He grunted when Kate elbowed him in the gut.

Kate smiled, "Want to join?"

Alexis nodded, "Sure, why not."

"Fantastic!"

Castle groaned and laughed at the same time, "I love my family."

Kate kissed his cheek, "And I love you too." She then made her way to the island to get dinner started.

Alexis walked up to her dad and kissed him on the cheek, "And don't forget I love you too, dad."

Castle smiled and whispered to himself, "Times like these…"

"What was that, babe?" Kate said as she walked back to the table to get the groceries.

Castle smiled and went to the kitchen table too, "Nothing." He clapped his hands, "Lets get this started. Got lots of mouths to feed!"

-END of Part 1-

* * *

**WELL. That's it. **

**I'm thinking about having part 2 take place some time in the future, but won't be too far in the future. **

**Part 2 MIGHT be added on in this story instead of creating a new one. **

**I also don't know who holds the records for movies. I just love Star Wars and Deadpool. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
